


Fire Emblem Three Houses: The Alliance between the Three Houses

by Blossom_Worm, Royal676111



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 166,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Worm/pseuds/Blossom_Worm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal676111/pseuds/Royal676111
Summary: Dimitri received a vision of him killing Edelgard at the Imperial Capital Enbarr. He decides to brave up and talk to Edelgard about it in which she replies in an unexpected way.The three of them soon decide to talk things out as Edelgard finally decides to reveal her past alongside Dimitri and Claude. Dimitri, of course, didn't trust Edelgard at first when she revealed herself as the Flame Emperor but after she revealed more, He soon discovered that he not alone...not anymore.





	1. Part 1: The 'Dreams'?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: The 'Dreams'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is having a dream where he kills Edelgard at Enbarr.

(This takes place after the Battle between the Eagle and Lion.)

The Imperial Capital Enbarr: A large scale battle has taken hold as the Imperial Forces defend their Capital from the Kingdom army, led by King Dimitri himself. Sadly it took a lot of sacrifices to get here.

Dedue was imprisoned during the Coup from Cornelia. He saved Dimitri's own life by breaking him out and holding the line long enough for Dimitri to escape. But soon after that, he was executed for 'treason'.

Ingrid was shot down by a Crossbowmen when her battalion attempted to take out the Ballistician on the walls. She managed to do that, but at the cost of her life.

Sylvain was killed by the Lancers guarding the front gates of Enbarr, who charged Sylvain down with their long lances. His shield managed to save him once...but soon after that, another took its place and thrust it right through his heart. They managed to break through the front gate afterwards, but at a heavy cost.

Felix and Annette deflected to Cornelia's forces after Rodrigue's death during the Battle at Gronder.

Mercedes couldn't bear to deal with the real world and decided to meet with the goddess after hearing of Annie's betrayal alongside Ashe's death.

Ashe was killed as a traitor by Dimitri himself during the Battle of Ailell, the Valley of Torment

He was the only one left as his forces were getting overwhelmed. He had very little time as he charged forward right into the throne room of the Imperial Palace

"There you are Edelgard...I...we all done waiting...the dead will have their tribute!" He roared, blinded by rage and fury.

"Halt! We shall not let you pass!" The guards nearby blocked his way towards Edelgard.

"Out of my way!" Dimitri brushed aside the guards like they were nothing as he did a wide slash with his Areadbher clearing the way.

"King of Delusion, I am impressed that you managed to reach this far with the amount of blood within your feet, but our paths will never align! And even if my arms and legs are cut off, I _will_ find a way to recreate Fodlan even if I have to make sacrifices," said Edelgard, drawing out Aymr.

"Your ideas are just built on a mountain of corpses. All I care is to cut off the shoulders from your head!" shouted Dimitri, racing forward to meet her blade with his.

Sparks fly as Aymr and Areadbher clashed against one another. 

Dimitri strikes first as he leaps into the air and slams his weapon towards Edelgard, who raises her shield to take the brunt of his attack.

Edelgard brushes it off as she parries Areadbher off with her shield before swinging in with her Aymr. Dimitri quickly reacted and blocked the attack. But then, Dimitri backs off and goes for a wide swing as his crest activates, knocking Edelgard's shield out of her hands. The sheer force of that blow allowed Dimitri enough time for another attack. A wild thrust towards Edelgard's chest. She quickly dropped Aymr and pulled out a dagger aimed at his neck.

Areadbher easily pierces through Edelgard's chest while Edelgard herself freezes and stands still for a couple of seconds as blood pours out of her chest, however Dimitri was shocked to find that one of her hands started to pull into Areadbher deeper into her chest. A dark void started to consume him until a new voice rang inside his head.

"Hello, there." said the voice as Dimitri opens his eyes to see that himself right in front of a stone throne with a little girl who is staring down at him.

"Huh? Who are you and what do you want?" Dimitri asked as he points his spear at the little girl in which she smiles.

"Wow, just like a cornered animal, you will fight to the last even if it means your closest friends will die serving you. Well, it won't matter in the long run, all I can say is that you will go back with a vision, the future vision which will become a dream within your head. You should thank the person who has suffered death a million times." The girl leans forward as another dark void consumes him ---------------

"Dimitri, Your Highness!" It was Dedue's voice as Dimitri quickly woke himself up

"Huh? What?" Dimitri fell off of his bed landing onto the floor

'Ahh, That was a dream? but...it felt so...real.' Dimitri stares at his hand as images of blood start to appear inside his head.

"Your Highness, I heard you screaming, are you alright?" Dedue asked

"I am fine Dedue, thanks for being concerned for my well being," said Dimitri as he got back up and opened the door.

"Thank your Highness, I will always be your shield,"

"Dedue...I will be at the library to...study for the upcoming test,"

"Of course your Highness," Dedue and Dimitri split off

'Should I tell anyone about this? But more importantly, should I tell Edelgard about this...now they are just dreams...dreams aren't real...aren't they?'

When Dimitri arrived he noticed someone was already here. It was Edelgard sitting at one of the tables with a frown on her face. Dimitri sat next to her.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here," said Dimitri

"Me either, it looks like you had a rough night Prince Dimitri," said Edelgard

"Yea, just pointless dreams and nightmares, Edelgard it also appears that you had a rough night."

Edelgard extends her right hand forward as she stares at it as if she is seeing something that Dimitri can't see within his own eyes.

"*sigh* that too, tell me, Prince Dimitri, what was your dream about? All I can see is death and destruction." Edelgard asked

'Death and destruction? Does...she have the same 'dream' as mine...but that impossible...well it worth a shot even though it might offend her.'

"Well, I dreamed about you and that...we fought and well...I killed you," said Dimitri as he expects Edelgard to be offended by this but it was the complete opposite of what he is expecting.

"I...I also had a dream of us...fighting and well unlike your dream I...I killed you...alongside many of your classmates," said Edelgard

"What? You're telling me that in your dream you killed me and...the Blue Lions?"

"It the truth, it appears that we nearly have the same idea of the dream present to us...something is up but what about Claude?" She places her right hand onto his lower face with a thinking poser as she stood up straight.

"Ahh, Claude, well..."

"It looks like you are looking for me, your highness and princess." Claude smirks as he just entered the library

"Claude perfect timing, tell me did you had a dream last night?" Dimitri asked as he turns to face Claude

"Of course I did but it wasn't a very pleasant dream."

"Let me guess, in your dream, you killed me alongside the rest of the Black Eagles," said Edelgard with a frown on her face in which Claude's face turns into a shock expression

"Well, yea I killed you with my bow alongside...Prince Dimitri and your lions who fought alongside you to the death," said Claude

The Three Lords just stared at each for a long time until Edelgard decides to break the silence.

"That could only mean one thing...it looks like someone is warning us about the possible future of pointless death," said Edelgard

"If that the case...can we prevent it?" Dimitri asked as his face turns into a concerned look for Edelgard and Claude.

"Maybe so, Claude do me a favour and lock the library off,"

"If you say so Princess, after all, it appears that you have something important to say," said Claude as he locks the library entrance with the bow he carries before sitting down alongside the other lords. The Lord's just stared at each for a moment until.....

"Alright, I go first," Edelgard stood up, when to the front of the desk and took a deep breath as she stared at the two lords. "All I can see is death as the Black Eagles slowly die one by one, Benedetta running away to her home only to be burned alive, Petra trying to save her grandfather only to met by Shamir who both killed each other during a duel, Casper braving defending the Almyrain border only to be killed by a General named Nader," Claude looked surprised as he just stared down for moment making Edelgard stop giving some time for Claude to breath. After a couple of mins, Claude raised his head and just simply nods. "Linhardt dying at Casper side as he tries to save him, Ferdinand saved Dorothea as Crossbow bolts flew in the air and landed right into his back where the bolts tore his armour-like it's nothing, Dorothea was enraged by his death and was finally put down by Catherine, and finally...Hubert...shielded me from Rhea wrath allowing me to land the killing blow at the cost of his life...after that, the void consumed me and I have rewoken here and now," said Edelgard as she when back to her side. Dimitri stared at Edelgard who seems to be crying with her but is trying her best to look tough. Claude just stayed silent as he stood up.

"I guess it my turn now?" Claude asked

Both Dimitri and Edelgard nod. silently as Claude stood up and walked over to the same position where Edelgard was before facing them. Like Edelgard, he took a deep breath as he stares at the other house lords.

"Here I go, Lorenz betrayed the Alliance as we were forced to put him down for good, Raphael fought well at the frontlines only to die from the Lancers of the Empire, Marianne disappeared from the face of Fodlan, Leonie tried her very best to launch a flaking assault but only to be caught off guard and getting killed with an arrow to her knee before another in her head, Lysithea deflected to you Edelgard, Ignatz fought bravely at the Great Bridge of Myrddin to suffer the same fate as Raphael as they were overwhelmed, Hilda decided to take up her Axe and stood guard on a bridge bring us valuable time but soon the Dark Knight named Arundel landed a spell onto her...taking her out for good, and me...after sneaking into and taking you out Edelgard...I was forced into a corner as archers and crossbowmen took down my wyvern forcing me onto the ground as the Falcon Knight surround me with their spears and...well ruined my beautiful face," said Claude as he stood his seat. Edelgard just frowned with the mention of her uncle alongside Dimitri. Claude simply waves his head to Dimitri signalling him to go next.

Dimitri just simply nods as he took his position and started to speak his 'dream'

After that, they all sat down as they stared at each. Claude was the first one to break the stalemate

"Well...I think I got a general idea and who is our enemy," said Claude

"Same here, and I have already founded our enemy," said Edelgard in a serious tone, Claude meanwhile was confused as he turns towards Edelgard.

"You have? Then tell me!" shouted Dimitri as he slams the table. In which Claude left hand covered Dimitri's right fist

"Calm yourself, Dimitri, she hasn't told us yet...but she is about to," He let of Dimitri's fist. He seems to be fully interested in Edelgard comment.

"It's going to hard to take in but...our enemy appears to be the Church of Serios," Claude had a smile on his face while Dimitri's face turned into complete horror.

"The Church of Serios? Have you gone insane Edelgard!" Dimitri slams the table even harder as he makes his way towards Edelgard who seems to be unfazed.

"Huh, I guess we are not far off," said Claude

"Claude...you can't be serious? The Church of Serios...our enemy? This has to be a joke!"

"Dimitri...at least hear her out first...then you can respond,"

"I know it hard to take in but the Church of Serios is our common enemy as they caused many sufferings with those who do no process a crest and kill anyone who opposes there power alongside rewriting history to their favour."

"That might be true...after all Sylvain's older brother was removed from his house because he didn't process a crest and Ingrid suitors only love her out of her crest," said Dimitri

"I fully agree with you Edelgard, those history books...something feels off about them," said Claude

"Hmm...I hate to say this but you seem to be right about it, those history books like very suspicious with all of them praising the Church and with Seteth allowing only certain books to be read," Dimitri replied

"Umm...Dimitri I...I have something very valuable to you," said Edelgard in a worrying voice as her face tell the other two lords that she was hiding something...very dark.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It about the...The Tragedy of Duscur...I already know who caused it,"

Dimitri face transformed into a rage like look as he begins to open his mouth

"Tell me everything Edelgard...who did it and why?" Dimitri asked

"Those Who Slither in the Dark...they caused The Tragedy of Duscur alongside many deaths within me as I couldn't do anything about it...they were the ones who started the tragedies."

"Wait a min Edelgard what do you mean you couldn't do anything about it...are you hiding something princess? If so...tell us...now!" Claude asked with a serious look on his face.

"...yes it because...I...I am the Flame Emperor," as soon as Edelgard revealed herself as the Flame Emperor, Dimitri punched Edelgard right in the face sending her flying onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Dimitri calm down!" Claude started to restrain Dimitri while Edelgard started to rub the area where she got punched with her right hand. Her face reminds calm as she turns around to face Dimitri who is enraged.

"You...you...Flame Emperor, you dare make a outrages claim that you didn't cause all of the tragedy...yet you allied yourself to those monsters! Those who killed my family and friends from the Tragedy of Duscur. Why did you ally yourself with those monsters?"

"Dimitri, I had no choice...the Church of Serios would easily cover it up and most likely take the credit for taking them down...making them impossible to take down nor reform. People had already tried to ask Rhea for reform and change but instead, they were met by Rhea wrath and were instead killed off, I already lost faith in the Church of Serios and their ability to change alongside many people within the Empire...they are growing even more discontent with the church every day as there are large taxation, corruption, censorship, and I have even heard that they are using a secret force to take down anyone who dares to speak out. What do you expect me to do?" Edelgard asked as her face turns into complete anger like Dimitri while the Prince himself was shocked as he calmed down in which Claude lets him go.

Dimitri just stared at Edelgard as they both have saddest within them.

"The Church of Serios is a powerful foe but if we all unite under one cause then we can easily defeat the Church of Serios and after that, we can go after Those Who Slither in the Dark. So are you willing to join me? If not, then we become enemies once and for all," said Edelgard

"Well princess, you don't have to go to war against us as it looks like you have found yourself a new ally," said Claude

"Claude? Are you serious? You are joining with the Empire?" Dimitri asked

"Yes and no...I am not joining with the Empire but I am joining on Edelgard ideology as I also have a personal hatred of the Church of Serios...oh right I haven't talked about my past...we get to that later on if..we have the time." Claude smirks

Dimitri was at a loss of words as he stares at the other two house lords. Dimitri stood up and face Edelgard with a straight look.

"Edelgard do you swear that those who died from the Tragedy of Duscur will be avenged from the hidden enemy?" Dimitri asked

"I swear it in my blood and I can prove it," said Edelgard as she pulls out the dagger and unsheathed it in which she was about to cut herself but Dimitri quickly stopped her and leaned in next to her ear.

"...very well El...I accept the invitation of your alliance," whispered Dimitri.

Edelgard just stared at Dimitri with a loss of words while Claude just backs off and turns around.


	2. Part 2: Plans for the Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude are plotting on how to take on the Church of Serios but Dimitri would later learn the horrible truth behind the Empire.

Edelgard continues to stare at Dimitri for a while until Claude decides to turn back around and interrupt them both.

"So Princess, got anything planned?" Claude asked.

"Yes, but we will talk about it later, for now, I'm planning to return to Enbarr." Edelgard replied.

Dimitri placed his right hand onto his lower chin.

"Enbarr? The Imperial Capital, what business d..." Dimitri's eyes widened as he put the puzzle pieces together. "You...it can't...Edelgard, are you planning to become Emperor?" Dimitri asked as lowering his arm.

Claude started to smirk as he placed his hand onto his lower chin.

"That is correct Prince Dimitri, I am planning to become the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire as my father, the current Emperor doesn't have much time left in this world, Hubert and I have already started plans for my coronation, but if you like I could invite you two of you to Enbarr for my coronation."

"Oh, we get a free ride to the Imperial capital itself, alright Princess, I accept your invitation, once it prepared of course, just remember to tell us the exact date...when it ready," said Claude.

"If Claude accepts then so will I, but...may I ask, how are going to excuse ourselves from academy without making it too suspicious? After all, one wrong move could lead to our doom," said Dimitri.

"That will be easily Dimitri, we just tell them that we have a 'field trip' to Enbarr...of course we would need 'teach' permission...Edelgard you know what to do," said Claude as he faces Edelgard.

Edelgard nods in response "I do, I tell you when everything is prepared, for now, let us just enjoy the time here at the academy while we can, once that time has arrived...there is no turning back."

"I fully agree with you Princess Edelgard...but is this the only choice?" Dimitri asked as he frowns.

"If there was another way, I would have picked it, right now the cards inside my hand is very limited and I have to work around it...so I did...even though it might not be the best morally," said Edelgard who faced towards Dimitri ignoring Claude. Her eyes seem to be filled with sadness within her as she tries to stand strong on the outside.

"...I understand," Leans over to Edelgard hear while Claude started to giggle a bit "Can we talk privately after this?" Dimitri asked in which Edelgard nods silently.

"The biggest worry for me and...the rest of us is Professor Byleth herself...even though she is within the Black Eagles...I am worried that she might stick with Rhea instead of her students, if so..." Edelgard looked away from Claude and Dimitri "I don't what to think about if we fail," she turned her face back around towards Claude and Dimitri as they both also had a worried look on their faces.

"That...that is very true..but you know I am jealous that you got teach teaching you...anyways like Edelgard, I will also be returning to the Alliance to become it, Leader." turn towards Edelgard and his voice starts to turn serious "Edelgard I need you to come with me as right now there a faction that supports the Empire within the Alliance itself and well they would happily join your side heck give the part that supporting the Empire to you to save me some trouble," He turns towards Dimitri, "Also Dimitri you should also come as well," said Claude.

"Well, the only one remaining is you, Prince Dimitri...are you willing to become King of Faerghus?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes, I will ask my Uncle about the change of plans and become the new King of Faerghus...if I invite you two along to the Kingdom Capital and with the granted support of House Fraldarius it would make things much easier," He turns to face Claude and Edelgard. "So Princess Edelgard, Claude Von Riegan will you accept my invitation to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus?"

"You already accept my invitation to the Adrestian Empire, so I would gladly accept your invitation to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, " said Edelgard with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, I already accepted Edelgard's request and both of you did accept mine so why not yours? Anyways, I better unlock the door before someone notices, so let us talk at another time," said Claude with a smirky look on his face as he picks up his bow again before leaving them alone.

Both Edelgard and Dimitri stared at each as Edelgard locked the door by using one of the candlesticks

"El...is this your decision? The decision of declaring war...war against the Church of Serios! El...there must be another way," Dimitri looked worried as Edelgard just simply took a deep breath and started to speak in a calm manner voice.

"I already knew the cost Prince Dimitri that my decision will cause suffering for other people but as I stated earlier, people are already suffering from their evil grasp, if we don't do something about it then more people are going to die from their tyranny overlords which are the Church of Serios who use the Knight of Serios to keep control of all of Fodlan, If there was a peacefully way then I would do it with a heartbeat but right now my hand is very limited due to the TWSITD,"

"Then why don't you ask the Church to take them out?" But Dimitri soon realized that he already asked that question earlier, sadly it was too late as Edelgard face transformed into something else.

"And let them claim all of the credit...if I do that, the Church would become 'heroes' meaning it would be impossible to take down and even so the Church of Serios is covering for them...they deny of their existence resulting in my whole family suffering due to their wicked experiments! My older and younger brothers, sisters were all killed by those monsters! Don't act like you are the only one suffering from the past!" Edelgard has completely lost her cool as her face turns into a fury but when she stared at Dimitri his face was filled with sorrow, grief and...hope?

"I...I am sorry Edelgard...please...forgive me...but...I...I didn't know...how many did you lost?" Edelgard calmed herself as she stared at the ground.

"All of them...all ten of them," Dimitri was filled with shock and horror as he continues to listen to Edelgard "They were either turn into mad monsters or killed outright...my father couldn't do anything as he just a puppet on a throne...all he can do is just watch as his family died one...by one...until..."Edelgard stopped looking at the ground to stare directly at Dimitri and spoke in a quiet voice "I was the only one left...the last survivor of the Hresvelg royal family...now you know the dark secret of the Empire itself,"

Dimitri looked away"I...I am truly...dishearted, I fully understand...El," turns back around" if you need someone to shoulder your responsible...then please don't be afraid to ask, I will do anything to help you no matter what,"

"...thank you for the offer Prince Dimitri but, know this...I will be fighting for my goals no matter what, even if you decide to betray me, I would still fight no matter the cost," Dimitri frowned at the comment

"...even if means throw away lives like its nothing, El...you know there must be a better way, you all of us now...remember that,"

"Yes...I do, Prince Dimitri, once everything is prepared, I shall give Lady Rhea one last chance...if she refuses, then we have no choice to fight," said Edelgard

"That...I will accept, give her one more chance, she refuses then...we fight...side by side," said Dimitri with a sigh of relief

Edelgard smiles at Dimitri and turns around, about to leave the library"That would be very helpful and would make everything much easier, I leave the matters of the Kingdom to yourself while Claude focuses on the Alliance...I focus on the Empire,"

"Anyways, do you remember the time we spend in the Kingdom?" Dimitri asked with a glimmer of hope as Edelgard slowly turns around to face Dimitri with also a hopeful look on her face.

"No...not all of it, all I remember from my time in the Kingdom is the dance and departer,

"Oh...uh...is it alright if we spare once more?" Dimitri asked in an awkward voice as his right hand is behind his neck.

"We already spared once during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion alongside the Mock Battle where both times...you lost against me...twice,"

"Yes, and I was hoping that we can have a rematch." Stares at Edelgard in a straight look "Here at the training ground?"

"...very well Prince Dimitri, I accept your rematch, now shall we?" Edelgard opened the door for Dimitri

"Yes, let make haste now," said Dimitri as they both hurried to the training ground.

When they arrived at the training ground Felix, Hubert and Caspar were already there with Casper punching a training dummy, Hubert casting Mire onto a dummy, and Felix testing his sword skill. Felix quickly notices Dimitri and when over to him.

"I have been waiting for you Boar, now let us spare," said Felix

"I am afraid that I have to decline, I will be duelling with Edelgard," said Dimitri as they both grabbed a training weapon a Lance for Dimitri and an Axe for Edelgard. Felix didn't seem disappointed and instead just backed off were Hubert and Casper were as they both make space for the two lords.

"Huh? Another duel between the Boar and the Eagle...this should be interesting," Felix starts to smile a bit.

"You dare insult her highness?" Hubert asked with a frown on his face as he faces Felix

"Whatever, she not my house leader, after all, I am stuck with the Boar." Felix just ignores Hubert's threats.

"Awesome a duel between Princess Edelgard and Prince Dimitri!" said Caspar with an energic voice.

They both when on opposite sides of each other before turning around, face to face as they raised their weapon.

"Ready?" Edelgard asked as they wait patiently for a moment as Dimitri decides to break the silence.

"Of course, For Honor!" shouted Dimitri as they both charge towards each other.

Dimitri thrust his lance towards Edelgard in which she quickly hooks it with her training Axe before attempting to land a blow in which Dimitri quickly let go of the training lance to dodge the attack before using one of his feet to pick up the lance as he makes a wide slash forcing Edelgard to back away.

"Huh, unlike last time, you managed to recover yourself,"

"Indeed I have, I have prepared a countermeasure against you even though you have the weapon advantage,"

"You have, anyways enough talk let us clash once more," Edelgard charged forward at Dimitri

"I agree, let us clash once more!" Dimitri responds by charging forward as they both clash once more.

Edelgard this time swings in first as she makes a heavy blow from above but Dimitri parries it as he has a clear opening to her crest but that when the image of him stabbing her with Areadbhar came into mind causing him to miss as his lance thrust harmless between the arm and the body. This allowed Edelgard to grab the lance alongside knocking him down before placing her training axe head right into his neck.

Dimitri just sighs"It looks I lost," said Dimitri as he surrenders with disappointment in his face.

"That was intense match Edelgard," said Casper as he raises his fist in the air.

"I knew that Lady Edelgard would win," said Hubert as he smiles at Edelgard

"That was a well-fought match, Prince Dimitri," said Edelgard as she extends her hand and picks Dimitri back up.

The Church Ball has started to ring and echo throughout the training ground.

"It is time to head to class, I hope that we can have another match, Dimitri," said Edelgard as she leaves the training ground alongside Hubert and Casper

"What was that Boar?" Felix asked as he stood right next to Dimitri's face to face.

"What to mean Felix?" Dimitri replied in a confused look.

"Don't pretend Boar! You had a clear opening and you missed...that mistake cost you that match!" Felix pointed one of his fingers right at him before turning around to leave.

Dimitri attempted to reach out to Felix "Sorry Felix but..."

"Stop! I don't what to hear your excuses, you already lost to her once, twice now that the third time, maybe you are a worthless Boar after," said Felix as he leaves the training ground

"Ah, what is wrong with me?" Dimitri asked as he left the training ground with a frustrated look on his face as he the last one to leave the training ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts?


	3. Part 3: Planting the Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Lords are now preparing by planting the seeds of the future.

Edelgard was inside her dorm after Professor Byleth's lecture, which was mostly focused on the White Heron Cup as she chose a class respective for the White Heron Cup. She ended up choosing Dorothea, so they started to practice right away.

She finished writing a letter that has the Adrestian royal seal on it, afterward she pulled one of the drawers to unlock a secret compartment with her dagger, she stares at the mask of the flame emperor before putting it back and relocking the compartment. She put herself onto her bed and stares at the dagger for a while until a knock was heard from her door.

"Who is it?" Edelgard asked as she places the dagger onto the table.

"Lady Edelgard, may I come in?" the voice is Huberts in which she sighs in relief as she opens the door to let Hubert in.

"Of course Hubert, come in," Hubert obeyed and locked the door once he inside.

"Statics report on the preparation for my...coronation and...our forces," Edelgard looked away from Hubert.

"Things are going well, Lady Edelgard. The Imperial Royal Guards, the military and parts the nobility have sworn featly to you Lady Edelgard, all that is left is to crown you Emperor once the time is right," said Hubert with a smile on his face in which Edelgard just respond with a worried look on her face as she turns around to face Hubert "Lady Edelgard, has something gone wrong?"

Edelgard when face to face with Hubert. "No, none of them Hubert, right now there has been a change of plans, I am going to ask the Professor if we can set a 'field trip' to Enbarr with the other houses or to more exact...the other house lords. Prince Dimitri and Claude Von Riegen will be coming with me to the Palace to see my coronation," Hubert face soon turned into worry and surprise.

"Lady Edelgard...you...told them?" Hubert asked.

"Yes, Hubert, I have told them everything...they all have agreed to fight alongside the Empire, at least that what they say...right now I trust Claude Riegen more than Prince Dimitri. Claude shares the same ideology but different methods. Dimitri on the other hand...is a bit...hesitated once I revealed myself," said Edelgard with a worried expression on her face.

"You revealed yourself as the Flame Emperor? Lady Edelgard, you gamble everything with the other two lords? What if they become our enemies and tell the Church of Serios...everything we worked so hard would be burned to ashes," Hubert moved closer to Edelgard as he appears to be losing his cool.

"Well, that is up to Prince Dimitri to decide if he with us...or against us but as you can see he already landed a blow against me," Edelgard points at the area where Dimitri punched her at the library. Hubert clenches his fist more tightly as Edelgard quickly notices it "Hubert, for this one time forgive him, I already knew what was going to happen if I revealed myself as the Flame Emperor, That reminds me, I need you to deliver this letter to Prince Dimitri at once," Edelgard reveals a letter that the Adrestian Royal Seal on it and places it on Hubert right hand.

Hubert frowned at the letter but took it within his hand"Very well Lady Edelgard, I will do as you command," said Hubert as he left Edelgard room.

Edelgard sighs of relief as she picked the dagger once more and leans back onto her bed.

"...Dimitri, Professor, Claude...my fate is within your hands," muttered Edelgard as she continues to stare the dagger.

\-----------

Dimitri was finished with his Professor lectures as he is at the training ground with Dedue as Dimitri practicing his spear skill while Dedue is training with his Axe on a training dummy.

Dimitri frowned as his training as he continued to thrust his spear with a long swing, short swing and doing a jab combo. With him doing a kick, then swing his spear and finally finishing the combo with a thrust.

He was soon forward intercepted by a cough in which he turns around to see that Hubert was watching him.

"Hubert? What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked as he places his spear back at the training racks while Dedue does the same. With both of them being very suspicious of Hubert's behaviour who seems to have a dirty eye at Dimitri.

Hubert moved closer to Dimitri "A Letter from her Highness, be lucky that she gave you a second chance." said Hubert as he thrust the letter right into Dimitri's chest which caused him to wobble back a bit with Dedue catching him to prevent him from falling. Hubert just simply laughed at Dimitri before turning around to leave.

Dedue face was turned to anger however, Dimitri just simply brush it off and stares at the letter which had the Adrestian Royal seal on it. Dimitri's face turns into a frown as he faces Dedue.

"Dedue, can you wait outside for a min?" Dimitri asked as Dedue just simply nods as he leaves the training ground. Afterwards, he carefully opens the letter and started reading its content.

'Hello Prince of Fearghus,' Dimitri scuffed at it before continuing to read the content of the letter 'This letter is a purposely to warn you Prince Dimitri that Cornelia Arnim isn't the holy woman that saved the Kingdom from the great plague, she has already been murdered and replaced by TWSITD. She just a copy, If you what to save yourself some trouble then I suggest you order the Shield of Fearghus to prepare for your coronation and to murder the fake Cornelia before she causes any more trouble. He should be coming here to assist the upcoming ball. Just remember that my ultimate fate is resting onto your shoulders as I am placing a great amount of trust into you,' Dimitri just stared at the content for a moment until he decides to put back into the letter.

He turns around to exit the training ground where Dedue was waiting outside. Dimitri walked straight towards Dedue.

"Dedue, I need you to do me a favour at once," said Dimitri as he waves the letter in his hand.

"Yes, your Highness, what do you need me to do?" Dedue asked in a stern voice.

"Get some tea inside my room and stand guard, Lord Rodrigue is visiting the Academy and I am going to use my room to talk about private matters," Dedue nods, bows down respectfully and headed towards the mess hall. While Dimitri head to the front entrance of Garreg Mach.

As expected Dimitri found Rodrigue alongside a bunch of Kingdom soldiers/servents near the entrance of the Monastery unloading glassware and new training weapons.

Dimitri tapped Rodrigue on his left shoulder with his right arm. "Rodrigue it is nice to see that you came here," said Dimitri as he started to pat him on the back.

Rodrigue turned around to face Dimitri and started to hug him alongside pat him on the back. "Your Highness! It is nice to see again! As you can see right now I am assisting on the upcoming grand ball, this is my way of repaying you after dealing with Miklan ragtag of bandits," said Rodrigue as he turns around to face Dimitri and started to hug him alongside pat him on the back.

They soon separated from each other as Dimitri's face turns into worry but he still kept his calm and straight face "I can see that old friend but, right now we talk somewhere private...now," Dimitri places his right hand onto Rodrigue right shoulder.

Rodrigue was put off by that statement but continues to have a calm but at the same time confuse look on his face.

"Of course your Highness but first," turns to face a kingdom soldier "Make sure everything is unloaded while I am gone," said Rodrigue.

"Yes sir, we will continue everything as planned," said the Kingdom Soldier as he starts commanding the servants.

"Good," turns back around to face Dimitri "So where would you like to have our conversion? It seems very important your highness," Rodrigue crosses his arms together.

"Come, let talk inside my dorm room," said Dimitri as he turns around and started walking back to his dorm room.

"Your dorm room? Are you sure about this your Highness?" Rodrigue asked as he grew concerned as he follows Dimitri.

Dimitri's head turns towards Rodrigue but is still walking towards his dorm "Yes my old friend, I am for sure, I explain everything there," He turns his head back ahead as they both of them walked through the Monastery with a few whispers from the other students but arrived without any hassle at Dimitri dorm room where they spotted Dedue just exited out of his room.

"Is everything prepare, Dedue?" Dimitri asked in a straight voice.

"Yes your Highness, everything is prepared as you asked," said Dedue as he bowed respectfully at Dimitri and Rodrigue. Rodrigue has a confused look on his face.

Dimitri simply pats Dedue on his right shoulder. "Excellent work Dedue, now stand guard and make sure no one interrupts,"

"As you command your Highness," He bowed once more before standing right next to Dimitri dorm room like a stone. Dimitri nods before turning towards Rodrigue "Shall we?" Dimitri asked as he moves his left and right arm to the right towards his room. Rodrigue simply nods as he enters the room followed by Dimitri who quickly closed the door and locked it.

Inside was a table with a full tea set as both of them are already filled up. Both of them sat down and took a sip of tea.

"Alright, Your Highness, I need some answers as my mind is struggling to wrap around this," said Rodrigue who still has the confused look on his face.

Dimitri simply nods "Very well, I tell you the truth and just the truth from here on out. Princess Edelgard has sent me this letter asking me to take up arms," said Dimitri as he waves the letter with the Adrestian Royal Seal on it.

Rodrigue gasped as he stares the letter "The Adrestian Royal Seal...wait a min, what? The Adrestian Empire, Princess Edelgard has asked us to take up arms? May I ask why your highness?" Rodrigue is looking even more confused than before.

Dimitri took a deep breath as he looks at Rodrigue right in the face and places his right hand onto his shoulder "It simply my friend, we are about to mix blue and red together alongside yellow against the white,"

Rodrigue just stares at him for a good moment until...he finally got everything together. Rodrigue's face turns into shock as he just stares at Dimitri

"...You don't mean...you are asking us to rebel against the Church of Serios!" Rodrigue shouted, "Are you out of mind your Highness!"

Dimitri simply sighed and nods making Rodrigue continue his 'rant'

"Your Highness, this is absurd! Rebelling against the Church of Serios? This has to be a joke!" Rodrigue slammed his fist onto the table in frustration making the tea spill a bit.

Dimitri simply replied"No Rodrigue, I am just telling the truth and just the truth,"

"Your Highness...may I ask why?" Rodrigue asked "If what you said is true...Princess Edelgard is asking us to take up arms alongside her?" Rodrigue sips his tea once more to calm himself.

"Yes my friend, She asked us for an Alliance and well, as you can see...I accepted her call to the arms," Dimitri took another sip of his tea.

"Wait...the Alliance is in this too?" Rodrigue sighed "Very well your Highness, we do as you say and follow your orders but...are you sure about this?"

Dimitri just stared at Rodrigue for a moment "Originally I wasn't sure and needed some time to think...but as you can see, I made my choice and she gave us something very important. We have a blue coat that about to turn black," said Dimitri as he places the letter onto the table.

"Hm? You mean we have a traitor within our ranks? How?" Rodrigue asked as he points at the letter.

"Princess Edelgard has revealed a traitor within the Kingdom named Cornelia who is just another beast hiding under a mask," Dimitri calmly explains as he took another sip of his tea.

"Cornelia? That Impossible, she saved the Kingdom from the Great Plague and is praised as a saint by our people," Rodrigue once again looked confused.

"That Cornelia has already died long ago. The Cornelia we have is just nothing but a copy...a beast hiding under a mask. Just as I said earlier, so Rodrigue I think you know what to do," Dimitri moved and the letter closer to Rodrigue as he took one more sip of his tea before refilling it

"I...I see, your Highness, but can we trust Princess Edelgard sources?" Rodrigue moved over to the letter and started to read it.

"I have my doubts, but remember that she is still my sister even though we are not related by blood," Dimitri took another sip as he let Rodrigue read the letter.

"Sister...very well, if your Highness...I do what I can," said Rodrigue as he continues to read the letter. Rodrigue was nearly to only know about Lambert's marriage to Patricia and Edelgard...Patricia's daughter or to be more exact Emperor Ionius IX, daughter

"Good but Rodrigue I need to ask you to prepare for my coronation to become King and is it alright if I bring Edelgard and Claude alongside me for my coronation?" Dimitri asked as Rodrigue returned the letter to him

"Edelgard and Claude...of course they can come! It would be a grand celebration between the three countries...I still can't believe it...the three of you..going against the Church of Serios...it makes me a bit more comfortable. Your Highness, sadly I have to go now...I come back to the monastery once your coronation is prepared and once we have taken care of that turncoat." Rodrigue stood up and prepared to leave.

"Thank my old friend, I pray that you have success in your efforts as I am depending on you, So please don't fail me this once," said Dimitri as he opens the door for Rodrigue. Rodrigue exited out of his room.

"Yes...as you command your Highness," said Rodrigue as he makes his way back to the entrance of the academy/ Dimitri just sighed and turns towards Dedue.

"Dedue, everything is fine now, I need some rest...you can do whatever you what Dedue," said Dimitri as Dedue nods, he closed his dorm door before laying onto his bed.

He took one long deep breath "Well...this is the choice I made...is the truly the right one?" Dimitri asked himself.

\-------

Claude is inside his dorm room as he waits until it dark outside where no one is allowed outside their dorms unless needed.

Claude quickly leaped out of his bed and when onto his bed lighting a candle up with a match inside his dorm room. He took one deep breath as he stares at the paper

"Alright I guess it my turn to do my part otherwise the Princess would be very prissy for me not doing anything," said Claude as he starts writes a letter.

'To Judith Von Daphnel. If you someone else reading it then please give to Judith the Hero of Daphnel'

'Judith if you are reading this, I have something important to speak off. First, prepare for my return party as I will be coming home with a couple of friends for a while.'

Claude stopped for a moment before moving onto the next line.

"Second make sure that Roundtable is ready for my return. Finally, third, make sure that you burn this letter after you are finished of course you might have to read this over and over to make sure that you don't miss anything. In that case please do.'

After a couple of mins, later the letter is finally done.

"I do hope that this works otherwise my entire hand may as well be out in the open, but...if this truly works then...nevermind that will be decided later on," said Claude puts the letter into one of the drawers before going to bed for good.

'Huh...not a lot has changed about me,' Claude thought as he stares back at the sentence above him 'Wait...no stop...nooooo!'

'Sorry but you are not supposed to do that Claude. Don't worry you, I make sure that you won't do that again.' muttered a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts?


	4. Part 4: The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords now have to play a waiting game until everything falls into place.

Claude woke up early in the morning as he stretches his arms.

"Ahh, the bright morning sun...well it the perfect time to make a delivery," said Claude as he opens his door and peeks around both corners before starting to make his move towards the Monastery front entrance where the market place where a couple of merchants is about to replace those who stayed earlier at the academy as they were packing up to leave.

He when towards an eastern merchant with a hat who was loading his loot into his cart. The merchant turns towards Claude "Hmm? Umm....do you need something?" the Merchant asked

Claude smiles as he hands the letter towards the merchant and whispers "Please give this to the Hero of Daphnel, you should know what I am talking about,"

The Merchant took the letter without any question and nods.

"Of course sir, leave it to me," said the merchant as he tips his hat, he got up on his cart and started to leave.

Claude started to look around and spotted a couple of Knights nearby 'I better hang out in the market place for a while to avoid suspicion...hmm well at least it gives me some time to prepare a gift for the Princess,'

\------------

Edelgard was tossing and turning "No....not them...they have nothing to do with this! Stop...stop!" she continued this way until she fell off of her bed laying onto the floor.

Edelgard just frowns as she rubs her head, she took one long stare at the room as she picks herself up. She soon sighed until a noise of a knock came into her head.

"Wh...who is it?" Edelgard asked with a fumbling voice

"Edelgard...open the door, we need to talk," the voice of Dimitri flow into her head as she shakes her head for a moment before opening the door.

"Prince Dimitri? I...of course, come in," Dimitri entered Edelgard's room before closing it.

"El...you had a nightmare didn't you?" Dimitri asked as his face grew concerned as he stared at Edelgard

Edelgard started directly as his face"...yes, it an embarrassment for my image...is it alright if you forgot everything about it?" Her face turns into a frown as she begins to slightly look away from Dimitri. Dimitri didn't respond for a moment as he continues to stare at Edelgard. "Dimitri is something wrong?"

Dimitri shook his head "Oh...sorry El, it only you and me. You already told me your past but if you what to me forgot your weakness then I will," Dimitri pat on Edelgard right shoulder

"Yes, thank you Dimitri...that kind of you, now can we shall we switch the topic?" Edelgard slowly turn back around but is still facing away from Dimitri"It just really uncomfortable for me to talk about it,"

"Of course...umm...do you still remember the time when you taught me how to dance or...to more exact...do you still understand how to dance?" Dimitri asked in an awkward voice as Edelgard suddenly stared straightly at Dimitri with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Why...yes, I still dance...even back then you when I started teaching you...you were quite..." She sighs "How do I say it....' New?'"

"I already know as you were quite strict about it during our dance lesson...about how I have to stop stepping on your foot and..." Edelgard raised her hand right in front of Dimitri as she looks down interrupting him

"Stop! I think I already explain why I got strict unless I am forgetting something, I got strict because you kept on fumbling all the time, also what does dancing have to do with the current topic?" Edelgard asked as her face is still showing confusion

"Oh that because...the ball is coming up and well...this might be embarrassing but is it alright if...if...can you make sure that I dance right! " said Dimitri as he started to blush slightly while slightly looking away at Edelgard who seems to be caught completely off guard

"Huh? This is a very unexpected Dimitri," Edelgard started to blush a bit "Very well...I accept your...strange offer," Edelgard extends her hand to Dimitri as they both stood face to face to each other.

Dimitri however, just continued to stare at Edelgard. "Umm...Dimitri, are you alright?" Edelgard asked. Dimitri had a sudden pause before he started to speak again "Oh...sorry El, I just...spaced out for a moment, anyways shall we?" Dimitri asked as he took her hand as he pulled her closer.

Edelgard face turned frowned for a moment but soon her face completely changed into happy as she smiles a bit but Dimitri notices something was within her eyes as it shows there a bit of sadness within her as they both started to dance.

"Well you are starting strong, it seems like you have improved greatly from last time," said Edelgard who seems to hint a bit of sadness within her voice as they continue to dance with a pattern. The same pattern during their time together in the Kingdom. This time, however, was more fluid and free-flowing as they twist and turn alongside a spin. Both of them started to smile a bit as they both stared at each with their right hand on their hip and left hand on their shoulder. Until they reached their finale as they both finished it off with a spin before embracing each other in a hug. Dimitri stared at Edelgard as she stared up towards Dimitri who was taller than her. They both stared at each other eyes as both of them are filled with sadness within them. Edelgard soon broke off and separated from the hug

"Prince Dimitri, You have impressed me greatly and...." Edelgard suddenly stopped smiling and turned back to Dimitri for a moment before turning back around with a tear in her eye "Ne...Nevermind it nothing,"

Dimitri hesitated as he was about to extend his hand to Edelgard's shoulder but instead, he backed off with a silent tear in his eye

"Is there a chance that we can dance at the upcoming ball?" Dimitri asked as he stood back while Edelgard faced away from him

"Maybe so, if the wheel of fate isn't so cruel once more Dimitri, then I would gladly allow you to take my hand without any hesitation," said Edelgard as she extended her hand towards her dorm room window in which she falls to noticed that Dimitri had walked behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Edelgard, it alright if you don't what to...we all have changed in the past couple of years, for better or worse. But tell me this El, is it true that nothing would change your mind about this? Declaring war on the Church of Serios?" Dimitri asked in a smooth gentle voice.

"You already know my answer, Dimitri, there is nothing you can do that will change my mind. Even if my arms and legs fail to the work...I would still find a way to push on," said Edelgard as she stares at the floor. Dimitri's mouth tightens itself as he backs off a bit before taking a deep breath

"Yes but for now...let us enjoy our time at Garreg Mach. It would be nice to smooth relations between the Kingdom and the Empire. The ball is giving us a chance, a chance for a dance between the Imperial Princess of the Adrestian Empire and The Holy Prince of Faerghus, it would benefit both sides. To the general audience, it would be just a normal dance between the two sides, the Empire and the Kingdom, a Prince and a Princess dancing in the halls and..." Dimitri stopped as Edelgard raised her hand right in front of Dimitri's face

"That is enough Dimitri, I haven't made my answer clear yet...just ask me during the ball then you will get my final answer," said Edelgard as she smiles a bit before turning back around

"Thank you, El...that reminds me, we spend a lot of time talking to each other that we might be late for class," said Dimitri as he smiles a bit at Edelgard

Edelgard smiles at Dimitri "Oh may," Her face, however, soon turned into a worried expression"Dimitri...I think it time that we reveal everything to Professor Byleth at once," Her voice was filled with worry and doubt

"...I agree, no more hiding...it time to reveal everything...it all or nothing," Both of them exited out of the dorm room.

Edelgard nods at Dimitri "I tell you once class ends...just don't keep us waiting," Dimitri replied with a nod as both of them split off as Edelgard when into her Professor Classroom and took the front seat as normal. However, this time...she was nearly the last student to arrive beside Linhardt and the worse part is...she late. However, Byleth didn't seem to mind and didn't even mark her as a late arrival on the attendant list.

Besides that minor indicated, the lesson continued as normal as Professor Byleth talked about how to kill, how to effectively deal with armoured foes, and how to slay monsters.

As normal the professor ended the class by handing out assignments.

"Ferdinand and Bernadetta on Stable duty, Edelgard and Hubert you be picking out weed in the courtyard and finally Petra and Caspar you be patrolling the skies, Class dismissed!" said Byleth

Linhardt of course quickly left the classroom and a couple of mins later Dorothea also left the classroom.

"Alright, Lady Bernadetta it time to do our duties!" said Ferdinand in a convincing voice as he dragged Bernadetta

"Oh..do I have to?" Bernadetta asked as she didn't bother to resist, unlike last time where she got in deep trouble for her behaviour

"The Professor has given us a task and we must complete that task,"

Bernadetta sighs "Oh, fine, I go just...stop dragging me." both Bernadetta and Ferdinand left the classroom without Ferdinand dragging her anymore

Hubert looks disappointed and sighs in a deep breath "I can't bear the fact that you have been assigned to this meanless task," said Hubert

Edelgard turns towards Hubert "I already told you Hubert don't make me say it again." Hubert just sighs and bows without saying a word. She turns back to her Professor and leans in next to her ear"Professor, do you mind if we can speak privately?" Edelgard whispered to Byleth

"Yes...we can, I will be staying here for a while," said Byleth as she crosses her arms

"Very well, I just wait until the rest of the Eagle leave," Edelgard nods towards Hubert

"Then I will handle this task on my own Lady Edelgard, You don't need to spoil yourself on meanless task," Hubert bowed then leave the Classroom

"Oh...hey, we have been assigned...together," said Casper with a worried look on his face

"I am gratefully to work with you," said Petra with an energic voice

"Yea...gratefully...let get to work," Casper and Petra left with Petra closed the door behind her in which Edelgard quickly got into action

"Can we request the other house leaders to be here?" Edelgard asked in a quick voice

"Sure, I save you the trouble and search for them myself, just wait here," said Byleth as she got off her seat and headed towards the door where Dimitri was waiting outside. "Dimitri, Edelgard has requested your presents, just stay inside the classroom and I get Claude," Byleth heads towards the market place

\-------------

"Hmm...there must be an easier way to handle this....but there nothing coming into my mind," muttered Claude as he scratches his head. He at the market place in one of the corners as he closes his eyes

'I could try to sneak in some poison but...no they most likely notice it and even so they might have food tasters design to protect Rhea and the other Knights of Serios.' He fails to the noticed Byleth coming towards him as she when up to his face

"Claude there you!" shouted Byleth as she waves her hand right in front of his face

"Huh?" Claude opens his eyes to see Byleth right in front of him "Oh, what up Teach?"

"Edelgard has asked for the presence of the house leaders to meet in the Black Eagles classroom," said Byleth her face is still emotionless but her eyes seems excited

"Oh? It looks like the Princess has invited me...very well lead the way, Teach," said Claude as he smirks

Professor Byleth and Claude both head towards the Black Eagles classroom.

\----------

Edelgard and Dimitri just sat apart from each as they both just stare at each other with Edelgard tapping her foot alongside Dimitri

"Edelgard...are you sure that this will work?" Dimitri asked, breaking the silences.

"No...just as you said earlier...it all or nothing," said Edelgard as both of their face are filled with worry and doubt

"I see...well then, let hope for the best," Dimitri just stares at the door

"I hope so Prince Dimitri as I am placing my entire hand onto the Professor's feet," Edelgard joined in by Dimitri as she stares at the door until Claude arrives alongside the Professor who quickly locked the door behind her

"Hey princess you invited me after all," said Claude as he slaps Edelgard right onto her back causing her to stumble forward a bit before regaining her balance

Edelgard gave Claude a dirty look and she just sighs "Claude this is not the time for fooling around!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down princess it was just a light slap, anyways back on topic, have you told teach yet?" Claude asked as Dimitri and Edelgard shook their heads

"Sorry but we haven't yet but...now is the time," said Dimitri as the three lords turn towards Professor Byleth

Byleth just stared at the three who face still seem emotionless but within her eyes, she started to sparky.

"My teacher, everyone...it is time to reveal everything and just the truth." Dimitri nods while Claude smirks even more "We are planning to take down the Church of Serios and...I am requesting your aid, my teacher," said Edelgard as she extends her hand but without any hesitation, Byleth grabbed her hand as for the first time in history they saw a smile on her face as her eyes grow brighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts?


	5. Part 5: The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Lords are about to fit the final piece of the puzzle...but now they have to hope that the puzzle remains intact otherwise the whole thing will fall apart.

Edelgard smiles alongside Byleth, but that's when she wraps Edelgard into a tight hug.

"Is this true...am I not dreaming?" Byleth asked as she continues to smile as she pats Edelgard's back.

"Yes, my teacher. You are not dreaming...we are all planning to take down the Church of Seiros once...and for all." said Edelgard while Claude and Dimitri just stared at each other for a moment then back to watching Byleth hugging Edelgard.

"Pr...Edelgard, it's more of an 'alliance', but hey. Close enough." said Claude as he shrugged with both of his arms as he kept the smirk on his face.

"It a miracle that we all managed to unite under a single cause especially with Claude acting the way he is," said Dimitri as he frowns at Claude but he just ignores him.

"You already have my support," She let go of Edelgard and looked at Dimitri and Claude "No matter what, you are always my students," said Byleth as she smiles at the Three Lords.

"I am very pleased about it Professor but right now I need to ask you a favour Professor, can you cover our tracks when we leave the Monastery? We need to handle to prepare before we can strike," said Edelgard as she looks back at Dimitri and Claude.

"They won't suspect a thing if you hand us 'field trips' forms and invite the other house leaders to join in, after all, it seems that Rhea trusts you all too well and that would be ultimately her downfall," said Claude as he smiles at Byleth.

"I have to agree with Claude as much as I hate to say it, but yes...she trusts you all too well," Edelgard frowns at Claude while Claude just smiles back in return, she makes a dirty look at Claude before turning back around to face her Professor.

"I fully agree with you...don't worry, I do anything to make sure that all of you are safe," said Byleth as she pats Edelgard then Dimitri and finally Claude.

"Don't worry Professor Byleth, if what Edelgard say is correct then yes...it would be her downfall," said Dimitri while Claude's face turns into a frowns as he got ignored.

"Dimitri! I said it first!" Claude sighs "Anyways, I think we should just talk about this later," said Claude.

Dimitri smiles slightly at Claude before back to Byleth"I agree, let us return to our normal activities before we attract suspicion," said Dimitri.

"It nice to see all of you together...it feels, incredible doesn't it?" Byleth asked as she smiles even more at the Three Lords.

"Yea...it feels a bit nice for once... besides..." She took a look at Dimitri and Claude before turning back to Byleth "Nevermind, now remember we can't reveal everything yet to our classmates...do you agree Dimitri...Claude?" Edelgard asked.

"I have to agree with the princess, we can't reveal everything to our classmates, at least not yet," said Claude as he shrugs at Edelgard.

"Even I have with agree, Claude...we just have to wait for the right time," said Dimitri as he gave Claude a stink eye before turning towards Edelgard and just stares at her.

She started to picks up her paperwork off of her desk"Well I am afraid that I still need to prepare for the Black Eagle next lesson, test and I need to send a report from the Battle of the Eagle and lion, I am sorry for now let us wait until for another time and if so," Byleth towards to face the three lords "Let us talk at another time with the three of you together," said Byleth as she exited out of the classroom and open the door for the other lords.

"Of course, let get going now Dimitri and Edelgard, don't keep me, waiting," said Claude as exited the classroom alongside Edelgard and Dimitri.

"Oh that reminds, the White Heron Cup is coming up...is alright if we talk about it?" Dimitri asked as Byleth continued on her way while Edelgard and Claude stopped and faced Dimitri.

Edelgard scoff at Dimitri "Sure, I start first. Our class representative will be the songstress Dorothea," said Edelgard in a proud like voice "so what about you Claude?" she turns to face Claude.

"Oh, it was a tough one but we ultimately decide with a vote...so our class representative will be Leonie." said Claude with a bit worry in his voice "What about you Dimitri?" Claude and Edelgard turn towards Dimitri

"Mine...our class representative will be Annette...the other opinion we had was Sylvain and well," Looks away slight "Let say that I nearly regret choosing him as our class representative," said Dimitri while looking around from them with an embarrassed look on his face

"Interesting we will just have to see who will be the winner of this White Heron Cup...that reminds me," Face towards Claude "Claude have you ever dance before?" Edelgard asked in a worried voice

"Well....yes Princess, I have in the past after all I had to learn everything just to survive," said Claude who is sweating a bit on his forehead

"Claude, what do you mean by 'just to survive'?" Dimitri asked with a curious look on his face

"Oh, that? uhh..." Claude looked away for a moment "Well let say that I an heir not only to my house but to an 'outsider' nation nearby the Alliance," Claude is still sweating as he making an awkward look on his face

"Claude...let me guess your Half-Almyra?" Edelgard asked with a suspicious look as Claude just quickly turns towards Edelgard

"Well...Princess, it looks like you found my secret," Claude still looks awkward as Edelgard just frowns at him

"Well...that a surprise, mind if you tell us the truth?" Dimitri asked with a frown on his face as they both surround Claude

"Umm...do I have to?" Claude asked as Dimitri move right in front of him"Hey what are you doing?" Dimitri just ignores him as he picks him up no problem "Dimitri! Put me down!" Both of them ignored him as they when inside one of the garden's private tea spots that normally the Professor use. Dimitri set him down onto one of the chairs "Ow! What was that for?" Claude was rubbing his bum as he looks up at Edelgard and Dimitri who both had a disappointing look on their face

"Tell us the truth and only the truth Claude, no more games and no more hiding secrets," said Edelgard as she picks up one of the chairs and moves it. Dimitri sat in the west, Claude in the east and Edelgard in the south

Claude just sighs as he stares at the other two lords before looking away towards the sky"Fine...I tell you the truth and only the truth," Claude took a deep breath "Yes I am half-Almyran, my mother is the daughter of the current head of the Alliance and my father is the King of Almyra," said Claude as he stares back at Dimitri and Edelgard

"So...not only you are the next heir to the Alliance but...you are also the Prince of Almyra?" Edelgard asked as she just stares blankly at Claude

"Yes...I am but I am still treated as an outsider even within Alliance and in Almyra, heck some of them even called me a false prince or heir, etc," Claude makes a frown as he closes his eyes

"Hmm, those Almyras could be helpful for our cause especially there Wyverns...I think you are getting my idea," Edelgard smirks at Claude

Claude just sighs in reply"Yea...I could get their help...especially when I have a special connection with one of the Almyra Generals and he would gladly help me out but of course, I still have to ask," Claude opens his eyes

Edelgard simply nods "Very well Claude...I leave the rest to you,"

"No problem, Princess, I will be at the kitchen if you need me...man I am starving!" Claude left the garden as he took one long stretch

Dimitri just stayed quiet as he watches Claude left before turning back around for Edelgard

"Edelgard...can we have some tea for the evening?" Dimitri asked as he grabs Edelgard with both of his hands and grabbed Edelgard on her shoulder with Dimitri slightly blushing on his face

Edelgard just stared at Dimitri's eyes as she slightly looks away and started to blush slightly "Yes...we shall, just...can you let me go?" Edelgard asked Dimitri nod as he let go of Edelgard "Thank you...I need some rest...I tell Hubert to prepare for the evening tea,"

"Yes, that fine. I ask Dedue to assist and...I will also ask Mercedes to prepare some sweets," Dimitri smiles a bit

"Mercedes?" Edelgard placed her hand above her chin "Wasn't she from the Empire originally and if so...I have heard that she very faithful of the goddess in which I have no problems against the goddess...I just have a problem with the Church," Edelgard point at the Chapel itself

"...I see I try my best to convince her to stick with us and yes...she was originally from the Empire," Dimitri crosses his arms

"...alright, we discuss more later on, for now just wait until everything is prepared,"

"Uh....yes I...I...I see you later Edelgard," Dimitri was stuttering within his voice for a moment as he quickly dashes away

Edelgard sighs "Dimitri..." She soon heard some footsteps nearby "who there!" shouted Edelgard as she quickly turned around only to find Lysithea coming towards her

"Hello, Edelgard," said Lysithea with a serious like look on her face

"Lysithea, are you doing alright, do you need any help?" Edelgard asked as she smiling at Lysithea

Lysithea leans in next to Edelgard and whispers "Still not dropping the act...you already know everything about me don't you Edelgard...what happens to me during those...' experiments'?"

Edelgard kept her cool look as she just stares at Lysithea "No, but now I know...but first let continue our talk inside my room,"

"Hmm...Very well," said Lysithea as they both walked towards Edelgard dorm room and when inside.

"So Edelgard can we actually talk for reals?" Lysithea asked with an angry look on her face

Edelgard just frowns then took a deep breath "Very well...we shall, yes I know about your twin crest and how you are the only survivor left of House Ordelia,"

"Thank you Edelgard...may I ask was your hair colour always like that?" Lysithea points at Edelgard white hair

She let her white hair flow in front "No...it wasn't like this, I don't remember much but I think my original hair colour was brown...light brown to more exact," Edelgard just stares at her hair for a moment

"No need to coy with me. Our body has succumbed to the intense pressure of bearing two Crest. Due to the immense requirement of bearing these Crests, our life expectancy is...painfully short. You know all of this, right?" Lysithea asked with a sad look on her face

Edelgard looked completely crushed as she just stares to the ground "Yes...I already knew from the very beginning when they plant the second crest within me...both of us have a sad fate ahead of us and...we can barely do anything to change it," said Edelgard

"...Yea," Lysithea stares outside of the window "All I what is my family to rest in peace...by finding those monsters that..." Edelgard raises her hand and interrupts her

"That enough Lysithea, I understand." Edelgard stares at the window alongside Lysithea "The Church of Serios is just as guilty as those monsters," Edelgard voice starts to turn towards anger and hatred

"Is it because of how crest are valued by the church itself...am I correct?" Lysithea asked as she faces Edelgard once more

"You got one thing correct, there is much more than meets the eye." Edelgard faces Lysithea "You see, the Church of Serios is aiding those monsters by not doing anything against them. From letting our family watch us suffer, refusing to accept cries of the common folk, kill anyone who opposes their power, and most importantly lies for their cause." Leans in closer towards Lysithea "Lysithea, they might not be the monsters that killed all of our siblings but they are just as guilty for sitting by and not doing a thing against them," said Edelgard as she leans back a bit

"...I understand, Lady Edelgard but may I ask...who is going to make them change their ways?" Lysithea leans back and covered her face

"I will take up the touch," Lysithea quickly opened her face and stared at Edelgard

"Yo...you will...how?" Lysithea was confused

"By tearing down the Church of Serios once and for all, then...we can kill the monsters that affected us. Lysithea, The Crest system needs to go and while I am not against the goddess...I am however against the church itself for it behind the scene practices," said Edelgard as took up a book off of her shelf

"Wait...you...your going to rebel against the Church of Serios and...destroy the Crest system...yes please but...even so how are going to do it?" Edelgard soon patted Lysithea head

"Don't worry, the other house leaders have formed a secret alliance to take down the Church of Serios but of course only a select few knew about our secret alliance." Lysithea's face was soon filled with shock "Lysithea, don't tell anyone else about this otherwise, you might endanger our mission as we still need to prepare,"

"C..Claude in this? Very well Edelgard, I keep my mouth shut...until then I keep on practicing my magic," said Lysithea as she starts to smile

"Heh, Good girl, now please...keep our talk as secret just between the two of us...promise?"

"I promise Edelgard...I promise," Lysithea leaves the room leaving Edelgard with a smile on her face. Edelgard pats Lysithea on the head one last time before letting her leave

"I need to continue...towards the future, " Edelgard muttered as she exited out of her dorm room and searched for Hubert which didn't take long as Hubert was finished with the task that was handed by the Professor.

"Lady Edelgard, I have finished your duty for you," said Hubert as he bowed a bit with a smirk on his face

"Good job Hubert," Edelgard places her right hand onto Hubert's shoulder "I am sorry that I couldn't assist you with your task,"

"It fine your highness, an Imperial Princess shouldn't be picking out the weed, just leave the work to me." Hubert started to smile as Edelgard just rolled her eyes a bit

She looked at Hubert with a straight face "Hubert, I need you to do a quick favour,"

"Anything for you Lady Edelgard," Hubert bowed once more

"I am going to have some tea with the Prince of Faerghus in the evening so I am asking if you could set everything up," said Edelgard as she stared at Hubert who simply nods

"Very well, I get everything prepared," Hubert started to walk towards the Garden "Just leave everything to me Lady Edelgard,"

\--------------

Dimitri just arrived at the Gardens where Dedue was watering the plants

He comes up behind him "Dedue, I need a favour," Dimitri asked in a stern voice

Dedue set the watering can and took off his gloves before turning around to face Dimitri "Yes, Your Highness? What is it?" Dedue asked

Dimitri crosses his arms "I am having some tea in the evening with the Adrestain Empire Princess and I am asking if you can prepare everything before evening,"

Dedue placed his right hand onto his chest and bowed"Of course your Highness, I will accept without question,"

"Good for now assist Hubert who most likely at the private garden that our Professor uses," turns back and opened the garden door "Now get to work Dedue"

"Yes, your Highness," bows one more time before leaving

Meanwhile, Dimitri ran around the Monastery until he found Mercedes in the Abbey who was praying as normal. He was out of breath from all of the runnings he has to do to find Mercedes

"Mercedes... I...I need to ask you a favour," Dimitri asked who is kind of out of his breath

Mercedes stopped praying and turns towards Dimitri "You seem pretty exhausted Dimitri but of course what is?" Mercedes asked

Dimitri ignored Mercedes comment as he spoke very quickly"I..I need you to bake some sweats is...that alright with you,"

"Yes Dimitri I could but may I ask...what for?" Mercedes had a confused look on her face as she just stares at Dimitri

"It's for tea," Dimitri said in a quick and sappy voice

"Oh, I see, just give me a couple of mins and it will be done in no time," Mercedes smiles

Dimitri bowed towards Mercedes "Thank you, Mercedes," turns back and started to head out of the abbey "Now...to the market place," muttered Dimitri as he starts running towards the market place


	6. Part 6: Actions and Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri are preparing for their meeting, Claude, however, is thinking about joining in and the other side characters aren't being ignored.

"I wish I could ask Dimitri more questions, but...nevermind." said Mercedes as she watched Dimitri dash away out the abbey. She starts to head towards the mess hall.

\------------

Hubert prepares tea for Edelgard and Dimitri, which is taking place at the Monastery garden at one of the private spaces that Professor Byleth often uses. He is preparing tea until he hears some footsteps coming his way, he quickly turns around to only see that it is Dedue.

"Hmm, it looks like I have an early guest." commented Hubert as he glares at Dedue with a dirty look.

"His Highness has sent me to aid you," said Dedue, unfazed by Hubert's comment.

Hubert scoffs. "Very well, I shall allow you to help. Just remember not to get in my way."

Dedue ignores Hubert's threats and just starts preparing the tables and chairs

\---------------

Claude just finished his meal in the dining hall. He wasn't alone, of course, Casper and Raphael are having an eating contest, Annette, Sylvain and Ingrid, on the other hand, are just hanging out in which Ingrid seems to be angry at Sylvain about...something

"Ahh...that was a nice warm meal, now just to sit back and relax." Claude was about to lean in and close his eyes until he saw Mercedes entering the Kitchen "Hmm?'" Claude stood up straight and stared at Mercedes who when towards the kitchen staff who were busy cleaning the dishes

"Excuse me, may I use the kitchen for a while? To bake some sweets?" Mercedes asked in a gentle voice while the kitchen staff turned around to face her

"Of course you may, just clean up after your finished," said Kitchen Staff as he continues to clean the dishes

"Thank you very much," Mercedes bowed before pulling some kitchen equipment alongside some ingredient meanwhile the Kitchen Staff has placed the last dirty plate onto the dryer and left to take a break

Annette walked up to Mercedes"Mercie what type of sweets are you baking?" Annette asked as she peeks over the ingredients

"Cookies, Prince Dimitri asked me to make some for tea," Mercedes replied as Claude started to approach them from behind

"Huh? The Prince ordering her to make some cookies?" Claude soon got the idea "Oh...I see you, Dimitri, I help you out," muttered Claude as he smirks

"Prince Dimitri? Well...is it alright if I can help?" Annette asked as she smiles in joy

"Sure Annie, just make sure that the oven is set at the right temperature," Mercedes smiles as Claude grabbed her left shoulder

"Hey Mercedes, is alright if I can join in the fun?" Claude asked as he makes a smile

Mercedes looked surprised as she steady herself"Oh, Pr...Claude? Umm...sure, just make sure you beat the eggs,"

"No problem, this should be easy for me," Claude stretches he hand over as he makes his way towards the eggs

\------------

Dimitri was at the market place struggling to buy something for Edelgard as a gift

"Hmm...this is tougher then I thought...I forgot to ask Edelgard on which items does she like," muttered Dimitri as he frowns

Anna moves right in front of Dimitri "Hello there, do you need something to buy?" Anna asked

"Not yet...I am just looking around," Dimitri started to frown even more as he looks at the item at the market

"Take your time, but don't take all day!" Anna frowns as he continues just staring at the items

After a couple of mins have passed Dimitri finally spotted a book. He picked it and started to examine the cover which has red and blue which was coloured half and half. He opens the book and started to read the first few chapters but that when he discovered that the pages are empty in which he soon realized that he was looking at an unused journal

"I hope this works, Anna! I take this one!" said Dimitri as he points at the book he carrying "How much is it?"

Anna nods "Oh that book! Well actually you can get that book for free, someone left it here and said that if a house leader, mainly from the Blue Lions or the Black Eagle, choose this book. I am supposed to give it for free," said Anna who frowns after mentioning the book for free

Dimitri made a surprised look on his face "Really? May I ask who?"

Anna shakes her head "Sorry but the seller does not like to be revealed. The seller bribed me with a lot of gold, just for me doing what has seller asked for so...I am going to complete that promise,"

Dimitri looked confused as he stares at the book"...Strange...well I can't question it now, It nearly time, Thank you, Anna!" Dimitri dashed out of the market place and heads towards the garden

\----------

Edelgard was at the library instead of her dorm room as she started to search within the library shelf itself. The library itself appears to be abandon in which she is thankful as the librarian isn't awake yet or isn't back from his break

"This is the place where everything had begun" Edelgard muttered as she places her hand on the table and ran her hand across it "Where we met and how we got together. Its strange isn't it? How did I manage to convince Dimitri and Claude to fight against the Church of Serios? Was it fate, was it pity, was it..." Edelgard sighed "Nevermind,' Edelgard just stares at the shelves of books until she heard some footsteps nearby "Who there!" Edelgard quickly turns around to see Petra

"Lady Edelgard, you're here reading inside the room of knowledge," said Petra as she entered the library

"Petra, you here to understand more about Fodlan?" She asked as she slightly smiles a bit at Petra

"Yes Lady Edelgard, as you know I still struggle with...speaking the language of Fodlan." Petra looks disappointed in herself as she moves toward one of the books

"If that the case then I would be happy to teach you the language of Fodlan during our free time," Edelgard joins in with Petra and grabs one of the books

Petra stares at Edelgard "Lady Edelgard, I don't deserve your kindness."

"Petra it is fine to ask for help when needed, As even I need some help as a leader and as a follow friend," Edelgard places a book onto Petra's hand

"I will follow your advice to heart, Lady Edelgard," said Petra as she stares at the book

"Good..."She looks at Petra as she took one long deep breath as she opens her mouth "Petra can I ask you a favour?"

Petra had a confused look on her face as she stares at Edelgard"Yes, Lady Edelgard? What is your favour?"

Edelgard slightly looked away from Petra for a moment "...It about Brigid, your homeland."

"Brigid? Has something happen to it?" Petra started to grow concerned as she places her right hand above her chin

"No Petra, it just," faces Petra directly "I need you to convince your people to join with the Empire against the Church of Serios," said Edelgard as she waits for Petra reaction

Petra, however, looks pretty calm and reacted with a calm look on her face "I already a hostage, so I have no other choice but to fight alongside you," said Petra as she drops the book onto a nearby table and pulls out a sword

Edelgard raises her hand and shakes his head "I am not forcing you Petra, even as a hostage from Brigid you are still a friend within my memories,"

"Is that so?" Petra looked away for a moment making eye contact with Edelgard once more

"Yes, do you remember the time when we discussed shooting two birds with one arrow?" Edelgard asked

"Why...yes, I do Lady Edelgard...you told me that you are trying to shoot two birds with one arrow, Why do you ask that?" Petra asked

Edelgard looks away from Petra "The first bird is the Church of Serios and the second bird is a hidden enemy within Fodlan...but first we need to shoot down the Church of Serios once and for all," Edelgard looked back at Petra "Then we can shoot down our hidden bird,"

"I understand Edelgard, just give me some time for some thought," Petra bowed respectfully but that when Edelgard arm came forward blocking her and nods towards Shamir who just opened the library door

"Can you do me a favour right now?" Edelgard asked in a worried voice "Ask Shamir for assist with your language, I need to get going right now,"

Petra just nods as Edelgard sighs with relief

Edelgard calmed herself as she walks through pass Shamir and into the hallways

Shamir appears to be tried as she leans onto one of the tables "Finally...it over...no..." Shamir muttered as she was interrupted by Edelgard who walked passed her

"Hmm...it looks like the Imperial Princess is in a hurry, I..."Shamir was once again interrupted but this time by Petra

"Shamir! Are you here for reading?" Petra asked in an energic voice

Shamir quickly turns to Petra "No, I am just here on a break why do you ask?" Shamir asked

Petra kept a straight face at all times as she kept on asking "Oh...I see, do you know reading can relax your mind?"

Shamir, on the other hand, took one look at Edelgard before turning back to Petra with a frown on her face "I already knew about that, reading can calm your mind, what about it?"

"Well, the reason is...may I ask you, Shamir, if it alright if you can teach me...about the language of Fodlan?" Petra fumbled a couple of her words but kept a straight face

Shamir sighed as she took one more look at the hallway before turning back around once again, back at Petra "Fine, I can help you out, just pay attention,"

Petra's face made a quick smile as she hugs Shamir "Thank you, Shamir, I hope can I prove to be a good student."

Shamir just rolled her eyes and gently pushed Petra away from the hug"Don't count on it. Now, where would you like to start?" Shamir asked with a slight smile on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Part 7: Despair and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for a long time but...don't worry, I make it up with two more chapters. I do hope that you enjoy them.

At the Stables, Marianne was feeding Dorte "There, there Dorte," said Marianne as she pats Dorte and gives a carrot to the horse as she smiles a bit, Dorte the horse is one of Marianne's many strange friends as she often afraid of talking to other people. But a group of students appeared from the Golden Dear house who all have a frown on their faces as they stared at Marianne

"Hey, isn't that the freaky girl?" Student One asked as he points at Marianne

"Yeah, it is her...I heard that she's one of those cursed beasts. My father told me that she would transform into a beast and murder innocent people at night." Student two replied giving a dirty look at Marianne who was too busy attending Dorte.

Student three smirks "In that case, how about we have some...' fun'. After all, she must that beast that murdered my little brother," said Student Three as he points at Marianne.

"Wait a min, what if one of the teachers spots us or worse...one of her friends comes to aid her?" Student One started to grow worried but the other two students just pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have any friends and the teachers don't seem to care about her at all."

"Yea, I stole some training weapons earlier. Let use them to make sure that the girl learns her lesson." They grab a training sword as the three students started to march towards Marianne.

Marianne didn't notice them until she spotted their shadows behind her, in which she quickly turns around.

"Huh?" Marianne quickly notices the training weapons that they have. "Wh...what are you doing?" Marianne asked as they move closer.

"We are about to teaching you a lesson that you will never forget," said Student one as he slams his training sword into Marianne's right upper chest before another slam her on her left lower chest and another nearly landed onto her head but instead it hits one of her elbows.

"Gah! Why are you doing this!" cried out Marianne as the three Students didn't respond as they continue beating Marianne making fall to the ground as she begs them to stop...they did but instead one of them grabbed her near the neck and started to choke her. Marianne stopped struggling as if she has already given up until she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye, a girl with pink hair "H...Hilda! H..help!" cried out Marianne as she running out of breath within her lungs.

Hilda quickly turns toward the cry of help as she enters the stables "Marianne! Is something wrong?" Hilda soon came to a stop as she spotted Marianne getting choked by one of the students, the other two turned around to face Hilda "Marianne! What are you doing to Marianne!" Hilda shouted as she attempted to aid Marianne only to be blocked by the two other students.

"You shouldn't even bother helping her, She a monster and needed to be taught a lesson," said Student three as he raises his training sword at Hilda.

"This is wrong on so many levels!" Hilda shoves student three back as makes another attempt to aid Marianne but once again was blocked "Get out of way! You are murdering her!" cried out Hilda as she is held back by the two other students.

"Then leave us alone!" Student one shoved Hilda back "I thought you were 'too lazy' to help anyone, why do you what to help her?" Student One asked.

"It doesn't matter, you are murdering her!" Hilda grabs a Pitchfork as she quickly swings the blunt end of the fork at Student Three before pointing the sharp end at Student One.

Hilda isn't exactly an expert on lances as she is more suited to Axes but even so, she can still adapt to a different weapon type that easy to use like the pitchfork which any normal person can pick up and make good use of it.

"Dam it, you will pay for this!" shouted Student One as he charged forward toward the right direction while Student Three snapped out of it and also charged forward but this time in a different direction...to the left this time

Hilda quickly notices what going on as she quickly dodges one of the strikes but it forced her out of the stables, however, she managed to land a blunt blow on Student one in the head but it didn't do much as he continues his attacks. She fails to realize that Student three is about to strike her from behind, lucky for her it was quickly stopped by another person which turns out to be Sylvain who grabbed her by the forearm. Sylvain's face was frowning as he tightens his grip on her

"Well, well well, you two ganging up onto a single lady? That just rude," said Sylvain as he quickly disarms Student three by twisting her arm before grabbing the training weapon out of her hands and then knocked her out by hitting her in the head with the training weapon pommel which caused bleeding on her head but it shouldn't be harmful...right?

"Here, let me handle that pitchfork," said Sylvain as grabs the pitchfork out of Hilda's hand and placed the training weapon in exchange.

Student One was visually shaking as he tries to steady his weapon"Th...this wasn't supposed to be the plan...she told us that she was alone!" shouted Student One as if he lost his mind as he backing off a bit towards the stable door.

"Sylvain there...." She arrived to only see Sylvain wielding a Pitchfork "What is going on here?" Ingrid asked who has a confused look on her face as she stares at Sylvain and Hilda.

"Hey, Ingrid can give us a hand?" Sylvain asked as he nods toward Student One.

Ingrid looks at student three who is knocked out as she moves next to Sylvain and pats him on the back as she sighs "I think I got a general idea what happened here," said Ingrid.

"Da...d...dam, you!" shouted Student one as he charges towards Ingrid as if he lost his mind "Out of my way!"

Ingrid just sighs as she not only dodged it but quickly disarmed him by tripping him and pinning him into the ground meanwhile Sylvain enters the Stable and did a kick against student two and pinned him onto the wall with the help of the pitchfork "Do you yield?" Sylvain asked

Student two nods as he drops his weapon onto the ground in which Hilda sighs of relief

"Thank you...I thought I was a goner," said Hilda as she smiles a bit

"No problem but," Looks at Marianne "Is she alright?" Sylvain asked as he points as Marianne who has a worried look on her face

"Oh no! Um, hey Sylvain can you help me out with Marianne by carrying her to the infirmary?" Hilda asked.

"Of course my Lady, it would be rude if I didn't accept to help a lady out," Sylvain makes a wink at Hilda.

Ingrid just rolled her eyes "You never really change do you, Sylvain," said Ingrid.

Hilda attempt to reach out of Marianne "Ah...please...no more," cried Marianne as she still struggling for breath.

"Marianne..." Hilda hugged Marianne and started to pat her on the back "Your safe now, we are taking you to the infirmary," said Hilda as water started to fill her eyes

"Weren't those students from your house Hilda?" Sylvain asked as places his hand onto Hilda's shoulder

"...yes I didn't expect them to attack our dear Marianne," Hilda's eyes were starting to fill water as she picks up Marianne but is struggling due to the weight

"Well, we talk about this later right now she needs to go to the infirmary." Sylvain helps out Hilda by carrying Marianne on one shoulder while Hilda took another shoulder, Ingrid just nods towards the infirmary as the two of them carried Marianne out of the stables where they got noticed by Seteth. He quickly noticed how beaten up Marianne alongside a straggling mark on Marianne's neck

"What the? Who did this?" Seteth asked in a firey voice as he examines Marianne's neck

"It those three students from the Golden Deer House, Ingrid pinned one of them down, one is knocked out and the last one surrender," said Sylvain

Seteth just frowns at the comment"Very well, head to the infirmary and tell Manuela about what happened. I handle rest," Seteth quickly ran to the stables

"Good...it looks it my time to strike...she too busy with pinning one of my friends...I can do this." student two muttered as he slowly makes his way towards Ingrid and was about to strike her from behind until he was quickly grabbed on the forearmed and disarmed by Seteth who has angry look on his face

Ingrid turned around "Huh? Oh Seteth...thank you for the save," said Ingrid

"No problem," Seteth just sighs "I can't believe those students did a terrible thing to a young woman," said Seteth

"I agree and for once Sylvain did something helpful instead of just mindless flirting" Ingrid smiled a bit

"Well, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, now let find a suitable punishment for these troublemakers,"

\-------------

Edelgard was inside of her dorm room staring at the dagger

"You've got to cut a path to the future you wish for, no matter what..." She examines the dagger from the tip and the hilt then she thrust it forward "I will cut my path Dimitri, father...no matter the cost, I will succeed and if anyone dares to stands in my way, their life is forfeited for good," said Edelgard

A knock came onto the door

Edelgard put the dagger away under one of the drawers "Who is it!" Edelgard turns her head around to face at her dorm door

"You know who I am," Edelgard eyes when wide as she quickly opens the door as in front of her is Tomas the librarian

"Well...this is the last thing I expected from you, Tomas," Edelgard frowned as she let Tomas in and closed the door "Status report on the progress of Aymr?"

Tomas started to laugh "No, Princess...it, not that, your weapon is still being forged to perfection," Tomas reveals a letter and hands to Edelgard

"A letter? From my uncle I suppose? Edelgard face remained calm but her eyes do not match her face

"Yes...something happened to your father Edelgard," said Tomas as he started to laughs a bit

Edelgard quickly tore the letter open and started to read the content within the letter "Y...you...what have you done!" shouted Edelgard as she slams the letter down

"Don't worry...he hasn't lost too much blood, remember Edelgard, you are just a tool for our ultimate goal and I think you know what will happen if you disobey us," Tomas smirks at her while Edelgard tighten her fist

"I already know," Edelgard face turned in angry and hatred as she let it loose "Just remember not to blame me for your failures!" shouted Edelgard

"Of course, just keep your end of the deal otherwise your uncle might...need some more blood from your father," said Tomas as he makes his exit out of Edelgard dorm room

Edelgard slammed her hand onto the letter, took the letter and tore to little pieces as she watches it go into the trash bin as she started to breathe heavily

"...Father...hang on...I will be coming home soon," said Edelgard as she took the dagger once more, walked out of her dorm and headed towards the garden. During her walk, she was blinded by the evening sun as she walks back to the shadows but she looked down for a moment then step back onto the sunlight towards the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel very bad what happened to Marianne ): it wasn't kind for me to do it.)


	8. Part 8: Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Edelgard are about to meet face to face for...tea?

Dimitri entered the garden in one of the private spots the Professor often used for tea with the other students as Dedue and Hubert had managed to prepare everything from the tables, chairs, table sheets, and the tea...except the sweets.

"Well...I am very impressed, I can't believe that the two of you managed to work well with each other." said Dimitri as he smiles at them both.

"You arrived just a bit early, Prince Dimitri," Hubert said, making a dirty look at Dimitri, "The only thing missing are the sweets." said Hubert with a cold look on his face.

"Don't worry, I asked Mercedes to make bake some, although..." He turns towards Dedue, "Dedue, can you ask Mercedes if the sweets are ready yet?"

Dedue nods "Yes, your Highness," as he was about to leave only to met by Claude with a smile on his face alongside carrying a basket that covered by a pair of cloth colored in red and blue.

"Claude, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked with a surprised look on his face

"Oh, no worries, I just came back to drop off these basket of sweets that Mercedes made." Dimitri makes a suspicious look at Claude "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them nor did I take a taste," said Claude as he smiles

Dimitri picked up the basket and stared at the cookies"This better not be one of your pranks Claude!" Dimitri raises one of his fists right at Claude

Claude raises both of his hand forward"Whoa, calm down Dimitri. Sure I do some pranks time to time but I know better than to ruin this special meeting with the Princess," Claude starts to back off "I let you do your magic," He started to look around "Well it appears that Edelgard is late,"

"Oh...I see, fine I trust you this once. As for Edelgard...yea it strange." Dimitri also looked around "Normally she would arrive early not late,"

"Well for now," Claude pats Dimitri on the shoulder "I do hope that your meeting with Edelgard will go, smoothy and maybe you should ask her for a date next time," said Claude as he smirks but that when Dimitri attempted to punch Claude but he dodges it just in time

"Claude! That not funny!" shouted Dimitri as he makes another punch at Claude in which Claude easily dodged it again. Hubert and Dedue just looked at each other before turning back to Dimitri and Claude. Hubert however, had a frown on his face this time as he looks directly at Claude

"Sorry! I am sorry ok! It was a joke! Anyways I need to tell you someone but first," looks at Hubert and Dedue "Can you get these two out of here first?" Claude asked as he points at Dedue and Hubert.

"Of course, Hubert thank you. You may go now, Dedue station yourself at the entrance and tell us when Edelgard is coming."

"Hm, very well...I get Lady Edelgard," said Hubert as he bowed then left the garden

"Yes your Majesty," said Dedue as he exited out alongside Hubert.

"Good, now tell me, Claude, what do you really what to talk about? It better not be one of your jokes!" Dimitri once again raised his fist at Claude

"Nah!" Claude shrugs as he ignores Dimitri fist "I think I should tell you this...I am jealous between you and Edelgard on how you are welcomed by your people," said Claude as he picks up the two coloured cloth and shoves the blue cloth right at Dimitri "By your people." He places the red cloth beside the empty chair "And by your nation,"

Dimitri just stared at the blue cloth and then stared at Claude with a confused look on his face"Claude what are you implying?"

Claude smirks as he turns back around to face Dimitri "Well, your highness, I think I should tell you a story."

Dimitri just sighed and rolled his eyes "Very well, speak away with your mouth." He used his right arm to cover his face as he looks away from Claude

Claude rolled his eyes "Just listen for this one time in your life your highness," He sighed "Anyways. Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a young boy. This boy came from a despised lineage. In short, his mother was the daughter of the enemy. So the young boy was treated horribly by everyone around him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Everyone hated him simply for existing. Yelling, fighting back, explaining himself...nothing, he did, could change his situation. When he was finally old enough, he ran far away from home. He Escaped."

Dimitri lowed his hand "Hmm...that is a tragic tale you spo...wait a min." Dimitri looked at Claude with a straight look

"It looks like you got your majesty. The thing is, even after he escaped, he still found himself in the very same position. People in the outside world hated him for where he came from. The boy thought he had no place to go. All he could do was destroy the boundary between the inside and the outside worlds." Claude started to stretch his arms

"I understand Claude, did you talk to Edelgard about this? Your past?" Dimitri asked

"Eh, not yet your highness, but...I will later on if I could pass my courage test." Claude turned around and is about to leave

"Claude...just remember we are all in this together as friends...bond by fate. It's alright if you don't what to talk about it, experiencing it for the first time will never be forgotten within our mind for better or worse. Even if you are an outsider," Dimitri smiles alongside Claude who smiled back

"Your Highness, Lady Edelgard and Hubert is coming this way," said Dedue as he peeks his head around the corner

"Well, I better get going. See you later Dimitri," Claude waved his hand goodbye while leaving the garden

"See you later Claude...I see you later," Dimitri stared at the garden before taking a side with the blue blanket inside his hand. He straight it up and places onto the table while also straightening the red cloth

\------------

Edelgard quickly noticed Claude leaving the Garden. She stopped Claude in his tracks with the help of Hubert

"Claude, what are you doing here?" Edelgard asked as her face makes a frown alongside Hubert

"Well Princess, I was helping out with the sweets don't worry though they were baked by Mercedes," Claude smirks at Edelgard

Edelgard just sighed as she stared at Claude "This better not be one of your pranks! I still remember the time when you put a rat into my room!"

"Oh come on Princess! That at least four months ago!" Claude whined as Hubert's face turns into anger

"Claude normally I would never forgive you on your pranks, but today is your lucky day as for this once...I forgive you," Edelgard smiles a bit at Claude in which Hubert reacted with a surprising look on his face

"Oh...thank y..." Edelgard interrupt Claude by raising her hand right in front of his face

"Just this once! If you do it again then I am never going to forgive you until the end of my life," said Edelgard while Claude just back off a bit

"How kind of you Princess, well I better get going now," said Claude as he walks out of the garden entire

Hubert frowned at Claude as stares at him until he completely left the garden entire"Lady Edelgard this way," said Hubert

\-------------

Dimitri sat patiently, waiting for Edelgard to show up. He stares at the sweets alongside the tea before switching his eyes to the red cloth

"Please forgive me if I kept you waiting, Dimitri," said Edelgard as she arrived at sat at the opposing side of Dimitri. Edelgard sat in the south while Dimitri sat at the north of the table

"Lady Edelgard, I will be waiting outside and to make sure that no one eavesdrop," said Hubert as he pours them tea alongside he bowing down to both of them

They both stared at Hubert as he makes his exit out of the garden

Dimitri quickly snapped to Edelgard "Edelgard...what are your true goals?" Dimitri asked as Edelgard took a sip of the tea. Dimitri just made a slight frown

She placed her cup down "My goals, is the liberate Fodlan from the Church of Serios that plages Fodlan for ages alongside..." Edelgard looked down below at the shadows under the table which is covering her feet "Destroying the chains that are bind to me and...ending TWSITD once and for all. After that..." She looked back up at Dimitri "That would be ultimately decided later on," said Edelgard

"What about those who side with the Church of Serios? Are you going to kill them all?" Dimitri took one sip from his tea as his face is filled with worry

Edelgard set her cup down "Is that even a question?" Her face turns into a frown

Dimitri frowned as he took another sip "It just...Edelgard, can you at least spare those who are willing to surrender?"

Edelgard just calmly picked up her cup and took one sip before setting it down "Yes, if they are willing to surrender then I will lock them up until they get trail for their possible crimes,"

Dimitri sigh with relief as he stared at his blue cloth "What about the Knight of Serios, they are all very strong so it will be a difficult fight as Catherine wields the Thuinderbrand, Shamir is a deadly Sniper, Alois, Cyril, Hanneman, Manuela, Gilbert, Seteth and Flayn is also a possible threat as much as I don't what to think about it," said Dimitri as looks at the sky

"Indeed, they will most likely fight to the death of Lady Rhea. As you just said it will be a difficult fight no matter what. Although Hanneman and Manuela will most likely switch sides if I and the Professor can convince them to do so. As they were once citizens of the Empire, even so, it not guaranteed that will turncoat for us. That reminds me Gilbert is...the father of Annette...is possible to make him switch sides?" Edelgard asked as she leans in closer

Dimitri took one long look then just sighed before turning his head towards Edelgard "I don't think that will be possible anymore, Gilbert has abandoned Annette alongside the Kingdom." He stared at the blue cloth "I hate to say it but now his loyalty lays with the Knights of Serios. Even so...I don't what to kill him...but if I have to do it...then I will without mercy." said Dimitri as he covered his eyes with his right hand

Edelgard face turns into a regretful look as she took one look at Dimitri blue blanket before looking at her red blanket "That truly a shame, he seems to be a talented Fortress Knight." Edelgard looked away for a moment "What a shame."

"I full-heartedly agree," he put his hand aside "Annette is going to heartbroken about this but...if her father won't switch sides then...we have to kill him without any hesitation." Dimitri tighten his fist as Edelgard looked back at Dimitri

Edelgard smiled a bit "Thank you for everything Dimitri," Dimitri was taken by as he stares at Edelgard eyes "I thought you were going to be blind by rage and hatred," picked up the red cloth "When I first saw you with that anger look...a look of a beast," Edelgard sighs "I am not going to lie, I saw your anger, I saw your hatred and...I saw everything that I need to know about you," Edelgard stared to the ground as she places the red cloth onto the table and stared at the darkness under the table as her body starts to shake a bit

"Edelgard! Are you alright?" Dimitri stood but that when Edelgard raised her hand forward and just looked down

"Yes...I am fine," Edelgard looked up, stared at Dimitri who stayed seated and silent. She closes her eyes for a moment then reopen them. She took a deep breath as she took a sip out of her cup "Can...can we switch to a different topic please?" Edelgard asked as she stared right back at the darkness under the table

Dimitri just nods "I understand, now shall we discuss on the past instead, at least for now?" Dimitri asked in which Edelgard simply nods and smiles back at Dimitri

"Let me guess...is it about your dance skill back then?" Edelgard smirks while Dimitri just blush a bit

"No, no, no! It about your past...do you still remember?" Dimitri asked as he looks worried

Edelgard looked away for a second "I said this once already, I only remember the dance and when you gave me that strange gift during my departure," Edelgard looked back at Dimitri who is smiling

"Yes sorry, I just have to confirm...alright then...shall I refresh your memory with the best of my ability?" Dimitri grabbed a cookie and took a bite

Edelgard also grabbed a cookie but this snapped it in half before putting one of the halves into her mouth "Please do, with the truth and only the truth,"

Both Dimitri and Edelgard smiled at each other and begin to chat on.

The bridge has been set.


	9. Part 9: Ideologies and Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri talk about their beliefs and their childhood.

They continue to chat on until Dimitri decides to ask this question which completely catches Edelgard off guard

They were smiling until Dimitri decides to ask it. "Tell me El, Do you believe in the values of a Crest?" Dimitri smile faded away alongside Edelgard who looks a bit confused but keeps a calm look on her face.

She took a deep breath and sighed as she stares at Dimitri directly at his face. "Crests are the reason why we suffer and are often overvalued as people who were born crestless are often disowned or worse completely abandoned. Miklan had a lot of talent within him but even so, he was disowned just because he didn't possess a crest." said Edelgard as she quickly notices Dimitri frown.

Dimitri sighed back "Relics and Crests have been highly valued since ancient times. It was very common for someone to lose their ability to lead their house just because they don't process a crest within the Kingdom and Fodlan." He took one sip out of his teacup.

"That exactly my point Dimitri, you see I believe in the mindset that people should be gifted on their talent, not by their birthright, as there plenty of people that are talented but are often put down because someone else was born in the higher ranks of nobility or because they were born with a crest," Edelgard frowns as she continues with her comment while Dimitri just stayed silent.

"You know, People believed that Crests are token from the goddess power and is necessary to maintain order but they are wrong Dimitri the Crest are to blame," said Edelgard as stabbed the center of the table with the same dagger that Dimitri gave her. It stood completely straight and still as a rock at the center of the table.

Dimitri remains silent for a moment. As both of them took a sip of their tea. The clear winds blow at a careful pace until Dimitri decided to break it the silence.

"Maybe you are right El, I have seen how someone having a Crest or not can change or ruin a person's life as a whole. My older uncle never got the throne due to not processing a crest while my father did." Dimitri just looked at Edelgard with a strange look as if...he was sorry...but for what?

"Your uncle Grand Duke Rufus Blaiddyd older brother of Lambert who was King before..." Edelgard looks down as she hesitated at the last comment.

"The Tragedy of Duscur, he became regent after my father's died during that Tragedy alongside my mother...all of whom were murder by those monsters!" said Dimitri he accidentally crushes the teacup by accident spilling the tea onto his top part of his uniform.

Edelgard reacted quickly as she picks up the red cloth and started to wipe the top area of Dimitri uniform. Dimitri started to blush a bit as he stares upwards, Edelgard just stared up "Our mother Dimitri, we are still bonded by marriage as we are still family after all even if are not related by blood" said Edelgard as she continued to wipe his uniform as her face seems to show regret as she just looks down onto the ground

Dimitri soon reached over and grabbed Edelgard's hand as they both stared at each other directly. The red cloth flew above from the wind and landed onto the blue cloth

Edelgard didn't struggle as she saw Dimitri whose eyes are filled with tears "El...I can't afford to lose you, you are my only true remaining piece of the family left alive after the Tragedy of Duscur." Dimitri moved closer to Edelgard "Do you still remember the times we spend inside your caged room?" Dimitri asked

Edelgard just stared at Dimitri as she just stared away at his face"...Yes, I do...I think I remembered being caged up like a bird until you showed up." She turns back to Dimitri

"I was quite shocked at first when I found out that you were from the Empire and I remember those exact words that you compilation during your time in the Kingdom." Dimitri started to smile a bit

\---------------------

Flashback to Little Dimitri and Edelgard during their time in the Kingdom

Dimitri heard about a girl who was the daughter of his step-mother and decided to sneak in where Edelgard was held. As he dashes through the garden and then there it was, he stared at the girl with brown hair, pale skin, purple eyes and long twin ponytails locked behind a cage

Edelgard was carrying a sketchbook as she turned towards Dimitri. Her respond was cold as she turns back around about to leave until Dimitri spoke up

"Hey...you're from the Empire, aren't you? What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked as he when up the cage itself

Edelgard halted in place as she looked down onto the ground "Ugh," Edelgard scoffed "I never wanted to come here. I don't like this place. The food is flavourless the weather is always freezing...if Hubert were here things wouldn't be so inconvenient. Worst of all is this house, where I'm stuck with no way to leave and no place to go and I cannot meet those who I wish to meet if only I could soar away, just to see them." said Edelgard

Dimitri just stared at the cage for a moment before stepping forward and grabbed onto the bars, his Crest of Blaiddyd actives where he bends them wide open without any problems even though he is just a child

Edelgard face turned into complete shock as she witnessed this young boy bending the bars without any problems however that fear was quickly shut down as Dimitri enters her room and extends his hand towards Edelgard

"If that is the case, I will come to visit again and again, just to see you. There are countless amazing things about this country that you're yet to see, that I wish to show you! So...Please be my friend!" said Dimitri as Edelgard turns back to around to face Dimitri

"Very well, what is your name?" Edelgard asked as she accepts Dimitri's hand

\----------------

"Well to be fair Dimitri, it was my first time being inside the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus itself and before you showed up it was pretty terrible living inside of that cage." Said Edelgard as she sat down once more

"Well your face says otherwise when I bend those steel bars of your cage," said Dimitri as he starts to laugh a bit

"I was pretty shocked back then...the thought of a little child bending steel bars like it nothing is not exactly in the top of my mind." Edelgard started to blush a bit

"True, it not the first time that will cause misunderstanding nor will be the last." Dimitri sighed as he starts to laugh a bit

"Oh my, well the time has sadly cut short....we should end this soon." start to pack up the tea set "Tell me, Dimitri, why did you choose to spare me...I sided with the same monsters that killed our parents," looked away from Dimitri "The same monsters that caused the Tragedy of Duscur and yet..." turns back to Dimitri "You chose to spare me when you could have easily killed me back at the library...so tell me, Dimitri, why didn't you take my life?" Edelgard asked

"El..."Dimitri took one deep breath as he pulls the Dagger out "When I first gave you this dagger." He points the dagger at Edelgard "It was a wish that you may cut your own path in life. But I still see now it was an insufficient answer to your question." Dimitri examines the dagger "A paltry defence against the overwhelming force arraigned against you. Now, what I offer to you is something more substantial. All of Fodlan united against the Church of Serios and Those who slither in the dark." Dimitri turned the dagger around and didn't hold the dagger sideways as one offering a gift. He instead offered it hilt-first as one returning a weapon to its owner

Edelgard just stayed silent as she stares the dagger and letting Dimitri continue on

"I have failed so many of my friends and family." Dimitri looked down on to the ground "I have lost so many people I cared for. It may be selfish of me, or arrogant to believe I can accomplish it, but I refuse to give one more inch to tragedy...sister." said Dimitri as he faces Edelgard

Edelgard eyes dropped to the ground as she didn't respond to his brazen of sentimentality. Instead, she just grabbed the dagger out of Dimitri's hand and stares at it "I accept the offer...brother, thank you for everything," said Edelgard as she stared back up towards Dimitri

"Your welcome, sister, shall we meet again at another time?" Dimitri asked as he stood up alongside Edelgard

"If time allows it I would accept with haste but right now the upcoming ball will take up most of our time...even so, it would be nice if we could dance just to make sure that you on the right track," Edelgard smirks a bit

"Of course, now shall we dance?" Dimitri bowed and offered his right hand to Edelgard

"Dimitri...that a nice offer but shouldn't we move the table and the chair first?" Edelgard point at the table and chair which caused Dimitri to straighten himself

"Oh...uh...of course, let clean up first," said Dimitri as Edelgard starts to giggle at him

The two of them started to move the tables, chairs and clean up the rest

\--------------

Claude just got the news that Marianne has been beaten up

"Wait, what? Marianne has been beaten up...since when?" Claude asked as Hilda told him the news. Claude's face is filled with confusion and regret?

"Yea... a couple of hours ago, those bullies from our own house decide to bully our dear Marianne..." her face turns into sadness "I tried to help but nearly got overwhelmed...at least until Sylvain and Ingrid showed up," said Hilda as she smiles back to normal

Claude just sighs as he looks away at Hilda "It looks like I need to visit the infirmary and to thank those two for saving you and Marianne." Claude closed his eyes in frustration

"Of course Claude...I need to good long rest...after those bullies tried me out," Hilda walked away while Claude fails to notice her walking away

"You earned it Hilda, it was nice of you to..." Claude opened his eyes "...and she gone. Oh well...I better rethink about my plans for the next day," Claude muttered as he makes his way towards the infirmary

(Here you go, Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review down below in the comment section.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here you go, Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review down below in the comment section.)


	10. Part 10: Prologue of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Dawn has arisen in Fodlan. As Byleth just got news from her Father that something is wrong with Remire Village.

Claude woke up in his dorm room as he stares at the dorm window which is letting out the morning dawn within his room.

'A new dawn has risen in Fodlan. Normally this would be a bright happy new day for me but today it...something different.' Claude got off of his bed as he stares at the bright sunlight

Claude sighs to the ground "Yesterday, I had to visit Marianne who got beaten up by some bullies and negotiates with Seteth on what we should do with those 'bullies'. It was a pain in the neck as Seteth continued to suggest that we completely expel them from Garreg Mach." Claude took a deep breath "I ended up caving in even though the punishment is a bit harsh in my books but hey those 'bullies' shouldn't bully in the first place if they what to avoid punishment."

He looks at his nightgown in the mirror "First I need to get changed and I still own Hilda for saving Marianne," Claude sighed "I really should decide on what gift to give her otherwise soon or later otherwise Hilda won't cover my back." He took a look at his desk while he is changing "That reminds me, the letter..." Claude stares at his window "Let hope she actually gets it and replies to me."

Claude tossed his nightdress onto his bed and dressed up in his student uniform after he got the final piece of his uniform together, there a sudden knock on his dorm room door making Claude turn towards the door

"Huh? Who could that be?" Claude asked as he walks to the door and looks out at the tiny peephole on his door to see a woman with white hair right in front of him "Well, well, well Princess, it looks like you came to visit me,"

Claude unlocked the door and opens it

"Hey, Princess did I do something that ruined your beauty sleep?" Claude smirked at her

Edelgard just frowns and sighs "Claude you never change, do you? Anyways the Professor as called us to her room...all the house leaders will be taking part and well you can guess why I am here in the first place," said Edelgard

"Huh, Teach has decided to call us...this earlier in the bright morning sun? my, I ask why or has Teach decide to keep it a secret until we come along?" Claude asked as he stops smirking and looks directly at Edelgard

Edelgard just shrugs "Guess for yourself Claude as I would have told earlier if that was the case."

Claude shakes his head "Very well Edelgard, let us set course to the Professor room now lead the way princess." Edelgard just rolled her eyes as she just quietly turns around and started to walk away.

"Hey come on Edelgard, it was joking!" Claude facepalm himself "Wait for me!" Claude quickly followed behind Edelgard

\-------------

Earlier before the rising sun

Byleth was staring outside of the window of her room as her father just entered. She didn't look at her father as he made his way towards her desk

"Hey, we got some news from Remire Village," said Jeralt as he places a piece of paper onto Byleth desk

Byleth sighed and took a deep breath "It time." muttered Byleth as turned around "Yes what is it, father?" Byleth asked as Jeralt shakes his head

"We've got to go...now." Jeralt voice is filled with panic but his face reminds emotionless

Byleth turns around to face her father"Yes, Father I have heard the news that Remire Village has gone...' rogue'."

Jeralt face reacted with surprise "How did you?" He sighs as he places his hand onto his head "Nevermind just gather the students in your house, we have been ordered to investigate the village as soon as possible." said Jearlt as Byleth kept a calm look on her face

"Of course, Father may I suggest instead of my house only how about the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer join in this mission with the Black Eagles?" Byleth asked as Jeralt eyes when wide

Jeralt, however, kept his calm as he replied "Hmm, it would be nice to have some assistance for this mission as it seems pretty dangerous and we might need more healers,"

"I agree, Father, I will get started on preparing the students for this mission at once," Byleth started to gather some paperwork

"Do it quick, I will be waiting at the gate and you know what will happen if you take too long?" Jeralt asked with a worried voice

Byleth nods "I do, I call the other house leaders at once."

"Good, I guess I better get going now." Jeralt leaves Byleth room as she heard some shouting outside of her room

\------------

Dimitri entered Professor Byleth room

"Professor, may I ask why you called us here?" Dimitri asked as he noticed that Byleth is staring outside of her window looking at the outdoors and the graveyard

"Not now Dimitri, I tell you once the others have arrived," said Byleth who frowned a bit

Dimitri's face turns into confusion "Others? I didn't know that you were going to invite other people...so tell me Professor who are you inviting?"

"What do you think?" Byleth asked in a calm like voice

"...." a bell has ringed in Dimitri's head "You are inviting the House Leaders?" Dimitri asked in a shocked like matter

Byleth nods as Edelgard and Claude made their entrance

"Professor and...Dimitri? so tell me, my Teacher, why did you call us?" Edelgard asked in a calm like matter

"Yea, Teach it wasn't cool that you had to wake us up earlier in this bright morning sun that just came out," said Claude as his face turns into a frown

"Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep everyone but I am afraid I got some...haunting news about Remire Village," said Byleth as her face turns into a frown as she looks at the window of her room

"Remire Village...that the same village where we all met. Is it not?" Dimitri asked as both Edelgard and Claude start to smile alongside Dimitri himself

"Indeed, It was when the Professor saved me from that bandit." Edelgard made a dirty like look at Claude

Claude just shrugs at the Byleth, Dimitri and Edelgard "And where I took my tactic retreat...but hey at least we got to meet with Teach."

"That nice and all but I am afraid that Remire Village has been...reporting some strange activities and that originally the Black Eagles were going to handle this alone but...I suggested to my father that I get some help from the other Houses," said Byleth as she stares at the other House lords

Dimitri wasted no time "Oh, of course, we will gladly aid you, Professor and you too...Edelgard." Dimitri bowed down and nods to Edelgard

"So we are going on a little special trip with teach...well alright, I guess we can join in," said Claude as he smiles at Byleth

Edelgard bowed to Dimitri and Claude "Thank you, Prince Dimitri, and...Claude Von Riegen, now shall we gather our classmates?" Edelgard asked

"Yes, we shall get prepared at once," turns to face Claude "Come on Claude let get a move on," said Dimitri as he turns around as he heads toward the exit

Byleth raised his hand forward "Remember to meet at the front gate and hurry it up, eat cold breakfast if you have to or don't eat all as it better to be early then late," said Byleth as she stares at Claude

Claude just shrugs towards Byleth "We will teach, I just get the others," said Claude as he makes his exit out of the room

"Me too Professor, I will get the others and tell them to prepare. Edelgard you should do the same," said Dimitri as he also makes his exit

"Of course Dimitri, we shall meet at the front gate," said Edelgard as she watches Dimitri and Claude make their exit out of Professor Byleth room

"Shall we gather the rest of the Eagles?" Byleth asked as Edelgard nods

"Yes, my teacher we shall," said Edelgard as they were the last one to exit

\--------------

Claude arrived back at his classroom where the rest of his classmates were waiting for him. Claude smiles as he makes his way towards the front of the class

Claude steps forward in front of the Golden Deer classroom "Hey, I would like to make an announcement so can you please all quiet down." said Claude as he waits for the rest of his classmates to quit down. "Alright, Professor Byleth has given us an important mission so lesson up for reals." Turns to face Hilda "Especially you Hilda!"

\-------------------

Dimitri just arrived at his classroom to see that Dedue, Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix were all waiting for him.

"Your Highness, where were you?" Dedue asked in a worried voice as Felix just scoff at him

"Sorry, Professor Byleth has called me earlier into her office...so have Ashe, Annette and Mercedes arrived yet?" Dimitri asked as he looks around inside the Blue Lion Classroom

"No, not yet they are still eating their breakfast...shall I tell them to hurry up?" Sylvain asked while Ingrid just gave a dirty look

"Yes, please do Sylvain, tell them that they need to meet at the front gate of the monastery as quickly as possible. It doesn't matter if they haven't finished eating, all that matters is that we arrive on time." The other blue lions reacted with surprise as Ingrid came forward and raised her hand "Yes Ingrid?"

"Your Highness? Is something wrong?" Ingrid asked as her voice is filled with worry

"Yes, I am afraid that Professor Byleth has requested the aid of the other houses so our current mission has been postponed." Everyone in the room beside Felix reacted with surprise while Felix himself just reacted with another scoff

"Huh...if she requesting aid from the other houses it must be that the mission she has been given is hard for her," said Felix who Dimitri just ignored his comment

He raised his hand toward the door "Alright enough with the chatter. We shall be meeting at the front gates just get everyone else ready and remember to grab your equipment!" shouted Dimitri as the Blue Lions are roaring themselves into action

\---------------

She arrived at the front gate alongside the other Black Eagles with some of them (especially Bernadetta and Linhardt)being quite upset that they had to get cold breakfast instead of a standard hot breakfast to make there on time as the Golden Deer when first then Blue Lions and finally Black Eagles last. So they instead ate cold breakfast which isn't as tasty as a normal standard hot breakfast but it faster as it allows you to skip the line.

"Alright, it looks like the Eagles are here...now we just have to wait for the Lions and the Deers," said Jeralt as he smiles a bit

Dorothea tapped Edelgard on the shoulder "Edie, I know we had to hurry but what is so important that you had to make us eat...cold breakfast?" Dorothea asked as her face is filled with disappointment

"Sorry everyone but, The Professor and I were afraid of us being late and due to being last in the lineup of the mess hall. The Professor decided to make us eat cold breakfast," said Edelgard as her voice doesn't seem concerned

Linhardt just sighed "Is this your way of punishing all of us for being slightly late on the last mission we when off to?" Linhardt asked as his voice is filled with anger which caught nearly everyone off guard by Linhardt comment

Casper nods "Linhardt is right, I know we have to hurry but why can't we have some actual breakfast not...those tasteless fruits and wires," said Casper (Wires=strings of carrots that have been dried.)

"I can't believe that I am saying this but Linhardt is right just like Casper said...why can't we eat a normal breakfast...we were about to be next," said Ferdinand as everyone in the Black Eagles beside Petra, Hubert, Edelgard and Byleth started to throw in their comment about the tasteless breakfast

Hubert looks frustrated at the discontent as he was about to raise his voice but Byleth just pushed him back as she stepped forward

"This is part of training as not everyone can eat a hot meal every day. So sometimes you have to eat only what you need as right now a cold breakfast is the only thing we need to keep us going," said Byleth in a calm like matter "Just be thankful that we got something to eat,"

Petra stepped forward next to Professor Byleth "Professor is right, hunters don't always come back with food and that we have to stay strong until we get food again," said Petra

Edelgard also stepped forward "Don't worry, we brought some supplies with us for the journey but we still need to the wait for the other houses," said Edelgard as she sighs with relief as the Black Eagles started to calm down

"Alright, kiddos be quiet and behave. After a couple of mins, we move out with or without the other houses," said Jeralt

"As expect of Lady Edelgard Leadership," said Hubert as he smiles

Edelgard shakes her hand "Don't thank me, Hubert. Thank Petra and Byleth," Hubert slight frowns but just nods

After a couple of mins of waiting, the Golden Deer has arrived with all of their equipment as most of the student appears to be energic and playful

The Last of the Houses to arrive was the Blue Lion but even so, they still arrived with all of their equipment

"Alright is everyone here?" Jeralt asked again as Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude make a headcount

After the last head was counted for Byleth turns to Jeralt and nods "Father, everyone is prepared and ready," said Byleth

"Good, I would hate to face the wrath of Rhea if I left behind one of her students...oh crap...hey Byleth have you asked the o..." Jeralt face started to turn into a panic until Byleth just raised her hand right in front of Jeralt

"Don't worry, Father I already handle it," said Byleth in a calm like manner

"Huh...I really could never understand your magic..." Jeralt stares at the bright skies "It like you could predict everything at once. Alright now, let move out!" Jeralt alongside a couple of knights and the other houses started a march. Towards Remire Village and what they saw is........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am on a roll now!)


	11. Part 11: The Lion, The Eagle and The Deer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them arrived at Remire Village only be greeted with horror and disgust.

After a long march where they only got one tiny little break when they arrived at Remire Village, where they were greeted with flames of horror as they all saw villagers going into a mindless rampage against other villagers

"Kill Kill!" fill the air as villagers didn't seem normal as they started to kill other villagers even children were not spared from the rampage and chaos within the village

"What is going on here?" Jeralt asked as his eyes when wide as the village continues to be consumed by flames.

Byleth and the Three Houses Lord came forward to view the chaos with all of the Lords having different expressions.

Edelgard having a frown on her face as she views the chaos within Remire Village as she looks down"This horrible. It's even more revolting...more terrible than I imagine," said Edelgard as she clutches her fist tightly within her hands alongside her axe

Claude is filled with shock and horror as he struggles to grasp the horror happening right in front of him "This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear...huh?" Quickly notices that Dimitri staring straight down at the ground "Dimitri are you alright?" Claude asked as he, Byleth and Edelgard both turn towards Dimtri whose head is still facing towards the ground.

"Ungh...." That was Dimitri's only reply Byleth's face had some sadness within her as she turns towards the village.

"I am sorry but there isn't much time to talk, for now, let us focus on saving as much as we can...I am afraid that we can only lessen the damage done here, Father take the right flank, I take on the left flank and the rest of you...focus down in the middle," said Byleth as in cold-hearted voice

"Yes, my Teacher, Bla..." She quickly notices her mistake as she shakes her head "Student of Garreg Mach we need to hurry and rescue the survivors before it too late,"

"Interesting...I like the plan you decided to hand but..." looks at Byleth for a second "Nevermind...I believe in your words, I leave some of my men as rear guards to prevent them from escaping, just be careful and try your best not to die," said Jeralt as he took part of his battalion and head towards the right flank.

The Student started to chat among themselves as they view the chaos as most of them stunned, horrified, shocked, etc. The Three House Lords, however, when on ahead

"Is everything alright Dimitri...you seem pretty...how can I say it?" Claude asked in a worried voice as he tried to tap Dimitri's shoulder only be swatted away. Dimitri gripped onto his Spear very tightly as he moves forward while looking down

"Over there, There a group of mages watching the chaos within the village..." Edelgard quickly frowned at Tomas who within the mages themselves "They are repositionable for this horrible deed..." say it in a quiet voice "Solan...what have you done? You will not escape punishment this time," Edelgard muttered as she looks back at Dimitri

"So...." Dimitri to laugh a bit in an uncomfortable manner "It clear what must be done...kill them all. Don't let a single one them escape. Sever their limes and smash their wicked skulls!" shouted Dimitri as he charges forward head-on pushing aside Edelgard making her fall onto the ground

"Dimitri co..." Claude attempts to catch Dimitri but failed "Ah! This is just great that ruined most of Teach plan...." Claude sighed as he took a deep. He soon extends his hand toward Edelgard who was on the ground "Hey Princess, come on, we need to clear a path for the Dimitri." said Claude as prepares his bow and arrows

Edelgard at first pulled her hand back before grabbing fully onto Claude's hand who pulled her up straight "I agree, Claude, we can't afford to let Dimitri face S..." Edelgard just stared at Tomas "Them alone," Edelgard and Claude advanced into the village as the rest of the student just started to enter the village as reckless villagers came forward to block their path

"Out of my way!" Dimitri stabbed one of them in the chest right into the heart before pulling it out and stabbed another in the head

"Kill, Kill, Kill!" the Villager cry as more and more of them started to appear as they managed to surround Prince Dimitri

"You are all just mindless monsters don't worry, I end you suffer...all of it!" shouted Dimitri as he stabs another in the chest before withdrawing his Spear to block one of the reckless villagers before grabbing it head to throwing it at a bunch of reckless Villager knocking them down

A Reckless village attempt to strike Dimitri from behind only to get an arrow to the head

Dimitri quickly turned his head towards where the arrow came from "Hey, Dimitri! Slow down! You are going to get yourself killed if you keep on going like this," said Claude as Edelgard shoves a reckless village to the ground before slamming her Steel Axe onto its back killing it

"There are too many of them we must regroup!" shouted Edelgard as Dimitri quickly shut her down

"No! I will not let them get away with this! Not one more inch of their dirty grasp of innocent people!" shouted Dimitri as his voice started to turn towards anger and hatred alongside face

Edelgard eyes when wide as she quickly dashes towards Dimitri "Dimitri watch out!" Claude's eyes soon filled with horror as he attempts to catch Edelgard but failed. Dimitri turned around to see a fighter with a steel axe coming down on him, he attempts to block but his spear was cut in half, the steel axe was about to make its impact until Edelgard shoved him out of the way but Edelgard took an axe slash to the back. Dimitri's eyes turn wide as he fell to the ground alongside Edelgard

His eyes were filled with water as he carries Edelgard within his hands "El! Oh, gods El..." turns towards the fighter "Ho...how dare you!" he set Edelgard onto the ground and picks up the two broken part of his spear

The fighter just laughs at Dimitri "Haha! What can you do with...." he was quickly cut off by Dimitri as he tosses the top part of his spear at the fighter piercing him in the left lung area as he makes his way with the bottom part of his spear

"I kill you!" shouted Dimitri as the fighter pulls out the top part of his spear and attempt to land a blow but he quickly swings the bottom spear at the steel axe as his Crest actives knocking the steel axe out of the fighter hand while the bottom spear broke into tiny pieces. The fighter eyes when wide as Dimitri shoulder him onto the ground then slams his neck with his foot multiple times "You deserve no pity from me! Die! Die! Die!" cried out Dimitri as he forms a smile within his face

Claude watches Dimitri kill the fighter in the most brutal way possible making his eyes wide and his mouth drop "Man...he seems pretty scary right now." he picks up Edelgard and shouts at Dimitri "Hey clam down Dimitri she alright! It only a small cut so don't worry," Dimitri stopped slamming the fighter as he stares at the fighter corpse, he patted like a dog as took one step then another before turning around towards Claude and Edelgard

"Edelgard! Is she alright?" Dimitri asked who has a worried look on his face as he kneels right next to Edelgard body

"I...I am fine Dimitri, it only a small cut...thankfully...anyways Claude my Elixir! It is my bag!" shouted Edelgard as Claude quickly grabs the Elixir from her bag and hands to her in which Edelgard quickly grabbed it and started to drink it

"Your lucky that your elixir didn't break Princess and also..." quickly faced toward Dimitri "Dimitri what the hell! You nearly got yourself and Edelgard killed! Also, Princess what was that! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Claude asked as Dimitri didn't respond and instead just face to the ground while Edelgard started to laugh a bit as she stood back up with the wound her back being fully healed up

"But I am still here and it could have been a lot worse," Edelgard smirks at Claude in which he just sighs

"Edelgard!" Dimitri places his right hand onto her shoulder "Don't you dare pull that again! Otherwise, I may as well be dead at that point," Edelgard looked down for a moment

"I will Dimitri...I promise," said Edelgard as she simply just nods at Dimitri

"Well anyways...I am thankful that you are still alive," He looked up at the skies "By the way, it looks one of your classmates is here Dimitri," said Claude as he points out Ingrid who flying towards them

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Ingrid asked as she landed her Pegasus right next to them

"I am fine Ingrid, tell the others to focus on rescuing the survivors, we handle the rest of them," said Dimitri as he was about to walk forward until he stopped and turn back around towards Ingrid "Ingrid, can I borrow one of your spears?"

Ingrid nods "Yes, your highness as a loyal knight I will obey," She tosses a spear at Dimitri in which Dimitri easily caught it in middle air "But please...don't get yourself killed." Ingrid took the skies with her Pegasus

"Come on Claude let back up Dimitri we can't let him go on his own," said Edelgard as both Dimitri and Claude started to smile alongside herself

"I take the front, Edelgard, Claude covers my back," said Dimitri as he advances while Edelgard and Claude just simply nod as they follow Dimitri. Edelgard just stared at Dimitri as he moves forward

"If you say so Dimitri, hey Princess just remember that I can't fight on my own," said Claude as he smirks at Edelgard

"Joking at this time? No matter how times I tell you, you would still keep the same old self." Edelgard frowns at Claude

"Hey, sometimes the same the old self doesn't need to change and that I could keep on being me." Claude just looks away at Edelgard while having a smirk like look on his face

Edelgard sighed "What, ever you say Claude just remember to scream for help when needed or you know, you could just run away like last time," She made a smirk like look at Claude

"Hey, I was making a tactical retreat how many times do I have to tell you?" Claude frowns at Edelgard who just simply smiles and just laugh a bit from her mouth

Edelgard slams her Axe into Reckless villager face before pulling it out "Well you didn't tell the rest of us about your 'plan' but it still worked out in the end as, to be honest, the old Professor was quite...disappointing," said Edelgard as she nods at Claude

Claude fires an arrow at a Reckless Villager in the heading killing him "Yea, I have to agree with you, he was quite boring and uninteresting. I am glad that his replacement was Teach or to more exact Professor Byleth."

Used her legs to knock a Reckless village to the ground before slamming her axe onto the head then pulls it out "Well...what if I tell you that I planned this bandit attack myself to remove that old Professor." said Edelgard in worried like voice

Slams his bow into reckless village face before stabbing it in the head with an arrow "Huh? Wait were you planning to kill us from the very start?" Claude asked with a confused look on his face

"No, they weren't that well-skilled...it was more of scary away the old professor and get...a new one." She turns to face Claude

"Well, then I am glad that I made that tactic retreat," Claude made a wide smirk at Edelgard

She blocks a reckless villager attack in which she knees the village before stabbing in the head with her dagger "Dimitri and I were going to fight them but...you just ran off abandoning us." Edelgard frowned at Claude once more

Claude ducked under a swing of a sword before stabbing the reckless village under the skull with his arrow "Hey, even though they weren't that skilled you nearly got yourself killed." said Claude as he pulls the arrow out of the reckless villager skull

"Again that only because you abandoned us," said Edelgard in anger like voice

"And once ag..." they both got cut off by Dimitri who halted right in front of the mages

"I finally found you...causing all of these tragedies...." Dimitri started to breathe heavily as he stares at the mages "You will not get any mercy above nor below," said Dimitri as a female mage fires a fireball at him but Dimitri easily dodged it before tossing his spear landing right into her chest. A Male mage attempt to cast a spell but was cut off by Claude arrow to his arm and Edelgard axe as finishes him off by slamming her axe right into his head and into his skull

They all turn towards Tomas staring at them with a wooden cane supporting him "Thank you for rescuing m..." Tomas was cut off by Dimitri as he places his spear right in front of him

"You aren't Tomas...Tomas from what heard died long ago," said Dimitri in a cold blunt voice

Tomas's face soon turns into panic as Dimitri thrust his spear towards him but that when Tomas finally changed his form and dodged his thrust by leaping back

"Impossible...my disguise it was perfect," said Solan in face of panic

"Your disguise was perfect but the tracks you left behind have exposed the person who you are no matter how perfect your disguise was." Dimitri faces when into fury as he moves closer alongside Edelgard and Claude as they stood next to each other

"Huh, it seems like you were right about Tomas...you aren't even human at all," said Claude as he frowns in anger as he grabs an arrow and prepares his bow.

"You...it can't be... you...you told them!" said Solan as he points at Edelgard.

Edelgard face turns into a smile "I don't even know what are you talking about nor do I know anything about you or your ideas," said Edelgard as she smirks before charging forward and forced Solan to dodge in which allowed Claude to land an arrow onto his side.

"Gah...it doesn't matter, I got needed," said Solan as he attempts to cast warp on himself but strangely it failed as he struggles to mutter the words nor is magic working

"I won't let you get away!" Shouted Dimitri as he charges headfirst right into Solan forcing him onto the ground before he started to beat up Solan who can finally speak but can't cast any spells

"Im...impossible!" cried Solan as Dimitri continues to beat him up with each fist and even Edelgard joined in by kicking in the face

"How does it feel? The feeling of pain...and suffering!" cried out Dimitri as Claude and Edelgard backed off with Edelgard looking back with a smile at Dimitri before turning back around alongside Claude. Dimitri continued to punch Solan as they all lost track of time. It was until Byleth showed up after what seems to be a couple of hours later

"Oh hey Teach, you were late," said Claude as Byleth just shoved Claude to the side as she stares at Solan who was completely beaten up but still alive and Dimitri who was exhausted. She gently pushed Dimitri away before finishing off Solan with her sword by slashing Solan's neck. Edelgard looked back towards Byleth, Dimitri and Solan in which she was surprised to see Byleth killing Solan with a smile on her face before returning to her normal self as she leaves to tell her father

Edelgard didn't say anything as Dimitri just simply walked towards them

"Thank you....for your warning...Edelgard," said Dimitri as he was covered in blood from his clothes, cape, fist and face.

"Hey, I helped!" Cried out Claude as Dimitri just ignores him

"No problem, it just that I was surprised that it worked as exactly as I planned...it seems that Solan attempted to warp away but...failed...how come?" Edelgard asked as she seems completely confused

"Does it matter? He dead...an evil soul finally ended by my own hands," said Dimitri as he stares at his own hands

"Not going to lie, Dimitri, you seem pretty scary with the whole" Claude sighs as he looks at the corpses of the mages"....thing."

"It's your pain and suffering isn't it....you decided to let it all go onto Solan...did beating him up made you feel any less pain and suffering?" Edelgard asked with a bit of smile on her face

"Yes, I feel like those who lost their lives in Remire Village can finally rest in peace," Dimitri smiles back at Edelgard

"Hey come on we going to be left behind oh...also," Claude took a sniff at Dimitri "Get yourself cleaned up Dimitri once we arrive back."

"I think you meant all of us Claude, not just Dimitri. Anyways let us return with the Professor and return to Garreg Mach." Edelgard picked up her axe while Dimitri and Claude nodded as they head out towards the Professor as the rest of their classmates who were in scumbles from the battle

Hubert dashed forward as he saw Edelgard with a tear on the back part of her uniform "Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" Hubert asked as he examines Edelgard tore part of her uniform

Edelgard waved him off "I am fine Hubert," She looks back at Dimitri and Claude "We...are all fine," said Edelgard

Dedue also when forward towards Dimitri who was all covered in blood "Your Highness! Are you injured?" Dedue asked

Dimitri raised his hand "Dedue....it fine, I just need to clean myself once we arrive back," said Dimitri in a cold like voice

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Felix who is shaking is head at Dimitri before looking away towards Annette

Hilda stepped forward right in front of Claude with a frown on her face

"Oh no....did I do something wrong?" Claude asked as he closes his eyes and covered his face with his right hand

"Yes, you dummy!" Hilda whacks Claude on the forehead "You when off all by yourself and look at you, you smell...awful!" said Hilda

Claude started to giggle "Sorry about that Hilda but, I made it back in the end." Claude made a wick at Hilda.

Hilda just rolled her eyes before looking away from Claude

"It looks like we did our best...even so," Jeralt stares at the dead villagers as their corpse lay on the ground as crows and rats started to feast on the bodies "The dead outnumbers the living." Look at back at the Church Soldier who was busy taking care of the survivors alongside some of the students who are assisting the Church soldiers "We escort the survivors back to Garreg Mach. I guess you were right in bringing the other House Leaders...in fact," looks at Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude "I can see some bonding between the other houses especially the three other house leaders...I can't believe how they can respect each other." said Jeralt with a bit of smile on his face as he looks at his daughter

Byleth smiles at the three lords"Yes Father....indeed, they are bonding well towards a brighter future," said Byleth as she looks back at the ruins of Remire Village alongside the corpses before turning around to face her father "Let go, Father let us return to Garreg Mach."

After a headcount and healing those who were wounded in the battle. They started to set off back to Garreg Mach.

Byleth looks up at the Cloud above as they start to cover the sunlight. She reached out her hand forward for a moment before pulling it back with a sigh of relief

(So what are thoughts about this chapter?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So what were your thoughts?)


	12. Part 12: Cleansing the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another long march back to Garreg Mach they arrived back with a warm bath and sauna.

After another long march back to Garreg Mach they arrived back with a warm bath and sauna.

Dimitri pulls the right chain down letting the cold waterfall onto his face, he closes his eyes as blood flows down from his face to his chest, legs, feet and finally into the drains.

Dimitri stared at both of his hands "All of this blood...it reminds me of the Tragedy of Duscur and the Rebellion in Western Faerghus. The blood of a murderer...a beast craving for blood. It was me...I couldn't save anyone, everything is gone thanks to those monsters! All I have left is Edelgard...she the only family left physically alive and those bastards dared to lay their evil hands on her. Her and my innocent were ruined by TWSITD. I swear that those who were killed by those monsters will get their revenge." Dimitri muttered

Dimitri opened his eyes as he cleans the reminding blood off of him, he turned off the shower by pulling the left chain afterwards he grabbed a towel to cover his waist before getting into one of the changing rooms to change into his clean uniform until he noticed that someone opening the door

Sylvain enters the changing room with a smile on his face "Hey your Highness, it looks like you are all sparkly and clean," said Sylvain

Dimitri just sighed and looked away from Sylvain "I wished we had private bathhouses" Dimitri muttered before turning around to face Sylvain "Hello Sylvain, may I ask what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked

"Well your Highness, I am not going to lie...you seem pretty scary during our mission at Remire Village," Sylvain has a worried look on his face as he moves closer towards Dimitri

"Innocent lives were being threatened by those mages. I did what I have to," Dimitri muttered once more as he looks away from Sylvain

"Ok, that part I understand but Ingrid told us that you when off on your own and instead you ordered us to focus on rescuing the survivors. Care to explain that your highness?" Sylvain asked as his face turns into a frown

"Not exactly alone, I had the other House Leaders backing me up and yes...I did order all of you on rescuing the survivors," Dimitri replied with a calm look on his face while staying down at the wooden floor

"I know that but you could have gotten yourself killed, your Highness!" Dimitri looked up and stared at Sylvain "Ashe, Dedue, Mercedes, Annette, Ingrid and I were all worried about you! This is why I asked Ingrid to search for you and aid you but instead, you just throw us away like its nothing! So answer me your Highness, are we just tools only be to thrown away to the sidelines?" Sylvain asked in an angry voice as his face turns into a frown as his voice is filled with anger

"...Sylvain...if that how I treated the rest of you then...I am sorry...truly from the bottom of my heart." Dimitri looks down once more as he clutches his fist "So Sylvain....will you accept my apology?" Dimitri asked as he looks back up

Sylvain just stares at Dimitri for while before sighing "Of course, your Highness, sorry for my outburst but....we were all worried about you and we thought you were going to die on us...like what happened to...Glenn during the rebellion." Sylvain's face made a sad look as he looks away from Dimitri

".............." Dimitri stayed silent as he turns around to face at the wall and away from Sylvain.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Sylvain asked with a worried look on his face

Dimitri raised his hand "Sylvain, do me a favour and leave me alone for a couple of mins."

Sylvain frowned at the comment made by Dimitri but simply bowed "....yes your Highness," Sylvain took one last look at Dimitri before leaving the change room and closing the door

Dimitri stared at the wooden wall for what seems to be hours until he decides to leave without saying a word.

\-----------------

Edelgard took a quick shower inside the female bathhouse before entering the Sauna.

She started up the burner before sitting down to relax as she closes her eyes and leans back

Edelgard took a deep breath and sighed with relief "This feels relaxing like that smile of you killing Solan," She started to laugh a bit "My Teacher, she seems to happy that we are all working together on the same common goal. Even though we beat them... twice," Edelgard giggled for a moment "Once at the mock battle and the second one at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It seems like you already knew their strategies and plans beforehand alongside knowing every Reason and Faith Magic. Lysithea was going to take me out during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion but strangely like Solan, she couldn't cast any spell onto me as she came dashing forward and knocking her out...of course, after that, we won...afterwords she came to visit me and started to treat me as an actual human instead of a tool...she sees me as a human," Edelgard muttered as she relaxes within the stream of the Sauna

The Door of her Sauna room made a clicking sound which she turns to face the incoming noise only to see Petra with a towel up to her crest. "Ah, L...Lady Edelgard, you're using the room of steam?" Petra asked as she bowed down

Edelgard raised her hand "Yes, I am using the Sauna to clear my mind," she taps onto the wooden spot next to her "Please come, sit next to me just remember to close the door," said Edelgard

"Lady Edelgard, it a pleasure to be side alongside you," Petra closes the door and sat next to Edelgard

"Please Petra, no need to get formal inside the Sauna." After a long moment of silence as she turned around to face Petra "So Petra, have you decided?" Edelgard asked

Petra nods "Yes, Lady Edelgard...I have, it took great difficulty but are you sure we should be talking inside this room?" Edelgard rolled her eyes bit but nods

"Your right Petra, we shall talk about this later over tea after we calm our minds." Edelgard closes her eyes

"I have understanding, we shall clear our minds with the steam," said Petra in an energetic voice

"Of course, I add some more coal to the burner," said Edelgard she adds another piece of coal to the burner

\--------------------

Claude finished the quickest in terms of showering. As he made sure that he was clean from any blood or dirt during their mission at Remire Village

He arrived back at his room to find a bird on his open window with a letter capsule on the left leg of the bird

Claude made a wide smile on his face as he moves closer to the bird "It looks like she took her sweet time to reply." Muttered Claude as he took the paper out of the capsule while keeping the bird indoors or later use

He took one long read at the piece of paper within the capsule

"Dear Boy" Claude frowned but continued reading the paper

"I got the letter you send me earlier even though things nearly when south but I won't talk about that.

Right now perception for your return boy has just started I am afraid. So it going to take a while but don't worry, I come to visit your boy in a couple of months after I finish all of my work and your perceptions." Claude muttered he the paper as he tore it up to little pieces

Claude just sighs "No matter how many times I tell her she would always call me Boy..." Claude just shrugs "oh well I guess I have to prepare for the reply," said Claude as he took a piece of paper and started to write on it

\--------------------

After giving her report about Remire Village and about the White Heron Cup she exited and left towards the graveyard as she stares at the tome's stones in the bright sun as the cold wind blows onto her face.

She continues to stare at the tome stones as she lays crimson flowers onto her mother's grave and started to....sing?

"♪The Verdant Wind blows onto the Crimson Flower in the Azura Moon of the Cindered Shadows of the forgotten memories of Silver Snow♪

♪Innocent, loyalty, faith and hope pass through the ages of old and new♪

♪A Beast pass through the Crimson Flower under the Azura Moon only to rest under the Silver Snow♪

♪A Thief lays in the shadows until the light extended pulled him out of the dark shadows within but the shadows will return to make him rest once more♪

♪Flames of Crimson bore a Knight who baths under the Azura Moon as the flames will consume the knight once more♪

♪Bright Flower under the Azura Moon and Verdant Wind will rest alongside the Crimson Flower and will not bloom once more♪

♪.....♪

The clapping sound was heard behind her as Byelth quickly turned around to see that was her father that was clapping

"Wow...I didn't know you could sing?" Jeralt asked in a surprise like matter

"Thank you, Father, I been practicing on my own...can you please keep a secret?" Byleth asked in an emotionless look on her face

"Of course, visiting your mother grave haven't you?" Jeralt frowned as he stared at Sitri gravestone

Byleth nods "Yes, father, this song is only the beginning as it not finished yet..." stared at the sunset "It just the beginning,"

Jeralt just stared at the sunset alongside Byleth "Oh? Alright, I leave to yourself, just remember to enjoy yourself from time to time," said Jeralt as he pats Byleth on the back

Byleth nods once before turning around and hugging Jeralt "Yes, father, I will."

Jeralt just simply stared at silence for hugging her daughter back

"Sorry...I got get going now, Lady Rhea has requested my presents," said Jeralt as they pull away from each other "See you later, just remember what I said earlier,"

Byleth just ignored him as she turns back around at the gravestones as she places four more crimson flowers onto empty grounds of the graveyard neatly side by side before leaving it to blow under the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if it short but I had to spend a lot of time on the song so please enjoy yourself.)


	13. Part 13: Perception for the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Petra were having a cup of tea. As they were enjoying themselves Claude decides to butt in.

After their time in the Sausa, Edelgard and Petra hang out at the garden as Hubert pours them both tea

"Hubert keeps an eye out for any unwanted attention," said Edelgard, as Hubert bows and leaves them alone without a word. She turns around and faces Petra, "Now that taken care of speak out whatever is within your mind," said Edelgard as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Lady Edelgard, you already know my answer before a word," said Petra.

Edelgard smiles at her "So, you accept the fact that we are going against the Church itself?"

Petra nods, "This is very dangerous. Why are you trusting me with this in...information? You know why Lady Edelgard, don't you?" Petra took a sip of her tea.

Edelgard just smiles at her. "It is because, Petra, as a friend I am placing a great amount of trust on you. If your people can fight alongside the Empire and..." She trailed off, setting her cup down. "I will be needing you for a mission."

Petra kept a calm look as she also set her cup down. "What do you need of me?" Petra asked, in a serious tone.

Edelgard spoke with a careful voice as she looked away from Petra for a moment, "It is a little dangerous. I need you to 'take out' the nobles that will oppose my ideas of reforms once I become Emperor."

"Take out..." Petra frowns and just sighs. "Yes Edelgard, but tell me, when do you become Emperor?" Petra asked.

"We will have a special trip to Enbarr alongside the other Houses...the Professor will tell us when it ready," said Edelgard as she places a piece of sugar into her tea

"Oh...the Professor is joining you?" Petra's face turns into a smile

"Yes alongside the other House Leaders." Edelgard smiled back at Petra while she took a sip of her tea

"That is very good..." Petra soon stopped smiling as she stared down at the ground "Tell me Edelgard, what are your plans for Brigid once this is over?" Petra asked as her voice is filled with worry

"Brigid completely independent from the Empire," said Edelgard as she calmly took a sip from her tea

"Really? You are willing to let lose the chain that ties us?" Petra leaned in closer to Edelgard with her face filled with hope

She calmly set her cup her down "Yes, once everything is finished Brigid will have it completely independent." Edelgard smiles at Petra

Petra when back to her seat "Then I will grab the victory for you Edelgard," Petra's voice was filled with energy as Edelgard just giggles at the ground before looking up again and smiling at her

"Please do Petra, please do." as she continues to smile at Petra

Hubert peaked around the corner "Lady Edelgard, Claude what to have a 'chat' with you," said Hubert who has a clear frown on his face

Edelgard made a confused look at Hubert "Claude? Well what a surprise," turns back to Petra "It was nice talking with you Petra, now can you excuse yourself, it seems that Claude what his turn to talk."

"Of course, let us hope for the future," Petra bowed towards Edelgard before leaving the garden. Claude wicks at her as Petra just slightly looks away as he enters the space and sat across Edelgard

Hubert replaces the used cup from Petra and pours tea in Claude's new cup alongside refilling Edelgard cup

"You look lover than ever Edelgard," Claude smirks as Hubert frowned at that comment before leaving them alone.

Edelgard just sighs as she closes her eyes "Claude how many times do I have to tell you?"

Claude just shrugs "What? I was trying to be friendly...anyways, we need to talk about the future,"

"Oh, what about it?" Edelgard opened her eyes at stared at Claude

"It just that..." Claude's face started to be filled with worry "If we succeed in removing Rhea from power...what would we do with her?" Claude asked in a serious note

Edelgard looked away and stared at the cloudy sky "...normally I would just suggest killing her outright or imprisoning her forever but after forming a bond between Dimitri and you that answer became foggy."

"Whoa, that going a little too far Edelgard. How about I make a suggestion," Edelgard quickly turns her head towards Claude with a frown on her face

"A suggestion?" Edelgard sighs "Alright, I am listening but it better not be one of your jokes again,"

Claude just shakes his head and said"A trail...why not have a trail between the three of us and make Rhea tell us the truth about...everything,"

"...Normally I would try that but sadly...TWSITD is holding everyone hostage with a dangerous weapon named the Javelin of Light which can destroy any city if they please. They will most likely oppose any thought of a fair trial for Rhea," said Edelgard as she closes her eyes "Claude, I also what to know more about the truth as things don't add up within the books and history itself,"

"Oh my...I see..." Claude stares at the cloudy skies "So Edelgard got any ideas to deal with the Javelin of Light?" Claude asked with worried like voice

Edelgard shakes his head "They are currently allied with me even though I hate every second of their presents as every time I see them I am reminded of the tragedy of the past on what happened..." Edelgard clutches her fist as she set her cup down "To Dimitri and...to my siblings,"

"Edelgard...have you ever been in the wrong before?" Claude asked as Edelgard with a face of anger faced Claude

"No! Of course not!" shouted Edelgard as Claude made a wide frown as he got up from his seat

Claude points his finger at Edelgard chest "Then maybe you should think that you are the problem...why do you even trust those monster that killed your siblings....look I joined in because you had good motives but your methods are starting to become more and more questionable," Edelgard fist started to tighten even more as Claude continues his comment "Edelgard, maybe Rhea isn't the problem...maybe it...." Claude got cut off as Edelgard got up from her seat and quickly dashes right into Claude

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" shouted Edelgard as she punches Claude in the face making go onto the ground face-first Hubert quickly check on it but Edelgard simply waved him off. Claude simply rubs the area where he was punched as Edelgard just stared at her fist as it starts to shake. Claude's face is somehow not bleeding nor have any broken bones as he just lowered his head in silence as they both walked back to their seats

They both stared at each other in silence until Edelgard decides to break that silence "Claude...I am so...."Claude raised his hand cutting Edelgard off

"I am sorry," Edelgard eyes when wide at Claude "I am sorry that I touch something sensitive and you lost cool...I understand I shouldn't have continued with my reckless talk..." Claude started to laugh a bit" You know I deserved that punch for once,"

Edelgard started to laugh a bit "Really...you mean it?"

Claude smiles at her "Kind of, we talk about it later when you...cool down...for now let just switch the topic," said Claude as he rubs

A couple of mins passed as the calm wind blows within the garden and the clouds still cover the sunlight

Claude just stared at Edelgard as he waited for Edelgard to calm down. Claude sighs "Speaking of Dimitri, are you going to dance with him Edelgard?"

Edelgard blushed slightly red as she slightly looks away "It would be fitting after all...as I am a Princess of the Adrestian Empire and Dimitri is the Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It would not be a surprise if people see us dancing during the ball."

"It looks like you are in love with him Edelgard, I am impressed," said Claude as he took a sip of his tea

Edelgard sighed "Well we all 'friends' at the end of the day and well....would it be a surprise if I dance with you, Claude?" Edelgard smirks but quickly stopped when

Claude raised his hand and shakes his head "Don't even bother dancing with me at the ball Edelgard, I would just get in your way with your relationship," said Claude as he looks away

Edelgard just stared at Claude "Claude...that...that the silliest thing I ever heard...are you alright Claude?" Edelgard asked as Claude just stared at her with a serious look on his face

"Edelgard...look, once we take down the Church of Serios I..."Claude just stopped and stared at the clouds "You know what...we talk about this later once your relationship with Dimitri is fully developed," said Claude who has a sad look on his face

Hubert however, once again peaked around the corner "Lady Edelgard, Prince Dimitri request to see you," said Hubert

Edelgard nods at Claude before turning towards Hubert "Perfect timing, let him in Hubert," said Edelgard as Hubert nods and disappeared within the garden

"Well, it looks like your boyfriend is here," said Claude as he smiles a bit before turning it into a sad look on his face

Hubert just said nothing as he when towards Dimitri and let him in

"Hello, Edelgard and...Claude, what happened to you?" Dimitri asked as Hubert pulled a new chair and new cup as he pours tea into it before leaving them alone

"Don't ask about it. Just ignore it," Dimitri sat down onto his chair "Dimitri we were just having a chat about something...about the future," said Claude as he smiles at Dimitri but his eyes don't match his face

"Oh...the future? What about it?" Dimitri asked as he stares at Edelgard and Claude

"A question of," Edelgard took a look and Claude who taking a deep breath before turning her head towards Dimitri "What will we do once we succeed taking down the Church of Serios and what will be Rhea fate?" said Edelgard

"Oh, I see..." Dimitri just stared at Claude then at Edelgard "Both of you were talking about the future...that reminds me," Dimitri look at Edelgard with a straight face "My thoughts on it...if it possible, can we allow Rhea a chance to step down and to avoid pointless fighting? That all I am asking," said Dimitri as Edelgard nods

"Yes we shall give her one chance, once everything is set up and ready...we shall give Rhea one chance no more and nor than one to step down to avoid pointless war and..." She stared down at the ground "Bloodshed," said Edelgard as she looked back up to Claude and Dimitri

"That reminds me, we should get our relics ready just in case. If what you said is true then...we might need those legendary relics to fight against the Church of Serios and Rhea herself?" Claude asked as Dimitri and Edelgard nods

But soon Dimitri raised his hand "Wait min what about Edelgard? She doesn't a possible relic within her hands as the Sword of Serio is within the Church and we don't know exactly where it is."

Edelgard however, raised her hand "I do have a relic...but it still being forged and will take time but when it ready. I will show it for the first time alongside its power." Dimitri looked surprised while Claude just place his right hand onto his chin

"Oh...keeping a secret weapon from us...alright Edelgard, you impress me...anyways should we be talking about the upcoming ball?" Claude asked as he took a sip out of his tea

"And the upcoming White Heron Cup. It appears that things are in order but...that reminds me Edelgard aren't you missing a student?" Dimitri asked as Edelgard eyes when wide

"A student...." She put down her cup as she was about to slam her fist at the table but Claude simply stopped her from doing so she took a deep breath "It Monica isn't it?" Edelgard asked as her face is filled with worry

Claude rolled her eyes "Oh, that red hair girl who is quite forgettable?"

"Well....yes I think it her, I saw her all packed at the front gate and she appears to take a long request for leave to return to her family for a couple of months," said Dimitri as Edelgard looks down at the ground

"No, no..." Edelgard muttered she looks at the ground before looking back up at Dimitri and Claude in which she took a deep breath "I...I should have told you about this earlier...that girl is not Monica...she already dead,"

"Wait? You are telling us that...girl that was in your class earlier isn't a real person?" Dimitri asked as Edelgard bit her tongue

"You were close enough Dimitri but yes she isn't the real Monica and rather that person is using it as a disguise...sadly it appears that she got away," Edelgard replied as she frowns

"Well then," Claude frowns at Edelgard "It looks like we got to be careful and watch out for her," said Claude

"And I guess, we can't tell the Knight of Serios?" Dimitri asked in which Edelgard nods

"I wish we could but...that would be very suspicious if we knew that she wasn't Monica without sold prove." Edelgard sighed as she turns to face Claude

"Edelgard is right...we can't just straight up tell them otherwise they might question us instead of...' helping'," said Claude as Edelgard and himself turn to face Dimitri

"Very well, I guess we have to watch out for...' her'. Anyways, about the upcoming ball...let pray that it goes, smoothy." said Dimitri as all of them started to smile but that when Claude decides to raise his hand "Yes Claude?"

"Umm...yea I called you here because well..." he started to rub his arm behind his back "I can't dance that well...so can you help make a miracle happen?" Claude asked

Dimitri and Edlegard just stared at Claude with silence until Edelgard decide to start laugh

"Is this one of your jokes Claude? You...can't dance?" Edelgard asked as she slowly stopped laughing

"You're kidding me? You're the Prince of Almyra and next in line to become Leader of the Alliance. Yet you can't dance?" Dimitri asked with a disappointed look on his face

"Hey! I still have a few moves up my shelves but yes....please help me...as friends especially you Edelgard," said Claude as he stared at Edelgard who simply nods

"Sure, just move the table, chairs, and tea set then we can get started on your dance lesson Claude," said Edelgard as she smirks at Claude

They all started to get busy by moving the tables, chairs and putting away the tea set.

"Edelgard taught me to dance during her stay in Fhirdiad and well she taught me well but...she can be a bit...boss at times," said Dimitri as he took a look at Edelgard

"Hey! We were just little children back then and you were always making mistakes," said Edelgard as she waves her hand right in front of Dimitri

"Oh boy, this going to be fun lesson isn't it?" Claude asked as he smirks at the two of them

"Oh Yes," Dimitri smiles at Claude "Just remember, stay calm like your normal self," said Dimitri

"Now let get started on the basics," said Edelgard as she took Claude's hand and started to move in a gentle motion

In the background, they all failed to notice Byleth leaning near the entrance of the private garden as she stares at the Three Lords having an enjoyable time together. She started to smile as she quickly leaves them alone

"Hmm, it seems like the Professor is having an enjoyable time," said Hubert as he smiles at his Professor as she continues walking back to her room.

Claude accidentally steps on Edelgard foot "Claude, that the fifth time you messed up," said Edelgard with a frown on her face

"Well excuse me, Princess...it just that I am not used to Fodlan style of dancing as you know I am an outsider," said Claude as point out his feet

"Alright, then how about we switch? Edelgard shall we?" Dimitri asked as he extends his right hand forward and slightly bows forward with his left hand behind his back.

Edelgard smirks at Claude who just sat down at one of the chairs "Alright, pay attention Claude otherwise no one is going to dance with your horrible social skills." Edelgard accepted his hand as Dimitri pulls her closer as they both dance to a silent rhyme in their heads, their moves flows like water and smooth as silk. Both of them had a smile on their face as they continue to dance for a while forgetting that Claude still exists and is still with them

"Wow, I was right, you were both made for each other," He started to look away "While I am just an outsider...like normal," said Claude as he stares at the Clouds above

"Nonsense Claude, even if you are an outsider...you are still our friend...even though your 'pranks' can be annoying," said Dimitri as he smiles a bit at Claude

"I agree, your schemes can be annoying not going to lie...like the time when you threw flour at Dorothea's eyes during a Mock battle," said Edelgard as they continued dancing

"Oh come on...Dorothea was going to zap me," Claude whined at as just leans back

"Even with that...' cheat' you did there, you were still beaten by the rest of the Black Eagles at the end of the day," said Edelgard as she smirks at Claude

"That true...Dorothea had been forced to take a long rest thanks to your 'clever' scheme." Dimitri made a frown at Claude but Claude himself just struggs

"Fine, fine...anyways," Claude stood up once more as Edelgard and Dimitri stopped dancing "I better get back otherwise the rest of the Golden Deer are going to be bored without me," said Claude as he smiles but his eyes do not match his mouth

"Alright, see you later Claude. Just practice during your spare time and you be fine," suggested Edelgard

"Just don't embarrass yourself at the ball although that would be nice...not going to lie," said Dimitri as he laughs a bit

"Yea yea, just enjoy your time Princess," Claude looks back at Edelgard as he wicks at her before waving goodbye for good

"....So El, how about another round?" Dimitri asked as he moves his left leg back, left arm back, right arm forward, right leg forward and bowed slightly forward.

"Within my heart, yes I accept your offer," said Edelgard as she places her right hand onto his right hand as they both started to dance within their heart's content

Dimitri smiled as he stares at Edelgard's face and hair "Am I getting good enough for your standards?"

"Yes...you know Dimitri, it would be fitting for us to dance without any limits at the ball. To them, you are the Prince of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and I am the Princess of the Adrestian." Edelgard smiled as they both continued to dance

"We are siblings by marriage but to others, we are just royalty from different sides," muttered Dimitri

"Dimitri...how about after the ball we go to the Goddess Tower as it where my mother and my father fell in love," Edelgard replied

They both stopped dancing "I would gladly accept, but for now let us save our energy for the ball,"

The cloud soon moved out of the way as sunlight soon reached at the center of the garden "Yes, it was an enjoyable time Prince Dimitri and..." Edelgard stepped into onto the sunlight "We shall dance again at the ball by the oath of my axe," as she raises her right hand towards the sky

"I also enjoy my time with you Princess Edelgard," Dimitri joined in as he also steps in the sunlight "As we shall dance once more at the ball by the oath of my lance," He grabbed Edelgard hand right hand with his right hand

Both of them started to blush as they both split off from each other. They both left the garden with a smile on their faces

"Lady Edelgard, it appears that you have enjoyed yourself," said Hubert as he smiles at her

"Yes...yes I have Hubert now...shall we prepare for the ball?" Edelgard asked as she smiles back


	14. Part 14: The White Heron Cup and The Goddess Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard have arrived to view the White Heron Cup.

The time has finally arrived

The White Heron Cup has finally started. A Dance computation between the three houses. Each of the Houses chooses a repetitive as Dorothea, Leonie, and Annette when on stage where the rest of the students sat down below them.

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were sitting right next to each other at the front row while Hubert, Dedue and Hilda were behind them.

"I can't believe you and the Professor chose Leonie instead of me!" Hilda cried out as she groans in frustration

"Hey, you asked for it. After all, you did say 'I am just a delicate flower'" said Claude in a mocking voice towards Hilda.

Both Dimitri and Edelgard laughed at Claude's comment with Hubert and Dedue throwing in a smile.

"Alright quiet down everyone, the computation is about to start," said Edelgard as she hushes everyone to be quiet

Hilda just rolled her eyes as she moves deeper into her seat in embarrassment.

The Judges were Alois Rangeld, Manuela Casagranda and Shamir Nevrand who all introduces themselves before the contests started to perform with Leonie going first the rest when backstage to wait for their turn. However, Byleth was nowhere to be seen within the crowd

Leonie's music sounds serious, hard and rough.

Leonie dance mostly focused on the art of battle as she moves with solid footwork and appears to be dancing with an invisible sword in her hand

"Those movements...they appear to be focused on the way of fighting with the sword," said Dimitri as he became interested in Leonie dance

"Whoa...that was a handful of words you just shoved down to everyone ears," said Claude as he about picked his ear but Edelgard quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm

"You know, this dance is quite enjoyable but...it looks like some of her movements are a bit sloppy," said Edelgard as she let go of Claude's hand while Leonie continues with her perform who a while until she ended with a strong sword-like thrust forward towards the sky

Everyone started to clap as Leonie bowed towards the audience before retreating backstage

"That was an enjoyable dance by Leonie, I am impressed but...let see who next," said Dimitri as he smiles at Claude and Edelgard as they nod

Annette came onto the stage as she bowed down to the audience

"Annette...hmm, this should be interesting...hopeful," said Claude as he smiles

Edelgard frowned at Claude "Let hope she doesn't disappoint," Edelgard sighed

Annette's music sounds cheerful, hopeful and bright

Annette dance was focused on being light as feather and balance as one with her body. Her arms move as if she was using magic and her legs move fluidly from one spot to another.

"Wow...she must have practice hard for those fluid movements and her dance is like magical," said Claude as he became fully invested in Annette dance

Dimitri quickly turns towards Claude with a strange look on his face "Am I hearing something or am I deaf? Claude praising someone?" Dimitri scoffed

"I agree with Claude, her movements are fluid alongside her dance having a message behind it. The feeling of missing someone dear to her heart and is hoping that he/she comes back to her," Edelgard smiled at Annette

"Oh come on Dimitri, is it really a surprise? I often praise people for their good work...well if they earn it that is."

Dimitri turned back to face Annette and examines it more closely "Her dance...she misses her father and is hoping he would come back to her....it seems happy on the surface but deep down it nothing but sorrow, sadness and despair with a bit hope within the dance and song itself."

Edelgard just looks at Dimitri with a sad look on her face as she slowly turns towards Annette where she finished her dance with grief and sorrow look on her face as she positions herself kneeling and begging. The crowd filled the air with cheers and claps as Edelgard personally stood up as she smiles towards her.

Hubert had a shocked look on her face alongside Dedue, Hilda and Dimitri with Claude having a wide smirk on his face

Annette when backstage as Edelgard sat down once more

"Well Princess, it looks like you enjoyed Annette dance," said Claude in teasing voice.

"You dare disrespect Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked as his righthand started to fill up with dark magic but that when Edelgard simply waves with her right hand as Hubert cuts his dark magic

"Please forgive Hubert's behaviour, anyways as for Annette dance...yes I enjoyed her dance as a whole because it reminds me a lot about my home...the outside part of it and the inside of the palace," said Edelgard as she looks down onto the floor

"I understand," turns back to the stage "Edelgard, Claude Dorothea is going next...she a Songstress in the opera company am I correct?" Dimitri asked Edelgard

Edelgard looked back up towards Dimitri "Yes, Prince Dimitri, she the only commoner within the Black Eagles. She was offered this position by our Professor and she gladly accepted the offer,"

Claude looked suspicious as he took one look at the audience before turning back to Edelgard and Dimitri "Well then, it should be easy pickings for her as she seems to have the most experience out the three of them," said Claude

"We shall see, as Annette dance has set a high bar for her to leap over," said Dimitri as they turn to face the stage

Dorothea enters the stage as the music started to play in the background

The music, however, was unique as it feels desperate, hopeful, despair at the start at the middle was hopeless, struggle, loss at the end is playful, hopeful and sense of over completing a challenge

Dorothea dance like she is telling a story with her movement, pacing, and all of this without saying a single word

It started with Dorothea sitting on the ground as she appears to be beaten up before she started to sing a smooth, gentle, calming song as she holds her hand forward towards the sky where it seems like someone had accepted her

Manuela gasps as she continues to watch Dorothea performs as she stood center stage for while with completely silences besides the music as she slowly starts to move as she dances like she is enjoying it

"I see...Dorothea is telling the tale of an orphan rising up and becoming a famous performer," said Edelgard as she smirks

"She is telling a story of struggles of young orphans and how hope can maybe save them," Said Dimitri as he agrees with Edelgard

"Alongside how orphans are often treated within the streets," said Claude as he smiles a bit but his mouth does not match his eyes

Dorothea continued her performs as the story continues to move forward as she sings her heart out with as she dances smoothly like on thin ice.

She finished her performance by making a strong opera feet as she steadies herself straight and looks towards the sky.

Everyone in the crowd alongside the judges and even the house lords Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude all stood up and clapped and cheered as Dorothea exited out of the stage

"Alright, that everyone, now let us take a moment to decide who will be the winner of this year's White Heron Cup," said Alois

"Wow...they were all great performances...but only one can win," said Edelgard as she turns her head to face Dimitri and Claude

"We just have to find out later on. But we can agree that all of them were great as they have something behind them," said Dimitri as the other house leaders nod their heads

"I agree, by the way, Edelgard are you going to dance with Dimitri at the ball? After all, it coming up very soon after the cup," said Claude as he slightly smirks as the two of them

Both Dimitri and Edelgard started to blush slightly while Hilda is trying to cover her laughter

"Yes...we shall," turns to face Hubert who has surprised look on his face "Hubert is alright with you if I dance with Princess Edelgard?" Dimitri asked

Hubert stared at Edelgard for a moment before nod his head "Very well Prince of Faerghus, I allow it," said Hubert

Edelgard turned her head to face Dedue "Same with you Dedue? Is it alright if I dance with Prince Dimitri?" Edelgard asked

Dedue remained emotionless as he nods as well "If Hubert agrees then I don't have a reason to say no," said Dedue

"Ohh! The Princess and the Prince are going to dance together! How cute," said Hilda as started to giggle

"They will be having a fun time once this White Heron Cup is over," said Claude as he sighs before he leaned back to take a looks up at the roof of the monastery

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The judges have finally decided who would win this year's White Heron Cup!" said Alois as he, Shamir, and Manuela all step on stage. The Houses leader return their eyes to the stage alongside the crowd

Dorothea, Annette, and Leonie all when on stage behind the judges

"We all have decided who would be the winner of this White Heron Cup...all of you perform amazingly as I can see that you poured all of your heart into your performance," said Manuela as she smiles within her heart

"You all carried yourself greatly but there will be only one winner reminding," said Shamir who remind emotionless

"That right Ladies and Gentlemen, now this winner White Heron Cup is...Dorothea Arnault! Come on forward Dorothea and claim your prize!" shouted Alois as he points at Dorothea

Dorothea had the biggest smile on her face as everyone started to fill the room with cheers, clapping and even more, all of the three lords stood up as all of them a smile on their faces.

"Th...thank you, everyone, it was a true honour to stand on this stage and perform right in front of everyone here," said Dorothea as Manuela put a White Heron Leaf onto of her head.

"I am very proud of you Dorothea, you have grown into a pretty rose," said Manuela as she hugs Dorothea

"Alright that it every one the White Heron Cup is over, Now it time to clean up then we can get the ball started," said Alois

"Don't worry, we will be helping," said Shamir

A couple of hours have passed as everyone cleaned up and set up the tables, drinks, food alongside the music

As soon as the music starts Dimitri and Edelgard took each other hands and started to dance while Claude just gives the thumbs up

To everyone shock as it the first time that they saw the Prince of Faerghus Dimitri and the Princess of the Adrestain Empire Edelgard dancing with each other as they steal the center stage of this dance. Claude just sat at the sidelines drinking apple cider as he stared at Edelgard and Dimitri dancing, he smiled as his eyes fail to match what on his mouth

Meanwhile, Sylvain greets a hand to Mercedes with Ingrid having a frown on her face

"Umm...I might sound like I am flirting with you but...umm...can you dance with me, Mercedes?" Sylvain asked in a very awkward voice as Mercedes just stared at Sylvain

Ingrid's face was filled with shock "Sylvain this isn't like you...are you alright?" Ingrid asked

"No, I am fine...so did you say yes?" Sylvain extend his hand more while Ingrid had a suspicious look on her face

"Sure, sure. I accept your offer," said Mercedes who accepts Sylvain's hand as they when onto the dance floor and started to dance

Ferdinand when towards Dorothea

"Hello, Dorothea may I offer you a dance?" Ferdinand asked as he extends his hand forward

Dorothea sighed but she accepted Ferdinand's offer "Oh alright, Ferdie, I accept your offer this time," said Dorothea as they both their way onto the dance floor

Ashe slowly walks up to Ingrid as he offers a hand who is blushing bright red

"Ashe....are you serious?" Ingrid asked with a slight blush on her face

Ashe started to blush even more and nods "Can...we dance like the twin....oh no...I forgot what to say next!" cried out Ashe as Ingrid just grabbed Ashe hand

"Very well but...I am not exactly a good dancer," said Ingrid who is blushing bright red

"Me too...I don't know how to dance," said Ashe in an awkward voice

Both of them started to dance in a plain odd fashion way

Hilda was spotted dragging Marianne "Come on Marianne, let dance," said Hilda

"I am not sure I can do this," said Marianne as she closes her eyes

"Nonsense, I teach you to dance just follow my steps." Hilda continues to drag Marianne

"Oh...alright," Marianne sighed as she let herself be dragged

\-------------

In the dark underground of the abyss

A Dark shadowy figure covered in a dark hood and black mist to cover ___ face and arms alongside the sword which is just covered in black mist

"Gah!" cried a mercenary as he fell onto the ground with a clear cut on his chest

"Dam...who the hell are you?" Yuri asked as he raises his sword as Constance got silenced and knocked out cold as a brick but not killed. Hapi also got silenced and suffered the same fate as Constance. Balthus charged head-on against the figure but the figure easily dodged it as if the figure already knew his moves before disarming him and knocking him out cold alongside the rest. Yuri was the last one standing

"Chaos...you may call me Chaos, I am here for the Chalice...I know you have it," The figure named Chaos raised ___ mist hand and point at Aelfric

"Ho...how did you know? Nevermind...Yuri we can't allow this Chaos figure to attain the Chalices. We must prevent him at all cost!" shouted Aelfric

"I am trying Aelfric but this Chaos is not only really strong but it seems like that he/she knows our every move," shouted Yuri as Chaos sudden disappeared in a black mist "What the?" Yuri quickly scanned his surround as Chaos soon reappeared right behind him "Carp!" Yuri quickly turned around swinging his sword around with a lower slash but Chaos simply stepped back letting the slash pass through harmless "What?" cried out Yuri as Chaos soon dashes in forward with a black mist and quickly slammed Yuri in the gut making fall over to his kneels "How...did you know?" Yuri asked before getting knocked out by Chaos pommel end of the sword

"You shouldn't have stood in my way," muttered Chaos as __ turns around to face Aelfric "The Chalices...give it to me right now and I spare your life," said Chaos

Aelfric shakes his head as he prepares a spell "No...I never give the Chalice of..."Aelfric got cut off as Chaos disappeared and reappeared right behind Aelfric and stabbed him in the back right through his chest

"Forgive me but your death will serve a greater cause," said Chaos before pulling ___ sword out of Aelfric leaving him to bleed onto the ground as Chaos makes his way towards the altar that houses the Chalice "The Chalice of Beginning, it now within my hands," Chaos examines the Chalice before quickly turning around where a metal noise was heard "Death Knight, have you finished killing the remaining rogues?" Chaos asked

"As ordered..." Death Knight replied as he presents his weapon soaked in blood

"Good, remember to keep your side of the bargain," said Chaos who moved away from the altar and towards the Death Knight

"I understand, do you believe it will work?" the Death Knight asked as he moves closer to Chaos

"Yes, it will...you will get your chance to see your sister after the thief that been saved by the light, takes a rest for good," muttered Chaos who examines the Chalice again "Which is coming very soon, so do me a favour and wait patiently without killing anyone without my orders or the Flame Emperors no matter what,"

The Death Knight nods very slightly with his armour and simply says "As you command,"

\--------------

Soon everyone started to join in from Felix and Annette (this was quite shocking to Annette), Claude and Petra, Benedetta and Hubert (Benedetta was dragged out by Casper and Hubert.), Lysithea and Lorenz, Ignatz and Raphael, and finally Casper and Linhardt (Was too dragged out by Hubert and Casper). As for the Teachers Shamir and Catherine alongside Manuela and Hanneman. Cyril and Flayn were paired together with Seteth approve.

Leonie was the last one as she waits patiently for Professor Byleth to show up.

"What is taking her so long?" Leonie asked as she stared at the crowd right in front of her

Dimitri and Edelgard stole center stage as everyone focused on their dance as they continue on their amazing performance

Dimitri leaned in next to Edelgard ears "Everyone has their eyes on us," whispered Dimitri

"Let them glaze Dimitri and let us continue our performance," Edelgard whispered as they continue on their performance until the music finally stopped for a moment.

"It finished...now Edelgard...shall we?" Dimitri nods towards the exited

"Yes, we shall...come on, before the music starts once more,"

Both of them slip out with the help of Hubert, Dedue and Claude as they soon arrived at the Goddess Tower

"The Goddess Tower, this is a special place for my parents...this is where my mother met the current Emperor...my father during her time at the academy," said Edelgard as she looks at the sunset

"I see...is it love at first sight?" Dimitri asked as he looks on at the sunset beside Edelgard

"Maybe so as my father was previously a member of the officer academy before he was crowned Emperor. He decided to return to the Goddess Tower and well...that where my father met my mother." Edelgard stared up at the sky

"It sounds like a lovely story, it a shame that it ended in tragedy," said Dimitri as he looks down

Edelgard sighs "You know Dimitri, I always wonder what would happen if..." looks away for a moment "Nevermind...Dimitri, may I ask...do you truly love me?"

Dimitri started to blush bright red "...why do you ask that El? Of course, I do, within my heart, you filled me with happiness and hope as you are the only family that I have who is still among the living."

"And you are the only one who treated me as Edelgard herself...not as a tool," Edelgard smiles at Dimitri

"A tool...you mean those monsters who ruined everything that we hold dear to our hearts," Dimitri clutched his fist tightly

"Yes, Dimitri, but to them, I am just a tool to serve their grand plan...Dimitri, what if I tell you that I have two crests within me," Edelgard closes her eyes as

Dimitri grabbed onto her tightly "Two crests...no...don't tell me...those monsters...they...did this they did this you?"

Edelgard nods as her face filled with sadness "There is a price for processing two crests....the ultimate price for processing more power...the price requires the user to shorten its life span," Edelgard looks down onto the stone floor

"No...no, no, no, no! El please tell me there is a way to save you! I do anything to save you...I can't be left alone once more! Please tell me there a way please!" Dimitri begged as his eyes were filled themselves with water as he grabs Edelgard's hands tightly.

Edelgard shook her head as Dimitri's face soon turns into despair "I am sorry Dimitri, there is no known to cure...but while I am still alive...can you become my..., my lover Dimitri?"

Dimitri hugs Edelgard "Yes, El...we shall. I swear that I will destroy the darkness that surrounds you and find a way to save you before your time runs out," said Dimitri

Edelgard pat his back "Thank you, Dimitri...now shall we mark the seal of our love?" said Edelgard

"We will El...we will," Dimitri soon kissed Edelgard on the lips as warm of heat boils within them as for the first time they were alone to be treated as lovers

They soon separate as they stared the sun setting down for the Azura Moon as Crimson Flowers started to enter the Goddess Tower.

\----------------

Leonie waited at least an hour until she finally saw Byleth entering the ballroom

"There you are! I was looking all over for you...what took you so long?" Leonie asked with a frown on her face

"Sorry Leonie, I had to handle some stuff back there. Anyways what to dance?" Byleth asked as she extends her hand to Leonie

"Sure...I forgive you this time," Leonie smiles as they started to dance

\-------------------------

He returned to his office after dancing for a while before leaving only to be greeted with a letter at his front door.

He picked it up as the seal of the Church of Serios on it. He opened the letter and reads it content.

"Hmm....rumors of Students going to transformed into Demonic beast near the Chapel...I better get my student ready to prepare themselves...once the ball has set in," said Hanneman as he enters his office.


	15. Part 15: The Rain of Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri has just awoken to a new dawn as he makes his way towards the mess hall.

The Ball has finally ended and a new dawn has arisen marking a new day.

Yesterday was the time of their lives as they both for the first kissed and acknowledge each other as lovers.

Dimitri woke up later than normal but lucky today is a late day in which students are allowed to sleep an extra hour before class starts.

He took a long look at the mirror as he smiles at the time at the Goddess Tower as both Edelgard and Dimitri had the memories of their lives.

At the mess hall, he was the first house lord to arrive. Edelgard and Claude were nowhere to be found within the mess hall.

Breakfast was pretty simple with fish soup mixed with corn alongside potatoes. He didn't care about the taste as everything taste normal to him. He soon saw Ashe reading a book with Ingrid, both of them were smiling at each other as they had a couple of laughs and enjoyment

"Your Highness! Over here!" shouted Ashe as he stood up and waved towards Dimitri

Dimitri sat next to Ingrid and Ashe who both of them were smiling at each other

"Hello Ashe, Ingrid...what are you reading?" Dimitri asked as he smiles at the two of them

"Oh, nothing just tales of legends and heroes," said Ingrid as she blushing bright red as she continues to read the content of the book

"I see...well continue...just pretend that I am not here," Dimitri smirks at Ingrid

Ingrid, Ashe and Dimitri were having a peaceful time together...however, that peace was quickly broken as Hanneman burst into the mess hall with wide eyes "Prince Dimitri, there you are...Ashe, Ingrid. Everyone gather your gear and equipment now!" shouted Hanneman

Dimitri instant stood up "Huh? umm...Professor Hanneman is something wrong?" Dimitri asked

"I am afraid so, students near the chapel are being transformed into a demonic beast and are now attacking the other students!" Hanneman looked exhausted as Dimitri, Ashe and Ingrid eyes when wide

Dimitri straightens himself "Say no more, Ashe, Ingrid get the rest of Blue Lions up and awake! Tell them to gather their equipment and go to the chapel ASAP!" shouted Dimitri

Ashe and Ingrid both stood up "Yes, Your Highness!" said Ashe/Ingrid as they when as fast as possible to gather the rest of the Blue Lions

"El please be safe, Are the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer assisting us?" muttered Dimitri as he moves his face towards Hanneman

Hanneman shakes his head "I am sorry Prince Dimitri, but the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer won't be assisting us as the Black Eagles were sent away on an early mission with Jeralt while the Golden Deer is focused on protecting a nearby village that got invaded by the Demonic Beast. I didn't expect the demonic beast to be here though...it like they came out of nowhere!" said Hanneman as they exited out the mess hall

"Dam it! Well, we can't do anything about that. Right now we should focus on saving the students and villagers" Dimitri rushed out towards the Chapel alongside Hanneman where students are fleeing away from the Chapel

"Gah help us!" cried the Church Soldier as it gets stomped on by a Demonic beast.

"Get back...stay back!" cried one of the students as the demonic beast slowly moves towards them

"We can't wait any longer...let us focus on saving the students and protect them from these demonic beasts!" shouted Dimitri as he charges forward

"I agree, just don't get yourself killed Prince Dimitri," said Hanneman as he escorts the survivors coming his way

Dimitri when to the closest demonic beast all of his own as he thrust his spear into it hide dealing very little damage as the demonic beast turns away from the student and towards Dimitri.

The Demonic Beast attempted a blow against Dimitri as he easily dodges it as a fireball from Hanneman flew pass him and hits the beast on its face.

Soon the rest of the Blue Lions are starting to arrive one by one. Ashe, Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain were the first ones to arrive

"Your highness! What are your orders?" Ingrid asked as who doesn't have her Pegasus most likely due to time restraints alongside Sylvain who doesn't have his mount

"Focus on rescuing the students! Hanneman back them up!" shouted Dimitri as he makes a wide swing with his spear as the Crest of Blaiddyd awoken behind his back. The Spear easily tore it thick hide like it nothing as he thrust at its heart, finishing it off for good

The Demonic Beast soon disappeared in black ashes and in its place was a student.

'What the?" He kneeled to examine the body "These are students....they have been transformed in demonic beast...This is a work of a crest stone...how is that possible?" Dimitri shakes his head as he turns to face Sylvain

"Amazing work your highness, you managed to solo a demonic beast all on your own," said Sylvain as he pats Dimitri on the back

"Not now Sylvain! Come on, his highness ordered us to rescue the students!" shouted Ingrid as the rest of the Blue Lions had just arrived

A student ran right into them "Th...thank you so much for saving me...but please save the others." said the female student as she flees towards safety

Dimitri pointed right in front of him "Ingrid, Ashe, Sylvain, Mercedes handle the middle," he switches to the right side "Felix, Annette, Dedue focus on the right, I handle those in the left side, just remember to focus on rescuing the students!" The Blue Lions nods beside Felix who just groans as they when towards their assigned post

"Alright...who next?" as another Demonic Beast starts to charge towards Dimitri "well, that answers my question," said Dimitri charges forward as his tosses his Pilum at the beast which did little damage before switching over to his Spear once more

The Demonic Beast swings its claws are Dimitri but he effortlessly blocks it with his spear by using the Crest of Blaiddyd in which Dimitri effortlessly sliced the claw clean with his spear before stabbing in it head multi times but this is when his spear decide to break into tiny pieces

"Dam it...hey is anyone here!" Dimitri frowned as he starts to look for survivors until he heard

"Over here! I am trapped by this stupid door!" cried a male student as he starts banging onto the door making a loud noise

"How in the goddess did you manage to get in there?" Dimitri asked as he examines the steel door with a confused look on his face

"I went in here because that beast was going to kill me!" the male replied as he continued to bang on the steel door

Dimitri attempts to break down the steel door but fails to do so "Gah...If only this was made out of wood instead then I could have broken through with my strength alone." Dimitri muttered as he got a tap on his shoulder making him turn around

Which turns out to be Ashe alongside Ingrid "Your highness...are you having a problem?" Ashe asked with a concerned look on his face

"What the? Ashe, Ingrid what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked

"I have been sent by Hanneman to check if you need our aid," said Ingrid as she bowed towards Dimitri

"Well, I surprise it perfect timing...Ashe you can picklocks can't you?" Dimitri points at the steel door

"Well, Of course, I am can....just give me some time," said Ashe as he starts to lockpick the door

"Alright, we cover you." Ingrid and Dimitri covered each other back

After a couple of mins have passed Ashe successfully picked open the door as Ashe opens the steel door

"Th...thank you so much...I thought I would be trapped in there forever, I run to safety now...please save the others." said the male student as he starts to flee to safety

Dimitri pats Ashe on the back "Nice work Ashe, but we can't rest easy now...another Demonic Beast is heading this way!" shouted Dimitri as he points out of the Demonic Beast attacking a student in the woods

More Roars were heard from the distance

"Oh, no...your Highness...there more of them!" shouted Ashe as more Demonic Beast started to appear on the left side alongside the right

Dimitri groaned at the noise "Ahh...when well this end? Just stay behind me Ashe and use your bow to support me Ingrid cover him,"

"Yes, Your Highness..." Ashe pulls out an arrow and prepares it "I cover you, just remember that I what to become an official knight no matter what,"

"Just remember that you aren't the only one that aiming to become a knight," said Ingrid with a smile on her face

Dimitri pats on Ashe's shoulder "Just keep up the good work and someday, I can promise you that you will become a loyal knight of Faerghus Ashe."

"Thank your highness, I will work harder as ever." Ashe started to smile alongside Ingrid

"Glad to hear it, Ashe," said Ingrid as passed her pilum to Dimitri

Dimitri charged forward as he tosses the pilum doing once again little damage. This time the Demonic Beast managed to land a hit on Dimitri but it did little damage overall

He attempted to land a blow onto its eyes with his backup spear but fails to so

"Your Highness! I got you!" An arrow passes by Dimitri and landed right onto the Demonic Beast eyes as Dimitri soon took advantage of it by slashing the head with his spear as the crest of Blaiddyd once more actives killing it "Are you alright?" Ashe asked alongside Ingrid

"Yes...I am fine...you go on ahead...I think I can hear a survivor from one of the students," said Dimitri as he kneels on one knee and using his spear to support himself as he examines the wound which isn't very deep

Ashe just nods while Ingrid looked back at Dimitri as she looking back at him once before turning back around to follow Ashe

Dimitri popped open a vulnerary and poured it onto his wounds "I hope that Hannamen group is doing fine with those demonic beasts....ahh I can't afford to rest any longer...I better get going." Dimitri stood back up and started to walk toward the direction where Ashe and Ingrid when

The sky has gone dark as the clouds overhead cover the bright sun as bits of rain started to pour

Ashe was at a nearby ruin searching for something while Dimitri was quite far away from his position and Ingrid just came forward

"Your Highness, we cleared the Demonic Beast earlier...I think I need a rest," said Ingrid as she kneeled onto the ground

"Your Highness, I found someone!" shouted Ashe as he smiles towards him

Dimitri tit his head to the side a bit "Oh? What another student?" Dimitri asked

"Yes, but it the student that when on leave." The student reveals herself which has red hair, red eyes and pale skin...she positions herself right front, Ashe

"Thank you for saving me," said the student as she smiles towards Ashe which caused him to blush a bit

Dimitri's eyes when wide as he soon realized that the student is Monica herself! His face transforms into horror as Monica skips behind Ashe and reveals a dagger

Dimitri quickly dashed towards Ashe while Ingrid just looked back towards Ashe. Ashe meanwhile had a confused look on his face "Ashe! Behind y...." Dimitri never got the chance to warn Ashe as Monica drives her dagger deep into Ashe's lower abdomen. His eyes when wide as Ashe slowly turns his head around to face Monica

"Nighty, Nighty boy," said Monica as she smiles as she pulled the dagger out making Ashe drop his bow and go onto the ground face first

Ingrid face soon filled itself with horror "NOOOOO!" cried out Ingrid

"Y...you won't get away with this!" Dimitri shouted with a rage of anger within him as he charges forward towards in which he attempts to swing at Monica but she dodges it no problem

Monica laughed at Dimitri "I already have..." Monica makes a smug look on her face "That what you get pretty boy...for killing one of our kind!" Monica continues to laugh at Dimitri and Ingrid as she dashes away from them

Dimitri was about to chase after Monica but he quickly stopped and turns towards Ashe

Who is being held up by Ingrid as she quickly covers Ashe wound with her right hand "Ashe! Ashe!" Ingrid cried as Ashe slowly opens his eyes

"I...Ingrid...is that you?" Ashe asked as his voice is filled with pain as blood continues to pour out of his wound

"Don't talk...don't...please don't leave me...please," Ingrid begged as she continues to cover his wound even though blood is still pouring out of it

"Here...take this, just drink it," said Dimitri as he hands his vulnerary to Ingrid as she pours the liquid into Ashe's mouth

Ingrid's face became filled with hope but that hope quickly faded as mins passed and Ashe is still bleeding "Why...why isn't it work?" Ingrid asked

"I...I...am I going to die?" Ashe asked as he stares at Dimitri and Ingrid with the most innocent looking eyes as water started to pour out if it

"No Ashe...you won't just stay awake...Mercedes will solve this just stay awake," said Dimitri as he desperately looks around

"Yea...Mercedes can save you...please Ashe...we still have to finish reading your favourite hero...please, Ashe," Ingrid tried to smile a bit at Ashe as she moves her other hand to Ashe wound

Ashe looks at Ingrid as he smiles a bit "Yea..." He soon switched his view towards the sky "I see...light...Lord Lonato..." Ashe raises his right arm towards the sky "I...I...tried..." Ashe eyes slowly close as his arm fell onto the ground

Ingrid's face was filled with fear and horror as she started to shake Ashe "Ashe...Ashe! Wake up!" Ingrid begged

Dimitri checked his pulse...there was nothing...all he is staring a corpse of Ashe Ubert...a innocent young boy murdered in cold blood

"Ingrid...I..." He stared Ashe body "He gone Ingrid." said Dimitri as he pats Ingrid back while shaking his head

"No...no, no, no...why, why!" Ingrid burst in tears against Ashe's body while Dimitri slowly back off

He just stayed silent as the sky starts to rain heavily "It a terrible time for rain...why now?" Dimitri muttered as he stared the sky, even though he was never injured physically...he was greatly wounded else, where his eyes slowly filled with water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Azura Moon has been critically wounded...not physically but mentally.


	16. Part 16: Aftermath of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe Ubert has been killed in cold blood as Dimitri carries the news of Ashe Ubert's death to the rest of the Blue Lions.

Dimitri turned around to face Ingrid who is still crying over Ashe death as she still holding Ashe body close to her

Dimitri placed his right hand onto Ingrid's shoulder "Ingrid...it time to go," said Dimitri in a depressing voice

Ingrid just swats Dimitri hand away "No! Just...bring them here...please Dimitri," said Ingrid who faces is completely soaking wet and ruined as she just stares at Ashe's body

Dimitri just took one long look at Ingrid's face "I...I understand," Dimitri slowly walks away towards the other Blue Lions.

"We did it...we managed to clear the Demonic Beast out of Garreg Mach...I am very proud of you lions," said Hanneman

Dimitri stopped in place as he frowned, he placed his left hand over his face as he stares at the other Blue Lions who are celebrating their victory. He just continues to watch them for a moment until he decides to move forward

Everyone in the Blue lions started to smile and cheer as Dimitri came into view.

"There you are, your Highness w..." notices the blood within Dimitri's right hands" Uh...who blood is that?" Sylvain asked with a worried look on his face as he points at Dimitri bloody right hand

Dimitri didn't respond as the Blue Lions started to gather around him

"Your Highness, are you alright? Are you injured?" Dedue asked as he examines Dimitri's right hand

Dimitri just sighed and stared at the Blue Lions for a moment before withdrawing his right hand "No...and yes, I have not been physically wounded but instead...mentally alongside Ingrid," Dimitri replied with a sorrow voice

Sylvain's and Felix's eyes when wide as they quickly ran where Dimitri came from while the rest of Blue Lions just stared at him beside Dedue and Mercedes whoa both had a worried look on their face

"Dimitri what ar..." Hanneman just stared at Dimitri one more time before looking behind it "...it can't be...we must make haste," said Hanneman as they nod before making their way to Ingrid

\----------------------

"Why...why," Ingrid muttered as the heavy rain filled her clothes and ruins her hair until she heard some voices behind her

"Ingrid! What happened to you?" Sylvain asked who just stared at Ingrid who whole beauty is completely ruined

"Sylvain...not now! Just leave me alone!" shouted Ingrid as Felix took a look around her shoulder and spotted Ash's body

Felix quickly placed his right hand over his face and turned around to face away from Ingrid

"Wha..." Sylvain was intercepted by Felix who placed his left hand onto his shoulder and shakes his head. Sylvain took one look at Ingrid and Ashe's body as his eyes widen and he slaps himself on the face

They both looked away from Ingrid as the rest of the Blue Lions are starting to arrive.

Dimitri just stayed back as the rest of the Blue Lion surround Ingrid, all he can wear was muffs, rain of tears and grief of the dead. He saw Mercedes trying to heal Ashe but Felix grabbed onto her shoulder and told the truth as everyone in the Blue Lion broken down in some form of way. Felix and Dedue looked defeated alongside Dimitri, Sylvain is comforting Ingrid as she tears up onto his shoulder, Mercedes is praying alongside Annette and finally, Hanneman who looks completely crushed

Hanneman places his right hand onto Dimitri Shoulder "It a horrible scar left on the Lion...but right now we need to return to the den," said Hanneman

"Not just a horrible scar...a permanently scar that will stick with us for a lifetime, " said Dimitri as he saw Felix carry Ashe's body over his shoulder

They all when back to the chapel as they placed Ashe's body onto one of the infirmary bed

He made it near the front gate as he encounters the Golden Deer all exhausted from their mission of defending the village.

Claude ran forward only to stop as he took a look at Dimitri's eyes

"Dimitri is...something wrong?" Claude asked as his voice is filled with fear when Dimitri just turn toward him

"Ashe...I tried to warn him but...you know what just stare at my eyes and go the infirmary," said Dimitri as he sat under the gate

Claude just stood there without saying a word as the news of Ash Ubert death spread around like wildfire

Marianne when into the infirmary and took one long look at Ashe corpse before running away with her muttering "It all my fault...I am sorry," as she ran outside in the heavy rain. No one seems to care nor notice her tears

"I can't believe it...Is Ashe dead? Like Actually Dead?" Hilda asked Claude who just nods

"Unless my ears fool me...I am afraid Ashe is dead for good Hilda," said Raphael with a sad look on his face

"Oh...why him? Why did he have to die...he was just a young boy...a young innocent boy," said Ignatz as he frowns

Lysithea just sighs "He had a long possible life up ahead...but sadly his light ended too soon...too soon," said Lysithea

"Even I have to grief the death of a commoner as it...my noble duty," said Lorenz as Claude gave him the dirty look

"Why...why did this happen?" Leonie asked as Claude raise his hand forward

"I don't know but it better if we don't ask," Claude replied in a simple voice as he looked back at Dimitri who is still there under the archway of the gate. It looks like he was about to speak but instead just stared at the heavy rain until he notices Marianne and decides to follow her

\------------

The Black Eagles after a long battle against Demonic Beast they are finally back from their mission by Professor Byleth as they enter back to Garreg Mach

Edelgard stares up at the rain as she suddenly got a chilling cold that flows down through her body "Something is wrong...this doesn't feel normal at all," muttered Edelgard as she notices Dimitri sitting under the archway of the gate

Hubert leaned forward next to Edelgard ear "Your highness...I have a bad feeling about this," whispered Hubert

Edelgard turned towards Byleth who is looking up at the rainy skies and...crying?

She didn't question it as she quickly dashed forward leaving her classmate's behind in the dust

"Dimitri...what are you doing here?" Edelgard asked as Dimitri slowly looks up at her and all she can see is Dimitri broken eyes and messy hair

"Your 'friend' showed up and made Ashe rest forever," Dimitri replied in a cold voice

Edelgard just stared at Dimitri as her fist tighten "No...I...I have no words," Edelgard looks down at the cobblestone floor

Dimitri stood up and leaned in next to Edelgard ".....El....we need to talk," Dimitri replied in a whisper voice

Edelgard simply nods as she hugs Dimitri "I fully understand...tell me the time and I come no matter what," Edelgard let go of Dimitri as she turns to face forward where she spotted Claude walking towards her

"Claude, it..." Edelgard stopped as for the first time she saw something on Claude's face as Claude himself moved right in front of her

"Edelgard..." Claude looks defeated and depressed as he grabbed her "Come here!" He dragged her away before pinning her onto the cold stone wall "So...do you still believe that you not in the wrong if so....do you still believe that Rhea is everything to blame for our problems? Do you...answer me Edelgard!" shouted Claude as his voice, his face is filled with anger and hatred

Edelgard just stared at Claude with a shocked look on her face as she just looks down onto the ground but Claude simply grabbed her neck and forced her to stare at him, eye to eye

"...Edelgard, this can't continue like this...Ashe is dead and Marianne just...she blamed herself and decide to end her life thanks to your 'friend' showing up and killing Ashe, two students are dead now thanks to your 'friends'," Claude continue frowns at Edelgard while Edelgard just stares at him

Edelgard responds with "I...I swear that we will get our revenge against those beasts for killing Ashe and...Marianne, I just need time to take out the Javelin of Light then...we can go after them,"

Claude finally let her go as Edelgard started to breathe normally again "Edelgard, maybe you believe too much of what TWSITD say....maybe there is some truth in their words, I don't know...as I am just an outsider while you were born inside the Empire. What I am saying is that..." Claude sighs as he pats on Edelgard on her shoulder "I believe in you Edelgard that you can do the right thing, I joined you because you had the best motivation, ideology and the easiest way of uniting all of Fodlan then me," Looks up at the rainy sky "I am just a side character, an outsider...I can't unite Fodlan as a whole it just a dream but...not a dream for you Edelgard," his eyes when back to Edelgard "I believe in you Edelgard that you can do the right thing, just remember that I am just here to redirect you to the right path...a brighter future where we can all smile at the end...now if you excuse me, I need to search Marianne room...just take this time and reflect on your actions and words that you said earlier in the past..." Claude turns around away from Edelgard "I see you later Edelgard...I do hope that you can bring a bright future to Fodlan as it is also my dream as well" said Claude as he slowly disappears in the heavy rain

Edelgard just stared silently as turns around to face at the monastery wall "...am I...am I truly in the wrong..." she took a look at her hand before turning it around. Then she just slowly walks back to her room without saying a single word

\-------------

The Black Eagles soon heard the news thanks to the Golden Deers meanwhile Professor Byleth was all on her own as she stares at the front gate where Jeralt is busy comforting the other students like Leonie and Benedetta

She stares up at the rain in silence "Forgive you two...it for the greater good," muttered Byleth as she looks down onto the ground


	17. Part 17: Cursed Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is busy griefing the death of Ashe Ubert as things started to get bad to worse

Professor Hanneman returned from his meeting with Rhea as he faces the Blue Lions who are all still grieving after Ashe's death

"I am sorry Lions but...I am afraid I won't be teaching...but for now let us bury Ashe in the Cemetery and let his soul rest in peace," said Hanneman as he had a frown on his face

Dimitri and the rest of the Blue Lions gather around where Ashe is going to be buried. The Black Eagles and the Golden Deer are also here. Ashe was placed inside a wooden coffin as the priest nailed the coffin shut.

Dimitri was the only one Lord here as he just stared at Ashe coffin being buried with eyes filled with darkness. The others were busy grieving as even Bernadetta and Linhardt were present at the funeral. Marianne, Claude, Edelgard and Byleth were the only ones not present at the funeral

"It all my fault...if only I was stronger...if only I didn't take that rest...if only I warned them....I...I wish I had the power to turn back time...I...I..." Dimitri muttered as he stopped talking once the church bells start to ring in the background

After the three rings, the priest started to bury the coffin for good

\----------------

Earlier before the Funeral of Ash Ubert

Claude was busy following Marianne through the heavy rain

"Marianne where are you going?" Claude muttered as he continues to follow her

He soon spotted Marianne entering the edge of the tower away from the Monastery

"What the? I thought that the tower was supposed to be always locked! Marianne, what are you doing?" Claude asked

Marianne came outside of the tower and near the edge "It all my fault! It all my fault," cried Marianne as she steps forward towards the edge. The rain continues to pour onto them.

Claude eyes when wide as he attempts to open the door but it turns out to be locked "Marianne! Don't do this! This isn't going to end well!" Claude slams his entire body at the door but it still won't open

"It all my fault Claude! My curse....it killed him....it killed him." Marianne cried as she takes a step towards the edge

"What curse?" His face was showed confusion as he continues to slam his whole body against the door "I know that Hilda enjoyed spending her time with...I even saw you two hanging out in the library! I understand your pain but please don't do this!" Claude begged

Marianne shakes her head "I am sorry Claude...I am just a beast...Claude...a cursed beast that only causes suffering." She took another step toward the ledge

Claude reaches out his hand towards Marianne "No...no you aren't! I will help you clear the misunderstanding alright, after all, they have to listen to me as I am the house leader of the Golden Deer," Claude's face, however, drained from its colour as

Marianne shakes her head and took another step toward the ledge "No Claude! You don't understand....it, not a misunderstanding the Scholar is right and now he is telling Lady Rhea....and the Knight of Serios they...they will..."

"Don't do this! You are our friend...if you die now all of us will be in pain because of you...we would miss you! So please Marianne come back to me!" Claude finally broke into the door as he makes his way towards the top "It doesn't matter if they are the Knight of Serios, I will protect you...I promise," Claude extend his hand towards Marianne

Marianne is one step away from falling to her death as she faces Claude directly

Her face is filled with saddest and her eyes are plain dead "...I am sorry...Claude...I will be with the Goddess." muttered Marianne as she took one step back causing her body starts to fall off the ledge

"NO!" Cried out Claude as he rushes forward to attempt to grab Marianne only to grab air and rain. Claude stares at the ground where he soon saw Marianne's lifeless body was laying there down below.

Claude just stares and stares as he rubs his eyes twice, three times and many more. He even slapped himself to see if he was still dreaming but no avail. This isn't a dream.

"Why....another? Why do you have to be so cruel!" Claude screams into the rainy skies.

His heart is broken and torn...his soul crushed, his face broken, and his goal...just got more important.

A Beast passes through the Crimson Flower under the Azura Moon only to rest under the Silver Snow.

\--------------

Unknown Location

Inside a shadowy room with a bit light in the center shining from above as rain dips onto the center

Thales wait patiently until a shadowy mist appeared as a black hooded figure with a black mist covering the face alongside the sword appeared right in front of him

Thales smiles "Chaos, I have heard that you were successful on your mission," said Thales

Chaos move the sword covered in Black Mist under ___ black robe "Yes, they weren't much of a challenge, none of them are worthy against my sword," said Chaos

Thales started to clap a bit "Very good, it seems you understand where your loyalty lies," as he points at the ground

Chaos, however, refused "My loyalty will stay with you but remember the conditions that I set when I joined you,"

Thales frowns at Chaos "I understand, you what to become independent from our command in exchange for your skills and loyalty to us. You already proved yourself against the Death Knight but...I am still troubled about your loyalty,"

"You will have no problems with my loyalty, that I can ensure, just don't think about breaking our pact," said Chaos as ___ sword was drawn out from ___ robe and raised ___ sword at Thales

Thales didn't react as he calmly says "Hmm...very well, I make sure I keep my end of the pact while you keep your loyalty to me," Chaos lowered ___ sword

"Sorry that I am late," said Kronya as she cheerfully skips into the scene

"Kronya, you are nothing but a foolish woman," said Chaos in which Kronya reacted with disgust on her face

"Is there something wrong with her Chaos?" Thales asked as he turns his head towards Chaos

"Kronya foolishly revealed herself just in the name of revenge, thanks to her actions the Church of Serios will most likely be on alert, we will be forced to stay quiet to avoid detection," said Chaos as Thales frowns at Kronya

"Is Chaos telling the truth Kronya?" Thales turned his attention towards Kronya who was appears to be sweeping nervously

"Well...yeah, so what? I killed someone in revenge...that pretty boy dared to kill one of our kind so...I killed one of their in return," said Kronya as she tries to keep her calm

Thales frowns at her until Chaos raises its right hand

"I have a suggestion for her punishment..." said Chaos as it head turns towards Kronya

"Oh...what is it?" Thales asked as he turns back to Chaos

"Station her in the Sealed Forest...she left some important clues that could ruin everything that you planned...if she does well then she will be forgiven if she dares to run away or if I have to seal her mouth...I would without any hesitation use my sword to end Kronya life," said Chaos as ___ sword started to form even more black mist

Kronya just nods silently

"I understand Chaos...very well, we send some troops to assist you," said Thales as he smiles a bit "Now, its time to end this meeting...Kronya, Chaos you know what to do,"

Kronya bowed while Chaos just stared at Thales as he warps away

"Now, let us get into position to seal your mistakes," said Chaos as they both leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another soul has joined the dead.  
(Yes there were a lot of changes to Cursed Fate so...enjoy.)


	18. Part 18: The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marianne committed 'suicided' Claude started to search around inside her room to hopefully find some answers. Meanwhile, Dimitri and the Blue Lion are still suffering the loss of Ashe Ubert. 
> 
> Edelgard however, decide to reflect on her actions

Edelgard sealed herself inside her room as she is seated near her desk. She stares at the dagger alongside the piece paper and ink

She took one long look at the window as she leans back "Maybe your right Claude...I should be doing the right thing" Edelgard sighed as she looked back at the dagger again as she examines it

She quickly let the dagger go onto the desk while she when through her drawer and opened something with a sound of a click as she pulled out a mask...the mask of the Flame Emperor as she examines the mask

She sighs as she took a deep breath before looking at the window "...no more holding back," muttered Edelgard as she put back to the mask, picks up the dagger and left the room

\---------

Claude when into Marianne's room and started searching around

"Marianne...why! Why do you have to die? There must be something here," muttered Claude

He searched at least for hours as he continues to attempt to find something linked to Marianne 'suicided'

"Ah!" Claude screams in frustration "There must be something here...Marianne...your death will be avenged." Claude searched under her desk as he pulls the drawers open and started to search. He moved a notebook and flipped to every page.

"Nothing..." Claude sighs as he nearly threw the notebook but instead, he just picks it gently puts it back where it belongs "There got to be something..." Claude heard some footsteps outside "Shoot, I better hurry...before they find her body,"

Claude took a look around the room until he noticed something odd "Hmm? This...Drawer," Claude started to search he drawer as he knocks on the bottom of the drawer

Claude started to smile a bit "Huh, A False bottom...she was hiding something but what?" Claude moves his hand over the bottom until he noticed a hidden switch

He opens it and picks up what inside "Well...what do we have here?" Claude asked as he stares at the notebook

\------------------

"Huh? Where am I?" Mercedes asked as she slowly woke up only to find out that her hands are tied alongside her legs. She looked around the room that she is held in what appears to be a dark gloomy room and right now she on the ground with her normal school uniform.

There was one door which is made out of steel as the walls are solid stone but it appears to be well kept and cleaned.

"How did I get here?" Mercedes tries to recall what happened earlier as she closes her eyes

\------------

Mercedes finished placing the flowers she collected onto Ashe grave, however, she noticed a suspicious hooded figure near Ashe Grave after she left. She attempts to call out the hood figure out but that when a hand appeared covering her mouth and before she can react...her light when out.

\-------------

"So...I was kidnapped," Mercedes frowned as saw the steel door opened as two people entered the room

The first one was the Death Knight himself causing her eyes to widen as she encountered him two during her time assisting the Black Eagles during their missions

The second person is a hood figure as its faces covered in darkness alongside having a dark robe that covering the figure body

Mercedes tries to remain calm as the Death Knight steps forward and straight her up

"...so...you are going to kill me?" Mercedes asked with a fearful look in her eyes as she tries to stare away from the Death Knight

The Death Knight grabbed Mercedes by the chin and moved her head to face to face "...Mercedes leave the monastery," said the Death Knight

"Huh? What? How did you know my name?" Mercedes stood there shocked as the Death Knight appears to be...caring for her?

"You will be spared if you leave the monastery." The Death Knight let go of Mercedes as he walks back a bit

Mercedes stared at the ground before looking back up straight at the Death Knight "...and if I don't?"

The Death Knight raises his Scythe "...You will die by my hands,"

"Then I refuse, I will not be leaving my friends behind...if you are going to kill me please...make it quick," said Mercedes as she smiles before lowing her head and she closes her eyes...the sign of accepting death.

"...Mercedes," He tightens his grip on his scythe "Very well by my hands you will die here," The Death Knight raised his scythe over her neck "Good-bye.....Mercedes." The Death Knight let his Scythe loose

Mercedes smiles as she knows that she be with the goddess now

At least that what suppose to happen as the hood figure blocked the Scythe with a sword covered in black mist in the nick of time

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked up

The Hood figure makes a shaking gesture to the Death Knight as the figure withdraws the sword under his black hood. All she can see inside the hood figure is a void of nothingness...a void of black and grey like fog.

"Why...why did you stop me?" the Death Knight asked as he turns to face the hood figure

"...She is your ______. She will not die today nor in the future as long as everything works as planned, " said the Hooded figure as it extends its hand of grey fog right in front of her

"You are worthy of my challenge...Chaos," said the Death Knight

"You require no problem Death Knight," Chaos stared at Mercedes as it hand reaches out causing a chill within Mercedes body "Mercedes but you will forget whatever just happened here and now, goodbye Mercedes...we shall meet again very soon," Said Chaos as a black void consumed start to consume Mercedes

Mercedes opened her eyes as she back where was...with flowers in hand, raining pouring and she near the graveyard. She looked around as she places her free hand onto her head for a moment before entering the graveyard

Mercedes didn't speak a single word as she places the flower onto Ashe's grave.

"May your soul rest in peace Ashe...may you rest in peace with the goddess," said Mercedes as she begins to pray even in the heavy rain.

The rain continues to pour onto her as her clothes become heavy and soaking wet as she suddenly gets a chill through her spine "...why do I feel afraid? Ashe...are you trying to tell me something?" Her only reply was raindrops landing onto grass, stone and plants

Mercedes soon stood up straight and started to walk away where she encountered Sylvain who was also soaking wet

"Mercedes, I been looking for you...umm..." He put one of his hand behind his neck "You are soaking...wet," said Sylvain who is blushing bright red

"Yes, I was praying for Ashe soul," said Mercedes as she just looks back at Ashe's grave

"oh...I see, Ashe....yea," Sylvain sighs as he looks down "Its truly a shame that he has to die so young...he was trying his best to become a knight but...fate decided to become cruel and take his life...Ingrid won't stop crying as it the second time she lost someone close to her," Sylvain's face turns into sadness alongside Mercedes as they both stare at each other

Mercedes spoke up "Ingrid? Is...Ingrid doing well?"

Sylvain shakes his head "No...she refuse to come out even if she has to eat..." Sylvain looks at the graveyard "I don't blame her, right now her mind is just filled with sorrow and sadness...we just have to give her some space to grief," Sylvain looks back at Mercedes

"Sylvain, I agree with you, we should just leave her alone for a moment...Sylvain...I scared...what will happen now, I couldn't save Ashe...I couldn't save Ingrid," said Mercedes as out of nowhere Sylvain started to hug her

"Mercedes...if you need someone to comfort you then I am here until the end of my time, don't blame yourself...blame the person who killed Ashe," said Sylvain as he starts to smile a bit at Mercedes

Mercedes just nods as she embracing Sylvain who is gently patting her back when Mercedes started to cry

"Man...it a bad time for rain isn't it?" Sylvain asked as he stared at the skies above

"Yea...it is," Mercedes just continued embracing Sylvain

They both make their way towards the mess hall, unknowingly they were being watched by a hooded figure as it makes its way towards the graveyard and right in front of Ashe grave

The figure rubs it foggy hand over Ashe's gravestone "Forgive Ashe...I need to place you onto a new bed where will be asleep for a long time," said the hood figure as the figure starts to dig up Ashe grave

\-----------

Dimitri just stared at the rainy sky as he just enters the garden

"...I...I failed my promise to prevent one more tragedy and now everyone is suffering thanks to my failures to save Ashe, I failed them as a prince...as a friend and as a classmate, I already failed once...I can't afford to fail again...not one more time...please...I promise you...I make sure that you be avenged, father...mother...Ashe, please give me one more chance, please!" Dimitri begged as he kneeled onto the ground

"Prince Dimitri..." Edelgard revealed herself in the garden "...are you being haunted?" Edelgard asked as she moves closer to Dimitri

"Yes, Princess Edelgard...I can't hide it anymore!" Dimitri shouted as he looks up at the rainy sky "The dead kept on speaking to me, haunting me in every turn..." his eye start to water as Edelgard just stared at Dimitri "Every night I feel their souls grabbing on me dragging me, their faces..." Dimitri silenced himself for a moment before turning around to face Edelgard "What can I do Edelgard? To silence the dead? What can I do?" Dimitri asked as Edelgard just looked down to the ground

Edelgard stepped forward and grabbed Dimitri by the shoulder "I am sorry Dimitri but...I don't have to answer, all I can see is...I have been silenced for too long...I realized that..." Edelgard looks at the sky "I never asked myself if I was in the wrong...my motivation is in the right place but my methods aren't and in fact, are questionable. I realized that I was too much of a hurry to focus on what behind me or bother listening to other people that are just trying to help...I often shove them to the sidelines," said Edelgard

"El...can you promise that those who lost their lives thanks TWSITD will suffer a painful death?" Dimitri tighten his fist as Edelgard just stared at him for a moment before looking back at the sky

"It can't grant it for sure but if it possible within our grasp then yes, they will suffer a terrible fate...but remember Dimitri, I don't have the answers...all I have is just words, but today...I am going to change everything...no more being used as a tool, no more lies, and after we complete everything then...we can all smile at each other in the future," said Edelgard who smiled a bit at Dimitri

"If...if we reached that future, You know Edelgard...the future you are aiming for requires tons of fighting...fighting for blood, for our future and our ideologies, Are you willing to commit and continue on your bloody path?" Dimitri asked as he looks down at the ground with a defeated look on his face

She closes her eyes and looks away "Yes...I already knew from the very start that the burden placed onto me might crush me, how we might start a war where soldiers will be fighting for what we believe in and as much as I disavow it...innocent people...the civilians are going to get caught in the crossfire no matter what either by us or the enemy we are fighting against," said Edelgard "We can't avoid this Dimitri, it either them or us that will light the flames of war," Edelgard opens her eyes to see Dimitri up to her face

"Yes...more people will be joining the dead, but who will start the war first?" Dimitri asked "Us? The Church of Serios or..." raised her hand in front as she shakes her head

"All of them...it just a race on who will start the fire first and which one of them will consume in the flames within...in which I have no plans of being burned alive by the flames of war and I can expect the same response from you Dimitri and Claude that you have no plans being burned by the same flames," Edelgard sighed as she pulled out her dagger for a moment and stared at it

"El...I need to tell you something," said Dimitri as Edelgard withdraw the dagger and switched her point of view towards Dimitri

"Yes, ask away," Edelgard response in a quick like matter

"Professor Hanneman was excused from the Blue Lions...can you ask if Professor Byleth can merge our classes?" Dimitri asked

Edelgard had a surprised look on his face "Hm? Hemannen got fired from his teaching position?" Edelgard asked

"Yes, he got fired by Lady Rhea for the failure of protecting a student..."Dimitri sighed and looked to the ground "I don't think I have to explain the rest,"

Edelgard sighed "I think I know what happened to him, as for the merge...I will ask my teacher if we could merge with the Blue Lions...for now, you will have to just wait for a couple of days," said Edelgard

"...please do...please do...we most likely have a free day afterwards due to the funeral and the need to give everyone a long rest...speaking of which...where Claude?" Dimitri asked as he looks around

"Don't bother asking, for now, let just get inside the mess hall for some shelter from this rain and...you must be hungry," said Edelgard as she smirks

Dimitri smiled a bit "Very well...lead the way Edelgard," Edelgard nods as they both exited out of the garden and into the mess hall


	19. Part 19: Shattered Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude just founding something in Marianne Room. This might be his only clue on why Marianne died or at least...give a hint.

He stares at the book he found earlier which has a black cover with a blue outline that symbolizes a crest but...he doesn't know what crest it is and he has no plan on telling the Church of Serios as he sneakily puts everything back to normal before walking out of Marianne's dorm room and heads back to his dorm room to read the rest of the book on his desk in hopes of finding answers

"Marianne...what are you hiding? Is this what got you killed...or did you made that leap of a glass heart," muttered Claude as he locked his door, light a candle and sat to start reading the book

It started as a normal journal on her times during her time at the academy with how she made friends with Hilda and Ashe. Especially Ashe who teaching her to smile and open up to other people. She wrote about how she felt free with Ashe and that she doesn't have to worry about her 'cursed crest'.

Claude frowned at the word 'cursed crest' as earlier Marianne and Claude talked about curses and how even though if your parents were cursed, it doesn't mean that you the child is cursed alongside them.

"...maybe I should have taken the topic about curses more seriously...well it too late anyways nothing can change the past now," Claude frowned as he continues to read the book which has more questions that are starting to pill up but right now he needs answers

He continues to flip through page after page until he heard some footsteps, not just one, but many about a small group around 3-4.

Claude put a bookmark onto the book before hiding it under his bed and lean his ear onto the door.

"So where is that girl room?" Voice one asked. Voice one appears to be rough and that it from a man around his 30s.

"Yes, this is the right dorm room...Marianne Von Edmund! Open the door!" shouted Voice two which sounds like a Church soldier

"It's unbelievable to think that such a monster exists within Garreg Mach, I refuse to believe it until I see it within my own eyes," said Voice three. Voice three is Seteteh as he appears to be frowning within his face

"It looks like they haven't found Marianne's body yet...but it only a matter of time...Marianne...I wish you were still here...I would have defended you against such accusations...yet you decide to take your own life," muttered Claude as right now he the only one who truly knows the fate Marianne and where her body is. But he knew that telling the truth about Marianne's death is going to raise a lot of questions and he knew that it going to cause more pain especially Hilda who is a very close friend to Marianne

He places his right hand onto his face as he sat down on his bed.

"...I will need to speak the truth to others soon or later...I already told Edelgard...who should I tell next?" Claude asked he looked down as he heard shouting as he hears a door being opened alongside more shouting. He didn't care at all as he already knew the fate of Marianne. She would either be reported missing, dead or worse...a monster and all Claude could do....is just watch and do nothing as exposing everything would put more lives in danger. Especially himself and his friends...even Edelgard and Dimitri would be in danger as they might find out the plot against them

"Forgive Marianne, I wish I could have saved you earlier...maybe I am not worthy of becoming a leader after all," Claude sighed as he stared at the roof of his room

A couple of hours passed as he soon heard no more footsteps, he when back onto his desk and started to read the book once more as his candle is starting to run out

He when back where he was and started to read the book again he noticed something is wrong. He can see pieces of paper torn apart as if someone has already ripped the rest of the pages out.

"Hm? What the? Huh...it looks someone has already beaten me to it...ahh! Dam it! I was so close!" Claude frowned as he tosses the book onto the bed

"So was Marianne death was the result of grief or is there something more to this then I thought. This book only gave me more questions instead of answers...Marianne, what were you hiding?" Claude stood up, opened the door and looked around where he carefully sneaks back to Marianne room

"Dam...it appears to be completely trashed, it like they were looking for something and didn't even bother to clean it up," Claude frowns as he stares at the cloths dumped onto the floor, blanket all messed up, papers everywhere and bedsheets strips away "Hmm...is the Church hiding something? Questions and more questions...well I better keep the book safe as it is my only clue on Marianne." muttered Claude as he when back to his room and sent a lot of time making an undercover on the bottom of his bed where he stores the book carefully and safely

"There...that should keep the book safe for a while...hopefully...anyways I better get going now otherwise they might miss me too much," said Claude as he smiles a bit

Claude grabbed a raincoat and when out of his room. He took one long look at his room one last time before locking it and closing it for good with his key started to head his way towards the dining hall

\-----------------

"Yuri...Yuri! Are you alright?" Balthus asked as he shakes Yuri who quickly opened his eyes

"Gah! Yea...what the hell happened?" Yuri asked as he stood up and started to look around "Well...it looks, we trapped here...that just great," Yuri looked around the room where they are trapped. The room has only one steel door, a stone wall and flooring but it seems to be well kept

"Yea, it looks like we got our ass kicked," Balthus frowned as he looks at Constance

"What is the meaning of this! Let us go!" shouted Constance as she banged onto the steel door

"There no point Coco, just save your energy," said Hapi as she just sat down and lean onto the stonewall

"Hapi, Constance why aren't you casting your spells? You could jus..." Hapi raised her hand towards Yuri cutting him off

"Don't you think we already tried that?" Hapi asked as she raises her hand

Yuri frowned "Huh...same as last time, well it looks like this room has completely covered all of our opinions...wait a min...why did he keep us alive?" Yuri questioned as he looked around the stone room

"Hm? What do you mean Yuri?" Balthus asked as Constance stopped banging the door and moved closer towards Yuri, Hapi simply leaned closer to Yuri

"Think about, if we truly got our ass kicked by that...Chaos...person...why didn't he/she kill us? Instead, he/she decided to capture us but for what?" Yuri asked as he leans against the stonewall

Soon the bottom of the steel door opened as a tray of food enters the room. The tray itself is filled with four pieces of bread, two bananas, two apples, a small jar of water and a small note simply saying 'eat' and on the back is 'put the tray back near the door'

Constance examines the tray and the note "Well, it looks like that answered your question Yuri...am I going to suck here for the rest of my life?" Constance as she starts to panic a bit

"Nothing but fruits, pieces of bread and a small jar...well it better what we got underground," said Balthus as he picks up a piece of bread and a banana

"Here Coco, you need to eat," said Hapi as she picks two pieces of bread an apple and a banana. She gave a piece of bread and an apple to Constance

"Thanks, sorry for my...rude manners it just that I am not used to being locked up in a tiny room," said Constance as she frowns at the steel door

"When will you ever be? Anyways, we should be thankful for the food...at least it taste better then what we go in the Abyss that I can say for sure," said Yuri as he took a bite out of the piece of bread "Well, all we can do is just wait...at least until we can find a way out of here,"


	20. Lady of Grief and Alonely Knight (Ingrid and Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid is still suffering from the loss of Ashe Ubert as she continues to grief within her room...at least until Felix decides to help her.

A couple of mins ago

"Why....why...am I cursed with something or what? Just why!" Ingrid cried inside her room on her bed face down.

During the ball, her dance with Ashe was the first time she felt happy and in love again. Ashe shares the same interest with heroes, legends and myths. But sadly Ingrid knows that she can't get the dream she what which is the become a loyal knight to serve his highness. So Ingrid decided that they will see Ashe dream come true even if it means sacrificing her dream...or at least that what suppose to happen in which fate decides to take a turn for the worse. As Ashe Ubert was murdered...cold-blooded

"Goddess, I already lost someone that love...why another? Is this my fate?" Ingrid muttered as a knock came onto her dorm door. "Who is it?" Ingrid asked as she turns around

"Do I really need to tell you, Ingrid?" Felix asked through the door 

"Felix?....why are you here? Are you going to tell me not to become a knight again?" Ingrid got up from her bed

"Open the door, then we can talk," said Felix in a cold like voice 

"...Alright," opens the door to see Felix wearing his raincoat, soaking wet from the heavy rain 

"What do you want Felix?" Ingrid made a frown face at Felix 

Felix just sighed "We need to talk...it about Ashe Ubert," Ingrid soon noticed that Felix looks...completely defeated and devoid within himself. 

"...what about Ashe?" Ingrid asked as she looked away from Felix

"Please tell me the truth Ingrid....were you in love with him like my brother Glenn back then?" Felix asked with a serious look on his face 

"................."Ingrid didn't reply as she just stares at Felix without saying a word. "I was, I was going to help him to get his dream of becoming a knight...but now..." Ingrid looked away from Felix as she biting herself in the mouth 

"So, it was true..." Felix places his right hand onto his head "Ingrid...I am truly sorry, I should have stopped Ashe from going on his own...if I had stopped him then maybe he would still be here...but right now he is up there...with my dead brother," Felix started up at the rainy skies 

Ingrid pats Felix on his shoulder "Felix...thank you...that reminds me, can you come with me...to visit Ashe grave?" Ingrid asked 

Felix turns back to Ingrid "Of course, just bring your raincoat alongside, I don't what you to suffer from a cold, just a reminder though it raining pretty heavy out there." 

"Sure, just give me a moment," Ingrid closed the door while Felix just wait outside

"Ashe...you damfool, you always wanted to become a knight with those legends, myths and become a hero like in the books...now...here we are...griefing for your death," said Felix as he stares the heavy rain and looked down at the cobblestone floor 

A couple of mins passed as Ingrid opened the door when towards Felix with her raincoat

Felix turns to face Ingrid "So...your ready to go?" Felix asked

Ingrid nods as she tightens her raincoat "Yea, it seems like everything is in order,"

Both Felix and Ingrid left for the graveyard

The heavy rain made it nearly impossible to see anyone or anything near them. 

Felix even on this heavy rain noticed a hooded person leaving the graveyard, he can't see the figure clearly enough as the figure quickly moves away. 

"Felix...is something wrong?" Ingrid asked as Felix shakes his head 

"No...none, I thought I saw someone within the rain," muttered Felix as they continue on

Ingrid just sighs "Did you now or is just the heavy rain? Anyways let us keep on going," 

Both entered the graveyard as they made their way towards Ashe's grave

Ingrid kneeled right in front of the gravestone as she places her right hand onto the stone itself "Why Ashe...your flame within you was very bright not a moment ago but now...it completely burned out...why," muttered Ingrid

Felix back off a bit from Ingrid "...you dam fool...you tried you become a full knight and now..." Felix just sighs "Nevermind," muttered Felix as the heavy rain covered both of their thoughts

Ingrid got back up and turns towards Felix "Felix...I am going to ask you, can we avenge Ashe...be honest with me Felix..can we?" 

Felix looked away from Ingrid "We can in the future but right now we need to train harder to avenge him," Felix pats Ingrid on her shoulder "Ingrid you have to remind strong...don't let this tragedy go to waste by not doing anything," 

Ingrid smiles a bit "That...very kind of you Felix, now can we go to the mess hall...I am starving," 

"Well, you haven't come out in a while so...yes...come on let go, I got something for you but I can't show it here due to these rain," said Felix as he extends his hand forward 

Ingrid accepted Felix hand "Thank you, Felix, you know...you are a very kind friend to have sometimes," 

Felix just rolled his eyes "I know, just please...don't die, otherwise, I won't be able to take care of the lady-man himself," 

Ingrid started to giggle "...so you do care about us...you are just denying it...very funny Felix...very funny,"

Felix rolled his eyes once more "Haha very funny Ingrid, anyways let just get a move on, the rain is starting to kill me," 

"Sure, just don't leave me behind again," said Ingrid 

"Same with you," Felix replied 

Both Felix and Ingrid started to smile a bit at each other as they both took one last look at Ashe gravestone before leaving for the mess hall.


	21. Part 20: Perception for the Hunt (New Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dawn and new day have arisen within Fodlan. A cloudy day as formed up in the skies

Edelgard herself inside the Garden having tea with Ferdinand as Hubert pull them both tea although Hubert gave a dirty look at Ferdinand

"Edelgard, have you changed your mind about our duel?" Ferdinand asked in an energic voice

Edelgard shakes her head "No, I didn't call you here for the duel...I call you here for something else," Edelgard replied

"Oh, may I ask why?" Ferdinand picked up his cup and took a sip

Hubert bowed before leaving them alone

"It about your father and his position as Prime Minister of the Empire," Edelgard took one sip while keeping a calm look on her face

Ferdinand let down his cup as he stares at Edelgard "My father? Did something happen to him?" Ferdinand gave a confused look at Edelgard

"No, nothing happened to him...yet that is," She took another sip as she calmly looks around

"Yet? Edelgard...what are you saying?" Ferdinand continued to have a confused look on his face

Edelgard looked at Ferdinand with a straight face "Ferdinand Von Aegir, have you ever thought about your father being...evil?" Edelgard asked

Ferdinand's body moved back a bit as he just stared at Edelgard for a moment "Umm...." Ferdinand looked lost for words as he looked away "Yes? I...think so, he has done some terrible things in the past but...he also did some good within the Empire," Ferdinand replied

Edelgard looked away "I see, what if I tell you the real truth about your father...and the missing heirs of the Empire," She spoke in a quiet like voice as Ferdinand turn his head back to Edelgard

"Missing heirs...I have heard that they died because of a terrible curse or...disease...what does this have to do with my father?" Ferdinand asked as he places his right hand onto his head

"It because..." Edelgard looked at Ferdinand with a straight look as she places down her cup "Your father is responsible for the death of my brothers and sisters,"

Ferdinand face when wide as he just looked at Edelgard with his mouth hanging from his face "Edelgard...that...impossible! My father worked with the Emperor...he would never allow this!" shouted Ferdinand

Edelgard frowned at Ferdinand's comment as she sighs "You believe too much in your father Ferdinand. My father has been reduced to figurehead thanks to the Insurrection of Seven in which your father was the mastermind behind this 'soft coup'," said Edelgard as she took a sip out of her cup

Ferdinand's face was speechless as he shakes his head "I...I can't believe it...I never knew about this...my father just told me that the Emperor has abused his power too much and their reason for launching the Insurrection of Seven to reduce the power of the throne," Ferdinand replied

"That was their excuse...your father also allowed the experiment of the Emperor children...my brothers and sisters, They locked us in cold cells filled with rats as I saw them take them onto a table...one by one...they soon died or suffer a worse fate," Edelgard clutched her fist as her face starts to turn into anger

Ferdinand looked down at the ground before looking back up at Edelgard "I...I...this is hard to accept Edelgard...is this true? If so, do you have proof?" Ferdinand asked in which Edelgard nods

She turns her head slightly to the right "My hair...it wasn't always this colour, rather it was ember like brown and the disappearance of the other Prince/Princess of the Empire. Is that enough for proof for you? Or do you need me to show you more?" Edelgard asked

Ferdinand looked away and nods "My mind kept on saying that I should defend my father but hearing what you been through...I am starting to question myself...but let me guess...this isn't the only reason why you called me here," Ferdinand leaned up as he just sighs

"That is correct Ferdinand Von Aegir, right now I am asking you if you could replace your father as Prime Minister when I become Emperor in which my first order will be to place your father into house arrest," said Edelgard as her frown slowly disappears from her face

"House arrest? Your...your not going to execute him?" Ferdinand asked with a surprised look on his face

Edelgard nods "Normally I would, however, I can't delay that he has done some... 'good' deeds for the Empire but of course I can't let him go unpunished...unless you what me to change his punish into something harsher?" Edelgard took a sip of her tea

"No, no, no...that fine, it just...I expect you to become overwhelmed with rage against my father...from what he did to you and...the Imperial Prince/Princess before you," Ferdinand just sighed with relief as he picks up his cup and took a sip of the tea

"I am actually," Ferdinand looks up at Edelgard "At least I was until someone came in..." She looked down at the ground for a moment before turning back to Ferdinand Anyways Ferdinand I expect great things from you especially during my coronation which is coming up in next month," said Edelgard

Ferdinand put down his cup "Wait...your coronation is coming this month? That...the same month where we are having our field trip...Edelgard...you told the Professor about this?" Ferdinand asked with a surprised look on his face

Edelgard nods "Yes and the other house leaders are coming along for my coronation, Ferdinand I am in the mindset that people should work hard for their position and that people should be judged on their abilities, not by birth nor statues," Edelgard kept a straight look at Ferdinand

"...Edelgard...most of the nobility will never accept this...ho...no...Edelgard...are you planning for a purge of the Imperial nobility?" Ferdinand asked as his face becomes full of worry

"Parts of it, those who oppose my coronation and my reforms will be punished but if they can prove themselves as popular officials then I allow them to keep their status and power," Edelgard replied as she smiles a bit

"...that sound...fair for the Imperial nobility...very well your highness...I...take my father place as prime minster...just promise me that he won't come to harm...at least until I understand the truth about my father," Ferdinand is still having doubts within his voice

She nods "Of course, I will personally make sure that he doesn't come to harm unless he decides to reply with force," She took another sip from her cup before refilling it

"I...I understand, now...is that all?" Ferdinand asked as Edelgard nods once more "Thank you, let us pray for your success, your highness,"

Edelgard watches Ferdinand leaves the garden as she leans back and sighed while staring at the cloudy skies

She closed her eyes for a while until Hubert spoke up "Lady Edelgard, we found her in the Sealed Forrest," said Hubert as he hands her a letter

"Good, sometimes I can never understand your network Hubert but I won't question it, for now, tell Dimitri and Claude to meet me at the garden about 'revenge'...they should get the message," said Edelgard as she examines the letter

Hubert nods as he bowed before leaving

\--------------

Dimitri sat next to Claude at the mess hall

"Is this true Claude...did she really?" Dimitri asked as he rolled his face onto the table

"I am sorry Dimitri but...it true...she is gone, Dimitri, she won't be coming back for good," said Claude as he pats Dimitri onto his back

Dimitri sighed "A tragedy kick-starting another tragedy...and it going to continue unless we prevent another tragedy from taking place," as he stared at Claude

"Then we just have to stop it, no matter what," said Claude as he continues to pat Dimitri until he got tapped on the shoulder making Claude turn around to face Hubert "Hubert? What are you doing here?"

"Lady Edelgard request your presents at the Garden about 'revenge'," said Hubert as he smirks at the two of them

Dimitri and Claude eyes when wide as they stared at Hubert

"Very well, let go, Claude," said Dimitri as without any hesitation he got up his seat and started to walk to the Garden

"Hey wait up!" cried out Claude as he followed behind alongside Hubert

\-----------------

Edelgard pulled out her dagger as she started to examine more closely alongside the letter

"Edelgard! We got your message," said Dimitri as he revealed himself around the corner and quickly sat himself down

Edelgard puts away the letter "Huh, that was pretty quick Dimitri...now we just have to..." Edelgard got interrupted as Claude made his entrance

"You don't have to Edelgard, just get started on the talk," said Claude as he sat himself down with a smile on his face

Edelgard smiled in return "Again...huh, I expected you to be late Claude as always," said Edelgard

Claude just shrugs "If you have something important then sure, I show up now can we get onto the talks now?" Claude asked

Edelgard nods "Of course, as you can see, I think you two would be very pleased to find out that you have a big opportunity of chance for revenge for both Ashe Ubert and Marianne Von Edmund as Monica or...her actually real name Kronya was spotted near the Sealed Forest," Edelgard places the dagger at the center of the table

Dimitri face turn into a frown as he stared at Edelgard with all eyes while Claude's eyes don't match his smile

"Kronya...ok I remember that name and the Sealed Forest...that within Kingdom territory..." Claude turns toward Dimitri and nods "I think you know what to do Dimitri," said Claude

Dimitri just nods "I understand, with the Blue Lions being temporarily merged with the Black Eagles this would make things a lot easier...I see to Professor Byleth for her permission and if she can allow the Golden Deer to assist," said Dimitri

"Very good, now let get perception as quickly as possible and remember Dimitri...you have to be the one to throw around this fact that we found Ashe Ubert killer," said Edelgard as she got up from her seat and picked up her dagger

"I hate to say this but Marianne is just reported missing so...we can't announce her death yet...we just have to delay as long as possible," Claude stood up with a straight look on his face

"...I hate that we have to hide it but...we didn't have much a choice, anyways let go," Dimitri stood as they started to leave the Garden

"Hubert go the dorms, tell the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions to gather up in the Black..." Edelgard shakes her head "No, Blue Lions classroom...tell them to meet at the Blue Lions classroom,"

"At once Lady Edelgard," Hubert bowed as he walks toward the dorms

"Dimitri, you will tell what we found to Professor Byleth at once, I check the Black Eagles classroom," said Edelgard with a straight look

"Edelgard...let just do this," said Dimitri as he walks towards to Professor Byleth office

"Yea...no more turning back now..." Edelgard sighed as she watches Dimitri walk away from her "...more hiding...no more hiding," Edelgard muttered as she stared at the cloudy sky

\--------------

Byleth just sat at her desk reviewing homework as her room door burst open

"Professor!" cried out Dimitri as he walks straight up to her desk "I requesting a mission to the Sealed Forest at once!"

Byleth smiled at Dimitri "Of course, you have my permission, Dimitri. Just show them this paperwork, you can even ask the Golden Deer for assistance if you what to, I handle the rest," said Byleth as she hands a piece of paper with her signature

"uh...thank you Professor...are you coming with us?" Dimitri asked as Byleth just shakes her head

"Paperwork and Rhea...I think you know the rest," Byleth spoke in a simple voice

Dimitri nods "Alright...I...thank you, Professor," said Dimitri as he turns around and quickly leaves her room

Byleth got off of her chair as she when in front of the window. She places her right hand onto the glass window "Everything is working as planned," muttered Byleth

\---------------

Edelgard entered the Black Eagles classroom as she looked inside. She sighed as she exited and when into the Blue Lion classroom where it abandoned as she sat in the front row

She waited patiently as one by one the Eagles and the Lions are starting to arrive. She didn't care about the noise as she just stared at the flag of the Kingdom and out of nowhere a vision appeared within her mind

\-------------

Edelgard at the throne room kneeling in defeat as a black mist slowly disappears from the light

Dimitri extended his hand forward toward her and says a single word "El"

Edelgard stared up at Dimitri who has a spear right in front of her. She smiles before pulling out a dagger and throwing at Dimitri which landed onto his right shoulder

Dimitri just thrust his spear right through Edelgard crest as she starts to smile a bit at Dimitri as a black void consumed her

\-----------

She was lost in thought until someone waved a hand right in front of her face

"Edelgard...are you with me?" Dimitri asked as he started to snap his fingers

Edelgard shakes her hand for a moment as she hears some giggles behind her "Yea...I...I am fine...is everyone here?" Edelgard asked in which Dimitri just nods

Hubert frowned at Dimitri as he took his center stage

Edelgard just looked around her. No one is next to her beside Hubert who at least a fair distance away from her

"What was that...my head it hurts," muttered Edelgard in a silent voice as she places her right hand over her head

Hubert looked over at Edelgard as he frowned but stayed silent

Dimitri took one look at Edelgard before he starts to open his mouth about the upcoming mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you enjoy the rebooted chapters.)


	22. Part 21: Lady of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt is on boy!

Edelgard looked around the classroom and saw Ingrid with a face full of vengeance and rage within her. Dimitri finished his brief of the details of their mission everyone started to move to the front gate after grabbing their equipment. It was a surprise for everyone that Jeralt is taking the place of Professor Byleth

Dimitri just stared at Ingrid who was often alone and her eyes do not match her mouth

"Ingrid are you alright?" Dimitri asked as his face is filled with worry and doubt

"Oh...your Highness...yes, I am alright," said Ingrid in an awkward voice

"Dimitri! Snap out of it! We moving out! Get yourself to the front!" Shouted Jeralt as he slaps Dimitri on the back

Dimitri just took one last look at Ingrid moving up to the front as they started their march towards the Sealed Forest. Lucky of them it still cloudy and the ground is starting to dry up from the heavy rain yesterday

"Dimitri is something wrong?" Edelgard asked as she pats his shoulder. Claude isn't too far behind

"Yes...I am very concerned about Ingrid...she was a friend of Ashe...a very close friend and well...I don't think her eyes match her mouth," said Dimitri as he struggles with his wording

"I see...it looks like we have to keep an eye on Ingrid...she might be raging within herself to kill Kronya," said Claude as he turns back to face at the rear while he kept himself moving forward

"The only way to quickly rid of the hatred and vengeance within her heart is to...let her kill Kronya herself...it might not be easiest nor it might not be the best solution but it better than letting her heart turn into darkness," said Edelgard as they continued marching forward

\-----------------

"Hurry it up! I don't what to stick in this disgusting forest any longer!" shouted Kronya who is still keeping on her disguise as she tightens her grip on her dagger

"Lady Kronya, we just need a couple more hours to gather everything and to make sure that we leave no trails," said a Dark Mage

"Good...that reminds me...where is Chaos! Chaos was supposed to be here!" Kronya however soon felt a chill behind her back

"You called?" Chaos asked as it foggy hand tapped onto Kronya shoulder

"Ch...Chaos...your here...that good...I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up," said Kronya who seems to be scared

"I am afraid that they have founded our position, Kronya do us a favour, prove yourself and you will be forgiven...if not..." Chaos raises it sword "I think you know what will happen," said Chaos as Kronya just nods

"Oh come on!" Kronya looked away for a moment for looking back at Chaos "Yea, yea Chaos don't worry...I got this," said Kronya as she moves into her position alongside the other members

Chaos position _______ at the top near an alter like building. "Come and aid me Dark Masters of the fallen!" shouted Chaos as two shadowy hooded figures appeared alongside him before moving into their position in the west and the east of Chaos. The faces of the Dark Master are completely covered in black fog like Chaos beside their swords as it not covered at all. Both of them are wielding Cutlass+ (14 Might, 100 hit rate, the brave and killing edge effect.). Alongside large armoured figure appeared wielding a huge Axe appeared right in front of Chaos wielding a Gigas Axe (21 Might, 80 hit rate, the user gain 25 Defence and 20 charm when wielding this weapon.)

\-----------------

They soon arrived at the bottom of the Sealed Forest with the Black Eagles at the left, Golden Deer at the center and the Blue Lions at the right

There are Demonic Beast in the left, center and right alongside Dark mages.

Axe fighters in the right, Archers in the center, and Mercenaries in the left side

"Alright, everyone remember our objective! Stay safe and eliminate these bastards at once!" shouted Jeralt as he positions himself at the left side beside the Black Eagles

A sound of cheer was heard as they started the mission at once

Dimitri moved forward against the Axe Fighters alongside Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain and Dedue while Mercedes and Annette support from the rear

Dimitri dodged against the Axe Fighter higher swing before twisting his arm and snapping his neck. Felix blocked an Axe attack while Ingrid finished the fighter off but now they have to face the Demonic Beast

The Center has split off with Claude, Hilda, Lysithea, Leonie heading towards the Black Eagles while Lorenz, Raphael and Ignatz when towards the Blue Lions

Edelgard is leading the way for the Black Eagles as everyone stood back to assist beside Casper, Ferdinand and Petra. Edelgard decide to wield a two-handed axe as she swings the axe against the Mercenary killing him automatically when she landed the blow, Hubert covered her back as normal alongside Petra and Ferdinand at least until a Demonic Beast started to heading their way

"Hey Princess, we assist you just don't get yourself killed!" shouted Claude as he fires his longbow at an enemy archer

"I cover you Edelgard!" shouted Lysithea as she cast Seraphim against the Demonic Beast dealing massive damage to it front mask area causing it to snap off

Edelgard smiled back at Lystihea before landing a strong heavy blow with her Greataxe onto the Beast face killing for good. She withdraws her axe "Forward now! Don't let a single one escape!" shouted Edelgard

Dimitri meanwhile used his strength to single handle destroy a Demonic Beast with the help of his Crest but his spear broke easily due to this

"Your Highness, here!" Sylvain tossed his spear at Dimitri in which he caught it

"Thank you, Sylvain, now advance!" shouted Dimitri as they move forward dealing with the axe fighters and the archers

Ingrid, Dimitri, Sylvain and Felix were leading the way

\--------------

"What the? How many are there?" Kronya asked as she witnesses both Demonic Beast being taken down and the last one is being dealt with

"Lady Kronya...they all here! We are being overwhelmed!" cried out the Dark Mage

"Stay calm! We need more reinforcements!" She turns around to face Chaos "Hey, it would be nice if you can help us out!"

"I send a little aid but remember you still have to prove yourself then you will get to see my true power," Chaos replied as a group of Dark Mages appeared and started moving to the front lines

"Serious? Fine...I do as you say," Kronya muttered as she turns back to around

\-------------

Edelgard dashed forward and easily killed the Dark mages no problem as she makes her way toward Kronya alongside Claude. Dimitri also had no problems and is making his way towards Kronya but this Ingrid is by his side

Edelgard and Claude arrived first with Kronya eyes when wide as she just stares at Edelgard

"Y...you...bitch! You...you sold us out didn't you? You must have...after all you didn't even show up to our meeting! " shouted Kronya with Edelgard having a frown on her face

"No...it just your stupidy that got yourself killed, now prepare yourself!" Edelgard replied as she charges forward with her Greataxe

"Well, well, well...it looks like you have gone completely nuts...don't worry...I make this quick," said Claude as he smirks before loading an arrow and firing it at Kronya

Kronya easily dodged Edelgard swing of her axe but got hit in her right leg by Claude arrow

"Gah...dam it...yo.."Kronya soon got cut off by a Javelin thrown by Dimitri which landed right into her left leg "GAH!" Cried out Kronya as her mobility is completely reduced to nothing

"Hey! We did! Teamwork," shouted Claude as he attempts a high five

Edelgard just stared at Claude for a moment "Sure...but not now Claude," said Edelgard as Dimitri and Ingrid close in

"Huh...you two again...well...it looks like we meet again," said Kronya as she smiles a bit at Dimitri and Ingrid while her disguise wore off

"I see...you are nothing but a beast!" shouted Dimitri as his face turns into anger and hatred

"Yo...you...you murdered Ashe in cold blood!" shouted Ingrid as Edelgard and Claude backs off a bit

"Yea...so what?" Kronya prepares herself as she raises her dagger

"I...I kill you!" shouted Ingrid as she dismounted and charges straight at Kronya

Dimitri just silently followed behind Ingrid as Kronya tosses one of her throwing daggers at Ingrid but it missed as it flew over her head. Ingrid managed to close in on her and thrust her spear at Kronya and due to both of her legs are wounded her avoid is reduce to zero making it very easy for Ingrid to land her spear onto her

Ingrid with a firey fury within her thrust her spear right into Kronya chest as her face transforms into satisfaction and happiness as she moves her spear deeper into Kronya "How does it feel now you bitch!" She drives it even deeper as Kronya eyes when wide as she just stares at her "Now...you feel my pain!" She pulled out her spear and started to stab Kronya many times

Dimitri looked at the ground as he stared away from Ingrid while she continues to stab Kronya body even though it looks like she already dead

Felix ran pass Dimitri and grabbed Ingrid by the underarm as he starts to pull her away "Ingrid! That enough she dead...she already dead...you killed her," said Felix as he continues to hold onto Ingrid until she calmed down

"...she finally dead...Ashe...I finally avenged you," said Ingrid as she kneeled onto the ground looks up at the cloudy sky

"Hey, Princess...who the hell is that?" Claude asked as he points at Chaos who is staring at them from above

Edelgard eyes when wide "I...I don't know...Claude...I actually don't know who he/she is," said Edelgard in which Claude face turn into shock

"What do you mean Edelgard? I thought...shoot...so he/she is a newcomer to TWSITD?" Claude looked at Edelgard who just nods

"Maybe...I don't know but...I have a bad feeling about this," Edelgard just stared at Chaos alongside the Gigas Knight in front of Chaos

"Yea...it looks like he/she brought some friends," said Claude as he points out the two Dark Masters 

"Dark Masters? Well that confirmed that he/she is aligned with TWSITD...those Shadowed Swordmaster are known for being strong and fast...making them difficult to deal with," Edelgard replied as she looked around at Claude then at Dimitri, Ingrid and Felix

"...well that just great Princess but...they aren't charging at us nor...moving," Claude just stared at them who are still not moving "Which is...I am not complaining but...they appear to very strong...much stronger than us,"

Edelgard looked back at Claude "Yea...Jeralt was helpful but...I don't think he strong enough to take them head-on," said Edelgard

\------------

Chaos watched down below as Kronya get slain by Ingrid "So she failed, very well..." Chaos walked up to the ledge and stared down below before striking ___ sword down onto the ground making a ramp from the environment.

Chaos walked down as Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Felix, and Ingrid turn around to stare at ___

The Shadowed Swordmaster moved right beside Chaos with the Gigas Knight going in front

\----------

The rest of the Black Eagles, Blue Lion and Golden Deer arrived at the center alongside Jeralt who all stood back by Dimitri/Edelgard/Claude orders

"Alright...who are you?" Edelgard asked with Dimitri's eyes filled itself with confusion

Dimitri tighten his spear while Claude prepares his arrow

"...Chaos, you may call me Chaos," Chaos replied as the Shadowed Swordmaster lay their swords to rest beside him

Dimitri looked at Chaos with a hateful look while Claude just frowns

Edelgard kept her cool as she just stared at Chaos

"I have seen this world for over 6000 years and I have always despair a better future no matter the cost. Remember my name well as we shall meet again at another time," said Chaos as it raised its sword in the air before warping away alongside the Shadowed Swordmaster and the Gigas Knight

Edelgard just shakes his head before turning back to Dimitri and Claude "I am sorry but...it looks like you are right Claude...he/she is a threat within TWSITD," whispered Edelgard as Dimitri and Claude nods

"Alright...let gather the evidence and then...we can return home," said Jeralt as he looked at the place where Kronya was at "Why does this place seems familiar?" Jeralt just shakes his head and started to assist the other students

(Anyways, here are the units that Chaos has called...enjoy.)

(Dark Master positioned in the West of Chaos

(Maddening) Level 35

HP: 54

STR: 33

MAG: 10

DEX: 40

SPD: 52

LCK: 30

DEF: 26

RES: 16

Charm: 26

Combat Arts: None

Abilities: Unknown Talent(Personal Skill), Swordfaire, Critical +20, Nihil (Negates enemy's combat-related skills and buffs (counts against Battalion buffs)), Sword Prowess Lv5, Keen Intuition, Vantage, Desperation and Adept(Can active during Vantage)

Starting Equipment: Cutlass+ Dark Master positioned in the East of Chaos

Level 35

HP: 56

STR: 35

MAG: 8

DEX: 38

SPD: 48

LCK: 28

DEF: 28

RES: 18

Charm: 24

Combat Arts: None

Abilities: Unknown Talent (Personal Skill), Swordfaire, Critical +20, Nihil, Sword Prowess Lv5, Pavise, Aegis, Vantage and Adept

Starting Equipment: Cutlass+

Gigas Knight position right in front of Chaos

Level 37

HP: 70

STR: 40

MAG: 2

DEX: 40

SPD: 5

LCK: 20

DEF: 40 (not counting the bonus from the weapon)

RES: 20

Charm: 30

Combat Arts: None

Abilities: Unknown Talent(Personal Skill), Axefaire, Quick Riposte, Battlecry(If this unit takes no action beside wait increase hit rate by 10 and strength by 2 until unit attacks(can stack up to 10 times), can be disabled if damaged from non-AOE effects), Axe Prowess lv5, Pavise, Aegis, Charm, and Uncanny Blow

Starting Equipment: Gigas Axe and Accuracy Ring)


	23. Part 22: 'Field Trip'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived back from the Sealed Forest

Once they arrive back to Garreg Mach Monastery they were nearly met with Rhea wrath but was quickly calmed down by Byleth and Jeralt. Byleth soon when back into her room and Jeralt when back to the stables to assist the horses injured during the Sealed Forest mission

After that Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude when into the private garden to discuss what happened

"Edelgard, are you for sure that you don't know about this...Chaos person within their ranks?" Dimitri asked with a serious look on his face

Edelgard shakes her head "No...I don't, I never saw him/her once...it was a big surprise for me as well," said Edelgard

"Hmm...well for now, we just have to continue and be thankful that we are still alive," said Claude as he places one of his hands over his head

"Well anyway, let change the topic...the field trip set Professor Byleth for Enbarr has been set...so Dimitri, Claude prepare yourself and pack for up for at least a couple of days. Petra, Ferdinand, Hubert will also be coming alongside our field trip. If you what to bring anyone to this field trip, the time is now," Edelgard looked at Dimitri and Claude

Dimitri rubbed his chin for a moment "Dedue...Dedue will be coming alongside us, of course, I will have to explain everything to him but it shouldn't be a problem," said Dimitri

"For me, Lysithea...that should be an easy choice after all...you deeply care for her well being don't you?" Claude asked with a smile on his face

Edelgard just frowns at Claude but nods "Alright, I tell the Professor...for now let just enjoy ourselves," said Edelgard as she quickly leaves the Garden followed Dimitri and Claude

\-----------

Ingrid when into to the crematory and kneeled right in front of Ashe grave as she places Kronya dagger onto it

"Ashe...if you are hearing me from up above...I finally avenged you...you can finally rest in peace now...but first let finish the book that we were reading," said Ingrid as she opens the book and started to read it out loud

Felix watched Ingrid on top of the stairs as he just sighs and looks up at the cloudy skies

\-----------

Dimitri when inside the Garden as he just stares at Dedue who is taking care of the plants before tapping his shoulder

Dedue got up straight and took off his gloves before greeting Dimitri "Yes your Highness?" Dedue asked

"Dedue, I need to ask you a favour," said Dimitri as he pats Dedue on his right shoulder

\----------

Claude slowly sneaked himself into the library and when behind Lysithea before grabbing onto her shoulder

Lysithea quickly turned around "Ah! oh...it you Claude...what do you want?" Lysithea asked with a frown on her face

"Whoa, sorry ok...look, we been invited to a field trip...what to come along?" Claude asked with a smirk on his voice

"Huh? Field trip...where?" Lysithea asked with a confused look on her face

"Why to the city of Enbarr with me, Edelgard, Dimitri and...." Claude stopped with Lysithea raised her hand

"Edelgard? Enbarr...I am coming along!" Lysithea closed her book and stood up

"Good, now pack your things...we are going on a field trip tomorrow," Claude smiles at Lysithea as he pats her on the head

Lysithea frowns "Alright...but stop treating me like a child!" shouted Lysithea as Claude started to giggle

\---------

"So any luck?" Balthus asked as Yuri just shakes his head

"Nothing...the walls are too thick for us to dig into alongside the floor and the steel door is fresh and covered in paint meaning it wouldn't rust that easily nor break...it seems like they covered every escape option," said Yuri as he continues to look around

"Oh...are we going to be stuck here forever? I still have to restore House Nuvelle!" shouted Constance as she frowns at the door

"There is no point of denying it Coco, we can't use our magic and if Yuri can't break us out then we just have to sit here," said Hapi who has a frown on her face as Constance just moves into the corner

Balthus groaned as he rolled his eyes

Soon the Steel Door opened as the Ashen Wolves turn to face Chaos as it enters the room

"Hmm, it looks like everything is in order," said Chaos who sword is still covered in black mist

Yuri just nods to the back of the room as Yuri stepped forward while the rest backed off.

"What do you want from us?" Yuri asked as he face frowns at Chaos

"It simple, accept this contract or receive a slow and painful death," Chaos replied as he/she reveals a scroll right in front of them

Yuri took into his hands and started to read it "...well...this is interesting," Yuri looked back at the other three before turning back to Chaos "As if we had a choice...very well, we accept," Yuri toss the Scroll back to Chaos who put it back into ___ robe

"Good, now prepare yourself," Chaos stepped back while leaving the door open

\-------------------

Edelgard found Petra within the main hall

"Petra! We need to talk about something," said Edelgard as Petra just nods before making their way towards the Garden

After they enter the Garden and sat down on their chair while Hubert kept on watch as normal but this time he was carrying a case within his hand

"Edelgard...what do you need?" Petra asked with a straight face

"Two things, one...there been a change of plans Petra, we are not killing those who will oppose me...instead we are just knocking them out or capturing them...but only if that possible. If not then you are my permission to go for the kill," Edelgard leaned back a bit

Petra's face seems to be relieved during Edelgard's comment "Alright, you shall my trust Edelgard...what is the second thing?"

Edelgard nods to Hubert who came inside and place the case onto the table. Petra looked confused as she stared at the case

"It is your new sword Petra, I am giving it to you as a gift," Edelgard opens the case and spins it around to face Petra in which her face when wide

"This Sword...is...is this for me Lady Edelgard?" Petra asked as she picks it up the cover and draws the sword out which seems to be covered in silver and metal fused with an emerald gem located on the pommel of the sword, it has a gold guard mixed with silver/steel and the blade itself is shaped like a Rapier completely covered in silver/steel

"Yes, Petra...this is a gift for you...now you are the wielder of Gram...it a took the best of the best blacksmith to forge this weapon as it not only very durable but it can allow you make quick attacks due to its very lightweight nature, alongside the fact that is has a miracle gem placed at the pommel which allows you survive a lethal blow without any problems but you still got to be careful as the sword will break once the miracle gem actives," said Edelgard as she smiles at Petra who is still examining the sword until she sheaths it and places it back onto the case before spinning the case back to her

She stood up straight and when right in front of Edelgard "Edelgard...I am very thankful for your kindness," Petra kneels with her left knee back, right foot forward, right arm across her chest and her left hand onto her back "Will you gift me the Sword Gram?" Petra asked as she watches Edelgard draw the sword

Edelgard moves it right in front of Petra "If you take up this Sword, do you swear your absolute loyalty to the Empire and its people?" Petra nods as Edelgard dub her right shoulder "Do you understand this oath under the Twin Eagle of the Adrestain Empire that you shall fight for the Hresvelg bloodline until death or until your oath becomes annulled?" Petra nods once more as she dub her left shoulder which made Edelgard smile, she moves the sword right in front of her with two hands one on the grip and the other on the blade with open hands "Now this Sword Gram shall be yours forever as it has been indebted into you and exclusive you...Petra Macneary the sword now belongs to you...come and claim it," said Edelgard as Petra picks up the sword with both hands

"I thank you and I shall repay my serves to you until death or annul," said Petra as she slowly rose to pick up the cover from Edelgard and sheaths Gram back into its cover "Thank you Lady Edelgard for this gift," Petra bowed before raising her head towards Edelgard

"And thank you for your loyalty as I expect great things from you Petra..." She looks up at the cloudy skies "Now the day is becoming late...the field trip is tomorrow, check your things to make sure that you packed everything you need especially your new sword...you will need it later once we enter the Imperial Palace," said Edelgard

"Yes Lady Edelgard, I shall not disappoint you!" Petra bowed once more before leaving the garden

(Gram (Can be forged into Gram+ if you have the materials)

Exclusive to Petra only and can only be used on foot! (Can not be traded, stolen, removed or sold)

Range 1

Uses: 60 (Although the sword will break once the miracle effect actives) (turns into 70 once forged)

Wt: 5

Mt: 11 (13 once forged)

Hit: 100

Critical: 18 (23 once forged)

Effect: Will attack twice during combat (works only on player phase) and acts as a Miracle Talisman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow...it seems like Petra got a new toy to play with)


	24. Part 23: Gifts from the Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Guards have arrived at Garreg Mach to pick up the Princess and her friends for the 'field trip' by the orders of Professor Byleth

Edelgard, Hubert, Petra and Ferdinand arrived first at the front gate where two carriages and a cart were waiting for them alongside the Imperial Guards with Ladislava and Randolph leading the way

"Princess Edelgard, everything is prepared," said Ladislava as she kneeled towards Edelgard alongside the Randolph and the Imperial Guards

"Raise Ladislava, we shall depart when Prince Dimitri of Faerghus and Claude Von Riegen arrive...for now stand easy," said Edelgard as the Imperial Generals and the Imperial Guards obeyed as they stood at stand easy

The Imperial Guards ranks are Ten Lancer who is known for dealing massive damage when charging, Six Bow Knights, Three Wyvern Lords, Three Falcon Knights, Three Valkyries, Six Paladins, Two Dark Filers, Three Great Knights, Two Holy Knights and Two Dark Knights

Ladislava herself is a Wyvern Lord who going above the skies alongside the other Wyvern Lords and Falcon Knights while Randolph is Warrior and is going be inside one of the carriages beside the Princess or in another one but that will depend later on

Petra and Ferdinand were taken to the sight of the Imperial Guards as there are so many of them as they wait for the rest of the House Lords to arrive of course after they set their bags onto the cart

Dimitri arrived first alongside Dedue who carrying both Dimitri and his bags as he places them into the cart while Dimitri head straight to Edelgard

"Princess Edelgard, I imagine that we are waiting for Claude again?" Dimitri asked as he sighs while taking a look at the Imperial Guards

"It appears so, Claude...your late again," muttered Edelgard as she just sighs

"Hey! Princess, sorry if we are late," said Claude as he arrives with Lysithea with a smile on his face

"Edelgard...is it happening right now? Are you doing it for sure Edelgard?" Lysithea asked with a hopeful look on her face

Edelgard nods at Lysithea "Yes...it time but for now, just put your things in the cart, Claude, Dimitri you will be with me at the front carriage," Edelgard walks up to the front carriage where Randolph opened the door alongside the steps "Thank you, Randolph, come on Dimitri, Claude we need to hurry,"

Ferdinand, Petra, Dedue and Lysithea will be in the second carriage while their bags are loaded up and tighten to make sure that they don't fall off

Dimitri and Claude followed behind Edelgard as they sat across from each other while Randolph when inside last beside Edelgard

Dimitri frowned a bit at Randolph entering while Claude kept a straight face at him. Edelgard quickly notices their looks and spoke up

"It's a tradition for a General to sit alongside royalty to ensure my safety," She turns to face Randolph "General Randolph I have heard great things from your little sister...Fleche if I remember correct," said Edelgard

"Yes Princess, Fleche is doing well and will be joining alongside me once a couple of years have passed," said Randolph as he smiles at Edelgard

"Oh...you have a sister General Randolph?" Dimitri asked with a smile on his face as Randolph turns to face Dimitri while Claude looked with interest on his face

"Yes, Fleche is my younger sister wh..." That all Edelgard will ever hear as she looked outside at the window of the carriage before being consumed by a black void

\-------------

Dimitri heavily wounded kneeling onto the ground as Edelgard looked over with her Axe Aymr

"Edelgard! You... I will kill you! You will know the regret of my father, who was killed for you! Of my stepmother, who was slain by her own daughter! You will bow your head before all the lives you trampled for your ideals before you die in misery!" shouted Dimitri as he looks at Edelgard with all of his hatred

Edelgard just frowned at him "Your obsession with me is appalling. If you were a normal human, you would most certainly have died already." She raised Aymr over Dimitri's neck "Farewell, King of Delusion. If only we were born in a time of peace, you might have lived a joyful life as a benevolent ruler," Edelgard swings it down right onto Dimitri's neck

Dimitri slowly bleeds out but his last words were "To the fires of eternity with you...El..." with last of his breath

Edelgard eyes when wide as she just stares at Dimitri and then drops her Axe as she kneeled in front of Dimitri before letting out a large cry in the sky until another black void consumed her once again

\-----------

"Princess Edelgard, Edelgard! Edelgard!" cried within her head as she slowly opens her eyes

Edelgard stood up straight as she quickly looked around. She still inside the carriage but with Randolph and Dimitri shaking her up before back off, away from her

"Your Highness...are you alright?" Randolph asked as his face is filled with concern and worry alongside Dimitri

"Yes, Randolph...I am fine, I was just...zoning out," said Edelgard as she noticed that Claude is having a suspicious look on his face

"Are you sure about that Edelgard...you were completely out cold," said Claude as his faces turn into a concern look like Randolph and Dimitri

"Was I really?" Edelgard looked around at Randolph, Dimitri and Claude whose eyes are matching their face. She sighed in a deep breath before leaning back "Yea...I am fine it just...my father...he doesn't have much time left in this world and...he is the only family left remaining...once he passed away...that it...no more...I will all alone...at least beside you Dimitri...and Claude," said Edelgard

Randolph stayed silent as he looks away from Edelgard

Dimitri leaned forward and grabbed Edelgard by the hand "Edelgard...I understand, from the bottom of my heart...just remember that you are not alone...just like you said. You have me and Claude to assist you," said Dimitri

Claude scoffed "Yea, Princess...you do have us to guide you away from the wrong path just remember that," said Claude

Edelgard smiles at Claude and Dimitri "Guiding me away from the wrong path...you two already did just that," Edelgard muttered as she looked outside at the window as she heard a gate opening before entering

Randolph turned back to Edelgard "Your Highness, we arrived at Fort Merceus," said Randolph as he opens the door

"Fort Merceus? Are we switching the horses for the carriage and the troops?" Dimitri asked in which Edelgard nods

"Yes, we are switching the horses which will take some time. In the meanwhile Dimitri, Claude I got something to show you," said Edelgard as she got off of the carriage

"Oh? You got something for us, Princess?" Claude asked as he got off alongside Dimitri

"Yes, it a little gift for helping me out earlier especially you Claude," Edelgard smirks at Claude

Fort Merceus garrison is filled with Snipers, Gremory, Falcon Knights, Wyvern Lords, War Masters, Mortal Savant, Great Knights, Lancers, Gigas Knights, Fortress Knights, etc.

A pair of Fortress Knights carrying a black case with the Imperial Eagle on it came to Edelgard side with Dimitri to her right and Claude to her left

"Let reveal your gift first Prince Dimitri," Edelgard nods to the Fortress Knight to the Right directly at Dimitri as he opens the case which reveals a spear with a silver/steel tip mixed into it with a shaft covered in blue, silver and blue pattern

Dimitri examines the spear "Oh...what this Edelgard," Dimitri asked as he slowly picks it up the spear into his hands

"It a specially designed spear for you Dimitri it named Brionac, a spear designed to combat dark magic alongside being very durability," said Edelgard as she smiles at Dimitri

Dimitri bowed towards Edelgard as he did a test swing before placing the spear back in its case. He picked the case up and bowed right in front of Edelgard then he when back to the carriage

Edelgard turned toward Claude

"So...what my gift Princess?" Claude asked with a smirk on his face

Edelgard nods to the left Fortress Knight who opened the case revealing a bow covered in Gold and appears to very light alongside a very strong string "This is for you Claude, I think this bow will suit you well," said Edelgard as she pats Claude on his shoulder as Claude picks the bow up and examines it

"Huh? Yea...so tell Edelgard...the name of this bow?" Claude asked as tested the bowstring many times which made him impressed

"Apollyon, it took a special hunter to craft this bow as it not only durable but pretty accurate as a bonus," Edelgard waves his hand back as the Fortress Knights bowed and gave the case to Edelgard before leaving them alone. Edelgard hands the case to Claude as he puts it back and seals it

"I got to hand to you Edelgard...it a pretty nice gift," Claude smiles at Edelgard

"Your deserved Claude...after all, you did put me into the right path and this is my gift of thanks...for everything," Edelgard pats him on the back before moving back to the carriage with Claude following behind

"I see, no problem Princess...no problem at all," Claude muttered before entering carriage as the squires got finished switching the horses/Wyverns/Pegasus around before the Gigas Knight started to open the gates of the Fortress as the convoy started to move out once more

"Now, to Enbarr...Dimitri, Claude you both better prepare yourself," said Edelgard as she started outside at the carriage window

Dimitri looked confused at Edelgard comment as he stared at her then at Claude

"What do you mean Edelgard?" Dimitri asked as he continues to look around which caused Randolph and Claude to giggle as he tries to hide it

"Oh Princely! What you think! The Imperial Princess is coming back home! So guess what will be waiting for us at Enbarr," said Claude as he wrapped around Dimitri's neck

"They will be a large crowd waiting for us at Enbarr as they what to celebrate the Imperial Princess coming back home...even though this is just a field trip," said Randolph as he looks at Edelgard

"Indeed, it reminds of a lot about Ladislava and why she joined as one of my personal guards," said Edelgard as she turned back around to face Randolph

"Yes, your Highness, I have to agree with you...it surprising that Ladislava was just an orphan back then," Randolph looked outside at the window while he just sighed

"Wait...you are telling me that Ladislava was just an orphan back then?" Claude asked with a surprised look on his face

Randolph turns to face Claude "Why yes, she rarely talks about her past but from what I heard from rumours...is that her parents were killed...by whom you may ask? I wish I could tell you but...I don't have the answer," said Randolph as he just sighs once more

"I see...let just not talk about shall we?" Dimitri asked with a worried look on his face

"Very well..." Randolph straightens himself "That reminds me...is it true Prince Dimitri that you danced with her highness?"

Edelgard and Dimitri started to blush a bit with Edelgard trying to hide it by looking away while Claude just started to giggle at the two

Dimitri just nods "Why yes, we enjoyed ourselves during the ball," Dimitri replied while trying to keep a calm look on his face

"You two were easily the center of attention during the ball...heck I stole the entire show," Claude smirks while Edelgard turn back around

"Yes, it was indeed true...and we are hiding it," said Edelgard as Randolph looked happy at the two

"This is excellent news! A Prince of Faerghus is dancing with our Princess...this seems like a dream coming true," said Randolph as leans back with a smile on his face

"Yea...it is like a dream coming true..." Claude stopped smiling and looks away "At least for them..." Claude muttered as he just sighs while looking away towards the window

(Brionac (Can be forged in Brionac+

Range: 1

Uses: 60 (70 if forged)

Weight: 8

Might: 12 +1 PS (mounted) +2 PS (when on foot) (Might changes to 14 when forged)

Hit: 80

Crit: 0

Effects: Half-Dark Magic inflicted on the unit. (If forged!) Effective against Monsters

Apollyon (Can be forged in Apollyon+)

Range: 2-3

Use: 35 (40 if forged)

Weight: 9

Might: 11 (13 if forged)

Hit: 75

Crit: 0

Effect: Grants the user Desperation, (If forged!) unit can counterattack at close range)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I did expand on Ladislava and Randolph even though I did some liberties with Ladislava. Anyways enjoy.)


	25. Part 24: The New Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come!

After a couple of mins of the journey, they arrived at the front gates of Enbarr as the front gate slowly opens as a pair of Gigas Knights stood by the Gate with their Axes. The walls are large and line up with Ballistae, Crossbowmen, Snipers, Archers, etc on top of the walls

"Welcome to the Capital of Adrestian Empire, " said Randolph as he smiles at Dimitri and Claude

"The Imperial City of Enbarr...it truly massive," said Dimitri as looks outside of the carriage window

Claude joins in with Dimitri as they entered the Capital "You said it, Dimitri...this city is massive," said Claude

"Indeed, Enbarr is the biggest city in Fodlan...Dimitri, Claude is this your first time seeing Enbarr?" Edelgard asked in which Dimitri and Claude nods

"I have heard about it in books but...it bigger than I expected," Dimitri noticed a line of Imperial soldiers lining up in the streets as crowds of people started to cheer and toss flowers onto the streets

"Well, Princess it looks like you aren't lying about the whole celebration," Claude looks outside and watched the Lancers escort them side by side while the filers watch overhead

Edelgard waves at the cheering crowd as Dimitri and Claude join in while Randolph kept a watchful eye. They made their way through the main street, the central square before making their way towards the Imperial Palace where the Gigas Knights near the front palace opened the gate as the carriage and the Imperial Guard entered the palace grounds.

Randolph opened the door and let down steps before standing to the side holding the door as he bowed down

"Thank you, Randolph, now...shall get to business?" Edelgard asked as the Wyvern Lords/Falcon Knight landed onto the wide-open fields next to the stables next to the Front Palace

Dimitri and Claude nods as Petra, Ferdinand, Lysithea, Hubert and Dedue just got as they relaxed for a moment beside Petra who picked up her sword

Ladislava made her way towards Edelgard alongside the Wyvern Lord/Falcon Knights who are all dismounted

Edelgard waves them forward as Ladislava, Randolph and the dismount filers lined themselves in front of the steps alongside the Palace guards

Edelgard when first then Dimitri, then Claude, then everyone else as they advanced on the stairway into the palace. The weather is still a cloudy day as Edelgard advanced until a ray of sun landed right onto Edelgard as she turns her face to stare at the sunset

Dimitri and Claude stopped alongside her and stared at the sunset

Edelgard looked at Dimitri and Claude for a moment then stared down for another moment before looking straight up and started to continue walking up the stairs. The servants started to unpack their things and bring them to their assigned rooms

Petra, Ferdinand, Hubert, Dedue and Lysithea all followed behind although Lysithea got some help from Dedue

Edelgard arrived at the central garden as she took one long look around alongside Dimitri and Claude "This garden reminds me so much of the innocent times...it is still beautiful even after all those years," said Edelgard as Dimitri just nods while Claude continues to look on

Hubert arrived alongside the rest of the gang as beside Ferdinand and Hubert, the rest were surprised by the garden inside the Imperial Palace. The Imperial Guard followed behind them

The Gigas Knights were standing guard to the throne room as Edelgard moved right in front of them. The Gigas Knights nod to each other as they opened the door for them after taking their weapons beside Petra who still has her sword that she brought alongside

Inside the room is the throne room filled with bright red, smooth limestone and red carpet. There was the minor nobility to the right, the generals to the left and the Emperor himself in the center on the throne beside another pair of Gigas Knights

Edelgard looked back at the rest of the student as she nods toward Petra who quickly moved away from the rest of the group

Edelgard walked in the center of the red path of the carpet as the Generals and Minor Nobility turn their eyes towards her, Dimitri and Claude. The rest beside Hubert and Ferdinand, stood back beside the Imperial Guard who prevent them from advancing any further but they are still allowed to watch from the rear. Hubert and Ferdinand advanced behind them

Inoius stared at her daughter as she makes her way towards him before stopping and bowing right in front of him then raised her head face to face with her daughter

Dimitri and Claude kneeled beside Edelgard while Hubert and Ferdinand kneeling behind them

"Father...forgive me for asking you this. I know how much pain you're in, how the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you and so...." Edelgard stopped as her father raised his hand slowly shakes his head. Dimitri just stared at Edelgard father alongside Claude

"There is no need apologize Edelgard. You must know..." Inoius started to cough as Dimitri and Claude became concerned with Edelgard having a sorrow look on her face "That I do not have much time left in this world. The time has come." Inoius coughed once more

"Thank you, Father. Now, to complete the Imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room." Edelgard turns around to face Dimitri and Claude who are still kneeling "Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddiyd and Claude Von Riegan will you act as witnesses to my coronation?" Edelgard asked

Claude kept kneeling but stared at Edelgard directly "I shall, Princess Edelgard witnesses your coronation into Emperor," said Claude however, after he spoke the last word of his sentence there was a loud outcry behind him mostly from the nobility who started to chat among themselves until Edelgard raised her hand towards them. She just shakes her head at Claude but turns to Dimitri

Dimitri rose and when face to face to Edelgard "I shall, as Prince of Faerghus I shall witness your coronation from Princess to Emperor...Edelgard Von Hresvelg," said Dimitri as he kneeled to kiss her hand when she extends towards him

The Minor Nobility was shocked at the sight alongside the Generals and even the Emperor himself as he smiles at Dimitri

Edelgard and Dimitri both started to blush red while Claude just gives a thumbs up at the two while still kneeling before Edelgard turns back around to face her father

"Edelgard...I am very proud that you found happiness within your life, my dear Edelgard," said Inoius as he smiles at Edelgard then at Dimitri

Edelgard smiled at her father "Yes father...I have," Her face when back to serious "Father...from this day forward, the weight of the Empire's future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fodlan." Edelgard kneeled right in front of her father and looked down while her father rose from his throne

Inoius took off his crown and hoovers it over Edelgard's head "Edelgard von Hresvelg, the crown is yours. By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and by the double-headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new emperor. Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?" Inoius asked

Edelgard nods "In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy... I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fódlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all." Edelgard replied as Inoius places the crown onto her head as he slowly sat back down while Edelgard stood up straight before around to face the nobility and generals down below alongside her friends.

"All hail the new Emperor! All hail Emperor Edelgard! Long may she reign! Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" shouted the crowd of nobility and generals as their chant fill the noise of the room alongside Ferdinand and Hubert

The Imperial Guard and the Gigas Knights started to raise their weapons and chanted with the nobility and generals as they cheered for their new Emperor

Claude joined in alongside Lysithea as they pat Edelgard on the back

Dimitri stood up but quickly noticed the former Emperor waving his hand to come forward next to him. Dimitri obeyed and moved closer to him

"Prince Dimitri of Faerghus...do you..." Inoius coughed "Do you truly love my daughter...my dear El?" Inoius asked

Dimitri nods "I truly do from the bottom of my heart...we even when to the Goddess tower and sealed our vows of love," whispered Dimitri

Inoius smiled "Thank you...promise me that you can protect El no matter what...please...she the only thing left," Inoius begged as Dimitri just nods once more

"Yes...I will...from the bottom of my heart, I will protect her no matter the cost," Dimitri bowed at Inoius who smiled once more as Dimitri turns back away to face Edelgard as the crowd quiet down as a group of tied up nobles from their legs and arms being escort by Petra alongside a couple of the Imperial Guards arrived and place them onto the center of the room in which the minor nobility look at disgust alongside the Generals as all of the nobles that were tied up are the ones who planned the Insurrection of the Seven

Petra bows towards Edelgard "Your Majesty, I have successfully hunted everything as you requested," said Petra as she grabbed Ludwig and kicked him forward

"Let me go you Brigid scum!" shouted Ludwig as he slowly got up

Petra frowned at Ludwig but ignored his comment

Edelgard stood up straight with Dimitri and Claude behind her and Ferdinand and Hubert in front with Ferdinand frown at the sight of his father "Ludwig...oh how I waited for this moment...Prime Minister Ludwig you now standing in a trail for the crimes you commit against the common folk, the lower nobility and the highest crime of all...treason against the Imperial Royal Family," The minor nobility started to throw names as they shouted their voice at Ludwig "What do you to say in your defence?" Edelgard asked with a cold like voice

"Your highness...this is ridiculous we...." Hubert raised his hand interrupting him

"You are mistake Prime Minister Ludwig you aren't talking to her Highness...you are talking to her Majesty," said Hubert as he smirks at Ludwig as his face completely drops as he stares at the former Emperor

"No...it can't be!" cried our Ludwig as he starts to panic

"It is true...Edelgard is the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire," said Inoius as he leans back

"Father...is it true...you commit crimes...against the Imperial Royal Family...against the common folk...and even the lower nobility?" Ferdinand asked as he has a shocked look on his face

Ludwig was at a loss of words as the minor nobility and the generals continued to call him names. Dimitri tightens his fist while Claude just frowns at him. Hubert smiles at the suffering of Ludwig, Ferdinand just sighs, Petra frowns as Dedue and Lysithea were at a loss of words

"So...you have nothing to say in defence...what a shame...Ferdinand Von Aegir," Edelgard looks at Ferdinand as he turns around to face Edelgard

Ferdinand when in front of Edelgard and kneels "Yes your majesty?

"My first act as Emperor, I will make Ferdinand Von Aegir the new Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire," The minor nobility started to whisper amount themselves while Ferdinand just nods as Edelgard grabs a sword from one of the Imperial Guards "If you take up this position as Prime Minister, do you swear your absolute loyalty to the Empire and its people?"

Ferdinand nods as Edelgard dubs his right shoulder

Edelgard stared around for a moment before she continued "Do you understand this oath under the Twin Eagle of the Adrestain Empire that you shall work for the Hresvelg bloodline for life or until your retirement?"

Ferdinand once again nods as Edelgard dubs his left shoulder

"Now rise Ferdinand Von Aegir, rise as you are now officially the New Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire," said Edelgard as Ferdinand nods as he stood up and bowed. The Minor Nobility and Generals cheered and clapped while the nobles and the Ludwig were speechless beside two nobles "Ludwig you are forever dismissed and will be placed under strict house arrest...now take him away," The Imperial Guards nods as they dragged him away while Ferdinand just sighs but kept a calm look on his face

"Thank you, your majesty...I shall redemption my family honour as Prime Minister," said Ferdinand as he bowed toward Edelgard

"I expect great things from you, Ferdinand..." Edelgard turns back to face the other nobles that are tied up "Now...it time to judge the rest of you," said Edelgard as she trailed four out of the six from the group of responsible for the coup beside her uncle who isn't part of the arrested nobles. Two of them received the permanent jail time for their crimes and the other two are placed under strict house arrest like Ludwig. The remaining two Hevring and Bergliez were released for their serves to the Empire alongside not commit any crimes against the common folk, minor nobility and the Imperial family even though they did take part in the Insurrection of Seven. After swearing their new loyalty to the new Emperor they were released. She soon started to reform the Government by placing those with great skill and known for not being corrupt into high position and remove those who got their position thanks to their birth

Claude and Dimitri stood up next to Edelgard as things are starting to warp up. As after what seems like hours everyone beside Petra, Ferdinand, Hubert, Dedue, Lysithea, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude and the Gigas Knights as everyone else left. With the Former Emperor being retired to his bedroom

Edelgard sighed with relief as took a deep breath

"Wow Princess...colour me impressed," said Claude as he looks over at the empty room

"Indeed, I agree with Claude...I can sense the Leadership within you and how you managed to reform the nobility," said Dimitri as he pats Edelgard on the back

"Thank you, you two...now...I am now the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire but even so, you can still call me Edelgard if you what to," said Edelgard as she turns to face Claude and Dimitri

Ferdinand, Hubert and Lysithea started a conversation alongside Dedue and Petra

"Alright, Edelgard...I start calling your real name from now on..." Claude pats Edelgard on the back "Hey what to come onto the garden?" Claude asked

Edelgard nods alongside Dimitri as they both made their ways into the center garden

Edelgard sat down onto a nearby beach "Finally...after all these years...I can slightly relax during this time of year," muttered Edelgard

"Are you alright Edelgard?" Dimitri asked as he sat next to her

"I am fine, it just...I am tried but even so, I can't rest until we dealt with those monsters..." she turns her head back and shouted "Ladislava!" before turning back around

Ladislava appeared in front of them "Yes your majesty?" Ladislava bowed in front of them

"Start the mobilization of the Imperial army towards Fort Merceus and tell them to prepare themselves for any farther orders," Edelgard replied as Ladislava bowed

"As you command your Majesty," said Ladislava as she makes her exit out of the palace alongside Randolph

"Wait...Edelgard... you're going to take them out first?" Claude asked with a surprised look on his face

"Yes, Hubert and I did some research...you can thank me and Hubert later...we ended guessing that those monster lay within Hrym mountain as it would make the most logical sense...after all, it a perfect hiding place for a hideout," said Edelgard as she sighs

"...Edelgard...are you not worried about the Javelin of Light and the Church of Serios?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face

Edelgard nods "The Javelin of Light...it might be a long shot but if we are quick enough we can easily disable them before they could launch into the skies. As for the Church of Serios..." She sighed as she took a deep breath "I don't care about being caught anymore...if it means to bring down those monsters who good then I will gladly do without their permission...all I care is getting revenge for my fallen family...now will you join me, Claude...Dimitri,"

"Well, we came this far and you gave us nice gifts...alright Edelgard...let do this," said Claude as he smirks

Dimitri pats Edelgard on her right shoulder "If it means getting revenge for those who died in the Tragedy of Duscer...then I do it...let tell the others to get ready," said Dimitri

"Good...now let get our weapons and tell the others," said Edelgard as she smiles at Claude and Dimitri "It time that we take them down...once and for all," Edelgard stood up straight as they stared at the clear skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Eagle as arisen within the depth of darkness


	26. Part 25: Mobilization!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard ordered the quick mobilization of the Imperial Army

Edelgard was offered a shield by one of her Generals but she refused instead she kept on using two-handed axes as it gives her much more power behind her attacks as she carries her Greataxe by her side

They walk down the steps alongside the rest of the student that came to this field trip with Claude talking to Lysithea and Dimitri talking to Dedue as it appears that they are explaining the situation at hand. Dedue seems pretty shocked while Lysithea face is filled with hope

The carriage was outside waiting for them alongside the Imperial Guards that escort them here

Randolph was waiting for them while Ladislava and the rest of the Wyvern Lords/Falcon Knights got up on their mounts and took to the skies

The rest got their weapons before entering the carriage

Edelgard got in first, then Dimitri, then Claude and finally Randolph

"Randolph is the messenger pigeon been launched to Fort Merceus?" Edelgard asked as Randolph nods

"Yes, Your Majesty, it has been launched and the troops stationed at Fort Merceus should be prepared for our arrival," said Randolph

"Alright...so, all we can do it just wait until we arrive at Fort Merceus then we can move towards Hrym mountain alongside the Imperial army...we must not let a single one escape," said Edelgard as she tightens her fist while looking at Dimitri and Claude

"I agree...we must kill every last one of them...we must not let these beast roam free," said Dimitri as Claude's eyes when wide towards Dimitri

"Whoa...Dimitri calm down now...we don't what to lose you due to your own reckless," said Claude as he looks away at the window staring at the Imperial Guards escorting them

"Your Majesty, are you for sure that...you won't wield a shield?" Randolph asked with a concerned look on his face

Edelgard nods "Yes, a shield makes it impossible for me to wield a two-handed axe, I had enough of hiding so now...I just focus on offensive power," said Edelgard with a straight look on her face

"Edelgard...even so having a shield might save your life," said Claude as he joins in with Randolph being concerned for Edelgard alongside Dimitri

"I have to agree with Claude...what if you face Archers or Crossbowmen?" Dimitri asked with a worried look on his face

"Gambeson armour and even so, I rather not be restricted by heavy armour," said Edelgard as she looked outside at the window

"So...are we still going to fight against the Church of Serios?" Randolph asked as he straightened himself

Edelgard sighed and took a deep breath as everyone is staring at her. She looked at Randolph then at Dimitri and Claude "Dimitri...Claude...if I declare war against the Church of Serios will you follow me or will be against me?" Edelgard asked as her voice is filled with doubt and worry

"...it up to you Princess...if you what to declare war against the Church of Serios then...as long as you do the right actions...I stick with you," said Claude as he leans back with a sigh

"Same with Claude...just promise me that you will do the right thing within your heart," said Dimitri as Edelgard looked away

"I promise...once this is over and prepared...I shall give Rhea one chance as promised...if not, we shall declare war against the Church of Serios," said Edelgard as she sighed once more while looking outside at the window

"Your Majesty, just remember that we shall fight by your side no matter what," said Randolph as he pats Edelgard on her right shoulder

Edelgard turn towards Randolph "Thank you, General Randolph, but for now, let us focus on dealing TWSITD," Edelgard looked away towards the window

Claude nods towards Dimitri in which Dimitri obeyed as he moved closer toward Edelgard as he extends his hand

"Edelgard...the weight of all this responsible...is it crushing you?" Dimitri ask as he grabs Edelgard hand

Edelgard sighed and looked at Dimitri with sorrow looking eyes "Yes Dimitri...all this weight, it crushing me...I am fine with taking up the responsibility of becoming Emperor in the place of my father but...declaring war? It a completely different than just becoming Emperor...if I declare war...generals and soldiers will die fighting and innocent people are going to be caught by the flames of war...the flames of war in which I am starting in my name...these generals, soldiers, and people will be dying under my name," said Edelgard as she looks down onto the carriage ground

Randolph looked sadden by the sight as he just stares at Edelgard while Claude pats Edelgard on the back

"It fine Edelgard, we are all here for you...to make sure that you are guided to the right path," said Claude as he smiles at Edelgard

"Yes, just remember that you are not alone...you have us...you have me Edelgard...remember the time we spend during the ball?" Dimitri asked as he smiles at Edelgard

Edelgard smiled at Dimitri "Yea...I do, thank you...thank you two for backing me up...I don't know what would happen to me if...," Edelgard shakes his her head "Nevermind...it all under the rug...for now let just focus on the future," Edelgard smiles at the two

"Hey? What about me?" Randolph asked as the three lords started to laugh "What? Did I say something funny?"

They continued their discussion until they heard a loud gate being opened by a pair of Gigas Knights as Ladislava landed inside the fortress and when straight towards the carriage as Randolph exited out alongside the other lords

The Fortress is filled with troops lined up with all of their equipment and appears to be prepared

Ladislava bowed "Your majesty, we arrived and the troops are ready for your command," said Ladislava

The troops line themselves up in a battalion which sizes at least 10x5 beside the officer who stands in the middle in front ordering the whole battalion

Edelgard leads the way of inspection of the troops. The troops line up from their different class like how Paladins are separate from Heros, Warriors, etc. This is the same for the other classes who are lined up in orderly fashion. All of them lined up in stand easy unless the new Emperor comes to inspect them or if they are next to be inspected they will stand at attention. In which the officer leading the battalion would guide the Emperor through the battalion

The inspection took at least an hour-long while Dimitri, Claude, Petra, Ferdinand, and Hubert prepare themselves for battle alongside Dedue and Lysithea after they been told the truth about going to war against TWSITD by Dimitri and Claude

Onto the Wooden Stage, Edelgard raised her Axe forwards towards Hrym Mountains as the entire army obeyed as they started to move towards the Hrym mountains

Edelgard stared at the dozen of troops leaving through the front gate

"It begins now...we just declare war against TWSITD...no more being the puppet...now...let go and assist." Edelgard nods to the two Generals "Ladislava you are in charge of the north alongside Claude Von Riegen, Randolph I am leaving the western part of Hrym Mountain to you also Prince Dimitri shall assist you. Treat them as if they were my orders! I handle the South, remember that time isn't on our side. We must defeat them before they unleash a Javelin of Light on our homes, I wish the best of luck," Said Edelgard as Ladislava and Randolph bowed

"Yes your Majesty, We shall not fail!" Ladislava turns toward the filers "Hurry up you slowpokes we must not waste a single second!" shouted Ladislava as she got into her Wyvern

"I understand your Majesty, we will allow Enbarr to fall into a wasteland by those monsters scum," Randolph when towards the foot soldiers "Double time! Heck...Triple Time! We must not waste a single moment even if we must do a long march!" shouted Randolph as he when with the foot soldier while Ladislava flew off with the filers

She quickly turns toward Claude "Claude, you be assisting the assault in North...I have heard that Almyrans can use Wyvern...so Claude...ready to fly?" Edelgard smirks at Claude

"Well, Princess...I can...just leave to me," said Claude as he pulls one the Wyvern out of the stables and easily tames it "I got this...hey Lysithea I am going to need you so..." Lysithea interrupts him

"I know...I cover your back Claude just keep it steady," said Lysithea as she got the Wyvern as they both flew off alongside Ladislava

She turns toward Dimitri "Dimitri, I need you to assist Randolph on the assault in the West...can I depend on you?" Edelgard asked in which Dimitris

"Yes, we shall..." Dimitri turns toward Dedue "Dedue! Let go!" shouted Dimitri as he when alongside Randolph

"I will make sure his Highness does not come to harm," said Dedue as he follows behind Dimitri

Edelgard turn towards the mounted units as they mounted up and started heading towards South of the Amyn Mountain alongside Hubert, Petra and Ferdinand

\----------

The newly crowned Emperor of the Adrestian Empire Edelgard has silently declared war without the Church of Serios permission alongside personal reforms and purge within the higher nobility of the Empire. Lord Arundel wasn't present within the court itself

At Fort Merceus the Imperial army has quickly gathered and mobilization into a strong and effective force of over 800,000 soldiers alongside the 5,000 Imperial Guards send from the Capital

Once Imperial scouts confirmed Hubert report that TWSITD has positioned their main base within Hrym Mountain without wasting any time Emperor Edelgard quickly planned for a quick assault to disable the Javelin of Light before it can launch into the air

Their movement from Fort Merceus to Mountain Hrym will be disguised as a massive military exercise/movement

The plan for the massive three-way assault is underway as they will strike in the North, West and South

The North will be lead by General Ladislava and Claude Von Riegen who are in command of over 100,000 filers

The West will be lead by General Randolph and Prince Dimitri who are in command of 400,000 troops

The South will be lead personally by Emperor Edelgard herself who will be in command of over 300,000 troops and 5,000 Imperial Guards with Reinforcement arriving from nearby lands of the Empire

After a long exhausting journey with the help of the supply trains, they arrived at the Hrym Mountain in just two days as they dug into their assigned position. They stood to stand easy as they prepare for the assault, after one long rest at the raise of the dawn for the third day. The assault onto Hrym Mountain shall begin

The Battle for the Hrym Mountain is about to begin


	27. Part 26: The Battle of Hrym Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Hrym Mountain is about to start

The Imperial Army is waiting for the new dawn to arise as everyone is preparing for the upcoming battle. As right now the sky is covered in darkness as the full moon is shining overhead

In the North, they sat right across the river as they prepare for their assault. Normally they would be Alliance troops patrolling the border but today is a national holiday for the Alliance so there won't be any patrols until tomorrow

Ladislava sat next to Claude as the Wyvern Lords sharpen their axes alongside the Falcon Knights with their spears while Lysithea is practicing her dark magic "So your Claude Von Riegen...you look...different from what I expected," said Ladislava with a suspicious look on her face

Claude just smiles at Ladislava "I get that all the time," He starts to spin the arrow within his hand "Tell me Ladislava, do you hate me?" Claude asked

Ladislava shakes her head "Her Majesty placed great trust onto your shoulder, therefore if her majesty trust you then I will also trust you as well," said Ladislava

Claude smirks at Ladislava "Well then, just cover our back after all Lysithea is very deadly with her magic...heck she even managed to deal with the Death Knight himself," Claude smiles at her

Ladislava smiles back "That very impressive...I just have to see with my own eyes," Ladislava looked at the night sun for a moment "Everyone! Onto your mounts! The new Dawn is coming!" shouted Ladislava as the Wyvern Lords and Falcon Knights got back to their Wyverns/Pegasus. Claude and Lysithea got onto a Wyvern as Claude prepares his arrows "Everyone! Her Majesty is depending on us...we shall deal with these traitors who dare touch the Imperial Family with their villainess's hands, remember that we are not just fighting her majesty...we are fighting for our homes! If we don't succeed our homes will be destroyed by these traitors! Therefore we must fight with all of our hearts!

The Wyvern Lords and Falcon Knights cheered as they position themselves in the North above the river

\---------------

In the West, Randolph and Dimitri sat across from each while the Heros, Swordmaster, Mortal Savant, Trueblades (Master version of Swordmaster), Warmasters, Sharpshooters (Master Class that can use Crossbows and Bows), War Masters, War Monk/Cleric, Bishop, Snipers, Gremory, Sentinels (Master Class that can only use Spears), Warriors, Grapplers, Warlocks, and Crossbowmen were examining their equipment

"Prince Dimitri, do you truly love her majesty?" Randolph asked as he sharpens his axe

Prince Dimitri slightly blush as he just nods "I truly do General Randolph, we even made our vows within the Goddess Tower," said Dimitri as he smiles

Randolph started to laugh a bit while patting Dimitri on the back "That nice! It like a dream coming true...if you two decide to marry our two great nations can be united and if so...I would gladly serve you alongside her majesty," said Randolph as he smiles

"That...a possibility," He looked up at the sky "The new dawn is coming...General Randolph tell everyone to get ready," Randolph nods "Dedue come on," Dimitri stood up

"Everyone! The new dawn is coming! Get into your positions!" shouted Randolph as the troops obeyed "This is our time to finish those traitorous monsters once and for all! We must not allow a single one to escape!"

\-------------

In the South, Edelgard, Ferdinand, Petra, and Hubert sat in a mini circle while the Paladins, Great Knights, Valkyries, Bow Knights, Lady Knights (Uses Crossbows, Bows and Swords), Dark Knights, Holy Knights, Lancers, Cavaliers, Sword Cavaliers, Axe Cavaliers, and Troubadours. All of them are taming their mounts and checking on their equipment

"Your Majesty...thank you...thank you for sparing my father," said Ferdinand as he bowed in front of Edelgard

Edelgard nods "I already told you, Ferdinand, that I was going to keep my promise no matter what...as much as I hated your father for what he has done to me and my siblings," said Edelgard

"No promise, I just have to work hard to restore my houses honour and our good image to the common folks...that reminds me how long is this field trip?" Ferdinand looked up at Edelgard

"One and a half week," Edelgard replied as stared at the night sky, she stood up "Everyone the battle is about to begin! The new dawn is about to arise over the Empire!" shouted Edelgard as the soldiers started to mount up and get into their position alongside Hubert and Ferdinand. Ferdinand is in command of the Paladins while Hubert is commanding the Dark Knights

Petra will be acting as shock troops with a group of Assassins. Their mission is to diving deep in enemy lines and causing chaos as they advanced into the night skies while the rest of the mounted units wait. Edelgard stood over and watch the sky waiting for the sun to rise

At least a couple of long mins passed as she continued to stare at the night sky until she saw the sun rising in the night sky. Edelgard raised her axe and shouted "It time, Forward!" as thousands of thundering hooves raced across the fields towards the mountains while Edelgard lead the Imperial Guard in reverses

\-----------------

Inside the city of Shambhala, things appear to be normal as Thales and Chaos were plotting something until a Dark Mage burst in

"Lord Thales!" The Dark Mage appears to be out of breath even though he is wearing a mask

Thales frowned at the Dark Mage "This better be important to interrupt my meet with Chaos," said Thales

"It the Imperial Army! They're here!" shouted the Dark Mage as Thales just scoffs while shakes his head

"That Impossible...this location is kept secret for over thousands of years...you must be mistaken for them advancing towards the Alliance controlled Great Bridge of Myridddin," Thales frown

"No, sir! It true..." The Dark Mage got cut off by Chaos who came forward and silenced him with ___ sword

"Sorry for that intercupt...now shall we continue?" Thales asked as Chaos just nods

\---------------

In the North, Wyvern Lords were sent first to break up anything that could pose a threat to filers as they can easily take a hit. The Falcon Knights, on the other hand, handle anyone wielding magic. Ladislava got into the battle alongside her troops as Claude support her from the skies by sniping any of the mages that would pose a threat to Wyvern rider/lords. Lysithea just hangs on her dear life onto Claude

\-----------

In the West, Randolph, Dimitri and Dedue lead the troops upon the mountains as they fought their way through waves of Black Mages, Assassins, Fighters and Mages. Once they found an entrance or created one by breaking through they started to storm in killing any TWSITD members even if they surrender

\------------

In the South, Edelgard watched as the Lady Knights advanced forward-firing their Crossbows before turning to the right/left after they fire their bolts into the enemy, the bows then take its place and fire its bows into the TWSITD ranks in the mountains before doing what the Lady Knights did as the Paladin charged forward with Ferdinand leading the charge personally as the Lady Knights turn around to cover the Paladins alongside the Bow Knights. The Paladins soon dismounted when they reached the mountainside and charged forward with the cover from the Lady Knights, Bow Knights, Dark Knights, Holy Knights and Valkyries

Dark Mages struggle to cast their magic as they are often pinned down as the other melee mount units dismounted to join in the fight with the Paladins

Edelgard watched as she kept the Lancers and the Imperial Guard in reserves as the Lancers are useless against the mountain. Hubert is also in the frontlines alongside Ferdinand as they burst into the entrances

"Time is not on our side... " She looked at the Imperial Guard "It time, Imperial Guard...I will be personally charging into the front lines...Lancers! Stay back and cut down any of those traitors who try to escape our justice." said Edelgard as she advanced on foot alongside the Imperial Guards while the Lancers stood back as ordered

\------------

"Lord Thales! There inside...the Imperial army is inside...they are killing everyone!" shouted another Dark Mage who has panic like a manner within his voice

Lord Thales looked surprised and shocked "Impossible...it can be...I check it out myself!" shouted Thales as Chaos just silently follow

They soon heard the sound of battle as TWSITD members struggle to form a defensive line against the Imperial army as the element of surprise, shock and haste allowed them to push very deep into their hidden city

Thales eyes when wide "It can't be...my father in law wouldn't dare to betray me nor knows this location...how?" Thales asked as he looks around

"It looks like you have failed Thales," said Chaos as Thales turns around "It funny isn't it...that first Dark Mage was correct and that the Imperial army has managed to track your hideout,"

Thales scoffed at Chaos "The plan doesn't change...I just have to escape...Chaos guard the front throne room, if I die here...all of our plans would go up in flames," said Thales as he makes his way towards the throne room with Chaos following him behind

"Lord Thales...I will make sure that they shall not pass," said Chao as Thales enter the throne room while Chaos positions ______ at the entrance after sealing the door. Chaos summoned a group of Dark master (They have the basic skill set) around him

\-----------------

The Imperial army element of speed and shock allowed them to deal massive damage to TWSITD as the Lords soon regroup at the center after heavy fighting. Meanwhile, Randolph and Ladislava split off to cover more ground

"I got admit...the city does look pretty ancient," said Claude as he fires an arrow at a Dark Mage

Lysithea was shaking as she causes Dark Spike onto an Assassin

"Claude! It looks like you succeed on your front," said Dimitri who is covered in blood alongside his spear

Dedue followed behind with his Axe covered in blood and his heavy shield greatly damaged

"Yea, we left some reserves of filers in the air just in case if they try to escape," Claude pulls out an arrow and fires it at another Mage hitting him in the neck

"Very good, now...let continue," Dimitri charged forward stabbing an enemy Assassin in the chest before pulling it out with his hand and throwing his body onto a mage then he finished the mage off by stabbing him in the chest with his spear

"I need assistance...anyone!" shouted a voice as they all turned their heads toward the direction of the voice

"That...that Petra!" Claude quickly ran towards the direction "Petra!" shouted Claude as he fires another arrow at another Dark Mage in the head

"Claude wai...dam it!" Lysithea frowned "Hey Prince...can you help me out?" Lysithea asked

"Of course...let go," said Dimitri as they follow Claude

\------------

Edelgard advanced through one of the entrances with the Imperial Guard behind her as they pushed through against TWSITD without sparing a single one of them, even if they surrendered

Edelgard slammed her Greataxe right into an Assassin then pulls it out "Advance! We must not a single one of them escape!" shouted Edelgard

"I need assistance...anyone!" shouted a voice as Edelgard quickly responded

"That Petra...hold on, we are coming!" Edelgard quickly moved forward alongside the Imperial Guard as they push aside the enemy dark mages, assassins and mages

\-----------

Petra is fighting for her dear life right in front of the door as she saw a man enter but is guarded by a figure named Chaos whom she struggles against, even with the sword Gram within her hand. The Imperial Assassin is also struggling with the Dark Masters as they both clash

She cried for help as she got slashed by Chaos in her left underarm which isn't too deep. She holds Gram right in front of her as Petra continued to fight against Chaos

Petra attempt to swing high, low or anything but Chaos just dodged all of them as if it knows all of her moves just by sight as Chaos easily counters back hitting her no matter what she tries to do. Petra soon Gram got knocked away by Chaos sword as she got kicked into a wall

"Gah!" Cried Petra as the top of her head bleeds, both of her arms are covered in scars alongside both of her legs and her leather armour was torn. Chaos raised its sword above Petra's head as she pats out of breath

"You were a worthy opponent," said Chaos who moved its sword away from Petra and instead turns its head to face Claude who just came in "As expected...Claude Von Riegen,"

"Well, it looks like we meet again Chaos!" said Claude as he twists his arrow within his hand

The Dark Master soon dealt with the Imperial Assassins and turned towards Claude as Lysithea, Dimitri and Dedue have arrived

Dimitri soon stopped right beside Claude "It can be...it him/her!" Dimitri tighten his spear

"Hey, Dimitri, Lysithea cover me! Petra is wounded!" shouted Claude who point out wounded Petra in which Dimitri nods

"Very well Claude, Dedue protect Claude as if you would protect me...I handle Chaos," said Dimitri as he charges at Chaos

"Yes your Highness," Dedue replied as both Claude and Dedue reached over Petra while Lysithea fired her Dark Spikes at the Dark Masters who easily dodged it

Lysithea frowned as she prepares another spell

"Hey...Petra...wake up!" Claude stared at Petra as she slowly stares at Claude

"Claude? Forgiv...forgive me for my failures..." cried out Petra as she cries in pain

"No worries...just hold on to my shoulders," said Claude as he picks up Petra alongside her sword before moving back

A Dark Master attempt to strike at Claude but Dedue blocked the Dark master by using his large shield as the Dark master strikes against it with its sword

Dedue took no damage as he counters back his Battle Axe but the Dark Master easily dodged it before striking once more against his shield

Edelgard and the Imperial Guard have arrived from one of the hallways as she just stares at Chaos and Dimitri who are both locked into a duel then looked Petra who is wounded as she is being carried by the shoulders, Claude. The Dark Masters that aren't occupy turned towards Edelgard and the Imperial Guards. Don't interrupt the due! Focus on the Dark Masters!" shouted Edelgard as the Imperial Guards obeyed as they charge into combat against the Dark Masters. She points at a pair of Holy Knights "You two with me!" The Holy Knights nod as Edelgard fights her way towards Claude and Petra

A Dark Masters landed a bow against Edelgard but she quickly countered back heavily with her Great Axe landing a direct hit in the Chest making it disappear into thin air. The Holy Knight was about to heal her but she quickly shook her head "Heal her..." Point at Petra "It only a starch," said Edelgard in a calm like manner

The Holy Knight hesitated but obeyed as they make their way towards Petra and started to healing her as Edelgard follows behind them both

Petra stared at Edelgard "I...I beg for...forgiveness....your majesty...I failed," Petra cried in pain while the Holy Knights are healing her

Edelgard shakes her head "No Petra...you did very best and you managed to cause a lot of chaos behind enemy lines...you did your job well...now just let them heal you," said Edelgard as she turns toward Dimitri and Chaos who are still locked in a duel as the Dark Masters are slowly being defeated by the Imperial Guard as Dedue is also getting healed by one of the Holy Knights who got hit hard by one of the Dark Masters

Dimitri is covered in blood but none of it is his as he attempts to strike at Chaos but it appears that Chaos is focused on dodging and barely attacks even if Dimitri left himself opened during a few of his attacks. Soon Dimitri stopped and stared at Chaos

"Why...why aren't you attacking! Answer me!" shouted Dimitri as his face is full of fury

Chaos just replied with silenced as it turns towards Edelgard, then at Claude and Petra alongside Lysithea and finally at Dedue "My Mission is done...you fought well...we shall meet again for the final time," said Chaos as it raised its hand into the roof as it starts to warp away

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Dimitri as he quickly dashes towards Chaos but it was too late as Chaos warped ___ away "Dam it!" cried out Dimitri as slams his fist onto the ground

Edelgard moved closer "That a shame...but for now, we must not let our uncle make his getaway...he must be killed," said Edelgard as she pats Dimitri on the back

Claude let Petra be healed by the Holy Knights while he meets up with the other two Lords "Well Edelgard...thanks for the save," said Claude

They soon heard a door being unlocked as they turned towards the door

Edelgard touched her hand onto the door "My Uncle must be in here...let pray that he didn't gateway," Edelgard pushed against it as Dimitri assisted her

The door slowly moved open as they continued to push and inside was Thales himself wearing a disguise of Lord Arundel alongside a group of Dark Mages who appears to be frustrated

"It hopeless my lord...they sealed all of our exits...even all of our secret exist and the Imperial army has secured all of our Javelin of Lights," said the Dark Mage as they turned around to face Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude and the Imperial Guard "Im..Impossible Lord Choas was defeated?"

"Hello Uncle...it been a while," said Edelgard as she stepped forward alongside Dimitri and Claude

Thales is speechless as his face signals frustration "So...my Neice...you were the one that betrayed me," said Thales as he tries to remain calm

Edelgard shakes his head "I didn't betray you...I never believed in you from the very beginning nor do I have any plans allying myself with the same monsters that killed my siblings!" Edelgard shouted as her face turns into anger

Thales turned towards Dimitri as his face dropped

"Hello Uncle, it seems like your plan has failed," said Dimitri as he tightens his spear as Edelgard moved forward while the Imperial Guards pulled their Crossbows and aimed at the Dark Mages

"I waited for over ten years to avenge my family...and now Uncle...by the Orders of the Adrestian Emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg...I hear by sentenced Volkhard Von Arundel to death for Murder, conspiracy against the Empire and the biggest crime of all..." Edelgard stared at her Uncle with a straight face "Treason against the Imperial Royal Family, what do you have to say in your defence Uncle?" Edelgard frowns

Thales face just completely dropped "You? Emperor...don't me laugh my dear Neice...you are the perfect image that we moulded into you, but it appears that you have betrayed me...therefore...I just have to kill you!" shouted Thales as he cast Death onto Edelgard

The spell landed as Edelgard got blasted by the full spell of Death while Dimitri and Claude got blown back, Edelgard kneeled onto the ground but only for a moment before she quickly dashed towards her uncle while her axe is dragging behind her in which she unleashed a powerful blow of fury and vengeance as her Greataxe tore into Thales like a hot knife through butter his body was split in half. The Imperial Guards unleash their crossbows into the Dark Mages killing them without any problems

Edelgard stood over her uncle's sliced body. Her face is filled with happiness "...father...brother...sister...you been...avenged," muttered Edelgard as she fell onto the ground while she heard loud shouting behind her as she slowly closes her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what are your thoughts on this chapter?


	28. Part 27: Victory filled with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Army won a massive victory against TWSITD but their wounds will take time to heal

At Garreg Mach the new Dawn has finally arisen as Jeralt knocks on his daughter room

"Hey...Byleth! Wake up!" shouted Jeralt as he continues to knock on the door while he frowns

Soon the door opened with Byleth with messy hair and very tried eyes "Yes father?" Byleth asked in a weak voice

Jeralt stepped back "Whoa...are you alright Byleth?" Jeralt asked as he stepped forward

Byleth places his right hand onto his face "Yea...I am fine...it just that I am tired," said Byleth

"Well I can easily tell your wracked face...it like you have completely exhausted yourself and...is that...a wound on your right arm...are you sure that you can still teach?" Jeralt face is filled with concern

Byleth just shakes her head while keeping a calm look on her face "No...father...I hate to say this but...can you take over for me this once?" Byleth asked as she moves her right arm behind her back

Jeralt sighs "Very well...I don't what you to collapse on those little troublemakers so please...rest well daughter," said Jeralt as Byleth nods before closing the door "What happened to you?"

Jeralt took over for Professor Byleth who Jeralt said is busy with work as he took over teaching the Black Eagles and Blue Lions

Byleth meanwhile stayed inside her room on her bed as she stared at the right arm which has a small wound it before she used her Faith Magic to heal it

\-------------

Edelgard stared as her body floats in a black void of nothingness as she turns her head around

"Am...am I...dead? All of this...and I am...dying here?" Edelgard muttered while her body is filled with pain as she slowly relaxes in the black void "It feels...nice...no...I...I must not die now...not now! I still have a lot to do!" Edelgard struggles to move her body until a voice rang into her head

"Why Hello there," said the voice as Edelgard looked up staring at a girl on a throne

"Wh...who are you? Am I...dead?" Edelgard asked in which the girl started to laugh

"Very funny...but no...you aren't dead...at least yet," said the Girl as Edelgard face dropped

"I am thankful but who are you?" Edelgard just stared at the girl

"Sorry...but it won't matter," The girl looked away and sighs "...anyways, your friends still need you...sadly you won't remember like the last time you came here," said the girl as she smirks

"Wait...what do you mean...what do you mean!" Edelgard cried out as a bright light soon overwhelmed her

\------------

Edelgard soon slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the roof of a tent. She tried to stand up straight but her body suddenly fills itself pain making her stop and standstill. She is laying on top of a bed with a blanket that has the Imperial Eagle on it. She turned her head towards her right where her Greataxe is laying on the side and her left is Claude resting on top of her leg

"C...Claude?" Edelgard asked in a weak voice

Claude snapped up and stared at Edelgard "Edelgard...on thank goodness that you are still alive," said Claude as he smiles at her

"Di..did you think I...I was going to die?" Edelgard smiled back a bit at Claude

"Yes...we did...we thought you were dead! You weren't breathing and your body was lying still as a stone...Dimitri carried you all the way here," Claude sighs as he pats Edelgard on her shoulder "All of our hard work would have been burned out if you had died...anyway...just wait here...I get Dimitri...he been feeling guilty ever since you collapse," said Claude as he exits out of the tent for a moment before leaning his head over the flaps "Oh...by the way, Ladislava and Randolph are here..." he moved his head out of the tent as she heard a couple of chatter until Randolph and Ladislava came in with a worried look on their faces

Both of them kneeled right in front of her with Ladislava hiding her left arm "Forgive me your Majesty...we failed to protect you," said Ladislava

"Please Forgive us your Majesty...we failed to do our duties of protecting you," said Randolph who both of them hang their heads in shame

Edelgard sighed "I am fine Ladislava...Randolph... it's my fault that I ended up like this...so please don't blame yourself..." she turned her head to face Ladislava "Ladislava...casuality report," said Edelgard

Ladislava stood up straight and sighed "Your Majesty...very well...our losses are surprisingly lower than we expected but...our losses are still pretty sizable. 6,234 soldiers were confirmed KIA alongside 6 captains and 32 Imperial Guards. 13,321 are wounded and 41 are MIA...we are still searching for them, your majesty," said Ladislava as Randolph also stood up

He sighed "At least we should be thankful about our losses...it could have been a lot worse as we managed to disable and destroy the Javelin of Lights but the number of wounded...right now our Healers are struggling," said Randolph

"..that much wounded? At least they are still alive...bring the dead back home...they shall be buried in Steel coffins inside the cemetery of honour and bring the death funds to their families. The wounded should be allowed to take a rest and they shall choose either retirement with honour or rejoin with a promotion for their serves to the Empire," said Edelgard

Both of them nods "Yes your Majesty," both of them bowed before leaving the tent and in its place is a female Holy Knight as she starts healing Edelgard

Edelgard just relaxed and allowed the Holy Knight to keep on healing her until the Holy Knight spoke up

"Your Majesty...your legs are very weak, meaning you will have to use these to support your legs for a couple of days," said The Holy Knight as she points at the wooden crutches beside her Greataxe

Edelgard sighed "If it means I can recover then I do it...how long will I have to use these crutches?"

"Around 2-3 days...it truly a miracle your Majesty that you managed to survive a Death Spell up close," The Holy Knight places the crutches next to her bed

Edelgard stayed silenced until she heard some shouting nearby "Can you check outside?" Edelgard asked

The Holy Knight nods as she opens the flaps of the tent and pokes her head out

Edelgard looked back at her Greataxe before turning back to the Holy Knight who is facing her

"Prince Dimitri and Claude Von Riegen...they are waiting, outside," said the Holy Knight

Edelgard nods "Let them in,"

The Holy Knights nod as she peaks out again out of the tent before backing off as Dimitri and Claude entered the tent

"I shall take my leave, we still need to assist the wounded," said the Holy Knight as she left the tent

"Edelgard...thank goodness...your alright," said Dimitri as he collapses right front of Edelgard and onto the side of the bed

"I am fine Dimitri, I just that I am locked to crutches for at least a few days," said Edelgard as she straightens herself up

"Well...at least you are still alive Princess...I mean you did take a death spell right into the face," said Claude as he sighed

"True...we thought you were dead for a moment when you collapse, I even had to carry you on my back as Randolph and Ladislava just came in...they completely panicked when they saw you weren't responding to there cries...it was truly terrifying," Dimitri sighed as grabbed a chair and sat down

"Well thank you for not leaving me to die...that reminds me is...is Petra alright?" Edelgard asked as Claude just nods

"Yea...thankfully, she recovering from her wounds but...she isn't recovering from the shame of being defeated by Chaos," Claude frowns as he shakes his head

"Speaking of Chaos...did we managed to..." Dimitri raised his hand to interrupt Edelgard

"Yes...beside Chaos...we managed to kill every single one of them. Their bodies are being burned in piles and the structure itself is set to collapse by breaking all of the support beams beside the wooden ones that they set up...after they destroyed the rest...they burn the wood down and...the structure would most likely collapse from the mountains," said Dimitri as he pats Edelgard on her leg "Chaos is the only one that got away...at least I landed a hit on Chaos but...it only a minor one, I seem to hit its right arm or left arm...I don't know...it wasn't very clear to me," Dimitri frowns

"Yea...it strange that Chaos didn't bother attacking that much...just who is this figure?" Claude frowns as he places his right hand onto his head

"It doesn't matter for now...for now...I need to visit the wounded," Edelgard placed the crutches under her arms as she tries to stand up but her legs just won't work. Dimitri and Claude quickly carried her side by side with the help of the crutches

"Edelgard...very well...come on Claude, I can't do this on my own," said Dimitri as he carried her right shoulder

"Alright, I help...just don't collapse on me again," said Claude as he carried her left shoulder

"I won,t just...don't let me go...please," Edelgard stood up slowly with the help of Dimitri and Claude alongside the crutches as they exited out of the tent. Dimitri and Claude carried the Emperor into one of the medical tents that have been set up after the battle

Edelgard was taken back as she saw rows of wounded from the battle. Anyone that can use Faith Magic is being used as healers. The wounded soldiers soon spotted Edelgard alongside the other two lords carrying her

"Your Majesty... you're safe...thank goodness," cried out a wounded Imperial Swordmaster as they all turned their heads toward the Emperor and one of them is Ladislava without her armour on.

All she is wearing is green gambeson armour underneath who appears to be wounded on her left arm"Yo...your Majesty? Why are you here?" Ladislava asked

Dimitri and Claude kept Edelgard steady "I am here to visit the wounded...after all, they bleed for me...they bleed for the future," said Edelgard as she examines the wounded who are smiling towards her

"Long live the Emperor! All hail Emperor Edelgard! All Hail the Empire!" the wounded troop's start cheer for Edelgard which made her smile as she when to every wounded troop and thanked them for their effort during the operation against TWSITD. While she got used to the crutches pretty quickly

She continued until she reached Petra and Ferdinand who are among the wounded. Petra is laying on the bed while Ferdinand has a cast on his left arm and talking to Hubert who isn't wounded beside a few scratches. Petra, Ferdinand and Hubert were horrified at the sight of Edelgard and her crutches

"Yo...your majesty...your wounded!" cried out Petra as she tries to stand up and Hubert was about to talk but Edelgard raised her right hand

"It fine Petra, I will be fine...you did well Petra...you managed to cause tons of chaos behind their lines," said Edelgard as she smiles

"So...am I, not a failure?" Petra asked as she started to smile alongside Ferdinand

"You aren't Petra...you aren't a failure," Edelgard pats Petra on her right shoulder

"Your Majesty...are you locked to crutches?" Ferdinand asked with a worried look on his face alongside Hubert

"No...it only for a few days being locked to crutches...I am still getting used to this," said Edelgard who nods to her crutches

"At least you aren't amount the dead...I only got wounded on my left arm when...a Dark Master surprised me...don't worry, I only have to wear this cast for a couple of days," Ferdinand examines his cast

Edelgard smiled at Ferdinand "Well, I got continue checking on the wounded...see you later Ferdinand," Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude continue alongside Hubert

Dimitri and Claude just focused on escorting Edelgard to another wounded then repent for a while as time pass

\------------

After a couple of hours Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Lysithea, Dedue, Ferdinand and Hubert took a shower in separate tents before entering the carriage where Randolph is waiting for them while Lysithea, Ferdinand, Petra, Hubert and Dedue enter another carriage of course after changing into their cleaned clothes. The Main Imperial army will be travelling back home once they complete destroying the TWSITD hideout for good and collect the dead and wounded. The remaining Imperial Guard which numbers around 4,500 will be escorting them back to Enbarr as the rest were wounded or were KIA during the fighting of Hrym Mountain alongside Randolph who only got a few scratches during the battle.

After taking one last look at the mountain they were off...back to Enbarr while being escorted by the Imperial Guards

Edelgard sighed in relief as she leaned back on her seat "Well...it finally over...no more being the puppet," muttered Edelgard

"Finally those who died in the Tragedy of Duscur have been finally avenged," said Dimitri as he closes he eyes and looks outside at the mountain

Claude just looked at the two with sorrow like eyes as he just looks away

Randolph just stayed silent as just stares at Edelgard and her crutches with a frown on his face

They just stayed silent for the trip back room until reached Gronder Field

Edelgard raised her hand at the sight of Gronder Field "Stop...tell the carriage master to stop," Randolph nods

Randolph got his hand out of the carriage door and slaps the side of the carriage as they halted alongside the Imperial Guard

"Gronder Field...we fought over it during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," said Dimitri as he smiles at Edelgard and Claude

Claude just smirks "Yea...it was mostly between you two," points at Edelgard and Dimitri while laughing

Edelgard got off the carriage with the help of Randolph and Dimitri while Claude just sat back

Dimitri and Claude follow behind as Edelgard makes his way towards the center of the hill of Gronder Field

"It a beautiful sight isn't it?" Edelgard stared at beautiful fields alongside Dimitri, Claude and Randolph "You know...I have been thinking about this...what if...we sign a pact of unity here at Gronder field?" Edelgard turned around to face Dimitri, Claude and Randolph

Randolph backed off while Dimitri and Claude stepped forward

"I see...it would be rather fitting..." He stared at Gronder Field for a moment "Sure we shall sign it at this place...just make sure that it ready Edelgard," said Dimitri with a smile on his face

Claude smirks "Alright...we shall..." He sighed "I got a gift for you two...once everything is over that is...or I might give it early...but only time will tell," said Claude

Edelgard nods as she took one last look at Gronder Field before returning to the carriage alongside Dimitri, Claude and Randolph

After that, they started to move once more towards Enbarr alongside the Imperial Guards

In Gronder Field the Crimson Flower is starting to grow into a beautiful bud


	29. Part 28: Nesting within Enbarr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returned to Enbarr as they deciding on what should they do on the last day of their field trip

The Battle of Hrym Mountain signal the end of TWSITD as the Imperial army is now focused on destroying their hideout for good. Chaos was the only important member that escapes beside the Death Knight who is nowhere to be found. Ladislava will be left in charge of destroying the lost city for good which will take at least a couple of weeks

The Imperial army will first take any record scrolls, books, etc then take anything valuable inside the lost city. They plan to destroy it by setting up wooden support beams first then smash any stone supports before burning the wooden support beams down with firewood or straws. They will also leave the bodies to burn inside a large pit of fire rather than burying them

Those who have died during the operation will be given steel coffins and be buried inside the tomb of honours

The wounded will be given a choice to retire with honour or continue on their serves with a promotion

Speaking of wounded, Emperor Edelgard was injured during her fight against Thales who managed to land the spell death onto her. Even so, she managed to continue and slain Thales once and for all, however, her injury caused her to be disabled

Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Lysithea, Ferdinand, Petra, Hubert and Randolph alongside the Imperial Guard are returning to Enbarr which will take at least four days

When they arrived at Fort Merceus a Holy Knight checked her leg and sadly says that she still need to keep on using the crutches for at least a couple of more days

Edelgard frowned at the news but simply obeyed. She is thankful that she doesn't have to use both of the crutches instead, she only has to use one of them

Once the fourth day has arisen they moved once more towards Enbarr

The Royal carriage arrived back into Enbarr and the Royal Palace alongside the Imperial Guards

Edelgard was the first lord to exit with the help of Randolph

"Thank you Randolph...we can handle the rest...just attend the Imperial Guards," said Edelgard as her face does not match her eyes

Randolph bows "Yes your Majesty," said Randolph as he backed off and attend to the Imperial Guards

Dimitri continued to support Edelgard during their walk up the steps of the palaces while Claude just stared at the two with a smile on his face

\--------------

Meanwhile, Petra spotted Hubert heading straight towards her when they exited out of the carriage

"You need something, Hubert?" Petra asked as she moves the sheathed sword behind her

"No, I am here to thank you for serving alongside her Majesty," said Hubert as he bowed

Petra's face turns into a surprised look as she just stares at Hubert for a moment "Really? You are...actually thanking me?"

"Yes, is it a surprise to you Lady Petra?" Hubert smiles at Petra

"It is a surprise...your cold to everyone besides her majesty herself," said Petra as she straightens herself

"I live to serve her Majesty until the end of my life, as it is my duty," said Hubert as he straightens himself

Petra smiled "I only live to serve for my people independents," said Petra

"That very good, I am very proud that you were willing to risk your own life deep in enemy lines," Hubert pats Petra on her right shoulder

Petra brush Hubert arm off "I am just doing my job, Hubert...I am doing for my people and her majesty," Petra cross her arms

"Very well, keep up the good work...if you do...I respect you," Hubert smirks at Petra

Petra nods "I accept your challenge Hubert," said Petra as she heads toward the training ground outside of the palace

"We shall see...after all time will only tell the truth and just the truth," said Hubert as he walks up the steps

\----------------

Ferdinand was forced into his room to have his cast replaced, Lysithea is inside her room taking a nap and Dedue is being treated by healers and is forced into his room by the orders of Dimitri

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude sat in the throne room where there no one here beside themselves and the Gigas Knights

She leans on her crutch which is on her right side "My father has retired into his bedroom...father..." Edelgard looked down and sighed before looking up at the throne room "That reminds me, you haven't received a proper tour around the city of Enbarr," She turns around to face them "We better hurry as this is our last day before we have to return to Garreg Mach," said Edelgard

"Edelgard...you shouldn't push yourself, you are still recovering like Dedue," said Dimitri as his face is filled with concern

"Yea, Princess...you are still recovering...I don't what you collapse in the middle of nowhere," said Claude who is also filled with concern

Edelgard sighed "Very well...it a shame but we do it at another time...so what do you want to do with the last day of our field trip?" Edelgard asked

Dimitri and Claude looked at each other for a moment "We can discuss that later for now...let just get something to eat," said Dimitri

Edelgard nods "Very well, I order the royal cooks to get started on our meals,"

"Well, Princess...I got an idea...how about we cook instead...for you," Claude smirks while Dimitri had worried look on his face and Edelgard with a suspicious look against Claude "Just lay onto your bed and we bring the meal to you,"

"Claude..." Edelgard took a deep breath and sighed "The Holy Knight did suggest that I rest...and that you didn't what to go on a tour and I still remember that rat but...I suppose I let you have another chance...just don't waste it, ask Hubert for direction to the kitchen...it should have everything you need," said Edelgard as she heads toward her room on her own with her crutch to her side

Hubert grabbed Claude shoulder with a frown on his face

"Wa!" screamed Claude as he turns toward Hubert "Yo...you were watching us...were you?"

Hubert laughed at Claude "Yes and I have heard that you will be cooking for her Majesty," Hubert pats Claude on his shoulder "I will personally examine you cook to make sure that you don't...do something wrong with the food for her majesty," said Hubert

Dimitri just sighed while Claude just scoffed "Hubert...you should learn to place some faith into Claude," said Dimitri

"Yea Dimitri is right, you need to place some faith into me," said Claude as he pats Hubert who frowned

"Very well, I shall escort you to the kitchen...follow me," Hubert, Claude and Dimitri when into the Royal Kitchen and started to cook a meal for Edelgard

\-------------------

Back at Garreg Mach on a sunny day with a few clouds in the skies

The Blue Lions were at the training ground while the Black Eagles are staying inside the classroom with Jeralt

Felix is training against a training dummy alongside Sylvain

Mercedes and Flayn are practicing Faith Magic with each other with Seteth approval alongside Annette

Ingrid is just keeping an eye on Flayn for Seteth after she dragged Bernadetta out of her room and back into her classroom

Ingrid sat onto the stone ground to relax

Things appeared to be normal until she noticed something off within the pillars

Ingrid eyes when wide as she grabbed a nearby training spear when a group of hooded figures appeared out into the light

The Blue Lions were caught off guard beside Felix and Ingrid but soon a sound of an arrow being released rang behind her. Ingrid reacted too slow as an arrow when right into her right shoulder. Ingrid screams out in pain as she fell onto the ground

Chaos, a pair of Dark Masters, a Gigas Knight (The pair of Dark masters and Gigas Knights are the same from the fight against Kronya), a Dark Sniper (An advanced version of Sniper that is focused on dealing against magical attacks), a Dark Priest/Priestess (Master Class that can wield Reason, Dark and Faith Magic) appeared around them besides the exit. Chaos appears in the north of the room, The Dark Master beside them side by side, Gigas Knight appeared in the east part of the room, The Dark Sniper behind Ingrid but is moving towards the Gigas Knight and the Dark Priest/Priestess behind Chaos

Felix dropped his training sword and drew out his Broad Sword, Sylvain raised his training spear, while Mercedes, Flayn and Annette eyes when wide as they move behind Felix and Sylvain

"Ahh shit..hey lady-man...that training spear isn't going to do carp," said Felix as the Dark Master in the right charged forward. Felix dodged the first one slash as he counters back but the Dark master also dodged it in which the Dark Master attack once more and this time it landed "Gah...dam it," Felix cried out in pain

"Annie! Your magic!" cried out Mercedes as she heals Ingrid with her faith magic alongside Flayn

Annette cast wind against the Dark Master coming toward her but Dark Master just dodged by disappearing and reappearing while continuing it dash however instead of using the blade of the sword. Instead, the Dark master uses the pommel of the sword to slam right into Annette's lower stomach. Her face when wide as she fell onto the ground struggling to breath

Mercedes and Felix's eyes when wide towards Annette but even so Felix is too busy fighting against the other Dark Master to focus "Ingrid...get out of here! Get help!" shouted Felix

Ingrid nods as she limps herself out of the training ground but after that, the Gigas Knight moved to cover the exit. Sylvain attempted to damage the Gigas Knight but to no effect as the Gigas Knight slams it Axe onto the ground nearly hitting Sylvain "Well...that just great...the Gigas Knight has sealed our exit," said Sylvain

"Sylvain behind you!" cried Flayn as she continues healing Felix who got hit again by the Dark Master

"Huh? Wh..." Chaos appeared behind Sylvain and slammed it pommel onto it head knocking him out cold on the ground

"Let me go!" cried out Mercedes as the Dark Master that fighting against Felix grabbed her and pulled her away

"Mercedes!" shouted Felix as he tries to move towards Mercedes but the Dark Master says otherwise until Chaos came in with it foggy sword and smash the sword away as if it nothing before slamming the pummel into his stomach like Annette "No...where my sword...dam it..." Felix cried out in pain

The Dark Sniper grabbed Flayn as she continues to struggle "Let me go! No!" cried out Flayn

\-------------------

Ingrid continues to limp as blood is slowly pouring out of her shoulder which still has that Dark Sniper arrow embedded into it. She is slowly losing her vision as it becomes foggier and foggier

"No...I must...ge...get...help," muttered Ingrid as she continued on

"Omg...is that...blood?" one of the students muttered as their eyes were filled with shock before fleeing in terror

Seteth and Manuela were among them as they head towards Ingrid

"Ingrid...my goodness...what happened?" Manuela asked as she started to heal Ingrid shoulder after pulling out the arrow

"Gah!" Screamed Ingrid as she calmed herself "Training Ground...Flayn...danger!" cried out Ingrid

Seteth eyes when wide "What...oh no...Flayn...Flayn!" Seteth screamed as he quickly dashes towards the training ground

\--------------

Mercedes is being dragged by one of the Dark Masters while Flayn is being held by the Dark Sniper

Chaos turns toward the exit of the training ground "hmm...perfect timing," said Chaos as the Gigas Knight moves out of the way where Seteth was spotted running towards them

"Brother!" screamed Flayn as she continues to struggle against the Dark Sniper but its grip stands firm

Seteth when wide with anger "Flayn! How dare you attack the holy church and the students!" shouted Seteth as he grabs a Killer Spear and swings it at Chaos

Chaos just watched as it dodges Seteth attacks no problem "Hmm...too predictable," muttered Chaos as it dodges more of Seteth attacks until it decides to counter back with a slash that landed onto Seteth left arm

"Gah!" screamed Seteth as he backed off covering his wound

"Brother...sa...." Flayn got cut off as the Dark Sniper knocked her out for good

"NO! Flayn!" Seteth attempted again against Chaos but Chaos just dodged it by spinning around before kicking him away

Chaos soon turned around and raised its hand, making itself, the Dark sniper, Dark masters, and the Gigas Knight to disappear into black mist

"Flayn! Flayn" screamed Seteth as Catherine and Shamir showed up alongside a bunch of Knights of Serios

"Seteth...what happened?" Catherine asked as she looked around at the remaining Blue Lions who are either knocked out or injured

"Flayn...Flayn is gone...she disappeared...AH!" screamed Seteth as slams his fist onto the ground

Shamir attend the wounded while the Knights carried those who were knocked out into the infirmary while Seteth just leaves and heads towards Lady Rhea chambers

"Hey Shamir," Catherine pats on Shamir back

"What is it, Catherine?" Shamir asked as she turns to face Catherine

"None of the students are dead...they are just wounded or knocked out...it like our suspect doesn't what to kill them...yet they are stilled enough to beat Felix and even Seteth...something doesn't add up," said Catherine

"Wow...that a surprise...normally it would be me talking about the clues but yes I agree...it just doesn't add up," Shamir frowned alongside Catherine as they search around the training ground

(The Dark Sniper that appeared alongside Chaos

Class: Dark Sniper (Foot locked, Can use Bows and Crossbows)

Levels: Unknown

Stats: Unknown

Combat Art: Curved Shot, Hunter's Volley and Overwatch

Skills: Unknown Talent (personal skill), Bowfaire, Bow Range +2, Overwatch (The user can activate this skill to gain the Overwatch statues. Overwatch statues: If a foe enters the unit range, the unit automatic attacks, if the foe gets hit and damaged, stop the foe movement and actions.), Bow Prowess lv5, Close Counter, Locktouch, Steal, Vantage and Uncanny Blow (will be active when Overwatch activates)

Starting Equipment: Long Bow, Killer Bow, Killer Crossbow and Accuracy Ring)


	30. Part 29: Madness and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Flayn have been kidnapped by Chaos who launched a raid...but for what?

Mercedes woke up alone on a cell bed made out of wood covered with a blue/red blanket, her pillow appears to very soft and someone is staring overhead. She easily remembers that mask...the Death Knight

"Death Knight...so I have been kidnapped," Mercedes frowned as the Death Knight backed off leading her to move her body up

"Mercedes...I am happy to see you again," said the Death Knight

"Huh? D...do I know you?" Mercedes asked with a confused look on her face

"It has been a long time...sister," the Death Knight took off his helmet revealing his face

Mercedes gasp as she just stared at the Death Knight face in shock "Em...Emile...younger brother...is that...you?"

Emile closed his eyes "Yes sister...I am standing right in front of you," Emile opens his eyes again and his face is filled with sorrow

Mercedes hesitated as she slowly reaches her hand at Emile's face as she slowly rubs it. Her eyes soon started to fill with tears and hugs Emile "I am sorry! I am a horrible sister to you," cried Mercedes

"Mercedes...isn't this a little unfitting...we took you away...from your friends," said Emile who pats Mercedes on her back

"Yea...but I get to see you again...I am sorry that we had left you behind...mother has always felt guilty leaving you behind," Mercedes continues to hug Emile

"Mother...how is mother doing?" Emile asked with a worried like voice

"...she...she...she is very sorry for leaving us behind," said Mercedes as she stared at the cell ceiling "Mother tried to hold on to this world as long as possible but...but she..." her mouth could speak and her eyes are watering up but that Emile gentle pats her on the back

"Stop...I understand...no more," Emile looked away for a moment until they heard the door being opened "Please forgive me, sister," Emile picked up his helmet and then wore it becoming the Death Knight once more

The Death Knight stood up straight and opened the cell door letting Chaos entered the cell room while a pair of Dark Masters stood outside to stand guard alongside a Dark Sniper who just stared at her directly before turning away from Mercedes

"Y...you must be Chaos," said Mercedes as her face shows bravery but her eyes do not tell the truth

"Indeed...I already know that you process the Minor Crest of Lamine like your brother and I know happened to your mother, you are a bright Crimson Flower under the Azura Moon and flowing through Verdant Wind," said Chaos as Mercedes's eyes when wide as her face is filled with confusion

"...How much do you know about me?" Mercedes looked confused

"I know everything Mercedes Von Martritz or should I say...Mercedes Von Bartels," Chaos reveal a relic which is the Rafail Gem

"That...a hero relic...what do you want Chaos?" Mercedes frowns at the sight of the relic

"I what you to serve me," Chaos replied as it reveals it sword

Mercedes looked at Chaos before shifting her look at the Death Knight "...why should I do that?" Mercedes asked

"...you get to serve alongside your brother and after that, I promise you that he shall be cured of his bloodlust," said Chaos as it moves the Rafail Gem closer towards Mercedes

Mercedes just shakes her head "No...I won't serve you Chaos...I won't,"

Chaos appears to be disappointed as it turns its head around and nods to one of the Dark Masters

The Dark Master soon disappear around the corner of the cell

"In that case...I shall make you serve," said Chaos as it waits for the Dark Master to reappear

After a couple of mins, the Dark Master appeared with Flayn who is still unconscious within its grip

"Flayn!" Mercedes stood up and stared at Chaos "Wh...what are you doing?" Mercedes asked

"Simple...you either serve me or watch someone die in front of your eyes," The Dark Master draws out its sword and raised it above Flayn neck

Mercedes stared Flayn and at the Dark Master before looking back Chaos "Fine...I do it, just promise me that Flayn won't be harmed," said Mercedes

Chao raised its hand to order the Dark Master to withdraw it sword "I knew you would make the right choice Mercedes...just remember what would happen if you disobey my orders," said Chaos who raise it sword next to Mercedes's neck "Don't worry, I allow you work under your brother for your...reward," Chaos soon withdraw his blade and turn around to exit the cell door but that when Mercedes spoke up

"Chaos...why are you doing this?" Mercedes asked which made Chaos stopped and turn around to face her once more

Chaos grabbed her lower chin as they when face to face "I am doing this for a greater world...I already suffered enough in the past 6000 years...that all I am going to tell you," Chaos let go of Mercedes before leaving for good alongside the Death Knight and the Dark Sniper who was the last one to leave after it locked the cell room door

Mercedes just looked around the cell room for a moment before kneeling in front of her bed and started to pray

\------------------

Edelgard arrived at her room with pair Imperial Guard escorting her

She stares at her room for a moment until she turns her head slightly "You did your duties well, leave me." said Edelgard, in which the Imperial Guards bowed before exiting outside of her room to stand guard

She sighs with relief as she makes her way toward her bed, setting her crutch aside and laying down on the bed, pulling the blanket which has the Imperial eagle on it, over her body

"Claude...I hope that the food you are cooking for me doesn't involve one of your pranks," Edelgard muttered as she relaxes on her bed

\----------------

Meanwhile at the Royal Kitchen where the staff shift is over and it abandoned. Dimitri and Claude are being escorted by another pair of Imperial Guards and Hubert

"Here you go, you have everything you need to make a meal for her highness," Hubert welcomes them into the kitchen

"Thank you, Hubert, now Claude..." He looks over at the kitchen "What are we making for Edelgard?" Dimitri asked

"Oh, it going to be special indeed..." Claude notices that Dimitri has a worried look on his face "No in prank sense, more of fine one," Claude sighs "You see I am planning to make a dish about my homeland...Amyra," said Claude as he searches through the fresh vegetables

"Oh, I see," Dimitri looked at Hubert who is still staring them with a suspicious look on his face "Well alright, what can I do to help?"

Claude grabs a full carrot and places it onto the cutting board "I hope that you are skill cutting some vegetables Dimitri," Claude hangs Dimitri a cutting knife "You need it," Claude pats Dimitri on the back

Dimitri just sighs as he gentle cuts the carrot "Please don't break, please don't break," muttered Dimitri as he continues to cut the carrot

Hubert just examines them and stayed back

\---------------

Chaos when outside of the hideout as he stared out at the evening sun

The Dark Sniper walked up next to Chaos "Lord Chaos, what are you doing here?" The Dark Sniper asked

Chaos head slightly turns towards the Dark Sniper "Staring at the evening sun," Chaos replied "It reminds me of the happy days back then,"

"...I see," The Dark Sniper looks alongside Chaos at the evening sun "Lord Choas, is it necessary to ally ourselves with the remaining members of TWSITD and the Western Church?" The Dark Sniper asked

Chaos turns around to face towards the Dark Sniper at grabs it on the shoulder "It a necessary evil, like the time I stole the Chalice of Beginning to revive you after stealing your body from the graveyard during heavy rain," said Chaos

"I...I understand Lord Chaos, will you revive that girl who killed herself in the name of grief?" Chaos let go of the Dark Sniper as Chaos nods

"Yes, I shall, the Chalice of Beginning revival, however, isn't free and it requires a price from the user in which I shall not reveal to you until the very end," Chaos revealed it sword and places onto the ground "Where everything will finally end after a final battle,"

The Dark Sniper sighed "Very well, I was just worried about you..." The Dark Sniper looks at Chaos for a moment "Nevermind...I am thankful that you revived me physical from that underworld unlike those phantoms from your mind," said the Dark Sniper who bowed towards Chaos before he enters the cave once more

"Hmm, indeed it has...I can't afford to fail," said Choas as it picks up the sword and enters the cave

\----------------

Edelgard sat up from her bed as she started reading a book while waiting for Claude to bring the food

After what seems like an hour has passed until there was a knock on the door

Edelgard set her book aside "Who is it?" Edelgard asked

An Imperial Guard entered her room "Claude Von Riegen and Prince Dimitri, your Highness," said the Guard

"Let them in," The guard nods who lead Claude and Dimitri in, in which Dimitri is holding the tray while Claude move alongside Dimitri

Sorry, if we kept you waiting, Edelgard," The Guard exited out of the room "Alright, Dimitri you know what to do," said Claude as he makes a smile on his face

Dimitri set the tray with its legs spread out in front of Edelgard "We both cooked together with Hubert eyeing our every move," said Dimitri with a slight frown on his face as he reveals the food

The plate is half-fill with the brown coloured liquid that has chicken, chopped carrots and potatoes alongside pieces of beef. The other half is just white rice

"This looks...actually interesting Claude, I am shocked," said Edelgard as she mixes the food and took a spoon full in "Wow...this taste amazing Claude, I...I didn't know you could cook," Edelgard smiled at Claude while taking another spoon full into her mouth

Claude laughed for a moment "Remember your Highness, it wasn't just me. Dimitri and I did this together, although Dimitri you did manage to break a few knifes while cutting the carrots and potatoes,"

"Sorry, I couldn't continue my strength but luckily we still managed to finish it in time," said Dimitri as he sighs

Edelgard started to giggle a bit as she tries to hide with her right arm "Alright you two just stop, I am trying to eat here," said Edelgard

"That nice, I leave you two alone," Claude wicks as he makes his exit

Dimitri stared at Claude as he leaves the room before turning back to Edelgard "El...your leg, is it still injured?" Dimitri asked who sat down a chair beside Edelgard bed

Edelgard wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin before speaking "I am afraid so, I still need a couple more days using the crutches to support me but don't worry, I recover just fine," said Edelgard

"Good, you know...I was deeply worried for a moment that I about lose my only remaining family member left beside my uncle when I saw you collapse all I can do is just scream as I begged for you not to die," said Dimitri as he sighed while looking down onto the floor

Edelgard pats Dimitri's right shoulder "I just told you, I am not going to die that easily. I still have much to do in the upcoming future," Edelgard finished eating the main course as she took a sip of the glass of water "The food tasted wonderful..." She stared at Dimitri "Unlike the time I spend at the Kingdom,"

"El..." Dimitri looked away for a moment as he got up from his seat and stared overhead at the window "We have grown older now, we all have changed in the past couple of years." He sighed "I pray for Rodrigue success...all I can do is just wait and pray for his success or failure," Dimitri looked back at Edelgard

"Let us hope for his success with dealing Cornelia and her supporters, I hate it when we just have to wait and hope for the good news...I hate it," Edelgard sighed as she leans back on her bed

\---------------

Claude moved out in the Garden where he noticed Petra staring out at the coast of Enbarr

"Hey, Petra...are you doing alright?" Claude asked as he walks beside Petra

"Oh, Claude," Petra sighed "No, I am defeated after my fight against Chaos, even though I have her majesty lead sword, I still couldn't beat Chaos," said Petra as just looks down for a moment before looking back up

Claude pats Petra in the back "Come on Petra, don't give me that look, at least you are still alive from that fight,"

"Maybe so but I must get stronger...otherwise I might not so lucky the next time I face Chaos" Petra sighed while Claude just continues to pat her on the back as Claude stayed silent


	31. Part 30: Deep Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Petra, Ferdinand, Hubert, Lysithea and Dedue are finally returning back to Garreg Mach where Edelgard and Dimitri were only met by the Black Eagles when they arrive.

A new Dawn has passed and its time for them to return to Garreg Mach while the sun has just risen

Edelgard is still using crutches to support her legs. Her Greataxe is carried onto the back of the carriage by servants. Dimitri helped escort Edelgard into the carriage while Claude appears to be talking to Petra. Randolph won't be coming alongside them, instead, it will be the Imperial Guard that will escort them back to Garreg Mach

Edelgard looked at Claude as she stayed silent waiting for Claude to finish his conversation after hugging Petra. Claude than entered the carriage and sat across of Dimitri and Edelgard while everyone else entered another carriage

After one last check through their bags and to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind. They were off as the carriage started to move alongside the Imperial Guards. They entered the capital streets which are just setting up their stands and goods. It isn't exactly populated yet but it will be in a couple of mins. They when through the streets with no problem as the main gate opened, allowing out of Enbarr

They will only be making a quick stop at Fort Merceus to switch the horses than they will head towards Garreg Mach as Edelgard stared at her leg for a moment turning to face Dimitri before starting a conversion alongside Claude

\-----------------

Within the Kingdom Capital of Fhirdiad, Rodrigue the Shield of Faerghus launched a silent coup against Cornelia and her supporters after gathering enough forces. The civilians of Fhirdiad were evacuated with the help of the Royal Guards however Lord Chaos has arrived with reinforcements

"It time..." Rodrigue sighed as he looked at the palace for a moment "Charge! Takedown Cornelia!" shouted Rodrigue

His troops roared into a battle cry as they charged towards the palace

\-----------------

Lord Chaos has arrived alongside the same pair of Dark Masters earlier. a Dark Sniper and a new member...a Fallen Light who outfit is covered in black cloth and a light black cover in front of it face like the Gremonys inside the throne room where Rufus got stabbed by Lord Chaos sword as it Rufus body fell onto the ground with blank eyes

(Fallen Light: Those who once follow the faith had fallen into the darkness and have now mastered the dark arts of healing. They act like Gremonys but aren't as they can unleash a deadly dark spell that hit anywhere on the map name Black Meteor but it can't kill however, it is deadly with other siege spells or other large range attacks. (Master Class) (Class Skill: Dark Faith+ (adds Dark Magicfaire), Dark Magic range +2 and Dark Magic Usex2) (When Mastered: Lost Faith (If foe get hit by this unit attack add a permanent statues effect 'can not be healed or affected by foes Faith Magic beside restore')

Cornelia looks stressed out as she turns around to face Chaos

"Lord Chaos...thank goodness that you are here, it looks someone exposed me," said Cornelia who has a worried look on her face "So, I guess I have to return home?"

Chaos shakes its head "No, our home has been exposed by the Imperial army and is destroyed...we have a new hideout," said Chaos

"Im...impossible, that bitch she sold us out!" she calmed herself before staring at Chaos "Very well...we shall let take our exit shall we?" Cornelia asked

"We shall after that, we shall make our last assault against the fallen star," said Chaos as it reveals it sword

"Very well, I guess that you are our leader now," Cornelia smirks "I can easily tell that you are very strong...strong enough to finally take our revenge against the fallen star,"

"We already know," turns towards the Fallen Light and nods "The Fallen Light shall warp you away to safety," said Chaos

The Fallen Light bowed before warping Cornelia away

Chaos than points at The Dark Sniper and The Fallen Light "I shall leave the rest to you, keep an eye on Cornelia and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Stand by and wait for my reappearance,"

The Fallen Light and the Dark Sniper bowed "Yes Lord Chaos,"

Chaos than raised its hand to warp away alongside the others. Just in time as the Royal Guards burst in only to see that the room is abandoned with the only thing in it was a body of Rufus on the ground

\----------------

Jeralt was shocked at the news on what happened to the Blue Lions. He was about to bring the news to his daughter but he stopped and hesitance. Instead, he chose to wait until tomorrow to tell the bad news

Right now it is that next dawn as he knocks onto the door of her daughter's room. He waited for her daughter to response in which Byleth opens the door who still look completely exhausted

"Wow...are you sure that you are alright?" Jeralt asked with a concerned look on his face

Byleth shakes her head "Yes father, I am fine...I am used to this," said Byleth

Jeralt looks suspicious at his daughter but just shakes his head "Anyways, I have come to tell you some bad news...Mercedes and Flayn have been kidnapped by a person named Chaos and his goons," said Jeralt as he sighed

Byleth however, doesn't look surprised about the news and instead remained emotionless about it "I see, is that all?" Byleth asked

Jeralt was taken back by the statement but just nods "Yea...I continue to teach your brats until you get better...just please do," Byleth nods as she closes the door

\-----------------

Byleth leans against to door for a moment waiting for her father to leave as his footsteps slowly disappear from the sound of her ears

She moved onto the bed as started to pat with sweet and her eyes are slowly filled with water

"Not now...not now! Please..." Byleth grabbed her right hand with her left hand as she pins it down before calming down "Not now...I still have much to do," Byleth begged

The Sword of the Creator is laying beside her bed as it starts to glow for a moment before it just stopped when Byleth finally calmed down

She laid onto her bed staring at the ceiling of her room "Thank you...thank you Sothis for everything," muttered Byleth as she relaxes onto her bed while taking deep breaths

\-----------------

Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Petra, Ferdinand, Hubert, Dedue and Lysithea arrived back at Garreg Mach after a day of travel. Arriving when the sun is very high as the Gates opened letting the convoy through as there a bunch of students waiting for their return

They exited out with a welcome back party but they quickly notice something is wrong. The Blue Lions aren't here with the Black Eagles and Golden Deer

Claude and Lysithea when forward to greet the Golden Deer, Dedue when to the greenhouse to check on the plants while Dimitri and Edelgard walked up the Black Eagles. The Black Eagles faces were filled with worry as they saw Edelgard with her crutches

"Edie! What happened to you?" Dorothea asked with a concerned look on her face

"I don't what to talk about it, but don't worry, I am fine," said Edelgard with a frown on her face as she looked at her crutch

"Man Edelgard, I didn't expect you to suffer an injury this bad," Casper sighed as he examines Edelgard leg

Linhardt nods "Your Highness, I told you that being reckless would get you injury or worse...killed," said Linhardt as he sighed

Dorothea noticed Ferdinand looking so down "Hey, Ferdi is something wrong?" Dorothea asked

Ferdinand shakes his head "No, its nothing," said Ferdinand

Edelgard turns around for a moment to see that Dimitri had a worried look on his face. She turns back around "Where are the Blue Lions?" Edelgard asked the Black Eagles who stayed at Garreg Mach but as soon as she asked that question. Linhardt, Dorothea, and Casper just turn their heads, shaking their heads and their faces are filled with worry

"Um, the Blue Lions were at the training ground but..." Casper looks away while Linhardt stepped up

"They got attacked out of nowhere and..." Linhardt stopped talking after he noticed that Dimitri's eyes were wide as he grabs Linhardt's shoulders

"What happened!" shouted Dimitri as he shakes Linhardt

Linhardt when wide awake "They got injured and are now in the infirmary with Professor Manuela," Dimitri let go of Linhardt and started to dash towards the infirmary

\-----------

Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain and Annette were all in the infirmary laying on the bed wounded during the surprise attack with Professor Manuela getting some more medical supplies from a nearby village

Ingrid just stood with her lifeless eyes as if she already dead with Sylvain trying to comfort her

Felix is frowning in disappointment in his skills as he looks at Annette who is unconscious beside him

Felix and Sylvain turn their heads once they heard a door being burst open as they saw Dimitri standing there with a shocked look on his face

Felix frowned and in a disappointing voice "Well, Boar, it looks like you finally came back," said Felix

"Felix, what happened?" Dimitri asked as he enters the room and looked around "Where Mercedes?"

"Well, we got attacked and got our asses kicked, Mercedes and Flayn got taken by Chaos and his/her minions," Felix shakes his head as he sighs

Dimitri just didn't speak as he just stared at Felix, then at Sylvain, Annette and finally Ingrid before leaving without speaking a single word

\--------------

Edelgard planned to move back to her dorm room to relax her legs while Hubert and Ferdinand started a conversion

While the Imperial Guards helped unload their bags and set them into their rooms. They plan to stay for a couple of days to relax before making there way back to Enbarr

Edelgard was followed by a pair of Imperial Guards as she encountered Seteth who seems to be depressed than his normal self

Edelgard moved with her crutches towards Seteth "Seteth, is something wrong?" Edelgard asked with a concerned look on her face

Seteth noticed Edelgard in front of him "Oh, sorry...I was just zoning out," Seteth sighed

Edelgard looked at Seteth face for a moment "Let me guess...Flayn was kidnapped?" Edelgard asked

Seteth nods "Yes, I couldn't stop Chaos...he/she was too strong and they got away with Flayn and Mercedes," said Seteth

Edelgard bit her tongue a bit as she kept a calm look on her face "I...I understand I pray that Chaos will be put down once and for all," Edelgard bowed to Seteth "Now if you excuse me, I need to rest my leg," Edelgard points out her crutch

Seteth face turn into a surprised look "Edelgard? What happened to your leg?" Seteth looked worried as he examines Edelgard leg

Edelgard looked away "I don't what to talk about it," Edelgard frowned as she sighed

Seteth nods "I understand, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask..." Notices the Imperial Guards behind her "I see that the Imperial Guards are here as well, I guess they will be staying for a couple of days within Garreg Mach," said Seteth

Edelgard nods "Yes, is it alright for the Imperial Guard to stay for a couple of days? They need to rest their horses, repair their equipment and rest up before making their return towards Enbarr," said Edelgard

"Very well, I will tell Lady Rhea about this, just leave everything to me and also..." Seteth crossed his arms "Stay safe, that all I am asking for," said Seteth before making his way towards the abbey

"I will," Edelgard replied before making his way towards her dorm room as the Imperial Guard followed behind. She looked back at Seteth for a moment but in the end, she just sighed before continuing her way back to her dorm room


	32. Part 31: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard noticed something is wrong with Dimitri and decide to comfort him

A day had passed since they came back from Garreg Mach. Edelgard was still using her crutch, just in case, even though she could ditch them at any time

She frowned at the news of her Professor reported sickness and that she will replace by Jeralt for a couple of days but she didn't complain but the news about the kidnap of Flayn and Mercedes greatly worry her alongside how Dimitri reacted to the news

During the lesson, she noticed that Dimitri is alone at the corner and that he not focusing on the lesson. She slowly moves towards Dimitri when Jeralt turns around to draw on the blackboard

She leans in and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Dimitri shook his head while not speaking a single word from his mouth

"Very well, meet me at the garden after class ends than we can talk," whispered Edelgard

Dimitri nods as he still refuses to talk

Edelgard silently move back to her original spot without any problems as she waits for class to end

After class ends everyone has to gather around to see who gets picked for which duties they get assigned to

She knew that she won't be chosen for picking weed, attending the stables or patrolling the skies due to her injured leg

Dimitri was about to be selected for stable duties but Edelgard silently ordered Hubert to take his task, allowing them to meet at the garden all to themselves

Edelgard sat herself down while putting her crutch in a leaning way against the table while Dimitri sat on the other side

She sighed "Dimitri, I know what you are going to ask..." she leans in closer to Dimitri "We have to take down Chaos and rescue Mercedes and Flayn,"

Dimitri stayed silent but just nods

"I understand your pain Dimitri and within my heart I do! I hate to say this but...we can't do anything, for now, we just have to hope for the best and that we can find their new hideout," Edelgard cover her face with both of her hands as she took a deep breath

"I know, I am just worried about Mercedes...we already lost one member of the Blue Lions thanks to those dam bastards!" Dimitri was about to slam the table but just stopped in middle air before taking a deep breath "If they dare kill her...I am afraid that I won't hold anything back," said Dimitri with an angry look on his face

Edelgard face turns into a concerned look "I understand but do you think that your past is blinding you from the present?" Edelgard asked

Dimitri lean back "Of course not! I have to avenge them all! We managed to end most of those monster lives but...some of them escape and I...ahh we were so close!" Dimitri looked frustrated

"I know, I understand that feeling...two notable members are left remaining with TWSITD. Chaos and Cornelia." Edelgard twist her neck around for a moment "I highly doubt that Cornelia would take the role of leadership...but Chaos, on the other hand, he/she will become the next leader of the remaining TWSITD," Edelgard lean back on her seat

"Chaos...I swear that I kill that monster!" Dimitri was about to slam the table once more but instead, he just calmed himself

Edelgard shakes her head "Dimitri, I think your flaws lay within your past. You are too focused on avenging those who have already died,"

Dimitri stood up and stared at Edelgard "Are you telling me to forget the dead!"

Edelgard also stood up and stared at Dimitri with a straight face "No! I am telling you that you shouldn't be blind by the dead! You should believe in yourself more!" Edelgard sighed "I...I lost all of my siblings in the past...which caused me to always wanting revenge for my siblings from the very start but I didn't let that blind me instead...I learned that no matter how much I begged, they won't come back...they are dead permanently...all I can do is just...move on and accept reality," said Edelgard

Dimitri just stared at Edelgard "I will never forget the dead and what those monsters did but...very well Edelgard, I try my best to not be blinded by the dead," Dimitri sighed with relief

"Thank you, Dimitri, just don't lose yourself like the time you punched into the ground in the library," Edelgard frowned as she sat down

Dimitri rubbed behind his neck "Oh...that," Dimitri looked away for a moment as he sat down across from her but he soon looked straightly at Edelgard "I am going to be straight about this, I still hold a grudge from the fact that you decide to work with those monsters in the first place,"

Edelgard sighed "I know, but that all under the rug now...anyways, we both need to be much stronger to face Chaos and it, minions. You know my leg is starting to recover and I do need some practice otherwise my skills will be rusty," Said Edelgard

Dimitri smiled at Edelgard "Same here, but are you sure that you can spare against me once more with that...leg of yours?" Dimitri asked

Edelgard looked at her leg for a moment "Yes if there no one else in the training ground," Edelgard stood up

Dimitri nods before standing up as both of them leave the garden and heads towards the training ground or that was the plan until Dedue showed up with a letter in his hand

"Your Highness, a letter from Rodrigue," Dedue bowed handing the letter to Dimitri

Dimitri sat back down in the garden and opened the letter, reading its contents. His face when wide and filled with anger as he threw the letter to the ground "Dam it!" shouted Dimitri as his face is filled with frustration

"Rodrigue failed to kill Cornelia?" Edelgard asked with a worried look on her face

Dimitri nods "I am afraid so, they managed to take out her supporters but...she escaped and not only that, my uncle is dead!" Dimitri frowned as he covers his face with one of his hands

Dedue when outside to stand guard while Edelgard started to comfort Dimitri by patting him on the back

\----------------

Mercedes was lying asleep on the wooden bed until a pair of Dark Master appeared and dragged her out of her bed

"Huh? Where are you taking me? Mercedes asked as they continue to drag her until they arrived at a steel door

They opened it and quickly tossed her in. She landed onto the stone floor with a thud as she examines her surround were at least four people were staring at her

"Well, I guess we got one more to our team," Said Balthus as he sighed

"Mercedes? Is that you?" Constance asked with a surprised look on her face

Yuri turns towards Constance "Constance? You know this girl?" Yuri asked with a surprised look on his face

Hapi just rolled her eyes

"Huh?" She stood herself up and stared at Constance "Constance...is that you?" Mercedes asked

"It is! It has been a very long time since we have seen each other before you moved away from the Empire and from the school of sorcery," Constance seems pretty happy about it as Yuri smiles a bit at Mercedes

"Well, let me guess, Chaos captured you like the rest of us?" Yuri asked as his face turns into a frown

Mercedes nods "So you were all captured like me," Mercedes frown

"Yea, he/she completely shut down Constance and Hapi magical abilities while Balthus and I got our asses kicked. It like Chaos already knew our every move," Yuri replied as he continues to examine the room

"What going to happen to us?" Mercedes asked Yuri

Yuri struggs "We serve Chaos for now...as if we had a choice in the first place, anyways as along as these collars exist on our necks we can't escape otherwise" Yuri showed the collar on his neck which is shaped like a black ring "...we might as well sign our death warrants because even if one of us dare to disobey or try to escape, anyone that is wearing this collar is going to suffer a long painful death," Yuri frowned as he leans back against the wall

Constance, Balthus and Hapi nods in agreement with Yuri

"I tried breaking them but they must have been enchanted as it nearly impossible for us to break them...and I am supposed to be the King of Grappling," Balthus sighed in frustration

Hapi looks at Mercedes's neck "Wait a min, Mercedes you don't have a collar on your neck," said Hapi

"I know but...he/she is holding Flayn as a hostage. Meaning if I don't serve Chaos, Flayn will be..." Yuri raised his hand interrupting Mercedes

"We get it now, you can't escape nor disobey orders otherwise Seteth sister would be killed off," Yuri sighed once more as he continues to examine the room

"Well...at least we can spend some time catching up," Constance smiles a bit at Mercedes as she sat down

"Indeed we could," Mercedes sat down next to Constance as they started a discussion

\----------------

After Edelgard calmed Dimitri down they decide to head towards the training ground while Dedue followed along

"Dimitri, are you ready?" Edelgard asked who is still using a crutch to support her legs

Dimitri sighed and nods before turning towards Dedue "Dedue, make sure that no enters unless it Hubert or Claude,"

Dedue bows "Yes your Highness," Dedue leaves the training ground as Dimitri turn back to Edelgard

"So...are we going to duel once more?" Dimitri asked as they both made their way towards the armoury

Edelgard set her crutch against a wall "Yes, we shall until one of use kneels, just remember not to hold back even against me Dimitri," Edelgard smiled at Dimitri as they both entered the armoury and picked up their respected training weapon although Edelgard picked up a two-handed axe instead of the normal axe which has a larger reach and can easily deal massive damage if it hits, however, it doesn't allow the user to equip a shield

"Edelgard? You are switching to a different type of weapon?" Dimitri asked with a surprising look on his face

"Yes, a two-handed axe shows that I must carry more weight on my shoulders when I became Emperor and that I am no longer wielding a shield to hide behind..." Edelgard examines the two-handed axe "No more hiding, no more worries, its time for me to adapt with the present," said Edelgard with a straight look on her face

Dimitri silently nods before making their way back to the training ground across from each other "You know Edelgard, this reminds me of the time we duelled after I..." Dimitri shook his head "Hit you and well I lost," said Dimitri

"Indeed you have, you already lost three in a row, now let see if that streak continues," said Edelgard as she smiles at Dimitri

"Alright, enough talk, let us clash!" shouted Dimitri as charges forward

Edelgard nods "Indeed, let us clash!" shouted Edelgard as they both charged

Dimitri thrust his spear at Edelgard hip but she dodged it by sidestepping it

Edelgard raised her two-hand axe and swings it at Dimitri who just leaped back to dodge the heavy blow from her axe

Dimitri thrust once more hitting Edelgard in the hip making her flinch but didn't do much as she counters once but this time Edelgard swings her axe in a zone hitting Dimitri in her right arm as his face is filled with pain before calming himself down "That hit me very badly in my right arm but...I can't give up...not now," Dimitri muttered in a quiet voice as he thrust once more hitting Edelgard square in the chest making her clinch more than the first hit but still didn't do much

Edelgard looks to be disappointed "Dimitri, I told you not to hold back, so tell me...why are you holding back?" Edelgard asked as they halt their duel for a moment

Dimitri sighed "I...I don't what to hurt you El, after all, you just recovered from your injury against Thales," said Dimitri as his face turns into a concerned look

"I know that Dimitri and I am willing to risk being injured once more just to allow us to improve our skills," Edelgard replied as she raises her axe once more and charges forward swing it overhead as Dimitri sidestepped it before thrusting at Edelgard hitting her once more at the chest

"Very well, just don't hold a grudge against me," Dimitri thrust once more at Edelgard hitting her again in the chest which caused her to stumble back a bit

Edelgard smiled at Dimitri "Not bad...you finally stop holding back...but I am afraid that you were just too late," Edelgard charged forward as she drags her axe across the stone floor and slashes upwards hitting Dimitri across the chest causing him to fall onto the stone floor

"Ahh...dam it, it looks like I lost once more," Dimitri dust himself off as Edelgard extends her hand towards Dimitri

"Yep, you lost once more because you didn't adapt with your tactics or fight style," said Edelgard as she pulls Dimitri back up

Dimitri nods "I think I finally understand what you mean, thank you Edelgard for the duel," Dimitri shakes Edelgard hand

"No problem Dimitri let just return the training weapon before someone notices," Edelgard moved to pick up her crutch as she opened the armoury

Both of them place their weapons back on the racks as they exited out of the training ground alongside Dedue

(Edelgard new promotion exclusive in the 'Golden Route'

Name: Royal Fighter

Class Skills: Axe Mastery+ (Axeflaire and can wield two-handed axes), Charm and Tomeflaire?

Combat art: Depression (Gain 30 hit when using this skill but foes counterattacks will automatically rise to 100% hit rate no matter what, however, she will always make a follow-up attack against foe) (Only works if the foe can counterattack in the first place)

Class Mastery: Vengeance Strike (If the unit receives damage from a foe and the unit can counterattack. Increase this unit attack and hit rate from the damage dealt by the foe. Will active by % chance of damage dealt on the unit and the unit Dexterity combine)

This class can use Axes and Magic?

Foot locked with no extra movement

Class gains: (She will lose the class gains if she decides to class change)

+4 Health

+2 Strength

+1 Magic

+2 Dexterity

+3 Speed

+0 Luck

+1 Defence

+1 Resistance

+2 Charm

Class Growths:

+20% Health

+20% Strength

+10% Magic

+20% Dexterity

+10% Speed

+0% Luck

+0% Defence

+5% Resistance

+10% Charm )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow...that is a very nice class for Edelgard. Oh, that reminds me please write a comment down below with your thoughts and opinions on this chapter.)


	33. Part 32: Funeral of the Azura Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Dimitri's uncle death has spread like wildfire...and even worse news has just arrived

Another day has passed but news of Rufus death spread like wildfire and that the Knights of Serios have been sent across the region to investigate the kidnapping of Flayn and Mercedes Von Martritz

Edelgard frowned at the news of the Knight of Serios as she makes her way towards the Garden alongside Hubert "This is bad, it only a matter of time before they find out the truth of my title..." Edelgard looked around herself "Time has now been limited thanks to Chaos...we have to hurry," Edelgard muttered as she enters the Garden

Hubert nods as his face is filled with worry "I understand Lady Edelgard, however, the Imperial army is still recovering from the Battle of Hrym mountain. They won't be at full strength for a while alongside the axe Aymr being reforged," said Hubert as he frowns

"I know, but I trust my entire life in the hands of Prince Dimitri and Claude Von Riegen to provide reinforcements," Edelgad took a deep breath as she entered the same private garden that they used often for meetings

Hubert prepared for a cup of yea for Edelgard before staying guard to waiting for the other lords to appear

Edelgard set her crutch to the side as she took sat down. She took a sip of her tea as she waits patiently for the other lords to appear.

A couple of mins pass by until Claude showed up with a case within his hand as he sat across from her

"Huh, once again...you arrived pretty earlier than normal," said Edelgard as she smiles at Claude

"Yea, I did...so tell me you already know the news about the Kingdom?" Claude asked who smiled back at Edelgard

Edelgard nods "Yes and it's worrying for me as the Knight of Serios has been sent to investigate across the region for Flayn and Mercedes kidnapping," Edelgard sighed as she pulled some tea into a new cup

Claude looked confused for a moment "That a good thing Edelgard why ar...oh" Claude soon caught up "I see, you are worried that they will figure out that you are Emperor," Claude face into a serious look

Edelgard nods "Yes, now we are against time itself and we must make haste..." Edelgard turns her looks at the case "By the way, what with the case that you are carrying?" Edelgard asked

Claude smirks "Oh this case?" Claude places the case onto the table "It a special gift for inviting me on that field trip," said Claude as he opens it which reveals to be a long Two-Hand Axe with one head, a hammer on the back, a spear tip on the very top. The axe is made out of silver and steel. The shaft has a red on the bottom and top while in the middle is black smooth leather.

Edelgard was taken back at she just stares at the axe "This Axe...is this for me?" Edelgard asked

Claude nods "Yet, it a special gift for you as I got it from a...friend of mine. It a perfect two-handed axe for you...give it a try," said Claude as he smiles

Edelgard picked it up as she starts to swing it. The grip fits perfectly into her hands and the weight is just right for making powerful swings but not weighing her down "Huh, what it name Claude? Edelgard examines the axe

"It name is called Bhuj and it one powerful axe that can easily deal massive damage while allowing you to make quick strikes, it that good," Claude smiles as he watches Edelgard place the Axe back into its case before extending his hand forward

"Thank you very much, Claude, it would helpful for me until Aymr get reforged to my liking," said Edelgard as they both shake hands for a moment before taking a seat and waiting for Dimitri to show up

"No problem, it's my payment for giving that nice bow," Claude lean back on his seat

Dimitri soon arrived alongside Dedue with a panic look on his face "Edelgard, Claude...I need your assistance, right now!" shouted Dimitri

Claude and Edelgard instantly stood up with Edelgard carrying the case within her hands

"What wrong Dimitri?" Edelgard asked in a worried look

"I just got the news that a bunch of Cornelia loyalists have managed to get way from Rodrigue forces during his operation and is now trying escaping through Tailteam Plain and around the river...we don't have much time...if we don't stop them they will..." Dimitri shakes his head "Gah, I rather not think about it, for now, we just have to prevent them from escaping at all cost," said Dimitri

Edelgard eyes when wide while Claude spoke up "Wait, why isn't Rodrigue chasing them?" Claude asked

Dimitri turns towards Claude "He can't because it would be very suspicious if they found out that the Kingdom army is fighting a bunch of 'rebels' out of nowhere. That why I ask Professor Byleth directly instead of Jeralt, if we can form a mission of taking out a group of bandits, in which, she already gave me the green flag and that she will handle the rest," Dimitri turn to face Edelgard "Edelgard, I would recommend that you come along for this mission as well,"

Edelgard nods "Very well, but I would suggest bringing the Blue Lions instead of the Black Eagles for this mission," said Edelgard

Dimitri nods in agreement "Claude, I wouldn't suggest bringing anyone from the Golden Deer for this mission. We just need you and your bow skills,"

Claude sighs "Not even Lysithea?" Dimitri shakes his head "Very well, let just hurry along," said Claude

Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude, Dedue and Hubert left the garden to prepare for this sudden mission that just appeared out of nowhere placed by Dimitri and Professor Byleth

(Bhuj: 1 Range, 50 uses, 15 Might, 75 Hit and 5 Critical. The unit makes a granted follow-up if attacking. Exclusive to Edelgard and must be wielded with two hands)

\--------------------

A group of Dark Mages, Dark Priest/Priestess, etc that are loyal to Cornelia barely managed to escape from Rodrigue coup but they are not out of the woods yet as they still need to get through the river near Tailteam Plains to successfully escape unknowingly to them the Blue Lions alongside the other House Lords is going to intercept them, however, The Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light have been ordered by Lord Chaos to be sent to 'aid' Cornelia followers

The Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light arrived near the river of Tailteam Plains alongside a group of Dark Masters and Dark priest/priestess. The plains itself is covered in a grey fog and it nearly impossible to see

"Lord Chaos has given us a mission, all we have to do is just stand our ground," The Dark Sniper looks around at Tailteam Plains before turning towards the Fallen Light who is just staring at the field "Fallen Light...are you alright?" The Dark Sniper asked

The Fallen Light shakes its head "Is it true? Are we going to face Dimitri, Claude, Edelgard and..." The Fallen Light stopped speaking when the Dark Sniper raised its hand

"No, we don't, it already been planned around. However, we still have to face the other house lords..." The Dark Sniper looked at the fog "Your highness..." it shakes its head "Anyways, positions yourself in the west from the docks...you should arrive at small ruins...just remember to pull back when needed,"

The Fallen Lights just nods silently before disappearing into the fog alongside the Dark Priestess and a couple of Dark Masters

The Dark Priest stood close to the Dark Sniper who is position on top of a special tile on the ground while the Dark Master moved forward to cover the chokepoints as the survivors started to arrive from the west (or east if you switch the point of views.)

(Enemies that Lord Chaos sent:

1 Dark Sniper (Boss)

1 Fallen Light (Boss)

6 Dark Masters choking the point leading to the north of the plains (all of them are generics with them wielding a Killing Edge (besides the middle that wields a Scimitar+ instead of a Killing Edge), Broad sword and Precision Brace (increase hit by 15)

6 Dark Masters Guarding the Fallen Light alongside 4 Dark Priestess that surround her (The Dark Master have the same equipment as those choking the point beside two of them in the middle who are wielding Death Spells not swords.)

3 Dark Masters guarding the Dark Sniper (Left to right: Scimitar+ and Precision Brace, Rapier and Critical Ring, Flame Sword and Evasion Ring) alongside 4 Dark Priest

12 Archers/Crossbowmen with Overwatch hidden in the fog all of them wielding Iron Bow/Iron Crossbow

10 Dark Mages are hidden in the fog wielding Banshee

More enemies will appear and will try to escape where the Dark Sniper is alongside reinforcements will appear beside The Dark Sniper.)

\---------------

Edelgard had to explain the Black Eagles why they aren't going on this mission beside herself. Same for Claude with the Golden Deer. Even Hubert isn't allowed to join in this mission but before they left she gave Hubert a letter

The Blue Lions have no idea on what the mission is as they weren't even given a briefing instead they were told to follow along in which they obeyed with Felix having a suspicious look against Dimitri

Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude and the Blue Lions made haste and after doing a long march they arrived straight at Taileam Plain but when they arrived it was all foggy and covered in mist

Dimitri frowned at the sight of the fog "Ahh, the weather is going working against us...we don't have a choice," Dimitri sighed "It doesn't matter, we can't let any of them escape," said Dimitri

Ingrid rode up beside Dimitri who is no longer a Pegasus Knight as instead, she is a Paladin alongside Sylvain "Your Highness, you should stay back," Ingrid who eyes still look dead but not as much as yesterday "There might be bandits hiding in the fog," said Ingrid

"Ingrid...the mission is about to start," Dimitri sighed before looking at Ingrid with a straight face "Remember those people who have slain Ashe?" Dimitri asked

Ingrid just stared up at Dimitri and nods silently

"They have done something even worse," Dimitri turn towards the rest Blue Lions

Felix, Annette and Sylvain stopped while Ingrid just stared at Dimitri with a surprised look on her face

"Blue Lions! I think you already heard the news of my uncle's death...is that correct?" Dimitri asked as faces his classmates

Felix seems even more suspicious at Dimitri but even so nods in agreement with the rest of the Blue Lions

Dimitri took a deep breath "Sorry for not briefing you earlier but, my uncle killers are trying to escape through the river near Taileam Plains..." Dimitri tones switch from calm to cold voice "The same killers that murdered Ashe Ubert in cold blood, now they are trying to get away with murder once more...we shall not let them, do not let a single one escape!" shouted Dimitri

Ingrid's face has transformed into a firey look as she started to breath more heavily

Sylvain looks concerned for Ingrid alongside Felix while Annette just nods as her face is just filled with worry

Edelgard and Claude just watched as they prepare for battle

Dimitri lead the way...or at least that was supposed to be the plan but instead, Ingrid charged forward without any support

Dimitri just stared at Ingrid who quickly disappeared into the fog

Sylvain rode up next to Dimitri "Your Highness! We got it but right now we have to advance! Ingrid is going to get herself killed!" Said Sylvain

Dimitri looks over at Edelgard and Claude "Go ahead, we handle the right side," said Edelgard as she raised her new axe

Claude nods as he prepares his bow before both of them disappeared into the fog

Dimitri turns toward Felix and Annette "Alright, Felix, Annette stand behind just in case if those beast decide to head your way," said Dimitri

Felix frowned at Dimitri "Fine, just make sure that Ingrid is safe boar otherwise I might chop myself some meat," said Felix in a cold voice

Annette frowned at this "Yes your Highness, just please...not another one," said Annette

Dimitri nods at Annette and Felix before charging forward with Sylvain as both of them disappeared into the fog racing into the winds

Dimitri was originally just a normal unit wielding a spear but Jeralt changed him into a Paladin instead

He carried his Brionac as Sylvain rode side by side alongside him. He took one look back to only see fog and more fog "Ingrid...please be safe," Dimitri muttered

\------------

Ingrid charged forward encountering three Dark Masters choking the point

"Out of my way, you killers!" shouted Ingrid as she charged right in front of middle Dark Master. She spun her spear above her head before thrusting straight into the center of the Dark Master landing a critical hit making it disappear into thin air

The other two Dark Master however soon reacted quickly. The left one gets blocked by Ingrid Paladin shield while the right land managed to land a blow against Ingrid lower body but she didn't care

She turns her horse towards the right Dark Master while thrusting her spear into the left dark master landing another critical hit while blocking the second strike with her shield

"Now it's your turn to die!" Ingrid spun her spear once more and for the third time landed a critical hit against the third Dark Master making it disappear in thin air like the others

Ingrid adjusted herself and her horse "Don't worry...I am just getting started" Ingrid started to laugh a bit while smiling as she continues to advance into the fog towards the small dock


	34. Part 33: Lady of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri was about to set up a plan until Ingrid decide to just rush straight ahead without any care

In the North of Tailtean Plains

Dedue is running towards Fhirdiad with a letter within his hand "Your Highness...I shall not fail," muttered Dedue as he continues his run

\--------------

Earlier before they arrived at Tailtean Plains

"Your Highness? Are you sure about this?" Dedue asked with a surprised look on his face

"Yes Dedue, its time...I know that Sylvain and Ingrid could be faster but, I haven't told them yet beside you..." Dimitri hands the letter towards Dedue "I am placing a great amount of trust into you Dedue to complete this mission," said Dimitri

Dedue frowned but nods "Very well, Your Highness," Dedue bowed as he waits for an opening to escape without being noticed

\--------------

Edelgard and Claude moved from the west then up to the north as they encounter three Dark Masters

Edelgard aimed her Buji at the middle Dark Master as she swings her axe like it nothing with deadly accuracy. The Dark Master attempted to dodge it but Edelgard just adjust no problem, making it disappear into thin air

Claude fired his Apollyon at the left Dark Master stunning it with his steel arrow

The right Dark Master swing its sword from below towards Edelgard where it managed to land a blow against her. Edelgard counters back by swing her Axe overhead to the side or just overhead as it lands onto the ground with a thud

The left Dark Master charged forward towards Claude in which Claude shuts it down by landing another arrow at the Dark Master leg

Edelgard meanwhile shoved the right Dark Master to the ground before landing the Axe right into its center causing it to disappear

Claude fired once more at the last dark master and like the rest of them it disappeared after being hit

Claude smirks at Edelgard "Are you alright Princess?" Claude asked

Edelgard just brush a bit of her leather armour "Don't worry, I am used to this...unlike you," Edelgard smirks back at Claude

Claude rolled his eyes "Good, as we have to be extra careful due to not processing any healers beside Annette," said Claude as he and Edelgard continue to moving forward

\--------------

Meanwhile, Dimitri and Sylvain are struggling with the fog as the Archers/Crossbowman and Dark Mages can strike at any moment while Ingrid just ignore the warnings and heads north

Ingrid charged straight towards the mini dock as an arrow flew through the wind as she reacted quickly to block it with her Paladin Shield gifted by Sylvain

She turns towards the direction where the arrow came from and notices a Crossbowman trying to reload for another arrow

Ingrid frowns at the Crossbowman as she readies her Javelin "I have no time for you," Ingrid lean back a bit before moving her entire body forward as she releases the javelin through the winds landing straight onto the Crossbowman neck with deadly accuracy

Ingrid smiled as she watches the Crossbowman fall to the ground before moving forward where she got caught by an archer who is on overwatch

The Archer pulled an arrow out of its quiver and draws the bow before releasing it arrow at Ingrid in which she blocks it once more with her Paladin Shield

Ingrid soon charged straight at the archer as she spun her spear over her head before thrusting it at the archer

"Gah!" screamed the Archer as he fell onto the ground in which, he raises his hand towards Ingrid "Mercy...please!" He begged

"Mercy?" Ingrid scoff as she started to laugh "How laughable..." Ingrid replied before thrusting once more at the archer, right into his chest killing him while a Dark Mage appeared right in front of her from the fog

"We shall not let you pass!" cried out the Dark Mage as cast Banshee onto Ingrid only for her to dodge it by pulling her horse to the side

Ingrid just shakes her head "Huh, at least you could have tried," scoffed Ingrid as she picks up another Javelin, she leaned back before pulling herself forward, tossing the Javelin through the air and right into the Dark Mage chest

Afterwards, she examines her surroundings as another arrow flew right into her back. She screamed in pain after she quickly pulled out the arrow. She turns to face the Crossbowman who released that arrow before picking another Javelin and throwing it with all of her weight behind it. It landed straight into the head as Ingrid examines her equipment

Ingrid frowned at the sight of her equipment "Hm, two Javelins left...better use them wisely," She turned to face behind her "I thought I heard some voices..." Shakes her head "No, I must not lose focus...Ashe, I swear that I kill all of them...those who dare to take away your light," muttered Ingrid as she continues to move forward

She soon encountered a group of Dark priest/priestess all of them seem to be exhausted from a long match "Are we saved? Has Lord Chaos sent you?" The Dark priest asked as they head towards her not realizing that it Ingrid within the fog with her mount until another Dark priest noticed something is wrong

"Wait, they don't use mounts...do they?" The Dark priest/priestess look at each other

Ingrid smiled "Well...it looks, I found those traitors, I have no problem taking you all out," Ingrid muttered as charges forward with her killer spear

They soon realized that she isn't part of the rescue squad send by Chaos as Ingrid thrust her spear right into the leading Dark Priest causing panic within the group

Ingrid continues to thrust her spear at any sight of a Dark priest/priestess even if they beg for mercy. She either kills them with her spear or let her horse trample them, her face is seen smiling through the whole 'fight' as one of the Dark priests pulled out a mace and attempts to slam into Ingrid but she quickly moved her Paladin Shield to block it than she thrust her spear through the Dark priest neck

Another Dark priest with a mace managed to land a blow against Ingrid horse causing it to panic for a moment while Ingrid quickly turn toward the Dark Priest and thrust her spear right into his chest

Her horse continues to cry out in pain "Gah...no choice, I don't what you to die yet," She dismounted before slapping her horse in the rear "Go back to Annette, she should be at the rear guard," said Ingrid as she watches her horse disappear into the fog

Ingrid examines her surroundings "Anymore?" Ingrid asked as she looks around and spotted a couple of Dark priest/priestess trying to flee "Oh, you are not getting away from me,"

They quickly noticed Ingrid as one of the Dark priests to stop and turn around to face Ingrid whose hand is shaking

"Stay back! Stay back!" the Dark priest begged as he waves the mace around not realizing that Ingrid spear can easily outrange the mace

Ingrid laughed as she slowly walks up to him "Very funny, the hunter just became the hunted," said Ingrid as she thrust her spear into the Dark priest neck before withdrawing it

They continue to flee until they arrived onto the small dock where Ingrid is chasing after them

"Help! This woman is fucken crazy!" cried out of the Dark priest as he hides behind the Dark Sniper who is staring at Ingrid whom armour is torn at some places, her paladin shield is heavily damaged and her killer spear is covered in blood

The Dark Sniper looks speechless as Ingrid continues to walk forward before the Dark Master prevent her from advancing any farther

Ingrid points her spear at the Dark Sniper "You!" in a cold and chilling voice "Your kind took everything from me...so in return...I kill every last one of you!" shouted Ingrid as she charges forward

The first Dark Master sword got blocked by Ingrid Paladin Shield as she spun her spear across her body before thrusting its spear at the chest causing it to disappear

The second one also got blocked as Ingrid kicked it to the ground before finishing it off with a stab to the chest

The third Dark Master struck her Paladin shield twice with both strong swings of its sword while dodging Ingrid counter with her spear. Ingrid Paladin Shield soon broke into thousands of pieces after the fourth hit but that when Ingrid struck once more with a blow from the shaft of her spear before spinning it around to stab it at the neck

Two more Dark Master walked up to her while a Dark master managed to sneak up behind her and stab her back

Ingrid screamed in pain for a moment before kicking the Dark Master behind her and swing her spear around slashing its neck, making it disappear into thin air

The Dark Sniper continues to stare at her while the Dark priest/priestess coward in fear

The two remaining Dark Masters charge forward as Ingrid thrust her spear only for the Dark Master to dodge it. Both of them thrust their sword at her. Ingrid barely managed to dodge the first one but the second when straight into her expose part of her armour causing a massive wound

Ingrid respond quickly as she knocks the Dark master that landed a hit onto the ground with her elbow before finishing it off with a quick stab

The left side of her chest is bleeding as position herself against the last Dark Master while the Dark Sniper just watched

"What are you doing? Why aren't you doing anything?" The Dark priest asked in which the Dark Sniper didn't reply as instead it just nods to the other Dark Priest

The four Dark priests that were with the Dark Sniper nods before moving forward with half of them drawing out maces while the other two stopped to support

Ingrid blocked the Dark Master attack with the shaft of her spear before spinning it across the ground when her crest actives, slashing the Dark Master from below making it disappear into thin air

The Fight isn't over yet as one of the Dark priests landed a blunt blow against Ingrid. However, she quickly grabbed the Dark priest in the face before stabbing it in the chest as she didn't even bother to pull out her Killer Spear...yet

She dodged the second Dark priest mace while she grabbed the Javelin on her back and tosses it at the Dark priest trying to use dark mend killing him instantly before dodging once more. She pulled out her last Javelin and quickly tosses it at the other Dark priest wielding dark mend which landed directly onto his skull

"Dam it...hold still!" shouted the Dark priest as he continues to swing his mace at Ingrid but Ingrid just continues to dodge until she grabbed his wielding hand. Pull him closer warps her arm over his hand and twisted his neck, Snaping it

"That all?" Ingrid asked as she walks over to pick her Killer Spear and heads towards the Dark Sniper who is all on his own as the other Dark priest/priestess escaped

The Dark Sniper just stood there motionless as it shakes its head "Ingrid...what in Faerghus happened to you?" The Dark Sniper asked

Ingrid started to laugh "Does it matter? I already lost everything dear to me thanks to the monsters...I have no purpose..." Ingrid point her spear at the Dark Sniper "Besides killing monsters," Ingrid smiles as she slowly walks up to the Dark Sniper

"I can't believe it...you use to be all about Knighthood and now..." the Dark Sniper shakes its head and sighs "Ashe must be shaking within his grave on how much you have fallen," said the Dark Sniper

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" shouted Ingrid as charges straight on thrusting her spear at the Dark Sniper who just dodged it

"I have no interest in fighting against you, we have already completed our mission," the Dark Sniper pulls out a return stone

"No..no! Don't you dare run away from me!" Ingrid tosses her Killer Spear at it but the Dark Sniper sidestepped it as the spear landed onto the wooden deck up straight

The Dark Sniper sighed while shaking its head "You are just a disgrace to the Knights of Faerghus," it raises its hand into the sky as the return stone actives in green like glow causing the Dark Sniper to warp away

"Fuck!" cried out Ingrid as she head over to her Killer Spear and picks it up but soon noticed that she blacking out when her body starts to weaken and wobbly "Carp...no, not now...no..." Ingrid begged as she fell onto the ground where she realizes that she been bleeding a lot from her wounds, she started to chuckle a bit "So...a fitting end...for me," Ingrid muttered whom eyes slowly close shut as she heard some shouting but by then her light has completely gone out

\--------------

After a bunch of heavy fighting or to more exact Dimitri getting hit by every overwatch possible from the enemy while Sylvain finish the Archers/Crossbowman, Dimitri just mainly focused on taking out the enemy mages even though he can't take a bunch magical damage alongside Sylvain

They soon arrived, to only discover corpses laying on the field with most of them wearing dark robes

Sylvain looks speechless as she stares at the bodies "Is...no...it can't be" Sylvain is shaking his head "Ingrid did all of this?" Sylvain asked as he dismounts

Dimitri nods "It appears so," he looked around until he noticed Ingrid falling onto the ground among the corpses "Ingrid!" shouted Dimitri as he dismounted, walk over the corpses and kneeled next to Ingrid who is covered in wounds

"Don't tell me...is she...." Sylvain asked in a worried voice as Dimitri check her pulse

He sighed in relief "No, Sylvain...she fine..." Dimitri examine the field "At least Physically," muttered Dimitri

Sylvain sighed as he examines the corpses "It appears that she fought at least over 20 people all on her own without any mercy, truly terrifying," said Sylvain who picked up Ingrid Killer Spear

"Anyways, Sylvain ride back to Felix and Anne..."Dimitri got cut off when a voice came through the voice

"No need to do that boar, we already figure it out," Felix appeared out of the fog with Annette behind him alongside a horse

"Felix, ho..." Sylvain notices Ingrid horse "Oh, I leave to you Annette," said Sylvain as he backs off to let Annette do her work

"Please, don't leave us," muttered Annette as her face is filled with worry while she started to heal Ingrid with her Faith magic

Dimitri grabbed the reeds of Ingrid horse as he stared at the horse wounds until Felix tapped him on the shoulders "Hm? Felix, you need something?" Dimitri asked

"Where is your other pet?" Felix asked with a serious look on his face

Dimitri frowned "You mean Dedue?" Dimitri sighed "Reinforcement...I sent him to get reinforcements," Dimitri replied

Felix has a suspicious look against Dimitri but he just rolled his eyes and only said one word "Ok," before walking beside Annette

Dimitri looked surprised at Felix comment but just shook his head "What taking them so long?" muttered Dimitri

"Your Highness, are y..." Sylvain got intercept a loud battle horn whose sound filled the air "What the?"

Felix frowned at the noise of the horn while Dimitri smiled

"Just in time old friend," Dimitri soon spotted Edelgard and Claude appearing out of the fog

"Well, it looks like you have invited some friends," said Claude as he smirks at Dimitri

"Edelgard, Claude...you managed to deal with everyone on the right side?" Dimitri asked

"Mostly what we can see but yea...once we arrived at the ruins we took a left turn towards the dork," Said Edelgard as she let her axe drop onto the ground

"It was more of a jog as we only fought like...how many times? Once?" Claude examines the field of corpses "From what I can see, you got the most enjoyment,"

"Well...not exactly," Dimitri sighed "Ingrid got most of it and...she doesn't look good," Dimitri shake his head

Edelgard frowned as she stared at Ingrid "I understand," She pats with her right hand onto Dimitri right shoulder "Remember my words," said Edelgard as the Kingdom royal guard has arrived lead by Rodrigue

Rodrigue dismount and open his arms towards Dimitri "Your Highness! It's nice to see you again," said Rodrigue as they both embrace each other while Dedue stood to the side smiling

He pats him on the back "It's nice to see you too old friend, now is everything prepared?" Dimitri asked

Rodrigue nods "Yes your Highness, everything is prepared for your stay within Fhirdiad alongside your friends," He took one look at the Blue Lions and greet them one by one beside Ingrid and Felix, alongside the other House Lords. He shook Claude hands before turning towards Edelgard and shaking her hands "It truly an honour to see you once more, you have truly grown into a beautiful woman," Rodrigue smiled at her before kissing her hand

Edelgard smiled at Rodrigue "Indeed, I do hope that we have some spare time to catch up with...the past," Edelgard replied as she saw Ingrid get carried by a pair of Kingdom Holy Knights with a stretcher and into one of the open carts

Felix meanwhile just remained suspicious and refused to talk with his father as he entered one of the carriages beside Annette and Sylvain without speaking a single word while Edelgard, Claude, Dimitri and Dedue will be sharing the same carriage

"Now your Highness, are you ready to return home?" Rodrigue asked as he mounts up

Dimitri nods "Let exit this fog once and for all," Dimitri replied as they started to move towards Fhirdiad


	35. Part 34: Lost Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle within the plains, Rodrigue arrived with reinforcements and is now escorting them back to Fhirdiad

The Carriage made its way towards Fhridind as Edelgard started to a discussion with Dimitri

"It has been seven years, seven long years since I last saw the streets of Fhridind and the sweet green garden within the palace," said Edelgard as she looks outside of the carriage window

Claude straight himself and joined in on the conversation "Hm? Edelgard? You been to Fhridind before?" Claude asked

Dimitri nods "Yes, she has been into Fhridind as..." Dimitri and Edelgard stared at each other for a moment

Claude looked confused while Dedue just remained a straight face

Claude however, just waved his hand away from Dimitri "Nevermind, we talk when we have some privacy," Claude sighed as he looked away from Dimitri and Edelgard

Dimitri and Edelgard just nods as they stayed silent during the whole trip

The Gates of Fhridind opened by a pair of Kingdom Fortress Knights as they entered into the city itself

But the difference from their 'field trip' to Enbarr is that a group of soldiers are carrying wooden poles with black cloths covering both sides of the carriage

Dimitri just sighed "Forgive me but it is needed to prevent any assassination attempts, or...unwanted visitors," said Dimitri who's eyes don't match his face

Claude gave a suspicious look at Dimitri but just nods

Edelgard nods as well "I am not surprised that precaution has been taken for our safety, banditry is common due to poor land within the Kingdom and how churches handle their taxes," Edelgard sighed

"Yes, that correct, most of the land within the Kingdom is poor. We have tons of resources within the mountains like iron, steel, silver, diamonds, gold, etc but we have to export most of those resources just so we can survive on food imports...mostly from the Empire or Alliance," Dimitri sighed as he shakes his head

"Huh...we have the exact opposite problem of your Kingdom, Dimitri," Claude sighs "In the lower lands of the Alliance, the soil is very fertile for growing new corps but we lack materials and instead we just have a bunch of sand for glassware, oh also I nearly forgot to method the hatred between Almyra," said Claude as he leans back

Edelgard face turned into a look of sorrow as she stares outside where she can see the roofs of houses and stores which are in high quality before turning back to Dimitri and Claude

\-----------

The Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light just told their report to Cornelia

Cornelia looked disappeared on the report of the survivors but she just dismissed them

The Dark Sniper sat down on a table made out of stone alongside the seat which is just a piece of stone. The Fallen Light sat across from the Dark Sniper as they both stared at each other

"Mar..." the Dark Sniper shook its head "Fallen Light, why did you retreat? I have heard that you just retreated once the news of Edelgard and Claude were heading your way...care to explain?" The Dark Sniper asked

"I...I don't what to fight them, I am just a healer, Lord Chaos told me it alright if I don't what to fight my..." The Fallen shakes it head "No, let not talk about that...I think you got enough information on my reasons for 'retreating'," The Fallen Light replied

The Dark Sniper nods "I understand your reason but we can't reveal our identity so quickly otherwise it will put our friends and our lives in danger, all we can do is just serve Lord Chaos until the time is ripe," said the Dark Sniper

The Fallen Light nods "Of course...we shall serve until the time is ripe,"

Both of them stood up and walk to their duties once more

\---------------------

They arrived at the palace grounds as Claude examines his surroundings while Sylvain assist the Holy Knights in carrying Ingrid, Felix was chatting with Annette to much of Rodrigue surprise but he didn't bother to question it and Edelgard just slowly walk forward as she just stares at the palace until Dimitri patted her on the shoulder

Dimitri whispered "Welcome home sister," as they continue their way into the palace where a group of servants welcomed them alongside a group of Royal Guards who took their weapons away before entering the palace itself

Dimitri ordered Dedue to take a break while Felix went to assist Ingrid and Rodrigue started to chat with Annette

"Wow, they're a lot of history within those walls," said Claude as he examines the paintings. One of them is a group of Kingdom Knights overwhelming the Imperial troops with the light shining over them and another is a painting of Lambert standing strong with Areadbhar to his side

Dimitri smiled as he pats Claude on the back "Indeed, Claude, every painting shows a piece of history without writing a single word," said Dimitri

Claude just rolled his eyes and sighed but didn't say anything

Dimitri noticed Edelgard who stopped in front of a large painting. Her mouth is left speechless as she continues to stare at the painting

Claude gentle pushed Dimitri forward as he backs off

Dimitri tapped on Edelgard's right shoulder "Edelgard, are you..." Dimitri looked up at the large painting. The Painting content is Lambert stand up straight with both of his hands onto a chair where a woman with brown hair, pale skin and light purple eyes sat down with a straight look on her face. That woman is Patricia

Edelgard continues to just stare at the painting "Dimitri...can I ask you a favour?" Edelgard asked whom eyes are still on the painting

Dimitri looked at Edelgard with a straight face "Yes Edelgard, what do you need?"

Edelgard sighed before turning to face Dimitri "Is there another copy of this painting and if so..." She looked back at the painting "Can you send that copy to Enbarr?" Edelgard asked

Dimitri looked surprised "Yo...you never saw your mother?"

Edelgard shook her head "There weren't any paints of her within Enbarr and the only image I have of her is...it's so foggy..." She touches the painting "But now, I...I understand," her eyes start to fill with water

Dimitri sighed "Yes, there is a copy of this painting that half of this size...is that fine with you?" Dimitri asked

Edelgard nods "Please do," muttered Edelgard

Dimitri sighed as he walks over to one of the butlers and whispered something to him

The butler nods "Yes your Highness," The butler bowed as walks away

Dimitri looked back at Edelgard who is still staring at the painting while Claude is nowhere to be seen

Dimitri just shakes his head "Claude..." Dimitri muttered as he walks right next to Edelgard

Edelgard sighed "Tell me, Dimitri..." She turns around to face Dimitri "Where is our mother resting?" Edelgard asked who has a sorrow look on her face

Dimitri stared at Edelgard with a straight face "In the Garden, located in the very back of the palace," Dimitri replied

Edelgard didn't speak a single word as she just walks around the palace with Dimitri following her. She burst out the main palace through the backdoor arriving at the royal garden which isn't as colourful as the royal garden within Enbarr but it still colourful with red and blue buds that are opening up into full flowers. She continued jogging through the garden pushing anyone in her way until she encountered a row of gravestones. Her breath became heavy as she goes and examines every single gravestone until she spotted the name, Patricia "Mother..." Edelgard muttered as she kneeled in front of the grave

Dimitri caught up to Edelgard as he slowly walks up to her and gently pats her right shoulder "Here she is...resting alongside..." Dimitri looked at Edelgard for a moment "Our family,"

Edelgard nods "Yes, our family...we are still step-siblings by marriage," she moved her hand over the gravestone in a smooth way before sighing "I finally get a chance to visit mother grave after all those years, it feels...relaxing strangely...please forgive me, mother, for not being able to see you nor remember you until now," said Edelgard as she slowly stood up turn around to pluck one of the red flowers from the ground and kneel back down to lay the red flower onto the grave

Dimitri followed suit but this time with a blue flower as he laid it next to Edelgard red flower "You don't have to worry El, we have already avenged her and I bet that our mother is watching us...smiling at the fact that we are together as..." He looked at Edelgard for a moment "Siblings," said Dimitri as he pats Edelgard on her back

Edelgard touched the gravestone once more "Yes, I bet she is...but we have to continue towards the future," Edelgard stood up and turns towards Dimitri "Now...shall we continue?" Edelgard asked as she extends her hand towards Dimitri

Dimitri smiled as he accepts Edelgard's hand "Yes El...we shall,"

Both Edelgard and Dimitri slowly walk away from the gravestone as the wind blew the flower on top of each other

\---------------

Ingrid managed to be healed up by the Holy Knights but some of her wounds are still present on her body mainly the stab wound on her lower torso which has transformed into a scar after being healed

The Holy Knights were soon finished their job and left the room, leaving Sylvain and Ingrid alone

Sylvain smiled at Ingrid "Ingrid...feeling any better?" Sylvain asked

".........." Ingrid replied in silence as she stared away from Sylvain

His smile quickly vanished from his face "Cold has always" Sylvain chuckled a bit "...umm, do you need something?" Sylvain asked once more but this time he has a concerned look on his face

Ingrid looked back at Sylvain and said one-word "Food,"

Sylvain just sighed and nods before leaving the room

Ingrid watched Sylvain exit the room as she waits for a couple of mins to pass before standing up straight and exiting the room

Mins passed as Sylvain arrived back with a loaf of bread. He opened the door "Ingrid I..." Sylvain quickly noticed Ingrid is missing "Ingrid? Ingrid!" Sylvain ran across the hallway until he noticed Ingrid in the training ground practicing her spear against a training dummy "There you are!" Sylvain sighed in relief as he walks over to Ingrid

Ingrid frowned as she continues to thrust her spear at the training dummy

"I was worried about you, here," Sylvain pass the loaf of bread to Ingrid who just picked it up

She took one large bite out of the loaf and another and another until there was no more as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve before continuing to train against the dummy

Sylvain frowned "Ingrid, what is wrong with you?" Sylvain asked

Ingrid scoffed at Sylvain "Why should I care?" Ingrid replied as she thrust her iron spear into the training dummy

Sylvain looks speechless as he shakes his head "It because I care for you! I was worried when you just charge in and nearly got yourself killed!" shouted Sylvain

Ingrid chuckled "Were you worried enough that if I died...I would break your weak heart Sylvain?" in a mocking voice "Or were you worried because I am just a flirt object to you,"

"Ingrid, what in dear Faerghus is wrong with you? This isn't like you..." Sylvain places his right hand over his head "Or..." Sylvain sighed "It Ashe isn't it...you wanted revenge for his death, so you would rather inflict pain onto others,"

Ingrid dropped her iron spear and slapped Sylvain "Shut up! You know nothing about pain and the grief I have to suffer all those years!" She thrust her finger into Sylvain "Ashe is dead, Mercedes is gone and most likely dead alongside Flayn! While you were busy flirting with other girls, I trained myself to become a better fighter, to make myself stronger...and what did you do in your spare time? You just continued to flirt and I rarely...I mean rarely see you train!" Ingrid screamed as she back off

Sylvain however, looked straight back at Ingrid "I know, but Ingrid I am deeply worried about Mercedes and you as well...blind rage is not how you do this! It going to get you killed...you just became weaker overall...can't you see that Ingrid?" Sylvain's face became serious as Ingrid just scoffed as him once more

"You don't Sylvain...you don't even care if you what to prove my fact wrong then how about we do a duel on horseback at the flat fields within the palace?" Ingrid asked as she picks her iron spear

Sylvain just stared into Ingrid's eyes as he nods "Very well, I accept your challenge, Ingrid. I will prove you wrong! Just watch me," Said Sylvain as they both make their way towards the stables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh boy, Sylvain vs Ingrid...both of them are Paladins, so please make a bet down in the comment section. Who would win in this duel?  
(Both of their equipment during the duel will be the Paladin Shield and the Long Spear, nothing else.)


	36. Part 35: Rise of the Azura Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Edelgard continues to explore the garden while Sylvain and Ingrid are about to duke it out

Dimitri and Edelgard walked around the garden

Edelgard examines the garden until she noticed a stone building with a caged room extend to the outside "Hey...Dimitri, remember the time I was caged?" Edelgard asked

"Of course I do and..." Dimitri looked away a bit with embarrassment "How I twist those bars when were just children," Dimitri chuckle a bit

"Me too, it's just a shame that I couldn't stay within Fhirdiad to avoid those..." Edelgard hesitance as she looks at the flowers within the garden "I...no, it already too late...I..." Edelgard eyes start to water as she looks at the ground

Dimitri pats her on the behind "El, it is not your fault, stop blaming yourself...blame your uncle that dragged us apart," said Dimitri as he continues to comfort Edelgard

"Yea...it was my uncle that tried to drag us apart and make us kill each other..." Edelgard looked up at Dimitri "Thankfully, that didn't happen," Edelgard smiled a bit as her eyes started to dry up

"I don't what to think about it...it all behind us now," Dimitri pulled Edelgard away from the build slowly while having a sorrow look on his face

"Yea, it all in the past now...it all in the past," muttered Edelgard as she chuckles a bit

Dimitri looked down and noticed something "Edelgard...is something wrong with your leg?" Dimitri asked in a concerned voice

"Hm?" Edelgard looked down and noticed that her right leg has a dark mark on it as the mark starts to take root within her leg "What the...a curse?" Edelgard face became filled with panic

"No, no, no..." he muttered "El, let me carry to my room," said Dimitri as he quickly picks up Edelgard with both of his hands before quickly spiriting towards his room

Edelgard blushed while she stared at Dimitri who was focused on what in front of him before calming herself as she just let herself become light as a feather

\---------------

Sylvain and Ingrid took their horses out of the stables and into the field where jousting is very common but today...they aren't jousting as right now they are duelling on horseback meaning the wooden barricades that would normally separate the two isn't present

Both of them are equipped with a Long spear and a Paladin shield as they position themselves across from each other on the empty field

"Ingrid...I will make you see the truth through this duel once and for all," Said Sylvain as he steadies his horse

Ingrid scoffed "Very funny Sylvain, I would have taken your 'wording' seriously...if you had bested me in a duel during our times in Garreg Mach," Ingrid replied

Sylvain sighed "Maybe so, but this time...I will give it my all!" He shouted as he prepares himself

Ingrid smiled "Come then, let us clash and see if you can prove me wrong," she raised her heeds and slams them down, making her horse charge forward

Sylvain frowned but did the same thing as they both charge at each other, raising their Long spear forward and their Paladin shield in front of them

Ingrid took the first strike by thrusting her spear towards Sylvain's chest but he blocked it by rising his shield in front of him

Sylvain groans in pain as he thrust back at Ingrid who just dodged it by controlling her horse to move back to avoid his strike

She moved her horse forward a bit as she spun her spear above her head before thrusting it towards Sylvain

He quickly pulls his horse to side dodging her thrust before moving his horse forward and spun his spear over his head like Ingrid before thrusting his spear at Ingrid

Ingrid raised her Paladin shield to block Sylvain's thrust but failed as she got hit into her right shoulder. She grunts in pain as she tries to hide it within her face

Sylvain took a chance by doing another thrust at Ingrid but this time she successfully blocked it

She frowned as she moves her horse forward and spun the Long spear over her head and thrust it right at Sylvain

He failed to raise his shield in time as she landed a blow against his chest causing him to grunt in pain

Ingrid smiled as she once more spun her spear over her head and thrust at Sylvain once more

Sylvain dodged it by pulling his horse to avoid the spear thrust but that when Ingrid spun her spear over her head once more and thrust her spear forward at Sylvain. He frowned as he raised his Paladin shield to block the thrust from Ingrid in which he does successfully

However, she didn't stop her assault as she spun her spear over her head once more and kept on repeating the pattern of strikes again and again at Sylvain

Sylvain tighten the grip of his shield as he continues to block the third strike and the fouth as his shield shatters into tiny bits much to his surprise

Ingrid soon stopped "Had enough now?" Ingrid asked who doesn't even look that exhausted after launching a wave of attacks

He looked at Ingrid with a straight face and shook his head "No, as a knight of Faerghus, I will never give up on making you see the truth," Sylvain replied

Ingrid chuckled at the comment "How laughable Sylvain, in that case...I just beat some sense into you," Ingrid charged forward and thrust her spear forward

Sylvain dodged Ingrid thrust as he counters back at Ingrid who just calmly dodged it out of the way

She rolled her eyes as she moves her mount forward and spun the Long spear over her head before thrusting at Sylvain which landed straight into his chest

Sylvain felt the full strength of Ingrid thrust as he tightens his mouth trying to hide the pain within him even though he was wearing armour that was suppose to protect him

Ingrid wasn't done yet as she once again repeats the pattern as she unleashes a barrage of thrust with her Long spear

Without his Paladin shield, Sylvain is left as a sitting duck as takes hit after hit, after hit until after five continues thrust in a row all of whom landed without any problems. Sylvain entire body is filled with pain, left and right arm are bleeding, his eyes are barely open as he drops his long spear onto the ground before falling off of his mount

Ingrid smiled "Told you so, I have gotten a lot stronger unlike you...maybe you should spend some of your free time training instead of just flirting with the ladies," said Ingrid as she rode off to the stables

Sylvain extends his hand forward "No...I...I can still...fight..." his vision is starting to faint out of existence "Ashe...forgive me...I couldn't stop her from...going to the wrong...path..." Sylvain muttered as his entire body fell heavy onto the ground

\-------------------

Dimitri burst into his bedroom and placed Edelgard onto his bed before leaving to get Rodrigue

Edelgard just examines Dimitri's room until her eyes got caught at a sight of a book that has a blue with white outlines on it. She picked it up as she examines it before taking a peek inside where the first page she encounters is a snow painting where the blue looks like a sapphire colour

She gasps as Edelgard 'accidentally' let go of the book and let it dropped onto her lap while both of her hands cover her face as vision starts to overwhelm her

\---

Young Edelgard and young Dimitri lay onto the bed together reading a book which is mostly about paintings

Dimitri points out at the snow painting "The Blue in this snow painting it's like a sapphire," said Dimitri

Edelgard smiled alongside Dimitri "So it's possible to produce such a sublime colour," Edelgard replied as she leans in closer to examine the book

Dimitri quickly noticed Edelgard smiling so he smiled alongside her "Hehe, how nice,"

Her face quickly turns into a normal look as she stared at Dimitri who smiling at her "...what?"

Dimitri smiled directly at Edelgard "I just thought how much I loved seeing it, it's that look on your face El, you're having fun,"

Edelgard started to blush as she started to have an awkward look on her face "...you need to stop being so dense in the future,"

\-------------

Edelgard came back to reality as her breathing became heavy

Rodrigue burst into the room "Princess Edelgard, are you alright?" Rodrigue asked with a worried look on his face

She lowered her hands as she noticed that Dimitri is not with him "Lord Rodrigue...where D...Prince Dimitri?" Edelgard asked

Rodrigue shakes his head as he moved the book onto a nearby counter "His Highness had to handle something else, he sent me to check on you and said that there something wrong on your right leg, is that true?" he gave a concerned look as he waited for her response

Edelgard nods as she reveals her right leg which has a dark mark on it

Rodrigue examines for a long time "This mark must have appeared from a high tier of dark magic, thankfully it was noticed in its early state otherwise things would have gotten worse, just hold still your highness, I need to make sure that I cast the right spell onto the different places of the mark,"

She nods once more as she lays flat onto the bed and allowed Rodrigue to do his work

"Just how did you get this mark?" Rodrigue asked with a confused look on his face

Edelgard looked away for a moment but sighed "Lord Rodrigue, it a long story...are you willing to listen?" Edelgard asked

Rodrigue nods "Yes, my ears are open to you," he muttered some words into his hand as white magic appeared onto his hand

Edelgard sighed as she opened her mouth to explain the events leading up to the end of TWSITD and how she got injured by a death spell. Of course, she left out the goddess tower, meals, how she became Emperor, nobility purge, etc

\---------------------

Earlier

Rodrigue and Dimitri were heading towards Dimitri's room until they pass by Sylvain who is sitting on a bench within the training ground. Dimitri noticed all of the wounds on Sylvain as he moves closer

"Sylvain...what happened to you?" Dimitri asked as he looks concerned

Sylvain shook his head "Ingrid, I lost her..." he looked up at Dimitri "oh hey Dimitri, it nice to see you," Sylvain tries to smile a bit but it came off as awkward

"Ingrid? No...I..." Dimitri struggle for a bit "I understand, I try my best to bring her back," said Dimitri as pats Sylvain on the shoulder before heading towards the stable until Sylvain pulled his arm

He nods in satisfaction "Your Highness, I got a question for you," said Sylvain

Dimitri turns back to Sylvain "Yes Sylvain...what is it?"

Sylvain smirks "Is Edelgard your girlfriend?"

Dimitri looked unphased as he pats Sylvain's right shoulder "Yes, she is," he replied before turning back to Rodrigue "Rodrigue, aid Princess Edelgard and only you...no one else, I need to deal with something," said Dimitri

Rodrigue nods "Yes your Highness," he bowed before heading towards Dimitri room

While Dimitri head towards the training ground all on his own where he saw Ingrid training all by herself against a training dummy "Ingrid!"

Ingrid turn towards Dimitri "Your Highness," She kneeled in front of Dimitri

He frowned at the sight but just shake his head "Ingrid, what did you do to Sylvain?" Dimitri asked

She stood up and stared at Dimitri who also has a frown on her face "That foolish boy who keeps on flirting with women while neglecting his training...he foolishly challenged me to a duel, so I beat some sense into him," Ingrid replied with a smile on her face

Dimitri looked shocked as he shakes his head "No, he was our friend...one of our oldest and yet...this is how you treat him? I know he can be annoying but this is going a little too far,"

Ingrid scoffed "'A little too far'...very funny, he doesn't even seem to care about Mercedes at all...she just another woman to him," She started to chuckle a bit

"No...he does care about her...like you cared about Ashe," he tightens his fist "I won't allow any more insults against Sylvain! He is my friend or to be more accurate...he is our friend," Dimitri took off his right glove and toss it to the ground right in front of Ingrid "Ingrid Brandl Galatea, I challenge you to duel on horseback...this duel will prove you wrong!"

She just stared at Dimitri for a moment before rubbing her eyes "Your Highness...this must be a joke...right?" Dimitri replied by shaking his head which made Ingrid sighed as she stared at the glove on the ground "Very well..." she picked up the glove and gave it back to Dimitri "I accept you challenge, your highness,"

Dimitri smiled "Good, now shall we?" Dimitri asked

"Yes, but remember your Highness, I am not going to hold back," Ingrid replied as they both make their way towards the stables

\--------------

Rodrigue looked shocked as he just stared at Edelgard "Is it...true?" Rodrigue asked

Edelgard nods "Yes, everything I said is true...even the fact that we made our vows within the Goddess tower," said Edelgard as she leans back onto the bed

He smiled as he pats Edelgard's shoulder "Than please, take care of him...it fits rather nicely that a Princess from the Adrestian Empire is in a relationship with the Prince of Fearghus,"

She turns to face Rodrigue "Lord Rodrigue you got one thing wrong,"

Rodrigue looked surprised "W..what did I get wrong?" Rodrigue asked with a straight face

Edelgard took a deep breath as she spoke in a clear voice "I am no longer Princess...that was long ago in the past, my father has recently abdicated as Emperor due to his heath...I let you guess the rest," said Edelgard

He looked rather speechless as he looks directly at Edelgard "If your father abdicated...than that means you are..."

She nods "During my field trip, I was coronated as the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire...even so only Dimitri, Claude, Dedue, Ferdinand, Hubert, Petra, Lysithea and just recently you Lord Rodrigue, knows about this coronation,"

Rodrigue sighed "You know, I was quite shocked at the news when it was Dimitri who asked me to gather some forces so we can rebel against the Church of Serios...alongside how Cornelia was a traitor within our ranks...that reminds me, I should thank you for exposing her true roots...even if she got away," said Rodrigue as he sighed in frustration

"No problem, you shouldn't blame yourself, it happens...we just get her next time. After all, we still destroyed their main base of operation even though it came with a great cost," Edelgard sighed as she leans back even more

He sighed in relief as he continues to use faith magic onto her right leg which still has the mark "By the way Edelgard...why do you want to rebel against the Church of Serios?" Rodrigue asked

Edelgard stared at Rodrigue and sighed "Reforms...people asked for the Church of Serios to reform its system...but when they tried, they got faced by Rhea wrath alongside the Higher-ups within the Church, they refuse any choice of reforms that would weaken their authority and will often give themselves massive wages by putting high taxes onto the common folk when they could barely scrape by. It also doesn't help that will kill anyone who tries to suggest reforms, it like a wormy apple. It looks nice on the outside but the inside it just disgusting like the Church of Serios themselves," Edelgard explained

He nods in agreement "...I agree for the most part your majesty, as the central church does need some reforms but isn't declaring a rebellion against the Church of Serios going a little overboard?" Rodrigue asked

"I know...I have seen some members within the Church that are worthy of their position like Seteth but he only one piece of the whole pie, I am planning to give Lady Rhea a chance for reforms and to possible step down as Archbishop...but I highly doubt it as Lady Rhea will mostly do anything to keep herself in power no matter what," Edelgard sighed in frustration

Rodrigue nods once more "I see, so Emperor Edelgard, where did your hatred for the Church of Serios came from beside shutting down reforms...there must be more than what you just said,"

Edelgard nods as she looks at Rodrigue for a moment before beginning to speak "I don't hate goddess as a symbol...that fine with me, however, if the goddess is used to justify their terrible actions...that when I start to have problems like the Church of Serios who often use this excuse of doing justice for the goddess,"

"That understandable..." He looked down for a moment before looking back at Edelgard "Anymore?" Rodrigue asked

She nods once more "The main reason why I hated Rhea is..." she looked away for a moment "She watched my siblings die one...by one as she just sat in her riches and refuse to do anything to help me or my siblings even though we begged every single day for her to save us from those terrible monsters,"

Rodrigue looked horrified at the news "Monsters...you must have mean...those like Cornelia?"

Edelgard nods as she continues her talk "They are named TWSITD, they were the ones dragged us into a large cell as they took us one by one onto a table where they start to perform those 'experiments'. One by one...my father and I watched as my siblings either die...go mad or suffered a worse fate. All in the name of processing a crest...while we begged for the goddess to set us free and help us...all of our prays were unanswered as they continue to perform those wicked experiments," She tries her best to keep a calm look on her face but failed as it filled with sorrow and pain

"That terrible your majesty, I can't believe this, why didn't the Church of Serios do anything about this? Surely they noticed the number of deaths within the Imperial family," said Rodrigue who looks to be outraged about the topic

Edelgard scoffed "They did...but they did nothing about it not even an investigating was launched by the Knight of Serios, they just passed it off as 'natural cause'" Edelgard frowned as she tightens her fist "Rhea never physical touched my family but she abandoned us to die in the darkness below as we continue to beg for help and Rhea...ignored every single clue, hint and cry for help just so she can stay within her forged light,"

Rodrigue pats Edelgard on her shoulder "I understand your anger within your words and your sentence even though some of is..." He shook his head "No...anymore?"

She smiled at Rodrigue "Thank you Lord Rodrigue...yes there is a bit more after I survived those terrible experiments, I had high hopes for Rhea to find those monsters and end the nobility that held my father as a puppet...Rhea did neither and she passed it off as I said earlier 'natural cause'...at that moment, I knew exactly on why my family suffered...it was the TWSITD, Rhea herself and the Church of Serios," said Edelgard as she sighed in relief

"I truly understand your anger from my experience with Prince Dimitri after the Tragedy of Duscur. So if you need someone to comfort you then please...don't be afraid to ask me," said Rodrigue as he finished his healing "The mark is gone, for now, you should have someone that an expect on Faith Magic to keep an eye on it," He stood up straight and bowed towards Edelgard "I shall take my leave, just rest up,"

Edelgard nods as she watches Rodrigue make his exit "Thank you Rodrigue...thank you for listening," muttered Edelgard as allow herself to rest onto Dimitri bed or at least that was the plan until a voice woke her up

Claude was sitting next to Edelgard "Hey...are you awake?" Claude asked with a smug look on his face

\----------------

Dimitri and Ingrid took their horses from the stable and arrived at the same flat ground where the duel between Sylvain and Ingrid took place. Both of them are equipped with a Long Spear and a Paladin shield as they position themselves across from each other

"Are you ready Ingrid? If so remember not to hold anything back even against me," said Dimitri as he steadies his horse

Ingrid nods "Yes your Highness, I...I obey, now let us clash!" Ingrid replied as they both raised their reeds and slam it down causing their horse to move forward

Ingrid struck first as she spun her Long spear over her head and thrust towards Dimitri

Dimitri quickly raised his shield to successful block Ingrid thrust before countering back with the same move as he spun his Long spear above his head before thrusting at Ingrid

She successfully blocked it before repenting her second attack

This time it landed right onto Dimitri's chest but it appears that Dimitri just shrugs it off before countering once more

Ingrid failed to block it as Dimitri Long spear landed right into her chest, she grunts in pain while her face is trying to remain calm as she starts her fury of attacks

The first one landed straight at his chest but once again he ignores it like its nothing, the second missed when Dimitri pulled his horse away from Ingrid thrust...same with the third, fourth and fifth as Dimitri dodged 4/5 without any problems

She appeared to be exhausted as Dimitri move forward to thrust his spear at Ingrid who successfully blocked it

Dimitri frowned before doing another attack but this time he raised his horse to the side while pointing his Long spear at Ingrid before thrusting straight into Ingrid's chest

She tried to block it but failed as Dimitri Long spear sent her flying off of her mount and onto the ground

Dimitri smiled as he dismounted and extend his hand towards Ingrid "There, I proved you wrong Ingrid," said Dimitri

Ingrid was in a kneeling position while still using her right arm to cover the area that hit her chest. She looked up at Dimitri "How?" Ingrid asked

"Not how...why? I tell you why you lost the duel against me, you lost because you failed to adept...you were too focused on getting revenge for Ashe or to more exact, you let the dead blind you Ingrid," said Dimitri as he slowly pulls Ingrid up

She dusted herself off before asking "Are you telling me to forget the dead?" Ingrid asked in a voice of anger

Dimitri just stared at Ingrid for a moment "No Ingrid, I am telling you that you shouldn't be blinded by the dead and that you should focus on yourself," He sighed in relief before turning around "I let you figure it out on your own, just remember my words," Dimitri mounted up before riding off to the stables

Ingrid stared at the ground as she moves her hand forward "Blinded by the dead...you should focus on yourself..." Ingrid muttered before looking up at the blue skies

Meanwhile, Dimitri arrived back at the stables, after putting away his horse, Long Spear and Paladin shield. He soon makes his way back to his room until he encountered Felix who is staring at him

"Felix, do you need something?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look

Felix looked at Dimitri as he took a deep breath "Thank you...for saving Ingrid, I watched both duels and...I can't believe that I am saying this again but...thank you...Dimitri," said Felix as he pats on Dimitri's shoulder before leaving

Dimitri looked surprised at the comment as he smiled at Felix before continuing his way back to his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So...what are your thoughts on this chapter?)


	37. Part 36: The New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Edelgard were having a conversion together until Dimitri entered the picture

Dimitri arrived back at his room only to see that Claude having a conversion with Edelgard 

Claude turn around to face Dimitri "Hey Dimitri, it nice to see you," said Claude as he pats Dimitri on his left shoulder 

"Claude, where were you?" Dimitri asked as he brushes off Claude's hand 

"Oh, you know having a nice conversion with Edelgard," Claude replied in a smug look 

Dimitri groans as he shakes his head "Claude...fine, I won't question it now can you leave us alone?" 

Claude bows "Why of course, I will be at the kitchen if you need me," said Claude as he exited out of the room after closing the door 

Dimitri just sighed before turning his eyes back to Edelgard who was chuckling 

"Well, you took your sweet time," said Edelgard as she smiles at Dimitri 

"Sorry about El, I had to make Ingrid see the error of her ways...anyways is your leg alright?" Dimitri asked as he moves the blanket a bit to examine Edelgard right leg 

Edelgard nods "Yes although Rodrigue did suggest that someone who is an expert in Faith Magic examine the curse if something goes wrong," 

Dimitri sighed in relief "I keep that in mind, so Edelgard...how do you rate my room?" Dimitri asked 

"Pretty grand since the last time I stayed here...even though my memories are foggy, I still remember this," said Edelgard as she picks up the book and holds it in front of her 

Dimitri started to laugh "Oh that book? I never thought you would...remember it," He started to blush a bit as he tries to keep a straight face 

She smiled at Dimitri "Yes...It strange isn't, I still remember what you told me about the snow colour within this book," 

"Yea, about how it seems like you were having fun reading this book and you quickly got embarrassed over it," said Dimitri as he chuckles 

Edelgard blushed as she looks away from Dimitri "Well...that was umm..." 

Dimitri pats Edelgard right shoulder "Now this is the El I have been looking for," 

She hides her face behind the book "Shut up Dimitri, it was mostly because I never have seen that amount of detail in someone art...yea...that it," 

Dimitri smiled as he continues to laugh 

"What! Dimitri stop laughing!" cried our Edelgard as her face is filled with embarrassment 

Dimitri raised his hand "Sorry...I was just, I can't stop," Dimitri soon stopped laughing as he calms himself "Sorry, I was lost for a moment," 

"Thank you," she lowered the book to her lap "It just...I can't afford to show my weakness to anyone else besides you, Rodrigue and Claude," said Edelgard 

Dimitri sighs "El, you shouldn't be afraid of your weakness instead you should focus on building up your strength and let your allies cover that weakness," said Dimitri 

She nods "Maybe so, but it embarrassing and our enemies will most likely try to take advantage of our weakness," Edelgard sighed as she leans back 

Dimitri move in closer towards Edelgard as he took one her hands "El, rest up...I don't what you die on me," Dimitri kissed Edelgard hand "I need to take my leave, see you later El," said Dimitri as he stood up 

Edelgard blushes "I see you later Dimitri," Edelgard muttered as she relaxes flat onto Dimitri bed 

Dimitri chuckled as he exited out of his room after closing the door 

\-------------

Sylvain was all on his own, staring at the bright skies on the balcony overlooking the rear of the palace. He stared at the sky and started to speak "Ashe...please forgive me, I failed to prevent Ingrid on the wrong path," muttered Sylvain as he sighs into the skies 

Ingrid slowly walked up behind Sylvain as it appears that she is struggling with what to say. She remained silent for a moment until she decides to grab Sylvain shoulder 

Sylvain turns around to face Ingrid "Ingrid...what are you doing here? Are you going to insult me for not practicing enough?" Sylvain looks defeated and crushed as he places his hand over his head 

Ingrid kept a calm and sorrow look on her face as she shakes her head "No Sylvain, I am here because...I am sorry...for beating you up," said Ingrid as she sighed 

Sylvain was caught off guard as he stared straight at Ingrid "Sorry for beating me up...is that?" Sylvain frowned "Surely you remember the time where you nearly got yourself killed alongside his Highness when we try to rescue you, sorry isn't going to do it, Ingrid," Sylvain replied in a harsh voice 

Ingrid nods "I know, I...I dragged my anger into this...it's my fault that I let my anger control me...my desire for revenge blinded me so much to the point where I not only danger myself...I also anger my friends...my allies, I know you won't forgive me for the things I did in the past but..." Ingrid looks at Sylvain with a straight face "Right now, I can change myself for the better and prove myself as a knight...a true Knight of Fearghus...just like Ashe suggest during our time together within Garreg Mach," 

"Now that the Ingrid I know and love," Sylvain embraces Ingrid "It's nice to have you back Ingrid," Sylvain pats her back while Ingrid does the same thing 

Felix meanwhile was eavesdropping on their conversion with a smile on his face "Welcome back Ingrid...welcome back," muttered Felix as he looks up at the blue skies 

\-----------------

Dimitri entered the throne room where he saw Rodrigue in front of a wooden coffin alongside Annette

Rodrigue and Annette noticed Dimitri as they stepped to the side to allow Dimitri through as he places his hand over the coffin while saying "Annette come forward," 

Annette stepped forward and faced towards Dimitri before bowing "Yes your Highness?" Annette asked 

Dimitri turned towards Annette "Can you get Dedue Molinaro, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Sylvain Jose Gautier and Felix Hugo Fraldarius? Tell them that the funeral is about to start and that they must attend by the order of the Prince of Faerghus," said Dimitri 

Annette has a look of loneliness on her face as she nods "Yes your Highness," Annette bowed once more before leaving the room 

Both Rodrigue and Dimitri watch her leave the room "Poor Annette, she must be alonely," Rodrigue sighed 

Dimitri nods "Yes, Rodrigue prepare for my coronation, it going to take place after the funeral," he looked at the wooden coffin once more as he sighs 

Rodrigue bows "Yes your Highness, I shall take my leave," Rodrigue replied before leaving 

Dimitri brush his hand over the coffin "You can rest now Uncle, I will be taking over from this point forward," muttered Dimitri as Dedue was the first one to arrive 

\-------------

Annette walk across the long hallway, all on her own as she noticed Felix leaning against a wall 

Felix quickly noticed Annette as he straightens himself "Annette, is something wrong?" Felix asked with a concerned look on his face 

"Oh hey, Felix, his Highness has called us to attend the Funeral," said Annette in a boring like voice 

Felix frowned but shook his head "Sorry but..." He stopped once Annette raised her hand 

"It not a choice Felix...His Highness ordered us to attend at once," Annette sighed before continuing on 

His eyes when wide as he stared at Annette "Order us?" Annette nods in reply as Felix lean against the wall for a moment "Alright I obey his order, anyways I know where Ingrid and Sylvain are, let make haste," Felix pats Annette right shoulder 

Both of them walk through the long hallway together as they enter the spiral staircase 

Annette nods as she remains silent while her eyes continue to look away at the window within the spiral staircase 

That when Felix turn his head towards Annette "Annette, you should have some faith within yourself, I can't stand looking at a girl who is ready to snap...just like Ingrid," said Felix before continuing his way towards the balcony 

"Maybe...maybe I will Felix, I am just...scared," Annette replied as she switches her focus on Felix 

Felix sighed "I am scared as well even though I shouldn't be," Felix tighten his sword around his waist as he continues on 

They reached the balcony where Sylvain and Ingrid were together staring at the blue skies 

Felix smiled for a moment before turning back to his normal self as he walks forward and spoke up "Hey, sorry if I am interrupting," 

Ingrid and Sylvain both turned towards Felix and Annette 

"Oh, Felix...Annette, what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked with a slight blush on her face 

Sylvain frowns "Yea Felix that was quite rude...this better be important," said Sylvain

Felix rolled his eyes "Annette, explain why we are here," Felix replied as he sighs 

Annette stepped forward "His Highness has requested our presence at the funeral," said Annette 

Ingrid sighed "Alright, Sylvain...let go," 

Sylvain nods "Well, it would be rude if we don't show up," 

Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain and Annette exited out of the balcony and heads back to the throne room 

\-------------

Edelgard wouldn't sleep as she just continues to stare at the book and on the same page of snow 

Soon a click sound opened causing Edelgard to put back the book and turn towards the Door, Claude entered the room with a worried look on his face "Hey Edelgard, are you alright?" Claude asked as he sat across from her 

"Yea, I am still in one piece even though I am not exactly sure about my leg," Edelgard showed her right leg which doesn't have the black mark anymore 

Claude frowned "Yea...I know, but I should tell you that, the funeral is about to start and well...he hasn't invited us," said Claude 

Edelgard face transforms into a shock-like expression "Wait...Dimitri hasn't invited us? Why?" 

Claude pats her right leg "Your leg most likely...even so, he can't just leave us alone," Claude extends his hand towards Edelgard "So...are you coming along?" Claude asked

She sighed as she accepted Claude's hand before standing up straight "You better not abandon me on my own," said Edelgard as warps her left arm over Claude's neck 

"Well, you better not strangle me to death," Claude looks at Edelgard with a straight face as they make their exit out of Dimitri room 

"By the way, how did you..." Claude interrupts Edelgard 

"Rodrigue and Annette...both of them seem very suspicious and well...I think you know the rest," said Claude as he chuckles a bit 

Edelgard nods as they make their way towards the throne room 

\--------------

Dimitri sat down next to Dedue as he watches nobles lords, Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain, Annette and Rodrigrie make their entrance 

He stood up and when forward to make his speech until two more people burst into the room. It was Claude and Edelgard with Claude carrying her over his neck. His face was filled with surprise as he walks towards them 

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked Claude as he gave a concerned look for Edelgard 

"Well your Highness, it was quite rude of you that you didn't invite us...but don't worry, we came anyway," Claude gave a smug look towards Dimitri 

"Dimitri, did you already forget our promise?" Edelgard asked as she straightens herself 

Dimitri sighed "Well alright, I allow it..." he heads towards Rodrigue "Keep an eye on Edelgard for me, will you old friend?" Dimitri head back to the front as he begins his speech 

Rodrigue nods as he looks around in the crowd. The crowd is mostly filled with minor lords and nobles. Among them was the Grey Lion himself, Lord Gwednal who is still wearing his armour and is sitting beside a purple-haired man with pale skin and purple eyes who appears to be in his very early 20s. Rodrigue wasn't surprised by Lord Gwednal still wearing his armour as they recently fought against Cornelia side by side but he looked concerned at the purple-haired man as he never saw him before...or for a long time but he just continues with examining the crowd. 

Annette Uncle, Father and Mother weren't seen within the crowd as Annette herself is sitting next to Felix. Speaking of Felix, he is sitting away from Rodrigue even though there are still some empty seats beside him but Rodrigue didn't complain as he saw that his son is sitting next to his friends Sylvain, Ingrid and Annette. 

Ingrid's father, mother and her siblings were also not present as they were too busy attending their land. The same can be said about Sylvain father and mother but with banditry 

Rodrigue knew it was rude to ignore Dimitri's speech but overall, the Prince's safety is the most important and the Princess...or at least former Princess of the Adrestian Empire, in reality, she is the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Rodrigue continues to examine the room until Dimitri finished his funeral speech, as expected no one clapped and instead they nod their heads 

Dimitri nods towards Rodrigue signalling the start of a coronation. Rodrigue stood up straight and walked up to Dimitri as they exchange their position. Dimitri then kneeled right in front of Rodrigue as pair of royal guards enter the room. One of them is carrying the crown of the Holy Kingdom Faerghus on a blue pillow. It looks completely different from the crown of the Adrestian Empire as instead of just pure gold. The crown has a mix of silver and diamonds with no gold on it 

Edelgard smiled at Dimitri alongside Claude "It looks like...its time," muttered Edelgard 

Claude pats her on the back "Yea, another step closer," muttered Claude 

The audience, however, looked surprised at the sight of the crown and Dimitri kneeling in front of Rodrigue 

Sylvain, Ingrid, Annette and Felix just looked at each other in confusion 

"Is this a coronation?" Ingrid asked as she stared at Dimitri kneeling in front of Rodrigue 

"It...it maybe is but...why now?" Annette asked with a concerned look at Felix and Ingrid 

"Dam it Boar, what are you planning?" Felix muttered as he has a frown on his face 

"Well, we just have to find out," Sylvain replied to Annette 

The royal guard stopped beside Rodrigue and gave the pillow to him 

Rodrigue looked at the confused crowd as he coughs to make the audience go quiet 

After that, he starts to make his speech "I can imagine that all of you confused on why we have the crown of the Holy Kingdom Fearghus present alongside the holy prince himself," Rodrigue took a deep breath as he continues with his speech "As Prince Dimitri himself stated, the regent of Lord Rufus is dead...killed by those traitors, normally the regency would be handed to me...but that is not the case," Rodrigue looked at Dimitri with a straight face who is still kneeling in front of him "Today marks a special day for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus as its time for Prince Dimitri to ascend the throne once and for all!" shouted Rodrigue as the crowd started to mutter among themselves 

Rodrigue sighed as coughs once more to make the crowd go quiet. He grabbed the crown off of the pillow and hooves it over Dimitri's head "Prince Dimitri, today marks the beginning of a new age, are you prepared to handle the task of becoming King?" Rodrigue asked as one of the royal guards dub Dimitri right shoulder with his spear 

Dimitri nods "Yes, from the Blaiddyd bloodline, I swear within my heart that I shall rule fairly and for the good of the common people with Fearghus," 

Rodrigue smiled as he continues "Do you understand from this day forward, once this crown rest on your head, you shall not turn your back against the people of Fearghus and nor shall you abandon the common folk," the other royal guard dub Dimitri left shoulder with his spear 

Dimitri nods once more "The Blaiddyd bloodline shall not fail to tyranny nor corruption, Shield of Fearghus may you ascend the crown to me?" Dimitri asked 

Rodrigue nods as he lowers the crown onto Dimitri's head "Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown is yours...from this day forward, we shall follow you until the depth of Fearghus," Dimitri stood up while Rodrigue and the two Royal Guards bowed towards Dimitri 

The crowd stood silent until Edelgard started to clap than Claude and soon everyone joined in 

As the nobles shouted, "Long live Fearghus, Long live the King!" alongside the other guest. Felix originally didn't join in the chant until Annette whispered something into his ear which made him groan as he joins in the chant

Rodrigue looked up and noticed that the purple man that sat next to the Grey Lion is leaving the room. He gave a suspicious look but he didn't bother as the crowd is still celebrating the newly crowned prince 

Dimitri turned and looked over at the crowd as he raises his right hand. Making the crowd go silent "Dedue Molinaro, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Annette Fantine Dominic step forward...Lord Rodrigue, you know what to do," said Dimitri as Rodrigue nods and quickly leaves the room 

Dedue instantly got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Dimitri while Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid and Annette just stared at each other 

Ingrid was the first among the four to step forward and kneel in front of Dimitri, then Sylvain, Annette and finally Felix 

The nobles, however, were displeased at the sight of Dedue as they muttered some 'rude' words

Dimitri ignored their discontent as he waited for a moment until Rodrigue showed up with a weapon covered with a blue blanket and a case alongside a group of servants carrying folded a cape and uniform. They all stood behind him while Rodrigue gave up the weapon as Dimitri toss the blanket to the side and in its place is a Relic weapon, not just any relic...it the Legendary spear Adreabhar 

Dimitri dubbed Dedue shoulder once as Dedue looked at Dimitri and nods. Dimitri in return smiles as Dedue stood up and leaves without speaking a single word while the crowd remain silent 

Edelgard chuckles "Not a single word...just nod and that it," Edelgard whispered to Claude 

Claude nods and replied "Yep, not a single word needed," 

Dimitri turns towards Ingrid and Sylvain "Ingrid Brandl Galatea and Sylvain Jose Gautier, do you swear your loyalty to the Blaiddyd?" Dimitri asked

Both Ingrid and Sylvain nods as Dimitri dub both of their shoulders with his spear 

Ingrid was the first one to speak "Yes your majesty, We shall serve the Blaiddyd bloodline until the depth of Faerghus," said Ingrid 

Sylvain nods once more "Let us serve alongside you, your majesty and that no matter what, we shall serve the Blaiddyd bloodline until death," said Sylvain 

"Good, now let us celebrate as I announce that Ingrid Brandl Galatea and Sylvain Jose Gautier are to be promoted into Duchess/Duke Knights!" shouted Dimitri as the two servants stepped forward 

Sylvain and Ingrid nods as they took the uniform and cape within their hands before leaving through a cheering crowd while the servants left the room 

Annette was up next as Dimitri looks down at her "Annette Fantine Dominic, I think you know what to do," 

Annette nods "Yes, your majesty, I promise to serve and protect the people of Fearghus," said Annette 

Dimitri sighed but he nods "Very well, Annette Fantine Dominic, I accept your words of loyalty, as a reward for your hard work, I hereby announce from this day forward you shall be promoted into Mage Fighter," 

Rodrigue, Felix and Annette eyes when wide towards Dimitri as Rodrigue tapped Dimitri on the shoulder 

"Your majesty, are you sure about this?" Rodrigue asked with a worried look on his face 

Dimitri nods towards Rodrigue "I am for certain my friend, remember that Annette can wield the Crusher as well..." he turned his head towards Annette "A Mage Fighter fits her perfectly, do you accepted Annette Fantine Dominic?" Dimitri asked as another servant stepped forward while the crowd claps and cheered for her 

Annette sighed but nods "Yes your majesty, thank you for the reward," said Annette as she grabs the uniform and cape which is different from Ingrid and Sylvain before leaving through a cheering crowd 

Felix watched Annette leaving before turning back towards Dimitri 

Dimitri sighed "Felix, are you going to do it?" Dimitri asked 

Felix looked at Rodrigue and Dimitri for a moment before looking down at the blue carpet as he sighs. He looked up at Dimitri and nods "I am only doing this to protect the innocent people and to repay my debt to you but after that has been settled promise me that I can be independent at any time afterwards," Felix replied 

Rodrigue frowned but didn't say a single word 

Dimitri nods "Alright Felix, I accepted your conditions...even so, do you accept your promotion into Trueblade?" Dimitri asked once more

Felix nods "If it makes me strong then sure, I won't complain," 

Dimitri turns towards Rodrigue as he steps forward alongside another servant 

Rodrigue looks down at his son "My dear son Felix if you truly what to become independent I suggest that you take this sword with you," said Rodrigue as he opens the case revealing the Sword of Moralta 

Felix eyes when wide as he slowly grips the sword and examines it before putting it back. He stood up and stared at Rodrigue "Th...thank...father," Felix looked to be embarrassed as he grabs his uniform, cape and the case before leaving as the crowd didn't cheer at all instead it was just...dead silent. Felix uniform and cape are also different from Ingrid and Sylvain alongside Annette

Dimitri sighs as he looks over at the audience "Now, let us talk about reforms within the Kingdom of Fearghus," said Dimitri 

\----------------

Inside the hideout 

Cornelia arrived at an empty room with a stone table sitting at the center of the room 

"Lord Chaos, it nice that we can catch up on things," said Cornelia as she sat across Chaos 

Chaos poured some tea and passed a cup to Cornelia "The same can be said about you," Chaos replied 

"Maybe so but I was just worrying...weren't you present when our home was attacked by the Imperial army?" Cornelia asked as she took a sip of her tea 

Chaos nods "Yes, I was present during Lord Thales death by the hands of Emperor Edelgard," Chaos stirred ___ tea

Cornelia looks disappointed "Emperor Edelgard? So that little girl has decided to rebel against us...very impressive, how did he fall?" 

"A single upper slash by Edelgard axe...once she has been hit by the spell Death," Chaos replied as he/she continues to stir the tea 

"Really? So Lord Thales was killed in a single swing of Edelgard axe...how disappointing," Cornelia frowned as took another sip before continuing on "If I remember correctly, you said that you were present when Lord Thales fell...why didn't you help Lord Thales?" 

"........" Chaos didn't reply at all

Cornelia smiled "Oh I see, you got him killed on purpose is that correct Lord Chaos?" 

Chaos nods as ___ tossed a Darkness ring onto the table "It wasn't even that hard, the only reason why Lord Thales was a threat in the first place was because of this Darkness ring which would have shielded him against anything besides Faith Magic," Chaos replied 

Cornelia smiled as she examines the ring "So that why Lord Thales was killed in one strike, impressive Lord Chaos but may I ask something?" Cornelia asked 

Chaos stopped stir ___ tea "Yes, what is it, Cornelia?" 

"I have heard of you during my time in the Kingdom, they said that you were the best sword wielder within our group yet...there was news that sometimes that you just refuse to kill...namely the students within Garreg Mach, you refused to kill anyone of them even though you had the chance to do so, alongside the fact that you revive two people both of whom were students within Garreg Mach...I wonder why," Cornelia smiled at Chaos as she took another sip 

"That news is nothing but false lies," Chaos replied in a calm voice 

"Oh but my sources say otherwise isn't that right Lord Chaos or should I say...Professor Byleth?" Cornelia looked at Chaos with a straight face 

Chaos sighed as the dark mist disappear around its face and in its place was Byleth with a smile on her face "Hm, well done Cornelia, I knew you would figure it out soon or later," Byleth replied as she took a sip out of her tea 

"What a surprise, a teacher within Garreg Mach becoming our leader, well this is interesting," said Cornelia as she pours herself for more tea 

Byleth also poured herself for more tea "Cornelia, are you still loyal to me? If so...take this ring and places within your hands,"

Cornelia smiled as she obeyed "Of course, my loyalty is still with you Lord Chaos...mostly for saving me, so...what is our plan?" Cornelia asked 

Byleth smiled "It simple, we just wait...Rhea herself is going to do something foolish in the future," Byleth replied 

"Oh...interesting, alright then...we just wait...just as you said Lord Chaos," Cornelia stood up and exited out of the room while Byleth hid her face once more in black mist 

Chaos exit the room for a moment "Get Mercedes and tell her that she will be meeting with me," Chaos ordered the Dark Masters as they both bowed before leaving 

She when back into the empty room and sat down preparing tea for the new 'guest'

(The Darkness Ring: Increase the user defence by 25 and resistance by 15 but make this unit weak against Faith Magic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well...this is interesting.)


	38. Part 37: The Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes is about to learn the Painful Truth in front of her.

Yuri was sent away for a mission ordered by Lord Chaos but before Yuri left for his mission he told the rest of the 'trapped gang' to calm down and just wait 

Mercedes was chatting with Constance until a Dark Priestess and a pair of Dark Master appeared 

The Dark Priest point at Mercedes "Lord Chaos what to speak with you," said the Dark Priestess as the pair of Dark Master grab Mercedes by both of her arms 

"Chaos...I see, very well..." Mercedes sighed as they drag out her out the room before closing the door shut 

Constance, Hapi and Balthus were left alone as they shake their head 

They soon covered her face with a bag making her light go out as they continued to drag her through the halls

She didn't bother to question them as it would only make them madder, she heard a door being opened as the bag gets pulled out of her head and what she saw is an empty room beside a stone table with Chaos sitting across from her 

The Dark Master exited out of the room alongside the Dark Priestess 

"Welcome...take a seat will you?" Chaos asked as he/she pours some tea

Mercedes obeyed as she sat down and stared at the tea for a moment

"I can tell you for sure that it's not poisoned," Chaos spoke in a calm like voice

Mercedes took a sip of her tea and her eyes when wide "It...it my favourite tea, how did you know?" Mercedes asked

"I know everything Mercedes, I have been with you from the very beginning," Chaos replied as she stirs her tea 

Mercedes eyes when wide as just stared at Chaos "Just...who are you?" 

Chaos just sighed "Mercedes, the painful truth is about to reveal itself in front of you," The black mist slowly disappear from her face and in its place was Byleth with a smile on her face "Its nice to see you, Mercedes," 

Mercedes cover her mouth with one of her hands "Pr...Professor...is that you?" Mercedes asked 

Byleth nods "Yes," She pulled her dark hood back revealing her long blue hair "I know it hard to take in Mercedes and that you will have many questions bursting within your mind," said Byleth 

Mercedes took a deep breath before speaking "Why...why are you doing this?" 

Byleth took a sip her tea and she hesitated for a moment "That the only question that I will not tell until the right time," Byleth replied 

Mercedes frowns but tries to keep a calm look on her face "You told me earlier that you suffered a lot in the past years...what do you mean by that?" Mercedes asked 

Byleth set her cup down and stared at Mercedes "Tell me, Mercedes, what is the definition of insanity?" Byleth asked 

Mercedes just looked at Byleth with a concerned look on her face "Someone that...been turned into madness," Mercedes replied 

"Correct, on the outside, I am just another teacher within Garreg Mach but in reality..." Byleth sighed and looked down at her tea "I am just a woman who already lost her mind in a thousand different ways," 

She looked completely confused at Byleth statement "What do you mean?" 

Byleth took a sip of the tea as she stared at Mercedes with a sorrow look "Mercedes, I am already dying within, in fact, I lost count after being killed over a thousand times by my former students, friends, Rhea herself or just random people," 

Mercedes looked speechless before shaking her head "Professor, I didn't know...I..." Byleth cuts her off 

"Mercedes, you shouldn't blame yourself," Byleth pour some more tea into her cup and sighed "Anyways, All I ask for is bright future but...surprisingly Rhea is a bit of a wreak," Byleth leans back a bit

"Lady Rhea? What...wrong with her?" Mercedes asked with a concerned look on her face 

She just stirred her tea once more as she stared at Mercedes "It interesting isn't it, Rhea herself suffered a bunch of grief in the past but...that grief has caused her to go blind and short-sighted in the hopes of reviving her mother," Byleth frowned 

Mercedes looked surprised but worried at the same time at Byleth"Ho..how much do you know about Rhea Professor?" 

Byleth took a sip of her tea before replying "A lot...even though some of it doesn't make sense within her backstory. It's a little silly to think that she still suffering grief after all of those years and that she is willing to do anything to revive her mother even if means abandoning humanity to the darkness under her feet," 

She looks dishearted "I...I could never imagine Rhea like that, is there any proof behind your words?" Mercedes asked 

"Yes, Edelgard was one of those victims that fell into the darkness due to Rhea neglected for human life. She isn't the only victim, many people in the past thousand years suffered terribly under the Church of Serios rule. Sure some of them were their fault but even so, they barely even try to reform or change...alongside the fact that Rhea would do anything to keep herself in power no matter what, even so, out of the four...neither is right nor wrong," She set her cup down "The Goddess Sothis is disappointed on how Rhea is ruling things, especially how Sothis hates being treated as a tool instead of a symbol of hope," said Byleth as she sighs 

Mercedes sighed as she moved on to another question "Professor? Just how much do you know about the Goddess?" 

Byleth just took another sip of her tea before shaking her head "That I won't answer, skip to another one," She replied in a cold voice 

She frowned but obeyed "What are you planning right now, Professor?" Mercedes asked 

"Won't answer that, Your last question, make it count," she took another sip of her tea as she leans back onto her chair 

Mercedes gave some thought into it before asking her last question "Why did you kidnap me and Flayn?" Mercedes asked 

Byleth just sighed "For you, its to finally reunite with your lost brother and your faith magic will be helpful healing the Abyss crew when they come back from their missions. As for Flayn, I am going to make Seteth leave Rhea's side even if I have to do it by force. Anyways that is your last question, now back to your room," said Byleth as her eyes don't match her face. She stood up as her face gets covered in a black mist like before. A pair of Dark Master entered the room and took Mercedes away 

Chaos just sighed "Seteth, please don't be a fool," muttered Chaos as she exited the room and heads the other way 

\---------------

Dimitri just finished his speech about reforms as he finally makes his exit alongside Edelgard and Claude. Rodrigue when outside to handle something 

They arrived at Dimitri's room with Dimitri and Claude carrying Edelgard over to shoulder as they drop her onto the bed 

"Edelgard are you alright?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face 

"You worry too much Dimitri," She sighed as she makes herself comfortable on top of the bed "I already told you that I am fine," Edelgard replied 

"Even so, I am not taking any chances," said Claude as examines Edelgard leg for anything wrong 

Edelgard rolled her eyes as she laid down flat on the bed and allow them both to examine her leg "Dimitri, I think you should see your friends and Annette about...her father," 

Dimitri sighed and nods "Very well, Claude you know what to do," Dimitri got up and head out

Claude gave a thumbs-up as Dimitri was leaving the room "Yea, Dimitri, I got it," Dimitri close the door shut after he makes his exit before Claude turn his head towards Edelgard "Well, your leg seems alright unless something is wrong with my eyes," 

Edelgard moves her body upwards "Thank goodness, so tell me Claude...were you eavesdropping on my conversion with Lord Rodrigue?" Edelgard asked 

Claude shakes his head "Nope, I was doing other things...you know because...I am me," 

She rolled her eyes once more "Claude, you haven't changed at all...and that a good thing," Edelgard smiled at Claude 

"Well, that a surprise, normally you would be very strict about it...but it nice that you have loosen up a bit," said Claude as he smiles in return 

Edelgard sighed "I am not exactly a fan of it but...I am getting there," she leans back onto the bed 

Claude pats Edelgard on her left shoulder "Just take it slow, you don't have to hurry...anyways, I think we should discuss the term for the Alliance," said Claude 

"The Alliance...alright Claude you have my ears," Edelgard stood her body straight as she faces directly at Claude 

He sighed "Edelgard, may I ask, if you and Dimitri get married, will the Kingdom and the Empire be reunited?" Claude asked with a straight look on his face 

Edelgard slightly blush red but she kept a calm look on her face "Most likely, it would be fitting as the hatred between the Kingdom and the Empire has died out alongside how the Kingdom would benefit greatly from this reunification," said Edelgard 

Claude smiled "In the case, Edelgard...for your wedding gift, I am planning to give the entire Alliance to you," said Claude 

Edelgard just stared at Claude for a moment "Claude...you must joking, right?" 

Claude shakes his head "No Edelgard, this is serious, the Alliance is collapsing due to split Government and corruption especially the fact that...they hate me," 

"That I can understand but, what will happen to you, Claude?" Edelgard asked in a concerned look on her face 

"Simple, I leave Fodlan for good, there no point in staying within the Alliance after the unification of all of Fodlan, " Claude sighed as he stood up and stared out at the window 

"Claude, you are our friend...this...this just feels wrong," She started to shake her head as Claude look back at Edelgard 

"I know, it hard for me to take it in as well, Edelgard...you and Dimitri have the easiest way of uniting all of Fodlan, so can I ask you a favour?" Claude asked as he looks out at the window once more 

She nods "Of course Claude, what do you need?" 

"End the barriers between Almyra and Fodlan...end unfair discrimination between the other races...that all I am asking for...after all, I will be going back to Almyra...back to my homeland," said Claude while he continues to stare out at the window

She sighed but nods "That, I can promise for sure Claude but...may I ask something from you, Claude?" Edelgard asked 

Claude turns back towards Edelgard "Yes Edelgard?" 

"Just, don't die...we are in this together and I already own you one for redirecting me in the right path," 

Claude smiles at Edelgard "Don't worry, I have no plans of dying," 

"Good, that reminds me, we still need to discuss the terms for the Alliance?" Edelgard asked as Claude sat next to her 

"Sure, we got all day," Claude smirks as he starts setting out his terms 

\--------------

Dimitri found Annette staring outside at one of the windows leading out of the training ground where Ingrid and Sylvain are training together without their mounts while Felix is training on his own against a dummy with his new sword and a relic shield 

Annette is wearing her new uniform which has white gambeson that surrounds her entire chest, blue gambeson for the arms and legs, small white shoulder pads with the symbol of Kingdom on it, layered leather armour that covering her chest and she wearing a cape with the Crest of Dominic on it 

He walked over to Annette and when beside her "Annette, are you feeling alright?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look 

Annette looked at Dimitri "Your Highness, yes...I am feeling alright," Annette replied as her eyes don't match her face 

Dimitri noticed this fact "You're worried about Mercedes? Is that correct?" 

She nods as she sighs "Mercie has been gone for a while now, I am just...I don't what to think about the worse possibility," 

He sighed and pats her on her right shoulder "I understand, we will find Mercedes soon or later, we just have to pray for her safety," 

Annette just looked away for a moment before turning back towards Dimitri "I know, that why I am going to use everything in my power to serve alongside you, your Highness," Annette bowed before heading towards the training ground

Dimitri raised his hand towards Annette for a moment before lowering it down. He sighed as he quickly got himself change into a new uniform inside the charging room before handing towards the training ground 

Annette walked towards Felix and started a discussion while Dimitri arrived a bit late, examines his surroundings within the training ground 

Ingrid's new uniform has light sea colour blue gambeson on her chest, white gambeson on her arms and legs, an iron chest plate, yellow shoulder pads with the Kingdom symbol on it and wearing a blue cape with the Crest of Daphnel on it

Sylvain, on the other hand, is just like Ingrid although the gambeson on his entire body is dark blue and is wearing more armour than Ingrid in some areas, dark blue shoulder pats with the Kingdom symbol on it and wearing a blue cape with the Crest of Gautier on it

Felix's uniform is completely different from Ingrid, Sylvain and Annette. He has dark/light blue gambeson armour across his body, isn't wearing any shoulder pads and is wearing a blue cape with the Crest of Fraldarius on it 

Finally, Dimitri himself is wearing silver coloured armour across his entire body while wearing a blue cape with the Crest of Blaiddyd on it surrounded by a pair of knights alongside there was a gold colour on the edges of the cape 

Ingrid and Sylvain soon stopped sparing, Felix and Annette head towards Dimitri as they all kneeled before him 

Dimitri just looked at them especially Felix for a moment but took a deep breath "Ingrid, Sylvain...you two look like real Knights," he looked to the skies "I bet Ashe is very proud of you Ingrid," Dimitri smiled as Ingrid nods "Now, I need to talk to you one at a time, starting with you Sylvain. The rest of you just continue what you were doing," said Dimitri 

Sylvain nods and when forward while Ingrid when back to training. Felix, on the other hand, is having a conversion with Annette 

"So, what do you need your Highness?" Sylvain asked with a smile on his face 

Dimitri grabs Sylvain by the shoulder "Sylvain, I need you to ride into the winds and get the Spear of Ruin from your father. Also, you should show your parents the new outfit...you look pretty handsome for once," said Dimitri 

Sylvain nods "Very well, your Highness, I will be off...just tell them that I will be back at two days at best," said Sylvain as he bows before making his way towards the stable 

Dimitri looked at Ingrid as wave his hand forward 

Ingrid quickly noticed it as she stopped training and heads towards Dimitri "Yes your Highness?" 

"Ingrid, I need to ask you a favour, ride into the winds and get Luin from your father alongside this letter," Dimitri pulls a letter out of his bug and hands to Ingrid 

Ingrid took the letter from his hands and examines it "Yes your Highness, just tell them that I will be gone for at least two days," said Ingrid as she bows before leaving to stables like Sylvain 

"Goddess speed Ingrid...Goddess speed Sylvain," muttered Dimitri as he looks over at Annette and waved her forward 

Annette nods and heads towards Dimitri while Felix just watches in which Dimitri also waved him forward. Felix shrugs as he walks up beside Annette 

"Annette, do you think you are worthy of wielding the Crusher?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face 

Annette nods "Yes, I have to get stronger no matter what," said Annette 

Felix sighed but didn't say anything 

"In that case, you should visit your Uncle to get Crusher...and it would be nice to show how much you have grown in the past couple of years, even so," he turned his eyes towards Felix "Felix, can you escort Annette?" Dimitri asked 

Felix was completely caught off guard alongside Annette 

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" cried out Annette as Dimitri raised her hand and shakes his head 

"Maybe so, but right now you depend too much of magic and that can be a bad thing if you enter close combat so that why I am asking Felix to escort you, Felix can do the job?" Dimitri cross his arms and looked at the two 

Felix just looked at Dimitri as if he had lost his mind "Really? Boar?" Felix sighed as he looks at Annette "Fine, I do it," said Felix 

Annette blush a bit while trying to hide it as she slowly walks away with Felix following behind her 

Dimitri took a depth breath "Now...back to work," muttered Dimitri as he enters the palace once more where Dedue was just waiting for him, wearing his normal outfit 

\--------------

Chaos waited within the alleys of the Fhirdiad as she looked up at the cloudy skies

The streets of Fhirdiad is silent as soldiers are still patrolling the streets and cleaning up the damage done during the battle 

She continues to wait until she noticed Yuri heading towards her "Just in time, do you have it?" Chaos asked 

Yuri just rolled his eyes "Yep," he gave the bag to Chaos "It wasn't even that hard thanks to the Grey Lion and my adoptive father," Yuri replied 

"Good, now return yourself home," Chaos pulls out a return stone and passes to Yuri 

Yuri just examines the stone "Just how many return stones do you have?" Yuri asked 

"Don't bother asking, I have my ways of attaining things," Chaos replied as she pulls out her return stone 

He shakes his head and tosses the return stone back to Chaos "Nah, I take a breather around for a moment if that fine with you," 

Chaos pulls the return stones back "Very well, take your time, see you later Yuri," Chaos raised her right hand in the air as she warps herself away 

Yuri smiles "Thank you, Teach, finally some freedom at least," Yuri muttered as he makes his exit out of the city 

\------------------------

Mercedes was supposed to go be back to her room but the Dark Sniper instead put herself into another empty room but this time much smaller and only have one small table with two chairs 

The Dark Masters obeyed the Dark Sniper and pushed her into the room before closing the door 

The Dark Sniper sat across and waited for Mercedes to sit down

They both stared at each other until one of them started the conversion 

"So...have Lord Chaos revealed the painful truth to you?" The Dark Sniper asked as he/she set the bow down onto the table 

Mercedes nods "You serve Lord Chaos...is that correct?" Mercedes asked 

The Dark Sniper sighed "Yes, I do...Mercedes, what are your thoughts on Ashe Ubert?" 

Mercedes looked down for a moment until she decides to speak up "Ashe was a pure innocent young boy who always wanted to become a Knight of Fearghus to serve His Highness...sadly. He lost his life at a very young age," Mercedes replied with sadness within her voice 

The Dark Sniper examines ___ bow "That what everything thought," He/she took out ___ a piece of herb onto the table "Notice something?" 

She looked confused as she examines the herb until she noticed something "Th...these are...the herbs that...Ashe and I use for cooking...how did you know?" 

There was a chuckle under ___ breath as the Dark Sniper removes the top of ___ hood, revealing his face "It been a while Mercedes," 

Mercedes face is filled with shock and disbelief "A...Ashe? I...is that you?" Mercedes asked 

Ashe nods "Yes...and no," Ashe replied "I am physical still me but...not the same after experiencing death for the first time," 

She looked concerned at Ashe comment "Wh..what do you mean?" 

He sighed as Ashe stares at his bow "When my light when out during mission in the Chapel, I was awakened inside a room within time. It was strange experiencing it for the first time but I noticed someone on the throne staring down at me...she asked who I was and I replied with my name." Ashe stopped when Mercedes raised her hand 

"You said...she? Was that the Professor?" Mercedes asked 

Ashe shakes his head "No, it was a little girl and when I ask for her name, she just laughed at me and said that you should be thankful that your soul is kept safe alongside your body. I was quite confused but she continued as she explained that I was actually dead and that I just have to wait for a while. She told me that, I should start fighting otherwise I will be dragged into the underworld and I will be forced to stay there for the rest of my life...soon a group of empty monsters entered the room, so I took up my bow and arrows and started fighting for my life," 

Mercedes had a sorrow look on her face as she moves closer to Ashe 

"Lucky, I wasn't alone...Marianne also joined in and greatly assisted me in our fight for survival. We must have fought for hours, days or weeks before we finally rescued by the Professor. My body is the same but...my soul isn't it as every time those monsters managed to grab me, I started to get the image of death and it just...haunting. Anyways, right now I am serving under Lord Chaos or to be more exact...Professor Byleth under the name of Dark Sniper, I am sorry Mercedes but I am not the same Ashe that you saw in Garreg Mach as right now, I am completely a different person," said Ashe as he leaned back a bit but that when Mercedes started to hug Ashe 

"It doesn't matter..." her eyes start to fill with water "I am just happy that you are alive again," said Mercedes as Ashe pats her back 

"I know, I am happy as well but...it appears that not everyone changed for the better," Ashe sighed as he stares at crying, Mercedes "So tell me...how much has changed since I was gone?" Ashe asked 

Mercedes pulled away from Ashe "Sure...let start from the very beginning," Mercedes replied as they continue with their discussion 

(Sylvian and Ingrid promotion 

Duke/Duchess Knight 

Class Bases:

+4 Health

+2 Strength

+0 Magic

+2 Dexterity 

+1 Speed

+1 Luck

+2 Defence 

+1 Resistance 

+0 Charm

Class Growths: 

+30% Health 

+15% Strength

+0% Magic

+10% Dexterity 

+0% Speed

+5% Luck

+10% Defence 

+5% Resistance 

+5% Charm

Class weaponry: Spears and Lances

Class Shields: Small Shields and Medium Shields 

Class Skills: Spearmastery (Can use Lances and gain Spearfaire), Canto, Shieldfaire (Higher chance for Shield to successfully block an attack.)

Class Mastery: Adept 

Dimitri Promotion 

Silver Paladin

Class Bases:

+5 Health

+3 Strength

+0 Magic

+2 Dexterity

+1 Speed

+1 Luck

+2 Defence

+1 Resistance

+2 Charm

Class Growths:

+35% Health

+20% Strength

+0% Magic

+10% Dexterity

+0% Speed

+5% Luck

+10% Defence

+0% Resistance

+10% Charm

Class weaponry: Spears, Lances and Swords

Class Shields: Small Shields and Medium Shields

Class Skills: Spearmastery (Can use Lances and gain Spearfaire), Canto, Swordfaire 

Class Mastery: Shieldfaire (Higher chance for Shield to successfully block an attack.)

Annette Promotion 

Mage Fighter 

Class Bases:

+3 Health

+2 Strength

+2 Magic

+2 Dexterity

+1 Speed

+1 Luck

+1 Defence

+1 Resistance

+0 Charm

Class Growths:

+25% Health

+15% Strength

+15% Magic

+10% Dexterity

+5% Speed

+5% Luck

+5% Defence

+5% Resistance

+5% Charm

Class Weaponry: Swords, Reason Magic, Axes, and Faith Magic 

Class Shields: None

Class Skills: Axefaire, Swordfaire and Reasonfaire 

Class Mastery: Focus chant (4-turn cooldown: Increase the Magical Damage by 20%.) 

Felix Promotion

Trueblade 

Class Bases:

+3 Health

+1 Strength

+0 Magic

+2 Dexterity

+3 Speed

+1 Luck

+0 Defence

+0 Resistance

+0 Charm

Class Growths:

+35% Health

+15% Strength

+0% Magic

+15% Dexterity

+20% Speed

+5% Luck

+5% Defence

+5% Resistance

+0% Charm

Class Weaponry: Swords and Blades

Class Shield: Small Shield 

Class Skills: Swordmastery (can equip Blades and gains Swordfaire), Sword Critical +20 and Duelist Blow 

Class Mastery: Iaido (When countering an attack increase hit by 20% and critical by 10%) 

Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvian and Felix gain the Supporter skill (If another unit with the skill supporter is next to each other increase their hit by 20% and avoid by 10%))


	39. Part 38: Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude explained his plan for the future to Edelgard until Dimitri entered the scene

Dimitri arrived back at his room with an exhausted look on his face

Claude and Edelgard were having their conversion only to have Dimitri interrupt 

"Oh Dimitri, your back," said Edelgard as she smiles at Dimitri 

"Well, it seems like you were having a nice conversion so...what were you talking about?" Dimitri asked with a suspicious look at Claude 

Claude smiles at Dimitri "Well, we were talking about the future of the Alliance," Claude replied 

Edelgard face transformed in a concerned look but she just nods 

"Oh, interesting," He crosses his arms "Do you mind explaining the rest in detail with me?" Dimitri asked 

Claude shrugs "Sure, also...your armour, it looks pretty nice on you," 

Edelgard raised her hand "I need to go the bathroom," Edelgard stood herself up and quickly exit the room 

Dimitri just stared at Edelgard leaving the room before turning back to Claude 

Whom eyes just rolled for a moment "Well...ok, now let catch you to speed," said Claude as he begins to explain the future of the Alliance and what he planning to do 

\-----------------

Inside the Imperial Capital Enbarr, General Randolph and the new promoted Commander Ladislava decide to hang out in the royal garden for some tea 

"Congratulation on your promotion Ladislava, Are you prepared for more paperwork?" Randolph asked with a smile on his face 

Ladislava sighed as she took a sip of her tea "Of course Randolph, you already know that I live to serve her majesty," Ladislava replied 

"You don't have to say that again, I also live to serve her majesty...but that reminds, what do you think about Claude Von Reigen?" Randolph took a sip of his tea while waiting for Ladislava replied 

She sighed as she took another sip before replying "That Alymran? He seems trustworthy...at least for now, although his eyes don't match his face sometimes. Anyways, what about you with Prince Dimitri?" 

"Prince Dimitri?" Randolph smiles at Ladislava "Did you know that Prince Dimitri is in love with our Majesty?" Randolph asked

Ladislava nearly spills the tea out of her mouth as she coughed under the liquid within her mouth "Wait...Prince Dimitri is in love with her Majesty?" 

Randolph laughed as he pats Ladislava on her right shoulder "Yep, they even made their vows within the Goddess Tower," 

She looked baffled at his comment until she realized that Randolph is telling the truth within his eyes "It unbelievable...the Kingdom and the Empire would be reunited once more," Ladislava stood up from her seat "Well that just gave us, more of a reason on why we need to train harder, to protect her Majesty and Prince Dimitri," Said Ladislava 

Randolph nods as he also stood up "I agree, now shall we spare once more?" Randolph asked 

Ladislava did a light punch on Randolph's right shoulder "Sure, bring it on. Have you been keeping score?" 

He nods once more "Yep, 6 to 7, just one more than we are even," Randolph replied 

"Sure," She rolled her eyes "Just don't embarrass yourself in front of Fleche," said Ladislava as she smirked a bit

"Don't remind me please," Randolph used his right hand to cover his face as they both headed towards the training ground

\----------------

Edelgard walked through the hallways all on her own as she instead heads towards the garden once more. The skies have turned into orange as she feels the evening breeze, she walks through the garden as she examines her surroundings of blue and red flowers alongside sunflowers, etc 

She continues walking until she reached in front of her mother's grave. She kneeled onto the ground as she gently touches the smooth stone of the grave. Edelgard noticed the two flowers that they left earlier are now on top of each other, she smiled and muttered "I see, you what us to become together once more, well mother, we already are together...as a couple," Edelgard blushed as she continues "We even made our vows within the Goddess tower as it was the best moment within my entire life, I just wish..." She shook her head "No...that was all in the past now," Edelgard however, soon heard some footsteps from behind as she quickly turns around to only see Rodrigue looking at her with sorrow eyes 

"Shouldn't you rest your leg?" Rodrigue asked as he walks forward and examines her leg 

Edelgard shakes his head "Lord Rodrigue, my leg is fine as I can still walk, just what are you doing here?" Edelgard asked 

"I could ask the same thing for you, but it seems that you are visiting your mother grave," Rodrigue sighed as he stares at Patricia gravestone 

"Yes," turns to face Rodrigue "Tell me, Lord Rodrigue, did you know my mother?" Edelgard looked hopeful as she stares at Rodrigue's eyes 

"I have, she was a beautiful woman and treated his majesty as her child, until...the Tragedy of Duscur," Rodrigue just stared at Edelgard for a moment "Your highness...I think you should know something," 

She crosses her arms "You can call me Edelgard, that just fine with me but...what is it, Lord Rodrigue?" Edelgard asked 

"It..." Rodrigue just...stopped for a single before shaking his head in frustration and sighed "Nevermind, what was your mother's real name?" Rodrigue asked 

"If I remember correctly, my mother real name is Anselma Von Arundel or...Patricia, I didn't even know her changed named during her time within the kingdom but...when I saw the painting, I knew it was her...my own mother," Edelgard replied with a sigh as she stares at the gravestone 

Rodrigue sighed "I understand, shall we head back inside?" Rodrigue extends his hand over to Edelgard 

Edelgard accepted Rodrigue's hand "Yes please, is the painting ready to be packaged?" Edelgard asked 

He nods "Yes, the servants just finished securing the painting and they will give it to you once its time to depart back to Garreg Mach," Rodrigue replied 

She smiled "Good...I guess it time to head back, otherwise, they might get suspicious of me," she chuckled a bit as she heads back to Dimitri room

Rodrigue just watched Edelgard walking away from the garden as he looks back at the graveyard for a moment "No...not yet, I can't break her reality yet," muttered Rodrigue before taking his leave

\-------------------

Mercedes finished explaining how his death affected everyone 

Ashe just sighed as he stares at his bow "Do you think that they will be happy to see me again?" Ashe asked 

"Why of course! Everyone missed you dearly...the Blue Lions isn't the same without you," Mercedes replied as she gave a sorrow look on her face 

He grabbed his bow as he examines it "I know, I hated leaving Ingrid behind as she slowly becomes a madwoman. She was supposed to be a Knight of Faerghus...but everything when spiralling out of control when I died," 

"Than Ashe...why don't you come back?" Mercedes asked as she extends her hand 

Ashe however, shook his head "I can't, there are still things needed to be done first before I can reveal myself...so please forgive us for holding you as a prisoner," said Ashe as he stood up and covered his face with a black hood 

Mercedes just nods as the same pair of Dark Master appeared and took her away. Back to her room 

\------------------

Dimitri sighed at Claude as they finish their conversion 

"Are you sure about this Claude?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face 

Claude sighs as he nods "Yes, I am for sure Dimitri just make sure to survive until the end," Claude replies 

Edelgard opened the door and just stared at the two "Hey...did I miss something?" Edelgard asked 

Dimitri shakes his head "No, not much," he turns towards Edelgard "How is your leg?" 

She shrugged "Nothing wrong, I told you many times before..." 

Claude sighed intercutting Edelgard comment "We were only asking, after all, we were both worried about your health," 

"I know..." she turns to face Claude "Claude can you do me a favour and leave us alone for a moment?" 

Claude nods "Sure, I help cook us some dinner..." he stopped and turns towards Dimitri "By the way, can I borrow Dedue?" Claude asked 

Dimitri nods "You have my permission to Dedue, just tell the royal chefs about that otherwise...they might not like outsiders like you fooling around with food," said Dimitri 

Claude gave a thumbs up "Yea, yea I got it," muttered Claude as he makes his exit 

Edelgard sighed and looked back at Dimitri "Dimitri, are you alright?" Edelgard asked with a concerned look as Dimitri just sighed 

"Yes, I am fine, you don't have to worry about me...that reminds me, I need to change," said Dimitri as he when behind the cover and started to take off his armour while Edelgard stared out at the window overlooking the garden

After a couple of mins, Dimitri stepped out without his plate armour leaving the armour gambeson on "Edelgard, are you with me?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard nods "Yes, Dimitri...I am still here," Edelgard replied 

Dimitri hugs Edelgard from behind "El...how about we spare once more?" Dimitri asked 

She smiled as she turns to face Dimitri "Sure, let see how much you have grown since our last time we spared," said Edelgard as Dimitri let go

The two of them headed towards the training ground grabbed their weapon. Edelgard is wielding a two-handed training axe while Dimitri is wielding a training spear with a medium shield to his side

They both position themselves 

"Remember what I taught you, Dimitri, otherwise your losing streak will continue," said Edelgard as she slams the axe onto the ground 

Dimitri points his spear at Edelgard "You know, last time, I held back because I didn't what to hurt you...but this time...I am not going to hold anything back against you Edelgard...now prepare yourself!" 

Edelgard smiled as she picks up her axe "Alright than...come at me!" 

He nods "Very well Edelgard, here I go...prepare yourself!" shouted Dimitri as he charges while Edelgard waited. He thrust his spear at Edelgard chest but she dodged it by moving her body to the side 

She raised her axe and counters back in which Dimitri dodged to the left avoiding her attack before launching another thrust at Edelgard this time it landed causing her to flinch a bit 

Edelgard smiled as she swings her axe in a wide ark 

Dimitri blocked it with his shield but even so, the force of the impact forced him to sagger allowing Edelgard to do another swing but this time Dimitri rolled back before dashing forward and thrust his spear forward 

She sidestepped his spear before kicking Dimitri back 

He frowned as changes his stance before charging forward once more and thrust his spear with both of his hands, landing a hit against Edelgard 

Edelgard flinched before steadying herself as she makes another wide swing but this Dimitri deflected her axe as it sweeps across Dimitri shield allowing to make a clear thrust at Edelgard neck. He stopped just moments of impact as he smiles at Edelgard "It looks, I finally won against you Edelgard," said Dimitri as he lowers his spear 

"Alright, you won...I hand to you, you have greatly improved since last time we fought," said Edelgard as they put away their weapons 

"I have indeed, now shall we head back? It's getting a little late," Dimitri extend his hand towards Edelgard 

Edelgard accepted Dimitri's hand "Yea, I agree, first, let take bath, we are both starting to smell," 

Dimitri sighed at Edelgard but nods "Very well, I tell the servants to prepare our separate baths,"

Both of them when back inside and decided to take a nice warm bath while Claude is in the kitchen with Dedue cooking...something 

\--------------

Byleth sat inside her office catching up on some paperwork until a knock came onto her door "Who is it?" Byleth asked 

"Shamir...do I have to say anything else?" Shamir asked as she opens the door 

"Oh, it's you...come take a seat," Byleth moved her paperwork to the side and clean somethings up 

Shamir frowns as she examines the room "Huh, its a mess in here, well at least you are still alive at the end of the day. So tell me, what do you need?"

The office is a complete mess with loose papers everywhere, on the floor, desk and even on some of the chairs 

Byleth managed to clean most of it up alongside locking the door. She smiled as sat back down and stared at Shamir "Well Shamir, I got some reports that you were helping the Princess of Brigid with her 'speaking'," 

Shamir just sighed "Yea, did I do something wrong by assisting a student?" Shamir asked 

Byleth shook her head "No, that fine, it just..." Byleth looked away for a moment "It just, I am going to ask you something Shamir and be honest about it," 

Shamir gave a suspicious look at Byleth "Alright...ask away," 

She draws out her Sword of the Creator "Do you have any loyalty to Lady Rhea?" Byleth asked

Shamir frowned and examines at the Sword of the Creator "......" all she replied was silence 

"So...what is your answer, Shamir?" Byleth asked once more as she taps onto her desk 

Shamir sighed "I have no loyalty to Lady Rhea, I am just repaying a debt...that all but...that already has been settled," Shamir replied 

Byleth nods as she smiles a bit "In order words, you have no loyalty left for her. Is that correct?" 

Shamir nods "That correct but may I ask...why did you ask that question of loyalty?" 

Byleth sighed as she stood up, grab her sword and looked out at the window "Well you see Shamir...we just have to... 'discuss' somethings, so please pay attention," said Byleth 

\---------------------------

Edelgard dried herself with a towel and got herself dressed with the help of a female servant. When she looked at herself from a minor, she just sighed "Well...it better than nothing," Edelgard muttered as she is wearing a blue dress with an open back and flows down to her feet. She exited out of the changing room and encounter Dimitri who is wearing a black/white suit 

Dimitri stared at Edelgard as he started to blush "El....you look beautiful in that dress," while the female servant when off to wash Edelgard clothes 

She blushed at Dimitri comment "It...well...it not like I had a choice, we didn't bring any spare clothes for our stay," 

He started to chuckle "Calm down, El...it just a dress, anyways," Dimitri extend his hand forward and bowed "Shall I take your hand?" Dimitri asked

Edelgard nods as she accepted Dimitri's hand. They walked side by side as they head toward the dining room 

The servants quickly noticed his Highness and Princess Edelgard walking side by side holding hands 

Their eyes when wide as they started to whisper among each other "Is that his Highness with Princess Edelgard?", "Are they in a relationship?"

Edelgard just ignored the whispers alongside Dimitri as they entered the dining room where Rodrigue, Claude and Dedue were waiting for them with a pair of plates in front of them beside Rodrigue whom only has a single plate 

Rodrigue and Claude smiled at the sight of Edelgard and Dimitri holding hands as they sat down even Dedue is smiling at the sight of his lord 

"Well, I got say Edelgard...you look elegant when you aren't hiding your beauty behind that axe of yours," said Claude as he smirks at Edelgard before placing the plate right of her while Dedue place the plate in front of Dimitri 

Edelgard rolled her eyes but ultimately smiled at Claude as she turns to look at the plate "Eggplant? You used eggplant?" Edelgard asked as she examines the plate which has a slice of soft bread on the right, chopped eggplant with spices in the center and on the left is slices of carrots 

"Yes, they had a bunch of time in the storage room but don't worry I used some spices to increase the flavour," He sticks his fork into one of the eggplants and ate it "So tell me Edelgard, Dimitri...if we mix red and blue together...what colour does it create?" Claude asked 

Dimitri replied first "If I remember correctly...purple but what does this have to..." He notices the eggplant, the soft bread and the slices of carrots "I see...Claude, that pretty smart, not going to lie," said Dimitri 

"Indeed, I agree with Dimitri, it is very clever of you Claude. The soft bread shows the Empire while the slices of carrots show the Kingdom and finale the eggplant shows unity between the two of us," Edelgard took a bite out of one of the eggplants 

"Very wise Claude Von Reigen...but I didn't know you could cook," said Rodrigue as he also took a bite from the soft bread 

"I get that all of the time...by the way, you should thank Dedue for the assistance," Claude took a bite from the eggplant 

Dedue just shrugs and didn't say a single word as they continue their meal 

After the last meal has been eaten Dimitri, Rodrigue and Dedue started to clean up. Edelgard meanwhile pulled Claude to the side for a chat 

"Well, Edelgard...what do you need?" Claude asked still keeping that smile on his face 

"The spices...on the eggplant, it the symbolism about you is that correct?" Edelgard asked 

Claude nods "Yep, it's nice that you didn't speak about it, to the others. Otherwise, that might have ruined the surprise," 

"I know...you are just a side character, after all. Anyways, you should relax and let us clean it up, it's your reward for cooking us that delicious food," Edelgard pats Claude before making her way back to the table to help clean up

"Yea..." Claude sighed "You look beautiful in that dress Edelgard, I can't wait for the wedding day," muttered Claude as he walks away and stares at the window which shows the light of the full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay...here the new chapter. Anyways...did you like it? If so...please leave a comment down below.)


	40. Part 39: The Dark Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Edelgard enjoying themselves once more at the ballroom while TWSITD are planning to_____________

After they finished cleaning up the table and left the dish to the servants 

Dimitri and Edelgard decide to do something special as they entered the ballroom where it abandoned

Even so, the room glows beautifully with the moonlight thanks to the two large windows on each side and the smooth marble floor 

They started in the center of the room as they both stared at each and grip each other arms 

Rodrigue entered the room alongside a couple of musicians as they position themselves above the ballroom 

Dimitri nods towards Rodrigue as he starts to conduct the musicians to form some music

The musician formed a type of music that sounds like a wave of gentle yet elegant flow 

Both Dimitri and Edelgard smiled as they start to dance to the flow of the music with bright smiles on their faces just like their time at the ball 

Dedue stood to the side and watched with a smile on his face 

Meanwhile, Claude just watched them dance within the shadows as his face forms a smile

\----------------

Cornelia asked for the Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light to meet with her. They both agreed and met inside a room with a table at the center of the room 

The Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light are close together while Cornelia is across from them 

"Alright, now...can you let down your hoods Ashe Ubert and Marianne Von Edmund," Cornelia asked in a gentle like matter 

The Dark Sniper and the Fallen Light nods as they low their hoods 

"So, what do you want Cornelia?" Ashe asked as he sets his bow onto the table 

Cornelia smiled "Why it simple, I just what to know you a little better especially you Marianne...I still can't believe you managed switched to dark form of healing that quickly," Cornelia replied 

"Lord Chaos assisted me during our times together, she is a master of all kinds of magic," Marianne replied as she moves a bit closer towards Ashe 

Ashe nods in agreement 

Cornelia frowned for a moment "I see, so Lord Chaos has mastered all types of magic...is that correct?" 

"Yes, Lord Chaos taught me everything about Faith magic and the Dark magic," Marianne cast dark mend within her hands before snuffing it out 

"Lord Chaos said I should mainly focus on Bows and Crossbows," said Ashe as he picks up his bow which is made out of steel and has a pair of feathers below and above the arrow rest 

"Oh, I see Ashe...Chaos made you into a Sharpshooter, very wise of her," Cornelia started to chuckle 

Ashe frowned at Cornelia while Marianne just ignored the two 

He noticed Marianne is having trouble "Marianne, you don't have to stay here at longer...take a breather and finish your letter," said Ashe 

Marianne nods as she quickly leaves the room 

Cornelia watches her exit before turning her eyes back at Ashe "You have changed a lot Ashe Ubert...you were just a pure nice boy and now...you are a harsh and steadfast leader," 

Ashe sighed "My pure innocent me had already died within the depth of Faerghus...all it left is just my body," Ashe replied 

"I can understand, you poor boy, Lord Chaos has flavoured you greatly and even gave you a special bow...mind if you tell me its name?" Cornelia asked 

Ashe places the bow onto the table "Pascanion...the bow name is Pascanion forged by Chaos herself. She gave me this bow as a gift and thanks to this...my loyalty is secure for Lord chaos,"

"Pascanion, it looks beautiful and well crafted. It even has feathers from a Phoenix...I am impressed," Cornelia examines the bow 

"The Phoenix feathers gave my arrows more power and allowed them to deal extra fire damage to my foes but the price for that power is..." Ashe sighed as he picks up his bow "The chance of backfire for the user," 

Cornelia moved her hand back from the bow "Oh my, a lot of power but for a price...so how does the backfire feel?" Cornelia asked 

Ashe examines her bow "This bow can burn my enemies to ashes but with the risk of me suffering the same fate," Ashe replied 

"Alright...you will just have to depend on luck and hope that you don't turn into worthless ash..just like your name," Cornelia giggled at Ashe 

He frowned at Cornelia "So...is that all?" Ashe asked as he stood up and picked up his bow 

Cornelia nods as she smiles "Yep...that all, see you later," Cornelia stood up and left the room followed by Ashe as they both split off 

Ashe looked back at Cornelia "Just you wait," muttered Ashe as he pulls his hood over his head 

\----------------

At the ballroom, Edelgard and Dimitri are continuing their dance as the music is about to end 

Edelgard is enjoying every single moment of this dance just by the look of her face "Shall we?" Edelgard asked 

Dimitri is also enjoying every single moment as he nods "We shall," Dimitri replied as he carried Edelgard up in the air before letting her down gently before performing their final act. They pull themselves closer and seal their vows once more 

Rodrigue, Dedue, Claude and the musicians fill the room with their joy of clapping as they slowly pull away 

Edelgard smiled as she chuckled a bit "That felt good," 

Dimitri smiled back at her as he also chuckled "Yea, indeed...now shall we sleep together?" 

She nods "Very smooth Dimitri, very smooth...yes, we shall," 

Both steady themselves as Rodrigue dismisses the musician for the night while Dedue exited out of the ballroom entirely 

Rodrigue looked at the couple with a smile on his face as he dismisses himself for the night while Claude waited within the shadows 

Dimitri and Edelgard held their hands as they headed towards Dimitri's rooms. Claude in the meanwhile sighed as he when towards one of the guest room 

The couple entered the room where a male and female servant holding a pair nightgowns were waiting for them "I guess, we have to get changed," Dimitri sighed 

Edelgard nods "Yea, this dress is starting to become uncomfortable," Edelgard replied as she grabbed the nightgown and when the behind the cover alongside the female servant to get changed 

Dimitri grabbed his nightgown as the male servant bowed before leaving. He when into the bathroom to get changed 

After that, they both stared at each other nightgown. Edelgard's nightgown is mostly coloured in blue with a bit of yellow on the sides. Dimitri's nightgown, on the other hand, is more black with a mix of grey 

The female servant grabbed the dress and the suit before leaving the room 

Edelgard and Dimitri slightly blush as they when to bed next to each other 

"This feels awkward doesn't it?" Edelgard chuckled at Dimitri 

"It does just remember that we aren't doing it until we are officially married," Dimitri replied as he sighs in return 

Edelgard pull the blanket up "We just have to wait, now good night Dimitri," 

"Good night El," He blows out of the candle before going to bed 

\-------------------

Professor Byleth finished her figure of speech with Shamir who looks unfazed by her comments 

"...is this truly what you believe in?" Shamir asked as she sighed 

Byleth nods "Yes, without any doubt nor hesitation," Byleth replied in a calm voice 

Shamir closed her eyes and lean down as she stayed silent for a moment 

She just stared at Shamir as she leans back onto her chair 

"If it can't be avoided than..." Shamir opens her eyes "I do as you say," said Shamir as she stood up 

Byleth smiled "Thank you, Shamir, for listening," Byleth replied as Shamir exited out of her office 

She stood up and looked out of her window "Flames of Crimson bore a Knight who baths under the Azura Moon as the flames will consume the knight once more...no longer exist within the holy sister that shines brightly." she cast a heal within her hands "A Bright Flower under the Azura Moon and Verdant Wind will rest alongside the Crimson Flower and will not bloom once more," muttered Byleth as she snuffs it out 

She places a sign that says 'busy' on it and locked the door before taking out a return stone and raised it above her head before warping away 

\------------------

Ashe and Marianne met secretly outside of their hideout and inside a forest with their hoods pull back 

"Marianne, are you alright?" Ashe asked with a concerned look on his face 

Marianne put the letter into her bag and nods "Yes...it just, my curse, it still exist within me," Marianne replied 

"Oh...I see, will the Golden Deer react to your reappearance kindly or...get very suspicious?" Ashe pulls out his bow and stared at the night sky 

"I don't know, they reported me as dead but...I am still worried about being labelled as a beast by the Church of Serios," Marianne cast a bit healing light within her hands 

Ashe pats Marianne on her back "I understand that feeling just reveal yourself to Claude," 

"I agree, Claude is the least risky, even though..." Marianne shook her head "Nevermind, are they continuing with the current plan?" Marianne asked

Ashe sighed and nods "Flayn is going to burn at the stake during the next moon by the reminding members of TWSITD with the assistance from the Empire Penal battalion lead by General Metodey," Ashe replied 

Marianne sighed "I can't believe we held Flayn for this long and now...we are going to burn her alive?" 

He nods "Lord Chaos can't keep holding her as a hostage any longer, Marianne...TWSITD is restless against her and they want revenge for their fallen brothers and sisters, so we didn't have much of a choice. Thankfully they are going to do some...special ritual before burning her to make sure that she doesn't active her divine power or something close to that,"

"I know that, but...will you..." Ashe raises his hand and shook his head 

"No, you don't have to worry about Mercedes, Lord Chaos strictly forbid it. You also don't have to worry about the Death Knight, Lord Chaos or me appearing near the ritual site, we aren't assisting them...but Cornelia herself will present alongside General Metodey so please...be careful," said Ashe as he lowers his hand 

"Ashe..." She sighed as she looks directly at Ashe "Please, just pray for me and hope that things go smoothly," said Marianne as she snuffs out of the healing light within her hands before pulls the hood over her head 

"Yea, by the way, Marianne..." Ashe tosses her a talisman "Here you will need this," 

Marianne caught it and examines the Talisman "A Moonlight talisman?" 

"You will need it, to make sure that Cornelia doesn't spot you among your friends," Ashe replied in which Marianne bowed towards Ashe 

"Thank you...now, I must get going now," said Marianne as she ran into the forest itself while Ashe returns to the hideout 

\------------------

Yuri waited near the hideout until Chaos entered the scene 

"Your late, " Yuri frowned at Chaos as he twisted the dagger within his hands 

Chaos sighed "Not by much. Now did you enjoy your free time?" Chaos asked 

Yuri nods "Yep, but are we still doing to be part of that ritual?" Yuri asked 

Chaos nods "I am afraid so, they will tie all of you up to be sacrificed onto the altar,"

He sighed as Yuri looked at the night sky "...as expected but are you sure that they will be coming to our rescue because right now I have no plans of dying on an altar as a sacrifice," 

"I am for sure that they will come to the next moon to rescue Flayn," Chaos looked at the full moon 

"Beautiful isn't it...well it was a pleasure working with you Lord Chaos, Now can we get rid of these stupid collars?" Yuri asked as he points at the collar on his neck 

Chaos nods "Just don't tell the others, like what you did with the wolves and also...don't try to escape before the next moon otherwise the entire plan falls apart," She extends her foggy hand forward 

Yuri accepted Chaos hand as they both shook hands before entering the hideout with Yuri putting both of his hands behind his back while Chaos escorted him back to his room 

\-----------------------

Edelgard sudden woke up in the middle of night patting like an exhausted dog as her breathing became much heavier 

Dimitri woke up as he turned to face Edelgard with a concerned look on his face "El...are you alright?" Dimitri asked as he steadies himself 

She places her right hand over her face "Why...why? Why are you still haunting me?" muttered Edelgard 

He eyes when wide awake as he hugs Edelgard while patting her back "Edelgard, it fine...it just a dream... you aren't being haunted anymore," Dimitri whispered into Edelgard ear 

Edelgard pats as she slows down her breathing "I am sorry Dimitri...please forgive me, please!" she begged as she cries into Dimitri's shoulder 

Dimitri looked confused as he continues to pat into her back "What...what do you mean El?" he asked 

She soon slowly touches Dimitri's body than face before pushing herself back "I...please forget that embarrassing act Dimitri, I just had some...nightmares," said Edelgard in an awkward voice alongside her eyes don't match her mouth 

Dimitri just stared at Edelgard for a moment as he just nods before getting off of his bed and left the room without saying a single word 

Edelgard calmed herself as she lays herself again, trying to go back to sleep...at least until someone tapped her shoulder 

It was Dimitri with a glass of warm milk? Edelgard stood up straight as she stared at Dimitri who still has that concerned look on his face 

"El, drink this...it will help you sleep," Dimitri hands the glass of warm to Edelgard 

She carefully held it within her hands as she slowly takes a drink of the warm milk until the glass becomes empty 

"Better?" Dimitri asked in a single word 

Edelgard nods before going back to sleep 

Dimitri stared at Edelgard as he runs his fingers through her hair in a smooth like matter until she was finally asleep for good 

He picked up the empty glass and exited the room 

After that, he carefully tucks himself beside Edelgard before going to sleep himself 

(Ashe 'Personal' Bow: Pascanion: Range 1-2, 30 (35*) uses, 7 weight, 11 (13*) Might, 90 (100*) hits, 5 (10*) critical. Effect: Grant the user +6 Defence, 18% avoid, +10 (+12*) Fire Damage. Has a chance of backfiring against the user (50% - the user's Bow rank)) 

(Moonlight Talisman: Grant the user hide (can hide within a forest, woods, trees, and any other woodlands. Will be spotted if the user has Watchful or is within one space between the user.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh boy....Flayn is going to get the Sigurd treatment.)


	41. Part 40: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally to return back to Garreg Mach but first...Dimitri has something special for Edelgard

Edelgard woke up to see that Dimitri is wide awake 

"Good morning Dimitri," Edelgard stood herself up as she stretches her arms 

Dimitri smiled before getting off the bed "Good morning Edelgard, you should take a bath before eating some breakfast." he points at the bathroom door "It already filled with hot water, so you don't have to worry," replied Dimitri as he when behind the cover to change his clothes 

Edelgard nods as she enters the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her clothes and put them to the side before entering the tub filled with water as she slowly leans back 

"Claude...Dimitri...I will not let these nightmares comune me," muttered Edelgard as she stares at the ceiling 

\----------------

Earlier during the middle of the night 

"Well, well, well...it nice to see you again," cried out a voice 

Edelgard opened her eyes "Huh...what going on?" Edelgard asked as examines her surround which is a dark room with a little light that shines over her 

She tries to move her hand but realizes that she all tied up to a chair 

"You have failed us Edelgard, you have proved yourself unworthy!" the voice cried out as she tries to figure where the voice is coming from 

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward!" shouted Edelgard as she continues to examine her surroundings 

The voice started to laugh "Well my Necie, you killed me physically but remember that we made you into a perfect being," 

Edelgard eyes when wide "No...I killed you..." she steady herself "You are just an illusion!" 

"You did...at least physically but now...I exist within your mind my dear Necie," Thales reveals himself as he chuckles 

"You are just illusion within my mind, You are just illusion within my mind," muttered Edelgard 

"Oh...that just rude," Thales frowned "Ignoring your dead uncle, whom you murdered in cold blood,"

"You deserved it...after holding my father as a hostage and murdering all of my siblings!" shouted Edelgard as she struggles even more against the binds 

Thales just shook his head "They all died for our cause against the false star...it a necessary sacrifice," 

"Necessary?" She started to laugh a bit before her face transforms into complete madness "Necessary! You murdered them! Not only that...you murdered my entire body...my entire future is gone thanks to you!" She soon broke free from the binds as Thales just chuckles at her 

"How cute...you remind me of your brother. I can tell within your own eyes that you wanted to stay within Fhirhiad and that you didn't what to return home back to your father," Thales replied as Dimitri appeared beside him alongside Claude 

Edelgard face warped into despair as her hands started to shake "Dimitri...Claude...what are you doing here?" as she notices that someone is grabbing her feet. She looked down and noticed black hands pulling her down with a dark warp of a face 

"You abandon us...we trusted you!" cried out the voice as they drag her onto the floor 

"No...stop! I already avenged you!" Edelgard legs got pinned onto the floor while Thales and Claude pinned her arms "Wh...Claude, what are you doing?" 

"You betrayed us Edelgard, its time for you to pay for your crimes!" Claude replied a dark voice 

Thales smiled at the sight while Dimitri wrapped his hands over Edelgard neck and started to choke her 

Her eyes started to fill with water as she stared at Dimitri "Di...Dimitri...why?" Edelgard asked as Dimitri continued to choke her 

"You betray our mother, you betrayed my father, you betrayed everyone!" Dimitri replied as he tightens his grip around her neck 

"I...I am sorry Dimitri please...forgive me! Please!" She begged as her vision soon started to turn into darkness 

\--------------

Back at the present 

Edelgard sighed as she stared at her body within the water. She reached her hand forward "Dimitri..." she muttered as she sighed in relief 

After a couple of mins, the water started to warm up. Signalling that, it time 

She exited out of the tub, grabbed a long towel and wrapped it across her body. Edelgard exited the bathroom where a pair of female servants were waiting for her with another dress with an open back this time coloured blue on the outside like the original but this time it has a black inside 

"His Highness is waiting for you at the dining room," said the female servant as she bows 

"Thank you," Edelgard grabbed the dress off of her hands in which a servant bowed and entered the bathroom to clean up 

She entered when behind the cover with the female servant who assisted her in getting changed into the new dress. After that, she headed towards the dining room

\---------------

Dimitri sat patiently at the head dining hall as he examines his surroundings 

Earlier, the old sheets were pulled out and new sheets replace them. Servant brushed and mopped the floors clean alongside the tables 

Dedue arrived first wearing his school uniform and bowed towards Dimitri 

He smiled at Dedue "Good morning Dedue," 

Dedue nods and sat two seats away from Dimitri 

Claude burst into the dining room with a smile on his face. Claude is wearing a black suit with a yellow tie and black pants 

Dimitri chuckled at the sight of Claude "Claude...are you wearing a suit?" Dimitri asked 

He nods "Yep, I am doing this for you Dimitri and your future wife," Claude sat to the right of Dimitri as he nugs Dimitri's elbow 

Dimitri rolled his eyes as Edelgard makes her entrance causing him to blush bright red while Claude just whistled at the sight of Edelgard 

Edelgard calmly moved next to Dimitri and sat to his left 

Dimitri just stared at Edelgard until the servants arrive with their breakfast...and than they dig in 

Breakfast is kept as a simple meal. Eggs, bacon, a piece of bread and ham alongside a glass of milk

Rodrigue entered the scene with his plate of food and sat beside Edelgard 

Edelgard noticed something is wrong with Rodrigue as his face seems to be a bit of wreck "Lord Rodrigue...are you alright?" Edelgard asked as she stabbed the bacon with her fork and put into her mouth 

He nods "Yes, I am fine, Lady Edelgard. You don't need to worry about me," said Rodrigue as he digs into his food 

She sighed before turning towards Dimitri who is being teased by Claude "Claude what are you doing?" Edelgard asked 

Claude back off from Dimitri "Oh, it was just some harmless fun," Claude smirks at Edelgard 

Dimitri waves it off "Just leave it and focus on our meals. We still need to return to Garreg Mach at the end of the day," Dimitri replied 

Edelgard nods as they continue eating their meals 

\---------------

Byleth woke up inside her office as she stretches her arms. She sat down at her office to do some paperwork until a knock came onto her door 

"Who is it?" Byleth asked

A voice came through the door "Good your awake," said Jeralt as he burst into the room. Carrying a tray that contains a plate, a cup of coffee and a couple of more paperwork as he set the tray onto her table "Breakfast and a report for you," 

The plate has a sandwich with tuna and egg alongside spinach in the middle. Byleth picked up the sandwich in one hand and took a bite while using her other hand to pick up the report and reads it 

Byleth rolled her eyes as she sighed "Seteth is still worried about Flayn?" Byleth asked

Jeralt nods "Yea...he still going nuts about his missing sister. Can't blame him," Jeralt replied 

She set the reports onto her desk and took another bite from her sandwich "Even so, scaring the other student with his...' manners' is...questionable at best," 

He sighed "Well, it can't be helped, anyways do I still have to teach those brats?" 

Byleth shook her head "You don't have to father, I can handle today lesson," 

Jeralt smiles and pats Byteth on her shoulder "Good, Lady Rhea what to speak with you," 

She sighed as she took another bite "Very well, just substitute me for the first block," Byleth stood up to leave the room 

He nods "Sure, just don't be late for the second block," Jeralt replied as Byleth held the door open for her father

Jeralt took his leave to the Black Eagle classroom while Byleth locked her office and headed towards the Chapel 

Byleth sighed when she arrived at the front Chapel "Let get this over with," muttered Byleth in annoyed like manner 

\----------------

After they finish their breakfast and cleaned up the dining hall. Its time to return to Garreg Mach but first Dimitri asked Edelgard to meet with him at the garden

Edelgard obeyed and followed Dimitri into the garden where the flowers are about to bloom

Dimitri stopped as they arrived at the center of the garden and turned towards Edelgard "El, I am going to ask you something very important. So please...tell me the truth and only the truth," said Dimitri

Edelgard looked concerned but nods "I will Dimitri, you just need to tell me the question first," Edelgard replied 

He sighed as he blushes a bit before pulling out a pair circlet made out silver with one of them having a group of tiny red gems on it with a large gem at the forehead, same with the other hand but with blue gems instead "Edelgard, I know that you what to keep it a secret but...I think it the time that, we let it all go...Edelgard, can we finally reveal our relationship once and for all?" Dimitri asked as he extends the red circlet towards Edelgard 

Edelgard stared at the circlet as sighed and waited for a moment. She gave one long look at Dimitri before she nods as she grabs the circlet from Dimitri's hand and wore it onto her head in which Dimitri wore the other circlet 

Dimitri smiled at Edelgard "Beautiful...it a perfect fit for you," Dimitri touches Edelgard smooth face 

She blushes but kept a calm look on her face "It is beautiful...not going to lie. What is this Circlet Dimitri?" Edelgard asked 

"It called the Tulsa Circlet, the blue came from my father and the red...came from..." Dimitri sighed "From your mother," 

Edelgard looked sadden at the news, even so, she kept a strong face "I see, in that case, let us reveal our relationship as...' lovers'," Edelgard smirks 

Dimitri shrugs "Well, there were already rumours about us being lovers so...we just have to see," said Dimitri as they both headed towards the front entrance of the palace where the carriage is waiting for them

They entered the carriage while the servant packed their clothes onto the box located on the rear of the carriage alongside a medium-sized painting covered in a white cloth and placed with the most care, After that, they started to head back to Garreg Mach being escorted by Rodrigue and the Royal Guards 

"So, did you enjoy your time within Fhirdiad?" Dimitri asked in an energetic voice 

Claude smiled and nods "Yep, besides some encounters from the nobles...even so...I still enjoyed the tour," Said Claude as Dimitri frowned at the mention of the nobles 

"Yes, I did Dimitri and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to see the bright light within Fhirdiand," Edeglard replied as she smiled at Dimitri. Dimitri smiled back at Edelgard before turning his eyes towards the carriage window 

"By the way Edelgard. You look beautiful in that dress Edelgard," Claude smirks 

She rolled her eyes "Didn't you said that earlier if I remember correct," 

He just chuckled and points at the circlet on her red "Yea, I am just stating the horse in the room,"

Edelgard sighed and lightly punched Claude on his shoulder "Don't change...please, it would be pretty boring without you," she turns her head towards the carriage window as they wait for their arrival to Garreg Mach 

\-----------------

Byleth exited out the Chapel with an exhausted look on her face as she enters her own office, locked the door and sat down on her chair staring up at the ceiling 

Her little break was interrupted when she noticed a letter on her desk. She quickly picked it up and tore it open to read the content within the letter 

Byleth flips the paper open as she stares at it. Her eyes when wide as she continues reading the letter

After she finished reading the letter. Byleth moves the letter above a trash bin and cast fire within her hands. Causing the letter to transform into black ashes 

"_____ still at it again..." Byleth sighed as she turns around to face the window "Sothis are you still with me?" 

Dead silence was her reply within the room as she slowly opens the window to let the fresh breeze flow into the room 

She chuckled a bit as she smiles "I know...that is the price that I am willing to pay, even if means making the ultimate sacrifice," muttered Byleth as she closed the window and picked up her sword and swings it around within her room 

Byleth soon stopped and just halted for a moment "Thank you Sothis...after the ____________, we shall rest together as one and lead Fodlan into a new era of peace," 

She waited for a couple of mins before starting to laugh "I know...it funny isn't it...thousand of years...I remember every last one of them," Byleth started to laugh "Is this some kind of twisted joke? You...How dare you! Kill every last one of them!" She continues to laugh towards the ceiling "Maybe you are right Rhea...I am just another failure," her face morphed into a creepy smile "Your mother would be greatly disappointed in you, after all, The fears within your mind are going to be your downfall. You are just the firewood and all I have to do is just start the fire from my hands...to set it all ablaze," Byleth muttered as her laugher continues to echo within her room 

\----------------

After a long exhausting forced march. They arrived back at Garreg Mach and thankfully they arrived before the last block 

The Royal Guard and Lord Rodrigue would be staying at Garreg Mach for a couple of days while Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude and Dedue arrived back at their respective classrooms 

Dedue opened the door of the Black Eagles classroom which allowed Edelgard and Dimitri made their grand entrance, holding hands

The entire Black Eagles were shocked at the sight even Hubert seems to be very shocked at the sight between her majesty and Dimitri especially the Circlet on their heads 

While Claude burst into the Golden Deer Classroom with a smirk. Hilda just stared at Claude, shook her head and wipe her eyes before staring once more "Claude...are you wearing a suit?" Hilda asked as she wipes her eyes once more 

Claude just smirked in return "Yea, is something wrong Hilda?" Claude asked while the rest of the Golden Deer just stared at him with a confused look on their faces 

Back at the Black Eagles classroom. The Black Eagles surround the couple beside Hubert as they continue to ask questions about their relationship 

Edelgard and Dimitri gladly answered every single one of them before Byleth finally showed up with folders under her arms. They stopped and quickly when back to their seats 

Byleth noticed the circlet on their heads in which she smiled at the couple as she pats them both of the shoulders "I am very proud of you two...now" she then turns to the rest of the Black Eagles "Class is dismissed! Edelgard, Dimitri you two look beautiful but..." reveals the folder within her hands "I need you two to catch up on your work, that all I ask, This applies to you too Dedue. you need to catch up on your work. That is all," said Byleth as she hands them both a folder filled with work and giving another folder which is a bit smaller in terms of size to Dedue

Edelgard and Dimitri nods towards each other as they exited out of the classroom alongside the Black Eagles 

"Edelgard, what to do some homework together?" Dimitri asked in a single manner voice 

Edelgard smiled as she nods "Sure Dimitri, let go the garden as always," Edelgard replied as they make their way towards the garden (They were surrounded by a crowd of students for while until Hubert and Dedue started to break up the crowd.)

Dedue and Hubert followed along with Hubert preparing some tea and sparing his notebook with Edelgard, Dimitri and Dedue (Hubert originally only planned to spare his notes to Edelgard but...she made him spare the notes with Dimitri and Dedue.) 

Dimitri, Edelgard and Dedue spend most of the evening doing the work with Hubert tagging along 

Claude in the meanwhile is doing a redo on a test and has to catch up on a butt load of homework 

Byleth, on the other hand, locked the classroom shut to cleaning up the desk and the floor until she stopped "I can't believe it either but we just have to see, after all, they still need to attempt the rescue Flayn or..." Byleth sighed and stared at the ceiling "Get burned like a witch," she muttered as she continues cleaning "Sothis, I already told you...I am not backing down," Byleth finished cleaning in which she when to her chair and sat down "...yea, I know, I am changing the chains of fate...a fate worse than death huh...now that a sacrifice that I am willing to make," Byleth revealed her sword once more "Circlets are cute and it shows that my final plan is working," she frowned "Yea, I just need to forge the lighter for that firewood," said Byleth who set the sword aside, pulls out a piece of paper alongside ink as she starts writing a letter 

(Tulsa Circlet Red: Only equipable to Edelgard. The user gain plus five strength, immune to critical hits, gambit effects, instant death effects and gains the skill Nihil.)

Tulsa Circlet Blue: Only equipable to Dimitri. The user gain plus five resistance, immune to critical hits, gambit effects, instant death effects and gains the skill Guard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh my...Byleth doesn't seem alright.)


	42. Part 41: Time of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time of peace for the three lords

A new dawn has arisen within Fodlan. Dimitri woke up as he stretched his arms before changing off of his nightwear into his school uniform and wearing his circlet 

Yesterday they were doing their homework at the Garden. Claude burst in and begged for help with his homework 

They both rolled their eyes but agreed to help him out with the best of their abilities

Dinner was a special day for the couple as the entire Black Eagles and the Golden Deer (surprisingly) came to celebrate their relationship with a feast 

There was even soft angelic cake for the couple (Hubert asked Benadetta 'nicely' to bake a cake for the couple. She did have some help from Dedue). Even Byleth, Shamir, Cyril, Hanneman and Manuela joined the feast although Seteth, Rhea, Gilbert, and Catherine weren't present at all 

During the feast he noticed Shamir having a chat with Petra, same with Hubert and Dedue

The feast lasts into the middle night when Seteth finally came in and told everyone to go to bed for the night 

Currently, Dimitri straighten his hair and brush his uniform from any dust before exiting out of his room 

He examines both ways where the hallways are abandoned, Dimitri sighed in relief as he heads towards Edelgard room and gentle knocks on the door 

Dimitri waited for a response but he got nothing, he frowned as Hubert exited out of his dorm room "Well, Prince Dimitir...it looks like your up and early," said Hubert as he smirks 

He turned his face towards Hubert "Good morning, Hubert, I am just about to invite Edelgard for some tea at the garden after breakfast," said Dimitri 

Hubert smiled "Very well, I shall prepare your meals and...your tea," Hubert bowed before leaving 

Dimitri turn his eyes back to the door and knocked once more "Edelgard, it's time to wake up," He once again gets no reply which caused him to become concerned as he presses his ear against her door 

All he heard was heavy breathing and mutters which made his eyes go wide 

Claude exited out of his dorm room with an exhausted look on his face "Oh hey Dimitri..." Claude notice Dimitri wide eyes "Is something wrong?" Claude asked 

Dimitri nods "It Edelgard, I think she in danger," Dimitri replied as he was about to kick down the door but Claude raised his hand 

"Whoa...that is not a good idea your Highness," Claude when back to his room for a moment before returning with a lockpick within his hand "I handle this just cover me," He started to pick the lock open 

Dimitri just moved himself to cover Claude with his body as Ferdinand made his exit. Soon a click sound was heard which made Claude smiled "Got it," He pushed the door open and they both quickly entered 

Inside was Edelgard laying on her bed breathing and panting heavily as sweet is flowing down from her face

Dimitri's face was filled with horror as he kneels beside Edelgard "Edelgard! What wrong?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard rolled across her bed as she tightens his grip around her chest "...wait...what do you mean my...!" she begged as Dimitri took action 

He soon shook Edelgard's entire body "Edelgard! It just a dream...wake up!" shouted Dimitri as she opens her eyes widely and shoved Dimitri to the floor

Edelgard pats out of breath as she looks at Claude than Dimitri and finally herself "Oh..." she sighed "It happened again?" 

Dimitri just brush himself off and nods 

Claude's eyes were wide as he nods in agreement with Dimitri "Edelgard...we need to talk about your 'nightmares,'" said Claude 

Edelgard nods as she places her right hand over her face "Dimitri...Claude, can you leave for a moment...I need to change," 

Both of them nods as they left Edelgard room without saying a word 

She locked the door once more as she gets changed into her school uniform. After that, she picked up her red circlet and just...stared at it 

\-----------------

Earlier

Edelgard stood in a lonely circlet of light as she all tied up once more and in front of her is Thales with a smirk on his face

"Welcome back, my dear niece," said Thales as he chuckles at her 

She sighed and frowned "You...are you going to keep on torturing me?" Edelgard asked 

"You killed me...so why shouldn't I? Its also nice that we can have some... 'bond' time with my niece," Thales replied as he unties her 

Edelgard frowned as she examines her hands "I am still not changing my mind, you people are just monsters laying within the shadows," 

Thales sighed "What if I tell you the past of our 'race'?" Thales asked 

She shook her head "I won't give a single pity to your race or whoever has the 'truth' about the past. How can I trust you after killing my entire family?" 

He frowns "How disappointing...very well, I guess I have to try even harder to break you," Thales snaps his fingers as shadowy hands came out from the floor and pinned her onto the ground

Edelgard just sighed "Just get this over with...you are just a harmless dream at the end of the day," she closed her eyes as Thales move closer ___ ____ 

\----------------

Edelgard eyes when back at the Circlet "What..." she gave a confused look as she rubs her head"...why can't remember clearly? Nevermind I just get changed," muttered Edelgard as she wore her school uniform and place the Circlet onto her head before exiting out of her room 

Dimitri and Claude were waiting for her "Ready?" Dimitri asked 

She nods as they head towards the dining hall to get some breakfast 

Breakfast is the devil egg sandwich with some pan-fried eggs and ham. Nothing too special besides the devil egg sandwich 

Rumours of their relationship had spread like wildfire alongside Dimitri being the new King of Fearghus

whispers fill the hall as they look at the couple while Claude is...just there watching the pair 

Hubert left early to set up there meeting while Dedue is busy keeping an eye out for any possible threats 

Meanwhile, Shamir is...talking with Petra?

\---------------

Byleth woke up within her room as she silently walks into her office and locked the door. She opened the letter within her hands as she reads the content 

She sighed "At last...a time of peace until everything goes into Chaos," Byleth halted and looked towards her right "I already told you Sothis, Edelgard will only remember the nightmare parts...nothing else. So we don't have to worry...I didn't reveal my entire hand yet, after all...I am the only one that can see you and hear you," muttered Byleth 

She set the letter onto her desk "It is relaxing, I agree..." Byleth tightens her fist "The 'side effects' of using the Chalice of Beginning, cheating the butterfly effect and...my final fate," she looked up at the ceiling and sighed "A fate worse than death...I already told you...if a price that I am willing to accept," 

Byleth sat down on her chair and burned the letter within her hands over a trash bin "Yes...I will have a chat with Saint Cichol...even so, he won't abandon his sister that easily nor his daughter," She shook her head "It will depend if they can save Flayn before she gets burned on the stake and at least try to kill Cornelia," Byleth when back to her lesson report "It very unlikely though...she has the darkness ring and her spells can easily cause massive damage," She frowned as Byleth sighed "I saved her because she was the 'least bad' among the group alongside the fact that she has the most important info," Byleth grabbed the quill "Yes, I know Sothis...she is going to drop them the truth about the Tragedy of Duscur, it mainly going to hurt Edelgard mental but...she strong enough to handle it," said Byleth as she starts writing onto a piece of paper 

\----------------

After breakfast Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude met at the Garden and sat next to each other while Dedue and Hubert keeping an eye out for any possible threats and...well...any lookers 

Claude spin his finger across the table "So...Edelgard, willing to talk?" Claude asked 

Edelgard nods "Yes...I talk," she sips her cup of tea as she took a deep breath 

"Edelgard, you don't have to rush through this...we have plenty of time as this is a free day," said Dimitri as he comforts Edelgard by patting her in the back 

"Thank you Dimitri...but, let me get straight to the point," Edelgard sighed "I had a nightmare...about Thales," said Edelgard as Dimitri and Claude both had a concerned look on their face 

Claude leans back "Thales? Wait...are you talking about your Uncle?" 

Dimitri frowns as Edelgard nods

"I am afraid so Claude, even though I killed him physically...he is still within me..." Edelgard looks down at the ground "At least mentally," 

"Edelgard, Thales is already dead...you shouldn't worry as it all in the past...he can longer ruin other innocent people lives," said Dimitri as he calmly drinks his tea 

"Dimitri, I should have told you about this earlier but during a part of my dream...he got killed during a duel within my dream when he was torturing me...after that, I can't remember anything else...it all just fog and white light," Edelgard took another sip of her tea and sighed in frustration 

"Hmm? What do you mean Edelgard, are you saying that someone came into your dream and saved you?" Claude asked with a confused look on his face 

She nods "Yes, it as if someone came to my rescue but...I can't remember anything else, it just...void and fog," 

Dimitri looked concerned "That deeply worrying...got anything else within your dream Edelgard?" 

Edelgard set her cup down "I do remember one thing but it isn't clear. I remember being in front of the temple-like building made out of stone within a dark void and that the stone steps lead up to a stone throne," 

Claude crossed his arms "Is there someone on that throne?" Claude asked 

She scratches her head with her right room "Yes but once again as I stated earlier. It wasn't clear, however, I try my best to describe her...or is him? Nevermind, back on topic, she had dark green hair, green eyes, wears purple clothes with some gold and her height is the size of a...child," 

Dimitri lean back a bit "That description...it seems to fit Flayn but, she doesn't wear purple nor gold," said Dimitri 

"Maybe but Flayn got kidnapped, so we just have to see...if we can even have another chance of seeing her again," Claude looks down for a moment before looking back at the pair 

"That reminds me, there was another person besides her..." Edelgard when silent for a moment "But...I can't describe him...or her clearly as it...Chaos sitting next to that child," 

Dimitri's eyes when wide as he examines Edelgard "Chaos? He..." he shook his head "It was inside your dream?" 

Claude frowns as he straightens himself 

"I afraid so but...that it, I can't remember anything else," Edelgard frowned as she sighed 

Claude raised his hand "That good enough, you shouldn't push yourself...after all, I think it time for you to relax and clear your mind," said Claude who stood up first 

"I agree with Claude, let us go to the sauna and let the steam clean our mind," said Dimitri as he stood up alongside Claude 

Edelgard stood up as well "Yea, I agree...I shouldn't push myself into a reckless act," said Edelgard as they walk out of the garden while Hubert and Dedue started to clean up 

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude headed towards the sauna (while trying to avoid large crowds) as they change into their towels (Dimitri and Edelgard took their circlet off), prepared the sauna and entered the steam room together

Claude place some coal into the streamer while Dimitri and Edelgard sat down. Claude sighed in relief as he sat beside Edelgard 

Edelgard smiled as she leans back letting the steam clear her mind 

\--------------

Petra was called over by Shamir as they entered the library "What do you call for me Shamir?" Petra asked who still has her sword by her side 

Shamir turns towards Petra "What you think? To help you understand more of Fodlan," Shamir replied as she started to take some books out of the shelves 

Petra shook her head "I know that Shamir but why are you treating me with such kindness?" 

Shamir sighed as she set the books onto a nearby table and checks examine her surrounding for a moment "It simple, I am assisting you because you are part of the Black Eagles," her eyes aren't matching her face 

She quickly noticed this as she frowned "Shamir...I might not know the signs of Fodlan but your face is saying a different word," 

Shamir frowned and took a deep breath. She smiled "As expected from the Princess of Brigid," Shamir chuckled a bit 

Petra sat down "Are you supporting me because I am the Princess of Brigid?" Petra asked 

Shamir sat across from her "You half correct...even though my homeland is destroyed during the invasion, my people still support you, Princess," 

She smiled a bit "I see, so if I am a part of the Imperial army will you side with me?" 

She nods in reply "Yes, without any question...my loyalty for Lady Rhea has expired long ago and after seeing you within Garreg Mach...I knew exactly what my next contract would be," Shamir smiled in return 

Petra stood up and bowed towards her "Thank you, Shamir...shall I speak some details?" 

Shamir nods "Sure, but keep in mind that your Professor spoil it for me, especially the fact that Edelgard is now Emperor," said Shamir 

Her eyes when wide but she kept a calm look on her face "Yes, that is true...Edelgard became the new Emperor and reformed the Imperial..." Petra stopped as she struggles to speak out the last word 

"The Imperial Government..." Shamir finished Petra's sentence "I see, so there might be some hope for both of our people...I do hope that she doesn't disappoint me," said Shamir 

Petra smiled as she draws out the sword Gram "She hasn't Shamir, she promises Brigid that it would have complete independence after I complete my serves to the Empire," Petra replied 

Shamir had a suspicious look on her face "Hmm...we just have to see if she keeps her promise but anyways...I think we should continue your lesson from last time," Shamir gave a book to Petra 

She accepted it and opened a page "I believe in Emperor Edelgard, she has my total trust...as for the lesson, yes please...we shall continue," said Petra as she starts reading the book within her hands while Shamir continued the lesson from last time 

\--------------

Meanwhile within the Imperial Capital Enbarr 

Outside of the Royal Chambers, Commander Ladislava and General Randolph were waiting outside while a male Holy Knight exited out of the room 

"Is his former Majesty doing well?" Ladislava asked with a concerned look on her face 

The Holy Knight shook his head "Forgive me Commander but regrettable his former Majesty won't last any longer...he lost too much blood and his time is nearly up," said the Holy Knight as he walks away 

Both of them frowned at the news as they both look at each other 

Randolph places his right hand to cover his face "This is just great...General Metodey has deflected and now this," said Randolph 

Ladislava pats him on the back "It regrettable but we can't do much, thanks to the Church of Serios supporters within the Capital. They refuse to accept the reforms made by her majesty and are now wasting our time alongside manpower," 

"Not just them but the former higher nobility...they are still putting up a fight, thankfully they aren't strong enough on their own to handle the Imperial army but as you mention, it wasting our time and manpower," Randolph sighed as he brushes Ladislava hand back 

"I agree, at least for now, we have a time of peace. So how are you going to spend it?" Ladislava asked as she crosses her arms 

Randolph smiled "Well, I think its time for me to visit mother and my younger sister," 

Ladislava smiled in return "Very well, I just continue with my duties as normal," 

He frowned and shook his head "Oh no you don't Ladislava, I know you are the Commander of the Imperial army but you should honestly take this chance to relax and clear your mind," 

She rolled her eyes and sighed "Alright...fine you win, but..." Ladislava started to rub her chin "How am I going to spend it?" 

"Hmm...oh I know, why not come with me? You can spend some with Fleche and we could drink some tea, eat some cookies. Like I don't know...lean back and relax," Randolph extends his hand forward "So...your coming along?" 

Ladislava looked at Randolph than his hand "Well, I got nothing else to do," She accepted his hand "Just remember not to act like a fool in front of Fleche...after all, I could just tell them the time when you failed so hard during your time in training that you had to bribe me so desperate" Ladislava smirks 

Randolph groans and rolled his eyes "When will you ever stop mentioning that?" 

Ladislava lightly punch Randolph "Never," she replied in a single word as they walk through the hallways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy the new chapter.)


	43. Part 42: The Last Sign of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude finished their time within the sauna and after eating lunch, they decide to split off when Dimitri was called up by Seteth himself

Claude when towards the library to study while Edelgard grabbed a couple of cookies and when towards the greenhouse where she encountered Bernadetta who is holding a pot containing a plant and...singing? 

Edelgard smiled as waited in silence while Bernadetta closed her eyes, look up at the glass roof and continued to sing her song "♪Food, Food, come to me, fly into my mouth like a fly♪" 

She looked at the cookie within her hands, Edelgard slowly walks up to Bernadetta and places the cookie within Bernadetta mouth "Here you go Bernadetta, have a cookie," 

Bernadetta bit the cookie "Mmm, my imagination is so strong today it's like I'm eating a real cookie," she muttered as she continues to bite on it...until she opened her eyes and noticed Edelgard which caused her eyes to become wide 

Edelgard smiled at Bernadetta and said "Good morning Bernadetta," 

Her cookie fell from her mouth "L...Lady Edelgard!" she leaped back which caused her to drop the plant within her hand but Edelgard was quick enough to grab it 

"Carefully Bernadetta, you nearly dropped your plant," said Edelgard as she hands the plant back to Bernadetta 

Bernadetta accepted the plant as she bowed towards Edelgard "T..thank you Lady Edelgard, but may I ask, why are you here?" Bernadetta asked

Edelgard just points at her "You, Bernadetta, we have something important 'things' to discuss," She pats Bernadetta right shoulder "Once you are finished your task, meet me at the garden," Edelgard slowly walks away but stops just at the entrance "Oh and I nearly forgot, don't let my tea become cold otherwise I sent Hubert to remind you," said Edelgard as she exited out of the Greenhouse while Bernadetta mouth just dropped as she stared at the entrance 

Bernadetta soon snapped out of it "Huh...oh...sure, I...I will be there Lady Edelgard," Bernadetta sighed as she when back to her task 

\-------------

Claude was about to enter the library until he heard some voices within the room. He leans his back against the door as he slowly peeks around the corner where he sees Petra and Shamir having a chat together at one of the tables 

"Interesting, well I better leave before they notice me," muttered Claude as quickly leaves and heads towards the training ground where he saw Bernadetta running past him and heading towards the Garden. Claude smirked at her as he continues his way 

When he arrived, the training ground was left abandoned. He sighed in relief as he picks up his Apollyon and starts practicing his bow arm against the training dummy 

\-------------

Bernadetta arrived at the garden...the same place where Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard normally meet as Hubert pour them both a cup of tea before leading towards Edelgard and whisper something into her "Miss Varley has sent her request Lady Edelgard," whispered Hubert as he hands her the letter with the seal of the Crest of Indech. Edelgard stares at before whispering back towards Hubert "Bring that special 'Bow' for Bernadetta," Hubert nods before leaving them alone 

Bernadetta meanwhile just looked back at Hubert before turning her eyes back at Edelgard "Lad...Lady Edelgard, may I ask...why have you called for me?" Bernadetta asked with a worried look on her face 

Edelgard took a sip of her tea, opened the letter and examines the content before responding to Bernadetta comment "The reason why I called you here is that your father has been arrested, his crimes were corruption and treason against the Imperial royal family," 

Bernadetta faces when wide as she starts to panic "Oh no...am...am I going to be executed?" 

Edelgard shook her head "No, it's just your father that has been punished." she reveals the paper within her hand "Bernadetta, I am going to make an offer and it going to be a big one," 

"I see...so what the offer?" Bernadetta asked as she slowly calms herself 

"It simple, your mother is asking you to take over House Varley," Edelgard calmly sips her tea as she waits for Bernadetta 

Bernadetta just stared at Edelgard with a silent look before "What...b...bu..but why?" 

Edelgard sighed "Bernadetta...do you have any other siblings?" 

She looked down at the ground "No...but mother can take over...right?" 

She shook her head "I would allow it but..." Edelgard took a deep breath "Your mother isn't exactly popular with the common folk nor in the minor nobility due to her shaky... 'past'. I wish I could do something about it but..." Edelgard sighed as she leans back "She made her choice and asked me to hand you this," she hands the letter to Bernadetta "She what you to take over House Varley and to serve alongside the Emperor,"

She set the letter onto the table "I see, mother did order some servants to stuff me in a bag, I thought that I was being kidnapped but...instead, it was my mother trying to protect me from my father abuse," Bernadetta sighed as Edelgard respond 

"Your mother does care for you within her heart," she took another sip of her tea "Bernadetta, do you remember the time when I told you, my greatest fear?" Edelgard asked 

Bernadetta looked back at Edelgard "Yes, Lady Edelgard, you said that...you can't swim is that correct?" 

Edelgard nods "Yes, it one of my weaknesses that I am still struggling with but what if I tell you another weakness of ....." she stopped when 

Bernadetta raised her hand "May I ask? Why are you telling me this Lady Edelgard?" Bernadetta asked 

She sighed as she took another sip before responding "Its to show that you are not alone. Bernadetta, I understand your fears and that you what to shut yourself away from reality but soon or later, you will have to face the harsh realization of reality." Edelgard points at the letter "Like becoming the new head of House Varley," 

Bernadetta looked down with shame in her eyes as she slowly picks up the letter "So you are telling that...just because I shut myself inside my room, I wasn't prepared for 'reality'?" 

Edelgard nods once more "Yep, you been hiding within your den for too long and now...the sun has completely blind you," said Edelgard as she points at the bright sun in the sky

"I...I see," she got up from her chair and bowed "Then will you help me Lady Edelgard to become the next head of House Varley?" 

She pats her on her head "Sure, I would gladly help another friend out," her face turns into sorrow for a moment before turning back to her serious self "Especially the fact, that your grades are very impressive. You scored 3rd place during our last test. Only being beaten by me and Linhardt," 

Bernadetta sat back down and took another sip from her cup "I only beat Hubert by three points, Petra by six points and Dorothea by twenty points...it wasn't that much Lady Edelgard," 

Edelgard chuckled "You scored 83...that deserves some praise and also..." she leans next to her ear "I saw you smiling during your dance with Hubert," Edelgard smirks as Bernadetta face blush bright red 

"Tha...no, No Lady Edelgard! I...I was forced out of my den by Hubert!" shouted Bernadetta as she looks away and covered her face with both of her hands 

She started to giggle before bursting into a laugh as her body leans back 

She looked surprised at Edelgard laugh as she lows her hands onto her lap "Lady Edelgard...your...laughing?" Bernadetta asked with a confused look on her face 

Edelgard soon steady herself as she took another sip of her tea "What wrong? Am I not allowed to laugh?" Edelgard asked while smiling 

She shook her head "Oh no...it just that...you were always so serious when it comes to fighting or being inside a classroom...it like you are a completely different person," Bernadetta replied as she smiles alongside Edelgard 

"Sorry to crush your image but are you feeling any better now?" Edelgard slightly leans back as Hubert finally arrived with a case that has the marking of the Crest of Indech on it "Perfect timing Hubert, set the case on the table and keep an eye out for any unwanted attention," 

Hubert nods as he sets the case onto the table where he noticed Bernadetta staring at him. Hubert just made a wick at her causing her to blush before leaving them alone 

Edelgard hid her chuckle by using one of her hands to cover her mouth before Bernadetta turns her eyes back at her "Remember this case?" Edelgard asked as she points at the Crest of Indech 

Bernadetta nods "It...it...it can't be..." muttered Bernadetta as Edelgard slowly opens the case and shows to Bernadetta. The case was containing a bow covered in gold like plating, a black string and has a white middle "This is...the Inexhaustible...a Scared Weapon. How did you get this?" Bernadetta asked as she examines the bow 

"It a special gift from your mother," she points out the bow "She wants you to have it as the next head of House Varley," Bernadetta nods as she was about to pick the bow but Edelgard move the case away from her "Bernadetta, I think you are missing something," 

Bernadetta looked confused at her statement "Umm...what am I missing?" Bernadetta asked 

She sighed "Do you remember how the swear an oath of loyalty under the Twin Eagles?" 

"Huh? swear an oath but...I only do that if there..." she stopped for a moment and stared at Edelgard "...A new Emperor..." Bernadetta looked speechless at Edelgard

Edelgard smiled and nods "Well...it looks like you finally caught up to speed, My father has abdicated from his throne and made me the New Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Although the news has not reached to the public ears...only to the nobility and generals were present at the coronation beside Ferdinand, Hubert, Petra, Lysithea, Dedue, Claude and finally the Prince of Faerghus himself Prince Dimitri," said Edelgard 

Her breathing became heavy as her hands were shaking when Bernadetta tries to take a sip of her tea but Edelgard gentle comforts her by moving over and patting her on the head. After a couple of mins, Bernadetta finally spoke up "So...so that means...you were the one that ordered my father arrest, your majesty?" Bernadetta asked as Edelgard move across from her 

She nods once more "He was part of the Insurrection of the Seven, to strip away my father's power and the main cause of corruption within the Imperial court. But don't worry, I only ordered his arrest into prison, I am not planning for an execution...unless you what me to change your father punishment," Edelgard replied 

Bernadetta sigh in relief "I think that a fine punishment for my father, your majesty. As for the oath...yes, I remembered it..." she looked at the case than back at Edelgard "You what me to do it now?" Bernadetta asked 

Edelgard nods "Hubert...can you lend me your sword?" Hubert showed himself, however, he wasn't alone as Ferdinand was also present "Ferdinand? You were as well?" Edelgard asked as Ferdinand bows towards her 

"Yes, your majesty, I have heard that you were having a conversion with Lady Bernadetta," He turns towards Bernadetta "Bernadetta, you don't have to do this. You could just let your moth..." Edelgard interrupt Ferdinand by raising one of her hands 

"I am afraid that Ms. Varley has rejected that offer and is wishing to retire due to her shaky past," Edelgard took a sip of her tea 

Ferdinand was about to speak up but that when Bernadetta stood up and took a deep breath "Its alright Ferdinand, I will be fine...just believe in me," said Bernadetta 

Hubert looked shooked at her statement alongside Ferdinand but kept his cold look as he hands Edelgard a Mithril Sword

Ferdinand on the other hand just nods as he looks at Edelgard "May I be present at this ceremony, your majesty?" Ferdinand asked 

Edelgard nods "You may Prince Minister, just hold this case, stay silent and keep an eye out for any unwanted attention," Ferdinand nods in reply as he held the case within his hands behind Edelgard 

"Good luck to you Miss Varley," said Hubert as he bowed towards Edelgard before taking his leave 

"Pr...Prince Minister? So...you too?" Bernadetta asked Ferdinand 

Ferdinand sighed "Yes, her majesty, ordered a purge of the corrupt nobility and well...my father was among them. I couldn't believe the ugly truth until I saw it within my own eyes...thankfully she allowed me to serve in my father's place. So right now I am working hard to restore House Aegir image for the common people," Ferdinand replied 

Edelgard raised her sword in front of her "All of it was true, I had to work hard to remove the corrupted nobility within the Imperial and to reform the Imperial Government. Anyways, shall we start the ceremony?" 

Bernadetta kneeled right in front of Edelgard with her right leg forward, left leg back, right arm across her chest and her left arm behind her back

"Bernadetta Von Varley, today is a special day as from this today forward...you shall become the new head of House Varley," she places her sword on her right shoulder "Do you swear under the Twin Eagles of the Adrestian Empire, your absolute loyalty to the Imperial bloodline and its people?" 

Bernadetta nods "I swear under the Twin Eagles that..." Bernadetta soon when into complete silence. Ferdinand had a concerned look on his face while Edelgard just frowns. Sweat started to appear on her face

Edelgard quickly noticed it as she turns her head towards Ferdinand. Ferdinand points at himself in which Edelgard nods her head towards Bernadetta. Ferdinand bowed as he moves and leans next to Bernadetta, whispering something into her ear before moving back into his original position 

Bernadetta sighed in relief as she continues with her original sentence "That I shall serve for the rest of my life or until retirement," 

Edelgard smiled as she dubs her right shoulder then moves to her left shoulder and dubs it without saying a single word. Ferdinand noticed this but didn't question Edelgard "Now rise, Bernadetta Von Varley, as from this day forward...you just became the head of House Varley. Come and claim your gift to prove your birthright," said Edelgard as Ferdinand stepped forward and present the case towards Bernadetta

Bernadetta stood up straight and lift the case with both of her hands. She then bowed towards Edelgard "Tha...thank you, your majesty," said Bernadetta as she grabs the case upright with one hand

Edelgard sets the sword onto the table "No problem, but I have to remind both of you that you may only call me as just a princess within Garreg Mach instead of Emperor, Do I make myself clear?" Edelgard asked 

Both of them bowed and said "Yes your Highness," 

She when towards Bernadetta and pats her on the shoulder "You did well, now you should write a letter to your mother...she would be very proud of you," 

Bernadetta smiled "Th...Thank you, your highness, I shall get started," said Bernadetta as she cheerfully leaves the garden alongside the case within her hands 

Hubert smiled at the sight of Bernadetta before continuing his duty as a lookout 

Ferdinand meanwhile just when beside Edelgard "You when easy on her didn't you? You were supposed to speak another sentence during the second part of the dubbing but instead, you just skipped it," said Ferdinand 

"I know but that fine with me, after all, she is still struggling not to faint under my presence," Edelgard replied in a single tone 

He sighed in relief "I agree, she did faint while standing up when she encountered Hubert," 

"She still has some room for improvement but for now, let us just enjoy this time of peace," Edelgard gentle pats Ferdinand on his shoulder 

"Alright then, I see you later, your highness," Ferdinand leaves the garden 

Hubert entered the scene as Edelgard sighed in relief "Hubert, I am going to ask a serious question Hubert, so please...don't hide anything from me," 

Hubert simply nods "Anything for you Lady Edelgard," 

Edelgard looked at Hubert with a straight face "Are you love with Bernadetta Von Varley?" 

He made a slight grunting sound under his mouth but kept his calm "What type of question is that, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked 

"Yes or no Hubert, give me a straight answer," Edelgard replied as she examines the Mithril Sword

Hubert frowned but sighed "How did you know?" 

"I saw the dance between you and Bernadetta. Both of you were smiling as you dance alongside the music of the ballroom and rumours said that you took her to the infirmary when she fainted...while standing up," Edelgard smiled "How kind of you to support Lady Bernadetta. Anyways, where did you get this Mithril sword?" Edelgard asked 

He groaned in frustration as he ignored Edelgard first comment "I found it during my search inside my father office, the Mithril sword would greatly suit you Lady Edelgard," Hubert replied 

"I see so that how you found their hideout...very impressive," Hubert hesitated but just nods as Edelgard swings the sword around "This sword is very impressive. It has tons of weight behind each strike but it weighs less than a normal Long Sword. Maybe I should do some sword training just in case or...I could give it to someone else that would make better use of it, is that alright Hubert?" 

Hubert nods "I shall let you decide Lady Edelgard," he hands the sheath to Edelgard 

Edelgard took it and sheathed the Mithril Sword "Very well, now if you excuse me, I will be heading to the Training Ground. Hubert, you are 'dismissed' for this day of peace,"

He bowed "Yes, Lady Edelgard," said Hubert as they split off 

\----------------

Dorothea was chatting with the boys outside of the dorms until she noticed Bernadetta walking back to her dorm with a smile on her face

She split off from the boys and walked towards Bernadetta whose eyes were shut as she was humming until she bumped into Bernadetta 

Bernadetta opened her eyes and stared at Dorothea "Oh...hello Dorothea," 

Dorothea had a surprised look on her face "Bernie you are...smiling," 

She nods "Yes, I am...I got a gift from my mother," Bernadetta reveals the closed case 

She examines the case "Oh, I see. I got to say...even though your father is the biggest meany within Fodlan. Your mother still deeply cares about you, I am touched..." Dorothea stepped out of the way "Sorry for getting in your way," 

Bernadetta kept on smiling "It alright Dorothea, you don't have to feel bad for me...anyways, see ya," Bernadeta waved Dorothea goodbye as she shut herself inside her room 

"See ya...hmm, I wonder what was inside that case..." she shook her head "No matter, it none of my business," muttered Dorothea as she when back to the boys 

\---------------

Mercedes is still trapped inside the large cell alongside her friends. At least that was until a group of Dark men wearing dark robes burst into the cell and started to drag everyone away beside Mercedes

Constance was outraged "What is the meaning of this?" Constance asked as the Dark men didn't reply as they tied their arms tightly with a piece of rope same with Balthus, Hapi and Yuri 

Balthus tried to resist but got knocked out by a Dark spell. Hapi didn't bother to resist alongside Yuri who...doesn't look surprised at all unlike the other three 

Mercedes tried to help "No...Constance!" but one of the men push her onto the bed and started to beat her with a wooden club "Stop! Please!" begged Mercedes as they dragged her cellmates out with Constance still shouting while the rest are just silent 

Soon that man stopped beating her and left the room without saying a single word. Mercedes examines her surroundings within the cell...she is all alone now as another food trey entered this time holding a fresh loaf of bread, a jar of water, and a couple of fresh apples 

Mercedes just took the tray and placed onto one of the beds and started to pray as her eyes started to fill with water, her mouth muttered in dry lips and ignoring the pain inflicted onto her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Once again sorry for the delay.)


	44. Part 43: Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard got a new toy and decides to share it to Claude

Claude is still at the training ground practicing his bow while Casper is punching a dummy and Linhardt who is just sitting next to Lysithea as they chat about spells 

That all changed when Edelgard finally entered the scene as Claude quickly greets her "Hey Edelgard, what brings you here?" Claude asked 

Edelgard smiled in return as she unsheaths the Mithril Sword "Claude, may I ask...can you wield swords?" 

Claude nods "Sure, I could but I am not exactly the best wielder...also couldn't you wield it yourself?" 

She swings the sword around a bit "I could, but you know...I wield an Axe as my main weapon and you are wielding a bow...so I would highly recommend having a close-range weapon just in case," Edelgard replied 

He just rolled his eyes as he pulls a dagger from his boot "Is this not enough?" 

Edelgard just simply nods "A dagger won't do much against armoured foes," 

Claude flips the dagger around "Maybe so but if I hit their joints then...I won't have any problems," 

She hands him the sword "True, however, if your opponent is skilled enough or if you are facing a monster then your tiny little dagger won't even scratch them," She gave a concerned look at Claude as he examines the Mithril Sword 

He put the dagger back under his boot"If that the case then I rather run away and use my bow," Claude replied as he hands the Mithril Sword back to Edelgard "It is a nice sword, not going to lie but...I rather use my brains. So just give to someone else instead, I can handle it on my own," 

Edelgard looked disappointed but nods "If you say so," Edelgard sheath the Mithril Sword back as Dimitri also entered the scene with an exhausted look on his face "Dimitri...are you alright?" 

Dimitri just sighed and nods "Yes, it was mainly a discussion between me, Rhea and Seteth. About being the new King of Faerghus," said Dimitri 

Claude crossed his arms "I see, so it was just a normal discussion? Nothing special?" Claude asked 

Dimitri nods "Yes, nothing special but we did get interrupted when a Knight burst in with an exhausted look on his face, in which Seteth and Rhea asked me to leave," 

She places one of his hands under her chin "An exhausted knight? If what you describe was correct...that knight must have travelled a great distance or...got exhausted from a battle," said Edelgard 

"I agree, it must be something important. In the case..." Claude leans in to whisper something "Shall I eavesdrop on their conversion?" 

Edelgard and Dimitri turn to face Claude as they examine their surroundings before whispering back 

"Claude, you know the punishment for eavesdropping right?" Edelgard gave a concerned look 

Claude nods "I know but don't you worry...that only appeals to nonstudents of Garreg Mach. So even if I get caught, I will only get detention," Claude smirked 

Dimitri frowned "How can you be sure? This is just straight up...suicide," 

He shrugged "Maybe so but hey...I got live dangerous sometimes to get valuable information," 

Edelgard sigh "Fine...we allow it, but please...for the sake of your friends..." Edelgard points her finger at Claude "Don't get caught," 

Dimitri sighed but just waved at Claude while Claude himself just nods "Thank you Edelgard, now if you excuse me," Claude bowed towards Edelgard and Dimitri before leaving in a hurry 

Dimitri turns towards Edelgard "Edelgard, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard shook her head "No, but I trust in Claude abilities not to get caught, anyways that reminds me. Dimitri, can you wield swords?" Edelgard asked as she reveals the Mithril Sword 

He nods "I could but, I rather wield the spear or the lance if possible..." Dimitri noticed the Mithril Sword "A Mithril Sword? Is that why you were asking if I could wield swords?" 

She nods in reply "I also rather wield an Axe if possible. I asked Claude earlier and well...he would rather wield a dagger or the bow," 

Dimitri sighed "Well, Claude is Claude so I am not surprised. In the case, how about we do another duel but this time with swords, Is that fine with you Edelgard?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard looked at Dimitri "Well, we got nothing else to do so...sure, let do it," said Edelgard as they both entered the armoury and grabbed a training sword 

Casper had already left earlier to get a snack alongside Linhardt (got dragged by Casper) Lysithea was the only one here as she moves in front of Edelgard 

Lysithea crossed her arms "Edelgard, mind if we can have a chat over tea?" Lysithea asked 

Edelgard pats her on the head "Sure, once we finish our duel, we shall," Edelgard replied as she gets into position, same with Dimitri while Lysithea just sat down to view the duel 

Dimitri points his sword at Edelgard "Are you ready Edelgard?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard did the same and nods "The Eagle and Lion..." she smiled "Let us clash once more!" 

Both of them charge forward as Edelgard swings her sword wide as Dimitri easily blocked but failed to parry in which allowed Edelgard to do another swing 

Dimitri this time parried it as he quickly kicks Edelgard in the chest pushing her back 

Edelgard recovered quickly as Dimitri thrust forward as she deflects the blow before making a quick thrust at Dimitri's chest. However, Dimitri just grabbed her sword arm with his left hand, pulled her in and spun around to land a pummel strike against her rear head 

"Ow," Edelgard cried out as she rubs the back of her head 

Dimitri smiled as he turns around to face Edelgard "It looks like another win for me," 

Edelgard sighed but nods "Yep, you won this time," 

Lysithea clapped at the pair before leaving 

She noticed Lysithea leaving "Dimitri, I am going to have a chat with Lysithea," she hands him her training sword "so if you can excuse me," said Edelgard as she follows behind Lysithea 

Dimitri nods "Alright, I guess I...train more," he sighed as he examines his surroundings before putting the training sword back and grabbed a spear as he trains himself against a training dummy 

\--------------

Claude when inside the Chapel as he examines his surrounding. All he saw was a couple of Priest/Priestess but..no guards "This is strange...no guards within the Chapel...why?" Claude muttered as he carefully enters the second floor which is a restricted area at this moment of time

He started to control his breathing and moves alongside the stone walls as Claude sneaks towards Rhea's room while watching his steps against the wooden floor. Thankfully the teachers are taking this day of peace...so maybe the guards did the same and are taking a day of peace? That would explain why no one is guarding the second floor or the third floor 

He then carefully leans against the wall as he peeks around the corner noticed Rhea and Seteth talking to each other 

Claude frowned "Shoot...I can barely hear their voices but I can't move any closer without risking my life. I just I have to fill in the voids," muttered Claude 

Rhea is looking out at the sky while Seteth is behind her making it impossible for Claude to read their lips "Lady Rhea, __ ____ ____ _____ ___!" Seteth shouted 

She shook her head "I truly understand ____ the bottom of my _____, ______." Rhea sighed "However, the Knights of ______ have been greatly _______ from the ambush...I am afraid that their investigation will be _____ permanently." Rhea replied 

Seteth tightens his fist "I...I understand," he looked up at the sky " Flayn, _ ____ ___ ____ ______." muttered Seteth 

Claude just shook his head as he continues spying on Seteth and Rhea 

\-----------------

Lysithea and Edelgard entered the garden as they sat across from each other 

"So, Edelgard...ready to talk?" Lysithea asked with a frown on her face 

Edelgard calmly sips her tea "Yes, go ahead," 

"...time..." Lysithea looked down "Time is slowly slipping away from us. Even if we destroy the monsters from existence...the damage has already been done. You know that...right Edelgard?" her eyes were filled with sorrow 

In which Edelgard sighed as she leans back "I...I know," she shook her head "But let not talk about it. It already hard enough to tell the painful truth to Dimitri," 

Lysithea frowned "So you told Dimitri but...not Claude?" 

Edelgard looked back at Lysithea "That right...I forgot I haven't told him the painful truth yet..." she covered her face as she leans forward "How is he going to react?" 

She gave a concerned look as she took a sip from her cup "I can't predict the future Edelgard but you will have to tell him soon or later about your shorten life span thanks to those experiments," 

"Thank you, Lysithea, I am just worried...Claude is working his hardest to make sure that Dimitri and I get a bright future. If I tell him my shorten life span then...everything he has worked so hard for will be ultimately wasted," Edelgard frowned 

Lysithea shook her head "Not everything will be wasted, Edelgard. You can still set the seeds for a brighter Fodlan and if that the case," Lysithea stood up from her seat "I will work my hardest until my time eventually runs out," 

Edelgard gave a concerned look but she nods "Thank you, Lysithea, your offer has given me some comfort for the future," 

She smiled a bit as she took another sip of her tea "No problem Edelgard, now is it alright if we can talk about the future of House Ordeila," said Lysithea 

"Very well, let us get started," Edelgard replied as they both started to discuss the fate of House Ordeila 

\----------------

Ferdinand was fishing on the wooden walkway with Hubert as they sat next to each other but that didn't last long

Hubert managed to catch a couple of fish as he reels the line one last time before packing up and he just...leaves without saying a single word

He didn't bother to ask Hubert, on why he is leaving as he reels in his line. Grabbed the small fish from the hook and tossed it into a nearby bucket filled with water halfway. Then he grabbed a new bait, stabbed it through the hook and let the line loose into the water 

Ferdinand patiently waits until someone tabs his shoulder causing him to turn around to face Dorothea who gave a concerned look "Ferdie? Are you fishing?" Dorothea asked 

He nods "Yes Dorothea, are you going to tease once more?" Ferdinand when back to his line which caused her to frown 

She crosses her arms "No, it just that...you changed Ferdie after that field trip. You use to be all noble and always wanted to challenge Edelgard but now, you are just so...groomy. This isn't like you, Ferdie. What happened during the field trip to Enbarr?" 

Ferdinand just shrugs "You should ask Edelgard herself, you might find it...surprising," Ferdinand replied 

Dorothea looked upset but she turned around and left, leaving Ferdinand alone 

\-------------

At the Imperial Capital, Ladislava and Randolph were taking a day off during this time of peace. Both of them are having a chess match inside the living room, wearing their gambeson armour without any of the plates nor chainmail 

Randolph has taken four soldiers, a lancer, a sage and a Gigas Knight but...

Ladislava managed to seize two soldiers, both lancers, a sage, a Gigas Knight and his Empress 

She managed to keep her Emperor safe by using a fortify with the Gigas Knight while keeping the pressure up as she seized another soldier by using her Empress 

Randolph looked at the bored as he moves a soldier into position to protect his Sage 

Ladislava smiled as she moves her Saga into position 

He moved another soldier to block the Saga path to his Gigas Knight "Nice try, but I won't make the same mistake," said Randolph 

She sighed as Ladislava moves her Empress into position "Check," 

Randolph looked confused as he stares at the bored "Huh?" he soon realized that he left himself open by moving that soldier "Carp...I left myself open again didn't I?" Randolph moves his Emperor to safety 

Ladislava smirks as she moves her Lancer into position 

He moved his soldier from the right two spaces forward 

In return, she moves her Lancer right into the Sage movement behind enemy lines 

Randolph just looked confused as he used his Sage to take out the Lancer 

Ladislava chucked a bit as she took the Sage with her Empress "Check," 

He frowned realizing his mistake "Great...this is going to be 'fun'," Randolph rolled his eyes as he moves his Emperor out of the way 

Ladislava took a soldier with her Empress "Check," 

Randolph moves his Emperor to the right 

She just shook her head as Ladislava moves her Empress right in front of the Emperor "Checkmate Randolph that silly mistake cost you the game," said Ladislava 

Randolph just sighed "I know, I know...you don't have to say that again," 

"You should have moved your Emperor to the left or better yet...don't take my Lancer with your Sage. If you had been more vigilant then maybe you would have won," Ladislava leans back 

Fleche soon entered the scene "Yea, brother you made that same mistake when we played chess," Fleche teased 

Randolph covered his face "Fleche," he looked at Fleche as he lowers his arms "Wait a min...what are you doing here Fleche?" Randolph asked 

She smiled at Randolph "Ma, says that supper is ready," said Fleche as she quickly runs out of the room 

Ladislava and Randolph stood up and headed towards the dining room until they both heard someone knocking on the front door 

"I get it," said Ladislava as she heads towards the front door and opened it 

At the front door stood an Imperial Guard with a letter within his hand"Commander Ladislava, our scouts spotted the traitors between the former house Nuvelle and Brionac Plateau. Shall you release the keys for the Imperial Army?" The Guard asked as he hands her the letter 

Ladislava quickly reads it "So they decide to hide within the forbidden forest...smart move," she muttered before turning back to the guard "No, it too risky for the Church of Serios eyes. For now, send our fastest Messenger to Garreg Mach and that he/she is not allowed to rest until he/she gives the news to her majesty...and only her majesty or drops dead," 

The Guard nods "Yes Commander, we shall obey," the Imperial Guard bowed before taking his leave 

Ladislava closed the door and entered the dining room"Ladislava...what was that?" Randolph asked 

"A call," Ladislava replied as she took her seat and started to eat 

Randolph shrugs "Alright," 

\-----------------

Lysithea finished her demands for the fate of House Ordeila 

Edelgard face is filled with worry "If that what you decide then...I will gladly accept your demands," 

Lysithea stood up and bowed "Thank you Edelgard, now if you excuse me...I need to continue my studies," Lysithea replied as she leaves 

She sighed as she took another sip of her tea. Edelgard closed her eyes and leans back, letting her mind to rest in peace 

\-------------------

Byleth visited Gronder Field all on her own as she arrived at the center hill. She looked over at the South, North and finally East of Gronder Field as she places her Sword of the Creator and kneeled down 

\-----------------------------------------

At Gronder Field the three former house lords are going to meet once more but this time for battle as the Imperial army arrived from the South, the Kingdom from the North, and the Alliance from the East 

Edelgard looked over at the battlefield as the Imperial army gets into position alongside her classmates beside Ferdinand who got killed trying to protect the Great Bridge of Myrddin 

Dorothea was supposed to be at the rearguard but once she heard the news of Ferdinand death...she asked if she can be positioned near Hubert 

"Are you sure about this Dorothea? You will be at the frontlines against the Kingdom," Edelgard gave a concerned look at Dorothea 

Dorothea nods "Yes, Edie please...give me the chance to avenge Ferdie, he saved my life during the Great Bridge against 'Prince' Dimitri forces. Plus, my Meteor spell can't hit anyone if I am position within the rearguard so that also another reason why I what to be position near the frontlines." Dorothea replied 

Edelgard stared at Dorothea whom eyes seem...dead and lifeless. She sighed but nods "Very well. I also send Casper to protect you both from any possible fliers," 

Dorothea bows "Thank you, your majesty," as she leaves to join in the West with Hubert 

Linhardt is positioned in the rearguard alongside the other healers but even so...his face is still filled with worry and doubt 

Casper is filled with energy as he moves into position in the west 

Same with Petra but towards the east instead of west

Bernadetta is at the center of the hill with a couple of Ballisticians and Fortress Knights alongside a couple of Gigas Knights 

Bernadetta is preparing her Ballistae alongside the other Ballisticians but even so, she still has a worried look on her face 

Edelgard turned towards Lysithea with a concerned look "Lysithea, are you ready to face your former classmates once more?" Edelgard asked

Lysithea kept a straight face as she nods "I am...but what about you Edelgard?" 

She stared at the overall battlefield as she saw both armies prepare for battle "Is that even a question?" 

She shook her head "No, the Professor...she dead isn't she?" 

Edelgard sighed "I saw her fight against Rhea before she..." she looked away as a tear fell out of her eye 

"Fell down the cliff...I am truly sorry Edelgard but at least we manage to capture Rhea," said Lysithea as she gently pats on her back 

She sighed "True..." Edelgard examines her Axe "For a moment, I was going to...chop her head clean from her wicked body but..." she shook her head "Nevermind, anyway, let us focus on the upcoming battle," Edelgard replied as she stood up straight 

Lysithea nods "Gladly but...can this be avoided?" Lysithea asked 

Edelgard looked at Gronder Field "Normally I won't but under my Professor wish...I try again," she turns towards a group of Messengers "Tell Bernadetta to pull back slightly from the hill. As for the rest of you...send a message to Prince Dimitri/Claude Von Riegen that I request a meeting at the center of the hill," 

\-------------

In the North of Gronder Field

Sylvain is preparing his mount alongside Ingrid "The upcoming battle is going to bloody isn't it?" Sylvain asked 

Ingrid nods "Even so, this battle will decide the fate of Fodlan." Ingrid replied while brushing her Pegasus 

"I know that but...Ingrid, not to burst your bubble but...we are heavily outnumbered thanks to the Alliance refusing to join us after his Highness kill...." Sylvain got interrupted by Ingrid 

She lowered her hand "Lorenz and Leonie, both of whom were defending the Great Bridge alongside most of the Alliance soldiers...I can't believe that our Highness murdered them without any mercy,"

Sylvain sighed "Yet, we continue to serve him," 

Ingrid rolled her eyes "We swore our loyalty to his Highness, to our homeland of Faerghus. We can't back down...not now," Ingrid mounted upon her Pegasus 

"I understand, let us just pray that his Highness see the error of his ways," Sylvain also mount up as they prepare for battle 

\--------------

In the East of Gronder Field 

Claude is preparing his Wyvern until Hilda came up to him 

Claude turned around to face Hilda "What is it, Hilda?" Claude asked 

"Claude...are we still allied with the Kingdom?" Hilda asked with a concerned look on her face 

He shook his head "Not anymore, I thought I could trust Dimitri but once I sent Leonie to assist...he just killed her alongside Lorenz," 

Hilda frowned "I...I see, so who are we siding with?" 

Claude just shrugs "No one, I guess...but..." he looked towards Gronder Field "I don't what Edelgard and Dimitri to die. They use to be our...our classmates and our friends," 

Hilda was about to speak once more but she got interrupted by Judith "Boy! Its nearly time!" shouted Judith 

Claude nods as he mounts on top of his Wyvern 

The Battle Between the Eagle, Deer and Lion is about to begin while none of them realize that someone is observing them "Well, well, well...the Three House Lords are going to fight each other." he smirks "This is going to be entertaining," said Thales who is surrounded by a group of Dark Masters overlooking Gronder Field 

Professor Byleth, on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen as a pair of Imperial Messenger rode across the field towards the Alliance/Kingdom 

Claude looked surprised as he dismounts and listens what the Messenger has the say while Dimitri, on the other hand, was about to kill the messenger but Felix, Annette, Gibert, Rodrigue and Mercedes managed convinced him to listen to the message "Her Imperial Majesty, wish Prince Dimitri/Claude Von Riegen to meet at the center of the hill," shouted the Messenger 

Judith and Hilda looked baffed at the messenger while Claude's face when wide as he stared at the center of the hill where they saw the Ballisticians pulling back "Well if this can be resolved peacefully without any bloodshed...I take it," Claude frowned as he heads towards the center of the hill alongside Judith and Hilda 

Dimitri was about to throw his Javelin at the messenger but Lord Rodrigue moved between the Messenger as the messenger rode back to Edelgard "Your Highness, we still need time to prepare and to get reinforcements, I suggest stalling for time," said Rodrigue 

Dimitri frowned "Fine...I shall lend you some time but if anyone from the Empire or Alliance draws out there weapon. Charge at them without any mercy," said Dimitri as he heads towards the center hill with Dedue by his side

"Father, are you sure this is a wise idea to send him all on his own?" Felix asked with a concerned look on his face 

"You shouldn't worry, my son...Dimitri strength is good enough, just get into your position Felix," Rodrigue replied 

Felix sighed but moved into his position in the east 

Edelgard looked happy at the news and the fact, that Claude and Dimitri have accepted her invitation as she heads towards the center hill, however, not everyone is happy nor trustful of the Kingdom and Alliance 

Hubert frowned at the news of his majesty heading up to the center hill alone beside Bernedetta group "I don't trust that they will keep their promise...tell everyone that if anyone from the Kingdom or Alliance draws out their weapon. We shall attack without mercy," said Hubert 

The Imperial Sages nods as they prepare their spells alongside Dorothea while Casper is sharping his axe 

Petra looked on at the center hill cleaning her blade with a cloth 

Meanwhile, an Eagle has flown overhead Gronder Field, a Lion coming out of the woods and a Deer overlooking Gronder Field 

Finally, a lonely figure wearing a hood arrived at the cliffside "Please...please Edelgard, don't disappoint me now. Not after so many attempts," muttered the figure as she pulls back her hood revealing a green like hair and the Sword of the Creator 

( 'The Battlefield is intense as neither side is backing down. Gronder Field is the same place where the Battle of the Eagle and Lion happened. Right now our Majesty decides to risk her life to hopefully end these five long years of war...please Edelgard...please succeed as I can't stand the sight of blood,' Signed by Linhardt )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard lost her Professor during the Battle of Garreg Mach. Even though they still succeed in capturing Rhea...the Kingdom has decided to declare war against the Empire alongside the Alliance as they managed to retake Garreg Mach but after an incident during the battle of the Great Bridge of Myriddn. Which caused the death of Lorenz and Leonie. The Alliance decided to end their truce with the Kingdom 
> 
> After taking the Great Bridge of Myriddn from the Empire, the Kingdom decided to continue their advance. while the Alliance army was shocked at the news of Lorenz and Leonie's death. It hit Claude the hardest after losing Marianne who ended her life and Lysithea who turn coated to Edelgard's side. Even so, they advanced towards Gronder Field 
> 
> Edelgard has asked for peace between the Kingdom and Alliance after the Battle of Garreg Mach...she got no reply from either side. She tried once more after taking the Great of Bridge of Myriddn from the Alliance (she spared Judith and Leonie)...once again no reply 
> 
> Now, after losing the Great Bridge of Myriddn. She gathered the Imperial army and headed towards Gronder Field. The same field where the Battle of the Eagle and Lion has taken place. However, Edelgard decided to attempt one more time to seek peace under her Professor wish


	45. Part 44: The Blood of the Eagle, Deer and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is attempting to seek peace between the Kingdom and the Alliance but...things can never end well.

Edelgard waited for Dimitri and Claude on top of the hill alongside a couple of Imperial Guards, Fortress Knights and Gigas Knights 

Claude arrived first with a smile on his face. He waved at her "Hello Edelgard, it nice to see you again," said Claude 

Edelgard smiled back "Same with you Claude...even though we fought on different sides. Claude, we share the same ideologies yet...you decide to oppose me..." her face transforms into a frown "May I ask why Claude?" Edelgard asked 

He frowned in reply as Hilda and Judith returned to their position within the Alliance army "It quite simple Edelgard, you threw Fodlan into war and chaos...so I decide to become the hero of the story but...after you spared Leonie and Judith..." he looked towards the Kingdom "I don't know what to say anymore as Dimitri is just...crazy," 

Edelgard had a concerned look at Dimitri as he slowly walks up while Dedue stood back. She kept a calm look as he steps closer towards her "Hello, Prince of Fearghus. Its been a while hasn't it?" 

Dimitri just looked at Edelgard with a frown on his face "It has been a long time...too long," he raised his spear towards Edelgard "So tell me Edelgard, why shouldn't I tear your little body into pieces?" Dimitri asked as the Fortress Knight and the Imperial Guard draw their weapons 

Edelgard, however, raised her hand which caused the Guards to back off "Peace...I don't what any more blood to be spilled under my feet." Edelgard replied 

Dimitri and Claude just stared at Edelgard as if she lost her mind as Dimitri chucked "Peace? Is this some kind of twisted joke?" 

Claude looked surprised "Edelgard...you should have told us earlier instead of, I don't know...invading us," Claude frowned 

Edelgard sighed "I did, I send two messengers. One for you Claude, and one for Prince Dimitri...didn't you receive their message in the past five years?" Edelgard asked 

Dimitri frowned "Maybe I have or maybe I haven't," 

Claude shook his head "No. Not a single messenger reached into my ears." 

She looked confused as Edelgard sighed "I see...so this is what they were planning, Claude, Dimitri I..." Edelgard got cut off when she one of the Imperial Fortress Knight turned around and raised it axe above Dimitri muttering "Kill, kill...kill,". Edelgard mouth was about to cry out something but Dedue reacted quickly as he blocks the Axe with his shield 

Dimitri turned towards the Fortress Knight and with a firey look quickly raised his relic at her "I knew it! It was a trap all along!" he turned towards the Kingdom army "Kill every last one of them!" shouted Dimitri as the Kingdom army started to charge before turning back to Edelgard 

Edelgard looked horrified alongside Claude as Edelgard shook her head "No, Dimitri, I just wanted peace. In the name of our Professor, please Dimitri...stop!" Edelgard begged as Dimitri stabbed the Fortress Knight in the neck with his relic causing the nearby guards to draw their weapons as they step in to guard Edelgard 

Claude stepped towards Edelgard "Wait, you mean Teach?" Claude asked 

She nods in reply 

He sighed in relief "I see, I think, I get the whole picture now," Claude turned towards Dimitri who started to slaughter the guards with Dedue by his side 

Dimitri broke the Shield of the Fortress before stabbing it through the neck guard with his spear. He noticed Claude standing right next to Edelgard "So...it looks like you have finally shown your true colours, Claude," 

Edelgard was shaking as she turned to see that the Imperial army is clashing with the Kingdom on the West flank while the Alliance is fighting the Kingdom in the East and the Empire in the South with Judith and Hilda standing in the rear with a shocked like expression their face as their soldiers charged forward...all three armies have officially clash within Gronder Field 

Claude rolled his eyes before pulling out his bow "Well...this is just great," he moved forward right in front of Dimitri as the Guards back off "Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?" Claude asked 

Dimitri spit onto a nearby dead body "Move, Claude, I have no more words to exchange with you turncoat," Dimitri replied 

He frowned but kept his calm "It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. In that case, I won't budge," Claude raised his bow and sword as Dimitri charged forward 

Meanwhile, the remaining Fortress Knights, Gigas Knights and Imperial Guards moved forward to prevent Dimitri being reinforced alongside keeping Dedue busy 

While Edelgard stood there, motionless as she stares at the battlefield "Everyone is dying...the blood at my feet is consuming me," muttered Edelgard as her eyes started to water 

Claude barely dodged Dimitri strikes but even so, he still got scratched by a couple his thrust as he tries to keep avoiding his relic while trying to find an opening as his relic is useless in close range 

That was until Dimitri turned towards Edelgard as he forms a smile on his face. He pushed Claude back a bit as he quickly lunges at Edelgard. Claude eyes when wide as he shouts "Edelgard! Watch out!" 

Edelgard snapped out of it as turned towards Dimitri. Her eyes when wide as she stumbles back before a cold shaft of Dimitri relic tore through her Armour and when straight through her right lower chest "Gah..." she raised her hand towards Dimitri "Di...Dimi...ti..." Dimitri pulled his spear out of her body as she fell onto the wooden planks while her blood started to pour out of her wound and her Relic fell beside her 

Dimitri raised his spear above Edelgard and was about to finish her off until an arrow from Claude hit Dimitri on his knee 

Claude looked at Dimitri for a moment than at Edelgard...than at Dimitri again "Dimitri...I guess I was wrong to place my faith into you Dimitri...as right now...you have just completely transformed into a mindless monster, in that case...I try my best not to kill you," said Claude as he fires another arrow at his knee 

Dimitri frowned as he turns towards Claude and threw one of his Javelins at Claude but Claude just rolled out of the way and fired another arrow at his leg. Soon Bernadetta arrived at the center of the hill as she kneeled in front of Edelgard "Your Majesty...your wounded!" cried out Bernadetta 

Edelgard covered her wounds with her left hand "I know that Bernadetta but don't worry...just focus on seducing Prince Dimitri or...kill him if you must," said Edelgard 

Bernadetta nods as she pulls her Inexchaustible and draws her bow before releasing her arrow right into Dimitri's leg 

Dimitri didn't cry out in pain as he just chuckles instead as he tosses his Javelin at Bernadetta 

She quickly rolled to the side while Claude fired another arrow but this time Dimitri used one of the corpses as a shield before tossing at Claude causing him to fall down the steps 

Bernadetta started to panic as she releases another arrow at Dimitri. In response, he just slices the arrow clean with his Relic which caused her eyes to go wide "I...impossible..." muttered Bernadetta as Dimitri stepped forward 

Edelgard realized what about to happen "Bernadetta! Run!" shouted Edelgard but it was too late as Dimitri lunged at lightning speed, giving Bernadetta no time to react as he thrust his relic straight through Bernadetta heart killing her instantly before tossing her body far and away 

She attempted to grab her Relic with her right arm only for Dimitri to step on it and points his relic at her neck "Any last words Edelgard?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard stared right into Dimitri's fiery eyes as she took a deep breath "Dimitri...can I ask you a favour?" 

Dimitri scoffed "That will depend on the request," 

She smiled at Dimitri "Kill those..." she got cut off when Claude released his arrow as it landed right onto Dimitri's left arm

"Dimitri, stop with this nonsense! We don't what to kill you!" shouted Claude as he raises his sword 

Dimitri pulled the arrow out and pulls out a Javelin "I told you to get out of the way!" shouted Dimitri as he tosses it at Claude 

Claude reacted quickly as he deflects the Javelin with his sword but by doing so...the sword broke into a thousand pieces and only left the guard handle "Dimitri...your forces are getting overwhelmed, they are about to die! Please, Dimitri, tell your forces to retreat! I am begging you!" 

"Shut up!" Dimitri replied as he lunges forward and thrust at Claude 

However, Hilda came to the rescue by using her Relic to block Dimitri spear "Ow...how strong is he?" Hilda asked 

Claude sighed in relief as he pats Hilda by the shoulder "Super strong due to his crest. He can easily tear us apart with a single strike...by the way, I thought I told the army to go on standby unless needed," said Claude 

Hilda looked confused "Wait...I thought you veto that order and that you told us earlier that we have to prepare in case if someone draws a weapon," 

He shook his head "What? I didn't veto it..." Claude dodged another Javelin from Dimitri "Nevermind, we talk later," 

Dimitri lunged forward at Hilda as she backs off to avoid his wide swings with his relic 

Meanwhile, the Kingdom slowly overwhelm the Center hill as the Fortress Knights and the Gigas Knights are struggling to hold the line while Dedue is still keeping the Imperial Guards busy 

Edelgard slowly looked over to her South flank where she saw Petra dodged Ignatz arrow before going in for the kill as she stabs her sword through his neck before moving on to her next target which is Raphael who just screamed at her for killing Ignatz. Bernadette corpse is still on the bottom of the hill as the battle rages on while her vision started to get burry "No...not now...I...I still need to hold on," muttered Edelgard as blood continues to pour out of her wound 

Claude released another arrow at Dimitri but he just sliced it with his relic before grabbing a nearby Axe from a dead Fortress Knight before tossing it like a throwing Axe at Hilda in which she barely dodged it but even so...she got a scar on her arm 

"Ho...how dare you scratch my body!" shouted Hilda as her crest actives but Dimitri in return, just active his crest as he made a wide swing upwards 

Hilda tries to counter it but her relic was no much from Dimitri strength as he tore through her Relic, Armour and Flesh like a hot knife through butter as she got sliced in half

Claude's face was filled with horror and shock "Hilda! Dam it...how strong are you Dimitri?" Claude muttered in frustration as he releases another arrow at Dimitri but this time at his chest which caused his mouth to overfill with blood 

Dimitri however, just chuckled as he lunges at Claude. Giving him no time to react before stabbing him through the chest 

Claude looked at Dimitri then at his spear before reaching out to his face "Dim...Dimtri...please...return to your...former self..." muttered Claude as his entire body drops cold 

He sighed as he kicks Claude's body down the steps. Then he when back to Edelgard who is still at the same location...still holding onto her wounds "Teacher...I tried...my best," Edelgard muttered. She noticed someone standing near her as slowly looks up at Dimitri which caused her face to transforms into total shock "How are you still alive?" 

Dimitri sighed as he coughs out some blood "Now your time has come Edelgard," he raised his spear above her chest "For my family...Die!" shouted Dimitri but before he can slam his spear down Dedue shouted "Your Highness! Watch out!" 

He raised his head towards South where Dimitri saw Lysithea launching a Luna spell. Dimitri frowned at his wounds as Lysithea's spell completely consumes him. His screams could be heard from a mile away at least until Lysithea finished her spell which disappeared into black dust and in its place was Dimitri staring up before his entire body came crashing down onto the ground alongside his relic 

Dedue face soon transforms into fury as he was about to charge but that when Hubert arrived with a couple of Imperial Sages. He cast death onto Dedue alongside Lysithea but with Luna. Dedue was known for being a wall against physical foes but...against magical...that a different story as Dedue fell from their combine magic 

Edelgard sighed in relief but at the same time disappointment as she stares at Dimitri corpse 

The Imperial Saga quickly when to the front lines while Hubert and Lysithea when over to Edelgard who is still bleeding "Your Majesty...you're gravely wounded," said Hubert with a concerned look on his face 

Lysithea tried to heal Edelgard but it failed "Edelgard...don't tell me that... you're going to..." Lysithea got cut off when Edelgard nods 

"Yes, Lysithea...I am afraid so, I let my guard down and now...my time is up," replied Edelgard as Hubert tighten his fist while she takes out her crown, letting her long hair flow to the ground "Hubert...may I ask you a favour?" 

Hubert nods "Yes, your Majesty, anything for you," 

Edelgard smiled as she turns towards Lysithea "Lysithea, come forward and lower your head for a moment," 

Lysithea obeyed Edelgard's orders in which Edelgard placed the crown onto Lysithea head "Under the twin eagle...you shall become the next...Emperor of the Adrestian Empire." she turns towards Hubert "Hubert...from now on...serve Lysithea with your life," said Edelgard as her voice started to get weaker and weaker 

Lysithea looked shocked "Edelgard...why?" 

Hubert just nods in silences before turning himself away 

Edelgard covered her wounds once more "It because to them...we look like sisters with your white hair. It is easier to create an illusion that you were one of my younger sisters from the former Adrestian royal family that survived...from these monsters." she looked up at the sky "I know, that it will be hard on you and that you don't have a lot of time left but...please Lysithea, for the sake of our Professor and me...unite Fodlan under one banner and...defeat those monsters once and...for all," she looked away from Hubert and Lysithea "Now...leave me and return to Enbarr for your official coronation, Hubert you should know where my last will is," Hubert sighed, turned around and bowed in reply before turning back around once more and just started to walk away from the center hill 

She nods "I promise Edelgard, I promise that your legacy shall not die here!" Lysithea stood up and chased after Hubert "Hubert...battle report?" 

He just sighed "The Kingdom and the Alliance have been routed but...at a heavy cost. Petra, Bernadetta, Dorothea, Casper are among the dead. Linhardt is still trying to heal Casper and Dorothea but...to no avail, your majesty," Hubert replied as they both arrived at ground level 

Edelgard smiled at the two as she stared at the blood-stained battlefield "Everyone is dead...I can't believe that I held on to my life for this long." she started to chuckle before looking down at the wooden planks "Dimitri...Claude...I failed. My dear teacher please...forgive me, I tried my best but my very best wasn't enough," muttered Edelgard as her vision started to get weaker "Please...forgive me," 

She soon heard sone footsteps coming her way "You did enough Edelgard," said the voice 

Edelgard stared up as she noticed a green-haired woman...but that face, she could easily remember it clear as day "Professor...that you is it?" 

Byleth nods as she kneed down and grabbed her hand "Yes Edelgard, it's me. I am here at last but for now...rest up until we meet again," said Byleth 

She smiled back "Thank you, my teacher...I am glad that I can see you for one last...time..." her hand soon dropped lifeless onto the wooden planks as her body when cold 

Byleth sighed as she places Edelgard cold hand down "Everyone is dead," she wanders around the blood-soaked battlefield...everyone besides a few people from the Empire survived as for everyone else, they are either dead or missing

She soon arrived at the center of the hill. She stopped as Byleth places her sword down and kneed "Another failure," she sighed before Byleth quickly turned around with her sword pointing at Thales neck 

Thales smiled "Well, well, well...the Fallen Star tried to foil our story, how native of you," said Thales as he smirks at her 

"Thales...how are you still alive? I killed you before," Byleth replied as she stood up straight while still keeping her sword pointed at his neck 

Thales just laughed "You don't get it, do you Fallen Star? You will never ease the darkness within us," 

Byleth frowned "I see," she lowered her sword "It the classic 'No matter how much light there is...there is always darkness laying under that light'. So no matter how many times I try...it will always end with the same result unless..." She looked over at the bloody battlefield "They can become 'friends'...I guess there one way to find out," muttered Byleth as she raises her sword and points it at her chest 

He just stared at Byleth with a confused look on his face "Hmm? I guess I don't need to waste my magic against you...we shall meet against Fallen Light at another time," Thales smirks as Byleth thrust her sword right into her chest 

\------------------

Byleth was floating through the empty void as short bursts of visions appeared within her mind 

Dimitri at Gronder Field holding Byleth who is dying within his arms "Professor! Oh gods...no...why...are you going to haunt me as well?" 

Edelgard holding her corpse within Fhirdiad "My Teacher...no...this can't be happening...teacher please wake up! We promise that you won't let go...please don't go!" 

Claude arrived at her corpse within the streets of Enbarr "Hey come on Teach...stop joking...teach...teach!" 

Dimitri points his spear at Byleth within Gronder Field "You...why are you standing in my way?" 

Edelgard smiling at her Professor within Garreg Mach "Professor, your alive...no wait." that smiled disappeared within her face as she raised her Axe "Please forgive me, my teacher, but...we are on different sides." 

Claude near the docks of Derdriu "Teach...why...why did you betray us? Why...answer me!" 

Dimitri surrounded by a group of soldiers as they impale their spear into him "Edelgard! I...I kill you!" 

Edelgard arriving at Fhridiad with her axe and armour covered in blood "Rhea...where are you! Where are you!" 

Claude staring at Byleth who is kneeling right in front of him "I am sorry but...you can't be forgiven." 

Dimitri, Edelgard and Claude dying within Gronder Field 

Edelgard hanging herself, after the news of her teacher betrayal 

Claude killing himself after losing everyone during the battle of Enbarr 

Dimitri getting killed by Claude during the battle of Gronder 

Edelgard staring the blood-soaked field of Gronder as she leans on her axe

Claude overlooked at the blood-soaked field of Gronder

Dimitri continuing onto Enbarr even though he is heavily wounded 

(Etc) 

Byleth started to breathe heavily until she arrived at the same place...the same area as she kneeled right in front of the throne "Sothis...can I ask you a favour?" Byleth asked with an emotionless look on her face as she looked up at the empty throne 

\------------------

Byleth finally when back to reality as she looked over Gronder Field. She sighed in relief as she picks up her sword. Raised in the air for a moment then she leaves. She stopped for a moment and looked at her right hand before closing it "No...too risky," Byleth muttered as she continues her walk

\-----------------

Edelgard's 'rest' was soon interrupted by Dorothea "Hello Edie, can we talk for a moment?" Dorothea asked

She nods as Edelgard straightens herself "Yes, you may Dorothea, what is it?" 

Dorothea sighed "Ferdie is...feeling off since the trip to Enbarr...did something happen to him?" Dorothea asked 

Edelgard looked at Dorothea and shook her head "No Dorothea but if you what to know on why Ferdinand is feeling off...then tell the other Black Eagles to meet at our classroom. I explain everything," Edelgard replied as she stood up 

She just sighed once more "Very well Edie...I get the others," Dorothea quickly leaves the garden 

Edelgard sighed in relief as she slowly walks out of the garden 

( 'Before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. We discuss some things near the ruined Remire Village, it was mostly about the history between TWSITD and Rhea. TWSITD claimed that Nemesis was trying to save his people from the corrupt dragons that suppressed humans while Rhea claimed that Nemesis was just a merciless bandit...I don't know who to trust as both of them bring up valid proof that they were saying was true...honestly, I just what this endless nightmare to...end once and for all. I could care less about the past and more on the present and the future. As the past has been rewritten so many times that...it difficult to see who is telling the truth. So for now, I just have to focus on passing the tools for the next generation... then we can finally have peace at least. Sadly I won't able to see the bright future nor be able to be remembered as the hero that saved her students or all of the Fodlan. Instead, the Three Lords, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Claude Von Riegen shall lead Fodlan into a brand new future without me,' Signed by Professor B. Discovered by _________ Von Blaiddyd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( _________ Von Blaiddyd...what an interesting name indeed.)


	46. Part 45: The Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for Edelgard to reveal the truth to Dorothea and Casper...enjoy!

Edelgard entered the Black Eagles classroom as she examines the room for any possible magic or listening holes before the rest of the Eagles to show up 

The first one to arrive is Hubert as expected alongside Ferdinand who seems to be...down

Ferdinand sighed as he approaches Edelgard "Edelgard...are you going to reveal you're true statues?" Ferdinand asked 

She nods "Once everyone has arrived and that we can confirm that we aren't being spied on. I tell my true statues," Edelgard continues to examine the room while Hubert sat down 

"Thank you, your majesty," Ferdinand bows before taking his seat 

Hubert smirks as Petra arrived and sat across from him 

Edelgard smiled at Petra and Petra smiled back in return 

After a couple of mins, Bernadetta arrived...surprisingly before Casper, Linhardt and Dorothea alongside the fact that...she decides to sit next to Hubert as he just looks away from her? 

She didn't bother asking as Casper and Linhardt arrived alongside Dorothea who just nods to Edelgard 

Edelgard nods back as she stood up and when front and center. Staring at her classmates 

"Is everyone here?" Edelgard asked as she examines the room 

"Here!" 

"Here!" 

"Here!" 

"Here...." 

"Here!" 

"HERE!" 

Hubert just nods as he locks the door 

She took a deep breath "Ferdinand, Hubert, Petra, Bernadetta...step forward and stand in front," Edelgard ordered 

Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra obeyed alongside Bernadetta who originally hesitated for a moment before deciding to stand up with her classmates 

Dorothea and Casper stared at Edelgard with a confused look on his face while Linhardt straighten himself as he seems fully interested

Edelgard looked over at Dorothea, Casper and Linhardt "Dorothea...Casper and Linhardt. I am going to ask you...as a friend. If I am the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, will you side with me, no matter the foe...yes or no?" 

Dorothea and Casper looked shocked as he straightens himself "Edelgard...what are you talking about?" Casper asked 

Dorothea stood up "Yea Edie, what type of question is that?" Dorothea asked alongside Casper 

She sighed "Speak the truth and only the truth...I will ask again...will you side with me? Yes or no?" Edelgard asked 

"Well, of course, we would...after all, we are your classmates," Said Casper with a confused look on his face 

Linhardt just rolled his eyes as Dorothea just nods in agreement 

Hubert and Ferdinand had a disappointed look on their face while Bernadetta looked worried for Dorothea 

Edelgard looked up at Linhardt "Linhardt...I am still waiting for your answer," said Edelgard

Linhardt sighed as he stood up "Your Highness, I think you already know my answer," Linhardt replied before leaning back on his chair 

Her face soon turns into a smile "Thank you, Linhardt," 

Casper looked confused "Did he accept or not...Linhardt answer me," 

Linhardt nods "Figure it out for yourself," Linhardt replied as he leans back on his seat 

Dorothea sighed "Thanks Linhardt..." she turns towards Bernadetta "Bernie...can you tell us what going on?" 

Bernadette point at herself for a moment before realizing that Dorothea is talking to her directly "I...umm..." she turned towards Edelgard 

Edelgard shook her head towards Bernadetta before looking back at Dorothea 

"Sorry Dorothea...just ask someone else instead," said Bernadetta as she took a step back 

Dorothea frowned "Alright..." she turned her eyes at Edelgard "Edie...can you please explain what going on...your Highness?" Dorothea asked 

Hubert shook his head "Wrong Dorothea...I think you made a mistake within your words," 

Ferdinand sighed while Dorothea was taken back by Hubert's comment "Huh? What do you mean Hubie?" 

"Dor..." Hubert got cut off when Ferdinand stepped forward and raised his hand towards Hubert 

"Hubert...let me do it," said Ferdinand in which Hubert nods as he backs off 

"Ferdinand...what did I do wrong?" Dorothea asked with a confused look on her face 

Ferdinand took a deep breath "Dorothea...you addressed Edelgard wrongly," said Ferdinand 

Casper gave a confused look at Ferdinand "What do you mean? Edelgard is the Princess of the Empire so...shouldn't we call her 'her highness'?" Casper asked 

He just shook his head "Yes and no...yes we should normally the case but...not today," Ferdinand turned towards Edelgard "Isn't that right...your majesty?" 

Dorothea's and Casper's eyes when wide while Linhardt just yawned and Edelgard smiled 

"Yes...Ferdinand or should I say...Prince Minster," Edelgard replied as she waits for Dorothea and Casper reactions to this shocking news 

Dorothea just looked at Ferdinand, then at Hubert, Petra, and Bernadetta "Y...you...you knew?" Dorothea asked 

Ferdinand nods "During the field trip to Enbarr, her ma..." he looked Edelgard for a moment before shaking his head "...Edelgard made a special request to her father to step down and pass the crown to Edelgard. He accepted without any question and we had a special coronation with the Minor Nobility and the Imperial Generals, after that..." Ferdinand stopped as he tightens his fist but that when Edelgard pats him on the shoulder 

"That enough Ferdinand...you said enough, I explain the rest," said Edelgard in which Ferdinand sighed in relief as he takes a step back. She turned her eyes back at Dorothea "I ordered Petra to arrest all members of the Upper Nobility...mainly those who were part of the Insurrection of Seven." 

Casper soon stood up "Wait...that means...my father was arrested?" 

Edelgard nods "Linhardt's, Bernadetta's, and Ferdinand's as well. But don't worry, I already pardoned your father and Linhardt's due to their past efforts for the Empire and not having a major role within the Insurrection. However..." she looked over at Ferdinand and Bernadetta "Count Aegir and Count Varley on the other hand...were arrested for treason and are now placed under strict house arrest," said Edelgard 

Dorothea just looked Ferdinand with a sorrow look within her eyes as she lowers her head towards the ground 

Casper sigh in relief as he sat down while Linhardt just smiled at Edelgard as she continues with her speech 

"Now that you know my true status. I will ask once more...will you side with me, no matter the foe, yes or no?" Edelgard asked once more 

\----------------

Meanwhile, Mercedes is alone within her cell laying on her bed as someone opened the cell door which turns out to be the Death Knight or to be more exact...Emile with his instructor uniform without the mask 

Emile enters the room as he noticed the tray of food that has been left untouched "Mercedes...you need to eat," 

Mercedes just shook her head as she rolled over to reveal her face which is pale as a ghost "Why should I Emile?" 

He faces soon transform into panic as he grabs a jar of water "Mercedes...are you trying to kill yourself?" Emile asked 

She shook her head once more "If I die now, my friends would grief for me. I am just...tried," said Mercedes as she smiles a bit 

Emile just frowned in response "Dear sister, you aren't feeling well, please...you need to eat," he picks up a piece of bread and hoovers it over Mercedes's mouth 

Mercedes chuckled "Thank you, Emile," she grabbed the piece of bread and took a bite out it which made Emile smile a bit before turning back to his normal self 

"Mercedes, did you finish your letter in time?" He examines the trays of food as he takes out the spoiled outs like old bananas or rotten apples 

She nods as she replied in a weak voice "I can't believe that the Professor is Chaos and that Ashe is still alive alongside Marianne, they have been hiding this entire time," 

Emile didn't respond as he places the tray onto the empty bed across from her "Please wait here sister," said Emile as he leaves the cell and Mercedes alone 

\-----------------

Claude, on the other hand, was finished with his mission as he walks out of the Chapel and sighs in relief "That was way too close," muttered Claude as he walks down the steps but that when a pink-haired woman stood in his way 

Hilda had a frown on her face which made Claude a bit confused 

"Oh no..." he covered one of his eyes with his right hand "I know that face...Did, I do something wrong, Hilda?" Claude asked in a worried look on his face 

She just sighed "What were you doing in the Chapel?" Hilda asked 

Claude just sighed "What do you think?" 

Hilda just shook her head "Claude, are you sure that you are telling the truth?" 

He frowned as he sighed once more "Yes Hilda, I am telling the truth..." he gently push Hilda away "Now if you excuse me. I have something else to attend," said Claude as he makes his way towards the training ground leaving Hilda frustrated but didn't say another word 

\----------------

Dimitri was resting near the training ground, waiting for Claude or Edelgard to show up...thankfully the former finally arrived "Claude, your back," said Dimitri as extend his hand towards Claude 

Claude accepted Dimitri's offer as they both shook hands "What do you expect? Sure...I nearly got caught earlier but...only nearly," said Claude as he smirks 

Dimitri just shook his head in response "Oh Claude, anyways got anything to report?" 

He nods "Yes...but I couldn't hear their conversion without getting caught. So all I got were some blank words. Even so, it seems to be about..." Claude place one of his fingers onto his chin "Flayn but I am not sure," 

Dimitri frowned at the report but he pats Claude on the back "It good enough, it better to have some information than nothing at all," 

"Yea..." he examines the training ground "Hey Dimitri, what to give Edelgard a visit?" Claude asked 

"A visit?" Dimitri straight himself "Well, we could arrive a bit early..." he looked at Claude for a moment as he took a deep breath "Very well, let go," said Dimitri as they both exited out of the training ground 

\-------------

Edelgard waited for their response as right now her only reply is...silence. This continued for a couple more mins until Casper finally stood up and when right in front of Edelgard 

"Edelgard, I have decided to join the Empire or to more exact. You, your Majesty," said Casper with a straight face 

She smiled at Casper as Edelgard pats him on the shoulder "Thank you, Casper," Edelgard looked over at Dorothea "Now, you are the only one left," 

Dorothea took a look at the Black Eagles. She looked Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Hubert, Linhardt, Petra, Casper and finally Edelgard "Edelgard, remember our little conversion about...the nobility?" Dorothea asked 

Edelgard nods "I only purged the corrupted part of the nobility but reward those who have done worthy deeds to the Empire alongside putting forth a bunch of new reforms that will save the common folk, even so...Dorothea please, I still need your talents, as no one else can replace you," said Edelgard 

Dorothea sighed as she stood up straight "If that the case then...Edie, I join you but...if I sense something wrong...then I am leaving," 

"That good enough" She pats Dorothea on her shoulder "Thank you, Dorothea." Edelgard when back to her original position and drew out her Mithril Sword "From this day forward...I am going to reveal the dark secrets about the Church of Serios...about the horrible truth behind the scenes of the Central Church," said Edelgard as she raised the sword towards the air 

\------------------

Meanwhile in Seteth office

Seteth slams his fist onto the desk "Ahhh!" he sweeps his hand across the desk letting the papers fall onto the floor before taking a seat and place both of his hands over his face "Flayn...where are you?" muttered Seteth but that when he felt something on his neck 

"Don't move,"

Seteth lowered his hand onto the desk "Who are you?" Seteth asked 

The voice chuckled "How rude of you....have you already forgotten about me?" 

He tightens his lips as he looks at the fog covered hand "Chaos...your Chaos," Seteth sighed "Now what...are you going to assassinate me?" 

Chaos lowered her blade "No, I am just going to give you a message about...Flayn," 

Seteth frowned "Oh...are you going to tell me that I should give up on my sister. You kidnapper!" shouted Seteth 

She just shook her head "No...in fact, I am giving you a single chance to save your sister." 

"...Huh?" He had a confused look on his face "Is this some kind of twisted joke?" 

Chaos just laughed "If this was a twisted joke then I wouldn't be here in the first place." 

Seteth tightens his fist "You were the one that kidnapped Flayn. So why should I believe in everything you are about to say?" 

She gentle taps him on the shoulder "That because...you don't have any cards left to play. If you what to save her then you must accept my offer otherwise...you might as well say goodbye to your sister or should I say...your daughter," 

His eyes when wide but he kept a calm look on his face "Daughter? You must be mistaken...she is my younger sister," 

Chaos chuckled once more as she moves right in front of him "Oh Seteth, you should stop lying, after all, Your dear Cethleann means everything to you and well...she going to suffer a fiery fate under the Azura Moon with the Crimson Flower blowing through the air by the Verdant Wind. So Cichol...what is your choice?"

Seteth stared at Chaos with his calm face transforming into doubt and fear "........"

"Have, I cut your tongue Cichol?" her fog like hands touch his chin "Look at me Cichol and I shall offer you a deal, I lend you some information on Flayn whereabout but after saving your daughter..." Chaos points her sword right as his neck "Cichol and Cethleann shall leave Fodlan once and for all," 

Cichol frowned at Chaos "What type of offer is that, Chaos?" 

Chaos shook her head "How disappointing. Oh well...it appears that you have sealed your daughter fate," She sheaths her blade under her dark cloak as she slowly walks away from him 

But that when Seteth stood up "Wait! Stop! I..." he bit his lip as he continues his words "I...I accept your offer...Chaos," 

She turned towards Seteth and walked up to him "Good, now...listen up Cichol. I am going to say this once and if you mess this up...you can say goodbye to your dear Cethleann either by fire...or by my blade," 

Seteth had defeated expression on his face as he sat back down "I...I understand," 

\----------------------

Edelgard explained her entire plans to declare war against the Church of Serios in which some of the students were a bit shaken up on the idea of facing off against the Knights of Serios but none of them back down or drop out 

She also explained why she hated the Church of Serios and how corrupted they were although she completely left our her entire past as instead focus on the old ways of the nobility, corrupt, etc 

After that, everyone was free to go but of course, they would still have to keep Edelgard true statues a secret if possible

Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Dorothea, Casper, and Petra left the classroom but Linhardt out of all people walked up to her "Your Majesty, once we defeat the Church of Serios, can you give me a special room where I can study/research?" Linhardt asked 

Edelgard nods "Sure, once we defeat them...I set you free," 

Linhardt smiled "Thank you, your majesty...I will be at the library if you need me" Linhardt bowed before leaving the classroom 

Hubert sighed in relief as he watches Linhardt walk out of the door before closing it "Your Majesty, I am surprised that things when better than expected," 

She just nods "I know...but we can't just let our guard down. So remain vigilant Hubert at all times," said Edelgard as a knock came onto the door 

He slowly opened the door "Well, well, well," Hubert opens the door "Your Highness, Dimitri and Claude what to meet with you," 

Edelgard straighten herself as Claude and Dimitri entered the classroom "Hubert you are 'dismissed' at this moment," 

Hubert smirked "Very well, Lady Edelgard," he bowed towards Edelgard before taking his leave 

Claude and Dimitri grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Edelgard "So, what did you discover Claude?" Edelgard asked 

Claude reply with a shrug "Forgive me Edelgard but I didn't discover anything important worthy of discussion," Claude replied 

Edelgard frowned but she just sighed "Well, at least you weren't caught...anyways, let just rest up in this time of peace," 

\---------------

Seteth walked out of his office as he makes his way towards Byleth room 'Forgive me...sister, I am doing this for Flayn sake,' 

He knocked onto her door and waited for the response. Byleth opened the door and looked Seteth "Seteth...do you need something?" Byleth asked

"Yes, but first...can we...just talk?" Byleth nods as she leads him into the room before closing the door. Byleth kept her emotionless look as she sat down and let Seteth explaining the events within his office 

\----------------

The three lords spend their free time different. Edelgard decided to go into her room to set her new painting from their field trip to Faerghus and write a letter to her father, Dimitri, on the other hand, when to the stables to practice with his lance and finally, Claude just decide to study within the library...mainly to fix his grade 

Claude, however, bumped into Petra who was also studying "Oh...hey Petra, are you studying?" Claude asked

Petra nods as she pulls a book from one of the shelves "Yes, I am...even though my grades are excellent. I still need to work harder to help guide my people," 

"Ok, I can understand. After all, you are the Princess of Brigid," Claude explains the shelf to search for a book 

She pulled another book "Claude, may I ask something of you?"

Claude stopped and turned his eyes towards Petra "Of course...ask me anything," 

Petra took a deep breath "Do you have a true interest on what outside of Fodlan?" 

He looked at Petra as he just pulls out another book "Yes, as I always wanted to discover the truth behind Fodlan secrets and well...I won't get it here within Fodlan due to how much has been changed throughout history," 

She frowned at that statement "So it's like mould lump of clay is that correct?" 

Claude smirks "Bingo Petra, you got it. That Clay is a complete mess right now due to those who changed history, even so...I try my best to transform the clay into a true masterpiece but it will take a lot of effort, energy and time," 

Petra smiled at Claude "If you are truly seeking the truth then can I join you?" Petra asked 

"Uhh...aren't you the Princess of Brigid?" Claude asked in response 

She frowns "My people do need me but, after seeing so much of Fodlan. I am afraid of losing my wings for good," Petra sighed 

Claude smiled at Petra and pats her on the shoulder "I could understand your difficult position but for now, just enjoy your time within Fodlan," 

Petra sighed but agreed "Thank you, Claude, for giving me some comfort. I give some thoughts on your comment at a later date..." 

"...." Claude and Petra just stared at each other a for moment 

"Is it alright if I study with you?" Petra asked breaking the silence 

Claude just nods "Sure...we can help each other out," Claude and Petra just sat across from each other as they study together within the library 

\----------------

A young teenaged girl is exploring the deep underground of Garreg Mach. She has heard about the hidden secrets of the ______ __ ______, so she decided to explore all on her own. Ignoring the possible dangers as she moves deep and deep underground 

She is wearing red gambeson with an iron chest plate underneath alongside chainmail. Her hair is a long smooth gold-like colour with pale skin and violet coloured eyes. Her figure is beautiful as if the Goddess had moulded her body into perfection with her average size breast 

She soon arrived at an empty ruin as parts of the ceiling has fallen onto the stone floor, same with the walls as early silent flew into her ears 

"Whoa...it looks like I have crawled into a dungeon, it massive compared to the description within the books," she muttered as she examines the walls and ceiling 

She smiled at the sight of the ruins but soon a group of large spiders appeared alongside a couple of Phantoms 

She groaned "Spiders...why does it have to spiders...wait a min, phantoms too? What are they doing here? But if phantoms are here...they must be guarding something important," she faces started to smirk as she pulls out her Mithril Spear "In that case, I just have to dive deeper," 

The spider charged towards her before lunging in a leap but her response is simple. She thrust her spear right into it chest, slamming it against a wall and stabbing it again to confirm the kill 

She then slashes at another spider in half before thrust her spear at a phantom wielding a sword right into the neck making disappear into thin air 

"Is that all? I was hoping for more of a challenge," she muttered as another phantom charged at her but this it wielding a spear but she just scoffed as she knocks it spear to the side before making a clean thrust into the heart once again making it disappear into thin air 

A spider attempt to exploit the opening but she countered this by doing a flip back and thrust it spear into its heart. Killing the last enemy within the room 

She sighed in relief as she examines her surroundings "This isn't too difficult...at least for now," she sighed as she walks into a dark hallway right of the room which later leads left...right into a pair of phantoms wielding axes

"More enemies...alright, come at me!" one of the phantoms charged forward in which she replied with a quick slash upwards. Slicing the phantom into two while the other one threw it Handaxe at her which didn't do much do her armour but it did tear a bit of gambeson off "Gah...great...my gambeson is damage," she frowned at the tear 

The phantom soon threw another handaxe but this time she just steps to the side before quickly rushing for a quick thrust forward. Stabbing in the leg before going in for the finish through the neck 

She sighed in annoyance as she continues her journey "I wish, I could bring my mount within these dungeons but, some of these hallways are just too small. Well, I can't complain...as not every battle would go in my favour." 

She arrived a large room with more fallen rubble but this time... some skeletons were laying on the cold stone floor which made her shiver a bit "It looks like he came in unprepared." she examine the room where...there no enemies surprisingly just a couple of rubble and skeletons 

She continued with her search before moving onto the next room where once again...no enemies "Strange...no enemies at all? I am starting to have a bad feeling about this...maybe I shouldn't have gotten alone...then again...they would most likely reject the idea of exploring something so dangerous but so rewarding. I just can't understand them." she just shrugs "Oh well, I better continue exploring otherwise my entire effort would be wasted." she kept her guard up as she continues to explore the underground ruins 

\--------------

Seteth has finally finished explaining what happened within his office while Byleth suggested an operation to save Flayn but...this time...Seteth will be leading the students not Byleth as she voluntarily chose to face Rhea's wrath. Seteth didn't bother to question Byleth orders as her face remains emotionless...as if she already knew from the very beginning

"Alright I shall tell the other House Lords to prepare for a special operation. Just make sure that you tell no one about this operation alongside 'moving' the guards away from the front gate. We can't afford to fail here," said Byleth as she stood up 

"Good...I do as you say, Professor," said Seteth as he also stood up with her 

They both shook hands before leaving the office and when on different paths

Byleth just calmly smirks for a moment before turning back to her emotionless self "Midnight...they can handle it...hopefully," Byleth stared up at the evening skies as it about to transform into a sky filled with stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sorry for the late chapter. I do hope it good enough to make you guys happy.) 
> 
> It appears that...they are going to try to rescue Flayn from a firey fate


	47. Part 46: The Ritual of the Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forbidden Forest has never been explored before due to the possible dangers that lay ahead...but today is a special day as Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude with the assistance of Seteth...will explore the Forbidden Forest for the first time alongside ______

Edelgard was writing her letter for her father in which, she stopped for a moment to examine the painting...however, she just shook her head as she continues with her letter 

Then a knock on her door interrupts her peace. she hid the letter under one of her papers before opening the door "Professor?" 

Byleth grabs her shoulder "Edelgard, a letter from Enbar," Byleth reveals the letter which has the Imperial seal on it 

Edelgard took the letter and examines it before turning her eyes back at Byleth "How did you get this letter?" Edelgard asked 

She just shrugs "A messenger arrived from Enbarr. He told me to pass directly to you," 

"I see...thank you, Professor, now if you excuse me," Edelgard closed the door, sat down and opened the letter to read it contents 

Byleth in the meanwhile just walked away from her room and headed towards the mess hall 

Edelgard frowned at the report "They are located in the forbidden forest? What for? There are only a...couple of ruins," she lowered the letter as Edelgard looked outside of her window "It can't be, I better tell the others," she stood up and quickly left her room in a hurry

\--------------

Dimitri is practicing his skills with the lance near the stables against a small ring target. He frowned as he missed a couple of times before managing to land a successful hit 

He looked over the evening skies "Ingrid, Sylvain, Annette, Felix...please come back soon," he muttered as he dismounted, move his horse into the stable, returns the lance and when towards the mess hall 

Dimitri entered and line up for his meal. He examines the mess hall and noticed Byleth talking to Manuela and Hanneman alongside...Seteth? 

He turned towards the menu and realized that...all of the food within the menu is high quality from freshly made bread, steak, chicken, etc...normally it would just be pre-made bread, soup, beans, a couple of meat, wires (strings of dried carrots), steel wall (bread that has all of it liquid dried up to last a lot longer but without the liquid...the bread became hard and tough), and other not so tasty food "Is this some type of feast? If so...for what?" Dimitri muttered as the Black Eagles started to show up and line up behind Dimitri 

Dimitri tray became filled with chicken, bread, mash potatoes, slices of carrots and other good food that normally would be reserve for a feast, an important event like the ball or after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion but he didn't complain 

"Dimitri!" shouted Byleth as she waves towards Dimitri 

He just sighed as he obeyed and sat across from the Professor while Manuela and Hanneman stood up to leave the mess hall but Seteth remind beside Byleth "Professor, do you need something?" Dimitri asked 

Byleth nods "Wait first," Byleth replied as she kept an eye on the door 

Dimitri just agreed as he started to eat his meal. He noticed Seteth looking so...groomy and looks out of character but he ignored it as Edelgard arrived 

He rolled his eyes "Claude is the last one...again," 

All of the Black Eagles arrived first (besides Petra) while the Golden Deer arrived second...of course, the Blue Lions are still away as Edelgard got called over by her Professor

Edelgard smiled dropped at the sight of Seteth being right beside Byleth. She just kept a calm look on her face while she sat beside Dimitri 

Byleth sighed "Now...for Claude," 

\--------------

Claude and Petra were studying together but that when Lysithea entered the scene and told them that it supper, in which they started to clean up, return the books and headed towards the mess hall 

"I had great joy in studying," Petra had a smile on her face 

Claude smiled back "No problem Petra, just remember that...one day..." Claude pats her on the shoulder "You might have to cut your wings by yourself not...because of duty," 

Petra frowned but she nods in agreement "I take your words to heart," Petra replied 

Claude and Petra finally arrived at the mess hall where they saw Lysithea and the rest of the Golden waiting in line but he notices that something is off within the menu "Whoa...we are getting...a feast?" Claude examine the room and notice the high-quality food while Jeralt just when passed him and exited out of the mess hall 

After a couple of mins of waiting in line, he finally got his tray full of food but that when he noticed Byleth waving at him alongside Edelgard and Dimitri 

He navigates his way towards their table as he sat beside Byleth...however, that when he noticed Seteth looking...down 

"Hey Teach," Claude points at Seteth "Is Seteth alright?" Claude asked with a concerned look on his face 

Byleth shook her head as she points at his tray "First, finish your meal," 

Claude sighed but nods while Edelgard and Dimitri continue to eat their meals 

After that and once they put away their trays Byleth started to speak up "Edelgard, Dimitri...Claude. Today is going to be a special mission...which will take place at midnight," said Byleth as Edelgard raised her hand "Yes Edelgard?" 

"Can you tell us the details?" Edelgard asked while Dimitri and Claude nod in agreement 

Byleth smiled "A group of merchants when near the forbidden forest and noticed something suspicious. So he reported to the Knights of Serios." Byleth turns towards Seteth

Seteth sighed as he straightens himself "The 1st Regiment of the Knights of Serios lead by Catherine was sent to investigate but..." he sighed once more "They got ambushed by an unknown enemy...we lost many knights within the forest but...Catherine claimed that she saw Flayn at the ruins within the forbidden forest but...she was greatly wounded by a magic-user." 

Dimitri had a concerned look as he raises his hand "Is Catherine alright?" 

He nods "Catherine is fine...however, they were forced to pull back to Garreg Mach. Once I heard about the report, I suggest Lady Rhea that we send in more knights but...she refused as all of the other knights are either busy with other duties, on leave or...wounded," 

Claude leaned back "I think, I know where this is going," 

Edelgard nods in agreement "You what us to save her...correct?" 

Seteth replies with a nod "Your Professor suggested that all of the other houses shall go on a special operation within the midnight of the night. It will be disguised as... 'night training'," 

"You have to save Flayn before the evening dawn raises. Tomorrow roads will be filled with merchants and well...I think you can understand the rest," said Byleth with a calm look on her face "Just remember that we only got one chance at saving Flayn...if we fail. Flayn will suffer a terrible fate." 

Edelgard looked at Seteth with a suspicious face "Seteth may I ask...what will do once we save Flayn?" Edelgard replied 

Dimitri turned towards Edelgard with disapproval on his face but...Seteth just sighed "I will tell you once save Flayn," Seteth replied 

"Seteth will be assisting the rescue...sadly" she sighed "I won't be joining the operation," said Byleth which caused Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude eyes to go wide 

"Can you explain why...my teacher?" Edelgard appeared to be heartbroken at Byleth comment of not joining 

"Forgive me Edelgard but, someone has to stay behind to make sure that Rhea doesn't find out about the secret operation," Byleht kept her emotionless look on her face but her eyes tell a different story 

Claude just pats Edelgard on her back "I understand Teach...come on Edelgard, Dimitri we need to prepare ASASP," 

Edelgard nods "I get the Black Eagles prepared, Claude, get your deers ready. Dimitri...prepare the supplies/equipment and if possible, try to contact the Blue Lions to meet with us as the Forbidden Forest," 

"Alright, we are counting on Dimitri," said Claude as he stood up and when over the Golden Deer. Same with Edelgard but with the Black Eagles 

Dimitri smiled as he quietly exited out of the mess hall 

Seteth lean in and whisper into her ear "How do you manage to make all of the three lords work alongside each other?" Seteth asked 

Byleth smiled at him "I didn't do anything...they did it by themselves," Byleth replied

He smiled back as he stared at Edelgard "I see...good for them," Seteth stood himself up

\----------

Cornelia is waiting patiently at the stone ruins where there are no roofs just pieces of stone everywhere on the ground as a pair of Dark Mages 'escorting' Flayn arrived first "Perfect timing," 

Flayn didn't resist as her body is entirely beaten up, scars within her legs and arms, and all she is wearing is a white dress stained with blood

"Welcome to your final resting place." Cornelia smiled as she nods towards the mages 

The Dark mages dragged her into a center of the stone circle where there a bunch of wood lay onto the ground with a wooden pole that extends to the sky. They tried her tightly onto the wooden pole and when they are finished. The Mages took a step back and bowed towards Cornelia "Everything is prepared, Lady Cornelia. We just need one of the sacrifices to arrive," 

Cornelia smirked "Good. Now get me, General Metodey at once," 

"Yes madam," the Dark mage bowed and left 

After a couple of mins, General Metodey showed up with a wicked smile on his face "You called me, my lady?" Metodey asked

"Yes, I did, General Metodey. Flayn is within our hands now," Cornelia replied 

Metodey chuckled "Finally...now, we can burn that witch?" 

She shook her head "I am afraid that we have to perform a special ritual to slap her power...then we can watch her suffer," 

He frowned "Bluh! We have to wait?" Metodey sighed "Very well, but make it quick!" 

Cornelia smiled "That will have to depend on their 'escorts' if they can arrive quickly. They sadly have to take the long route to avoid being spotted by the patrols, but don't worry...they arrive soon or later," 

Metodey sighed in frustration "I hope so," 

\--------------

Edelgard and Claude gather up the Eagles/Deers and brief them on the operation after the kitchen staff left the mess hall by Seteth orders while Byleth exited the dining hall 

While Dimitri is gathering the supplies and equipment needed for the operation as time is not on their side as the sun has fully set 

Edelgard stood up and reveal the map although...it more of a black blog than a map...as it shows the entrance to the forbidden forest but everything else is just covered black 

Claude just shakes his head "Seteth...you couldn't get a better map?" Claude asked 

Edelgard sighed at Claude "Calm yourself, Claude, the forbidden forest rarely get explored due to rumours about...dangerous monsters," said Edelgard as she rolled her eyes

"Thank you Edelgard," Seteth pulls out a pointer "Now as you know. The Knights of Serios was sent earlier to investigate" He points at the entrances "But they were ambushed by an unknown enemy and were forced to retreat..." he moves the point around the black blog "However, thanks to their efforts. We can confirm that Flayn is within the forbidden forest, however, we don't know exactly where," Seteth tags at the black blog "We will face unknown amounts of resistance..." he sighed "I am counting on you to success in rescuing my sister..." Seteth clapped his hands "Now time is not on our side...grab your equipment and meet at the front gate as soon as possible!" shouted Seteth 

As they sprint into action 

\-------------------

Byleth looked up at the sky before entering the...Goddess Tower? 

When she arrived, Byleth stood at the center and then...sighed? 

"Thales...can you stop hiding?" Byleth asked in a calm voice 

She suddenly got a chill within her spine as she draws out the Sword of the Creator and made a wide swing behind her 

Byleth frowned as she lowered her sword "No matter how many times I kill you...you would just come back to haunt me," 

A moment of silence flew into the tower as Byleth widely swing her sword once more "Yes...I am changing their fate. No matter the cost...even if means __________ ___ ____," she just chuckled "Why should I even care about your story? All I care is saving my students and those who are dear to me," as she stabs the ground and stares at the stone floor 

She tightens the grip of her sword "I know...I can't defeat you...I already tried...but the second generation can," Byleth smiled "We just have to see Thales," 

"Who Thales?" A voice asked which caused Byleth to turn around and point her sword at...Jeralt "Nice form...you were prepared for anything," said Jeralt as she lowered her sword 

"Oh...hey, dad. How much did you...listen?" Byleth asked with a concerned look on her face 

Jeralt looked at Byleth and took a deep breath "Enough to figure out you are trying to change fate...Byleth, be honest with me...are you from the future?" 

Byleth stood there breathless as she stared away at Jeralt and...nods "So...you figured it out," 

He just smiled at Byleth "I knew it...all of those past events...they all fit together."

She slowly walked up to Jeralt "Dad..." 

Jeralt stared at his daughter "Byleth..." he soon pats Byleth on her shoulder "I understand if it too hard for you to speak about the future, but even so...you are still my daughter," whispered Jeralt 

Byleth stared up at Jeralt face "I...I...I missed you...dad," as she hugs Jeralt leaving him speechless but he soon gentle embrace his daughter 

But he noticed something as he touches his daughter's skin "Your skin...it...it's rough. How long have you been working?" Jeralt asked

"I lost count...it been too many times..." she replied as Jeralt pats her on the back "Byleth...it ok if you what to let it out, you deserve a better father," 

Byleth chuckled as she buried her face into his chest 

Jeralt smiled at smoothly brush her hair "You know...it the first time, I saw you cry," as he chuckled a bit 

\------------------

Dimitri easily carried the needed arrows, camping equipment, field rations, cooking set, etc onto the carts which took a while "That should be enough...for at least a couple of days," he muttered after doing a double-check "Now for the mounts," Dimitri head towards the stables but when he arrived...he noticed that Jeralt and his mercenary band were already preparing everything else 

Jeralt turned around to face Dimitri "Hey Prince, we handle everything else. Just rest up for the operation," said Jeralt as he pats him on the shoulder 

"Jeralt, your..." Dimitri shook his head "Our Professor...did she told you about the operation?" 

He nods "Yep, she told me to assist with the operation. You don't have to worry about paying for our serves. Now get yourself ready," Jeralt smiled before turning back to his mercenary band 

Dimitri smiled and nods "It truly an honour to battle alongside the Blade breaker," he muttered as he when off to get his mount 

\--------------

Thanks to Jeralt and his mercenaries. The preparation for the Operation sped up greatly as the Black Eagles and Golden Deer when off to get their equipment 

Bernadette examines her new bow...The Inexhaustible as Hubert pats on the shoulder "Are you alright?" Hubert asked with a concerned look on his face 

Bernadetta looked at Hubert "Hubert...your...caring for me?" 

He nods "Why not? You proved yourself useful for her majesty and...you told me that I should...lighten up a bit,"

She just smiled "Well, at least you are trying to appear as a nicer person then...before..." Bernadetta just stared Hubert "Please don't remember that," 

Hubert smirks "Remember what? I don't remember everything," 

Bernadette sighed "Thank you, Hubert...I try my best," said Bernadetta as she started to ran towards the front gate while Hubert followed behind 

\-------------

Byleth watched from above watching the Black Eagles and Golden Deer students gathering near the front gate "...No turning back now...may Sothis be with you," she muttered as they started to move out...towards the Forbidden Forest 

Meanwhile, she just sat back down in her office, pulled out a book, when to a blank page and wrote 'An outsider prince is about to meet the cursed beast...for the second time,' as she continued writing on the page 

\---------------

Seteth was surprised to hear that...Jeralt will be assisting them 

"Jeralt, it nice to see you..." He pats him on the back "I have heard that you will be assisting us in our operation," said Seteth as he examines his mercenary group which numbers around five hundred strong 

Jeralt smiled a bit "Yea, it will be just like old times..." He doesn't seem to be energetic with his comment "Anyways, we better get a move on," said Jeralt as he mounts up 

Seteth just sighed as mounts up on his Wyvern "Filers will have a mass disadvantage within the darkness," he muttered as he stared at the night sky "Even so...we better get moving," Seteth pats his Wyvern on the head "...here we go," said Seteth as he takes to the skies 

Edelgard sighed in relief as they started to move out with Dimitri upfront, Edelgard at the center and Claude at the...rear 

They were forced to do a long march towards the forbidden forest but they all knew that time...isn't on their side and that if they what to save Flayn. They have to do it quickly before it too late

(Yes...I made Jeralt playable. He starts at level 35

Bases:

69 Health

54 Strength

16 Magic

35 Dexterity

27 Speed

29 Luck

40 Defence

31 Resistance

40 Charm

Growth Rates: (not counting Paladin growth rates)

30% Health

30% Strength

5% Magic

30% Dexterity

20% Speed

15% Luck

30% Defence

20% Resistance

40% Charm

Abilities: Blade Breaker, Canto, Spearmastery, Terrian Resistance, Keen Intuition and Swordbreaker

Starting items: Mithiral Spear, Javelin (20), Longsword, Paladin Shield and Healing talisman )

(As for the Forbidden Forest map...oh boy, it not going to pretty that for sure. As it Fog of war...with a shit ton of hidden enemies. Alongside a couple of scary bosses that are hiding...well besides Cornelia but she has the Darkness ring.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay...it been rough but yes...the battle is about the begin.)


	48. Part 47: Midnight Battle I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle within the forbidden forest has started but things when south as soon as the fog started to appear and to make things even worse...everyone got separated as a group of Imperial Assassin from the Penal Battalion enter the forest led by General Metodey 
> 
> Will everyone make it out in one piece? Or will the forest claim their lives?

The Black Eagles and Golden Deer have arrived at the Forbidden forest after a long match 

Edelgard looked back at her classmates who are exhausted alongside the Golden Deer as they stop to take their breath "This is going to unfavourable battle," Edelgard frowned under her lips 

Claude just pats her on the back "I understand but we didn't have much of a choice as time is not on our side," Claude examine the forest "We should be more worried about the forest than anything else." 

Dimitri sighed as he examines the trees "To make even worse...we have a time limit on our heads." He frowned as Jeralt gave the signal alongside Seteth as they charge into the forest "Alright, let go, everyone!" Dimitri shouted as they entered the forest 

Everyone is on high alert as they stare at every possible angle for an ambush for a sneaky Archer/Sniper/Sharpshooter 

"These woods are giving me the creeps," said Hilda as she has her back with Lysithea 

"For once...I agree with you," Lysithea replied who has a spell prepared within her hands 

\-----------------

Cornelia sighed as she waits for the sacrifices to arrive but that when an Imperial Assassin from General Metodey battalion arrived and kneel right in front of her "My Lady, we spotted another group heading our way," 

Cornelia stared at the Assassin with a confused look "Hmm? Didn't those 'Knights' get beaten a couple of mins ago?" 

"We did but...they came back with students from Garreg Mach alongside a couple of knights," the Assassin replied 

"Students...oh I see..." she smirks "Alright then. Get into your position and prevent them from getting near the ritual site. Use the forest to your advantage and ambush them at every turn," said Cornelia 

The Assassin smiled and bowed "Yes, my Lady." before going into the forest 

"Well, well, well...it looks like, I am being tested once more," Cornelia muttered as she stared at the Flayn who is tied up onto the wooden pole as the mages continue to pill up the firewood 

\------------------

Within the Forbidden Forest, Constance is being dragged by a small group of Dark Priest "Hurry up! We are late thanks to you!" shouted the Priest 

Constance just frowned in response "Oh sorry...maybe you shouldn't drag me in the first place!" Constance reply but got beaten by a club "Ow!" 

"Shut up! You should be thankful for the fact that we need you alive, now hurry up!" Constance frowned as the Dark Priest continues to drag her 

\-------------------

Jeralt frowned at the sight of the forest alongside Seteth and his mercenary band "Don't get yourself lost! Make sure that you can see each other at all times!" Jeralt ordered the students and his mercenaries 

Seteth was flying overhead but his overwatch is mostly useless due to the night skies and the forest "I would normally rush ahead but...Snipers/Sharpshooters can easily release me out of the sky, I just have to stay behind Jeralt for now," he muttered 

Petra asked Edelgard if she could scout ahead but Edelgard shook her head "It not because I don't trust your abilities...it just that...I don't what you to die a pointless death," Edelgard replied 

Petra sighed but bowed "Yes..." she looked around "...Your majesty," 

Edelgard turned back to Claude "Claude, I am going to say this again...I suggest that you wield a sword just in case. As the forest heavily flavours the enemy," said Edelgard as she hands Claude the Mithril Sword but he rejected it 

"I already gave you my answer...and it remains that way," Claude reveals a dagger and started to spin it around 

She just rolled her eyes "Just here!" Edelgard shove the sword at Claude "You might need it later on," 

Claude sighed "Fine...I take it," Claude draws out and examines the Mithril Sword "Not going to lie Edelgard...this is a good sword...such high quality...thank...you" Edelgard walked away from him and when beside Dimitri "Ok...nevermind," Claude rolled his eyes and sheath the sword before making his way towards Raphael and Ignatz "Hey you two, enjoying yourself?" Claude asked 

Raphael shook his head "This place gives me the creeps as the trees feel so...how do I say it again Ignatz?" Raphael asked 

"Lifeless Raphael, the trees feel so lifeless and devoid of any colour," said Ignatz as he examines the tree lines 

"I agree...just keep your eyes peeled and don't blink...otherwise you might end up in a different world," Claude replied as he prepares his bow 

Ignatz and Raphael nods as they look out for each other 

"Edelgard, please...stay behind me," said Dimitri while he continues to examine the tree line 

Edelgard frowned "Why should I?" Edelgard asked as she examines the treeline as well 

"It because you don't process a shield to protect yourself from hidden archers," Dimitri replied with a concerned look on his face 

She just sighed in frustration "You're, right Dimitri...but I am still wearing gambeson armour...so unless it a heavy crossbow. I should be fine," 

"Just because you are wearing gambeson doesn't make you immune to arrows or bolts. They can still hurt or worse...kill you," Dimitri examines Edelgard red gambeson armour 

Edelgard rolled her eyes "Alright, I stay behind you. My knight," Edelgard smirked at Dimitri 

Dimitri however, ignored her as his horse stared into the treeline. He frowned at the sight as he shoves Edelgard and raised his shield in front to block an arrow that came from the treelines "What were you saying?" Dimitri asked as he charges forward against the enemy archer who is wearing a black/grey cloak

"Shit!" The enemy archer tries to load another arrow but Dimitri ended his life with a thrust through the chest 

Edelgard sighed but then realized something is wrong...where are the Black Eagles and Golden Deer? Weren't they behind her? Also fog? "Claude?" She looked behind her but...no one is there as she just shakes her head "Shoot...the fog got us separated and it getting thicker." Edelgard frowned as she raises her axe 

Claude examines the fog "This is not neutral at all...someone is creating this fog. Raphael, Ignatz...keep an eye on who foe and who a friend. This fog is only going to get thicker and thicker until we take out that mage," shouted Claude 

Raphael nods alongside Ignatz as an arrow flew past him 

He quickly turned towards the direction of the released arrow and released his arrow into the exact spot as he heard a voice "Gah!" which made him smile "Got him...Raphael, Ignatz are you alright?" 

"Yea...thanks Claude," Ignatz replied as he prepares his bow and arrow while Raphael gave a thumbs up towards Claude 

Claude examines his surrounding "Shit...everyone got separated. This is bad..." he turns towards Raphael "Raphael, Ignatz...can you two handle it by yourself?" Claude asked 

Raphael nods "Yea...we got this Claude," Raphael replied 

Ignatz rolled his eyes "We can...just cover my back Raphael," 

He made a single wave at them "Thanks, just be safe!" Claude started to dash through the foggy forest 'Edelgard, Dimitri, Hilda, Lysithea, Petra...everyone...please be safe,' 

Edelgard sighed at the sight of the fog and treeline as Petra tapped her shoulder "I can't see Claude anywhere and I am worried...may I have permission to scout?" Petra asked 

She examines the fog for a moment then back at Petra "...alright, just don't get yourself killed like last time," 

Petra bowed before disappearing into the fog 

\-------------

Metodey laid within the woods alongside a group of assassins from his battalion "Well, well, well...it looks like the central church is scarping the barrel. Well, this shouldn't be that difficult," said Metodey 

"Sir, if the central church has rallied the students to fight against us...would that mean we will have to face her highness?" The Assassin asked 

"...you mean Princess Edelgard? Am I correct?" Metodey frowned at the comment 

"Yes, even though the Empire has punished us to the Penal battalion...some of us still have some loyalty left to his Majesty," The Assassin raised his dagger which has an eagle symbol on the small guard 

Metodey sighed "You forgot Lady Cornelia promise didn't you?" 

"No, sir...it just...can we not face her highness within battle?" 

He shook his head and sighed once more "Whatever fits your boat. But remember her words...once we complete this mission. We shall be released free for a better life," 

"Of course sir, now let us handle these brats," the Assassin when into the treelines 

Metodey smiled "Good...now who to kill?" Metodey muttered as he enters the treelines 

\------------------

Claude raced through the woods while keeping an eye out for anyone or any traps within the fog "Hmm...should I yell? If I do that...it would reveal my position but...no, can't risk it," Claude muttered as he raised his bow when he spotted a shadow from the fog 

The shadowed turned towards Claude "There you are," the shadow reveals itself to be an Imperial Assassin as he makes a lunging attack against Claude

He reacted quickly by rolling to the side before releasing his arrow against the Assassin which landed on his shoulder but he didn't scream for pain as instead he just continues his attack by doing another lunge 

Claude tried to dodge but the Assassin managed to slash Claude lower torso. Cutting his gambeson and his flesh like its nothing 

He tightens his lips in pain as he draws out his dagger and made a wide slash but the Assassin response was doing a backflip as Claude examines his wound "Carp...it looks like my luck has finally run out," he frowned as Claude holds his Apollyon with his left hand and the dagger with his right hand 

"Your name..." The Assassin points his dagger at Claude "Claude Von Riegen. One of the House leaders. It looks like, I get the first kill," said the Assassin as he lunges forward and makes a make slash 

Claude blocks the attack by using Apollyon as a shield before trying to counter with the dagger but missed due to the lack of range as the assassin just rolled back and when into the treelines 

He frowned under his wounds as Claude bit his lip and examine the treeline 

The Assassin attempted to sneak attack by lunging off a tree but Claude quickly turned around and released an arrow right into his head as he ducks under his body. Letting it roll onto the ground 

Claude sighed in relief as leans against a tree and examine his wound which is bleeding pretty badly "No, no, no..." Claude muttered as blood continues to pour out of his wound

He sheaths his dagger and places his right hand onto the wound "Please stop...no more," Claude breathing became heavier as his heart beats faster than ever 

A voice was heard through the fog "No more what?" 

Claude raised his hand and quickly examine his surroundings "Who is it!" shouted Claude 

"...Well, well, well...it looks like I found myself a wounded deer," a figure soon came out of the fog with an Assassin dagger with a wicked smile on his face 

"Carp...it looks like, it just got worse," Claude muttered as pick up Apollyon and quickly releases an arrow towards him but he just rolled under it 

"Little deer, little deer...struggle all you what...but in the end, I add your hide for my collection," the Assassin flip the dagger and lunges at him 

Claude threw Apollyon at him and drew out his dagger 

The Assassin smacked Apollyon to the side as he makes a low sweep but Claude stepped back avoiding the sweep but then he made a quick slash as Claude blocks it with his dagger...however, the Assassin is giving Claude a tough time as he not giving him a chance to counter back 

Claude is forced to block or dodge and can rarely counter as the Assassin managed to land another slash at his lower torso "Gah..." Claude lean back on the tree as the Assassin wickedly smiled at the sight of his wounded prey 

"Well...any last words?" the Assassin asked as he moves closer towards him 

"No...it because I have no plans of dying in this forest," Claude replied as he tosses his dagger at him 

The Assassin "Huh...your mouth is just empty words, now let end this...shall we?" The Assassin asked as he quickly lunges at Claude stabbing him right into his chest but that when Claude sighed as draws out the Mithril sword and slashes upwards at the Assassin 

"GAH!" he screamed as he covered his face. The Assassin examine the blood within her hand "You...you ruined my face!" He looked up as he realized that Claude is missing and in its place was a pool of blood "Where are you deer...where are you!" he shouted 

Claude used the chance to run away into the fog as his vision started to blur "Dam it...not now, I can't...die yet," he muttered as blood continues to pour out of his wound 

He soon stopped and leans against a dead tree as he uses his hands to press against his wound "Carp...too much blood, I am losing too much..." Claude noticed a figure within the fog "Well...at least your sword came into use Edelgard," he chuckled 

The figure turned towards Claude as she emerged out of the fog "Claude...is that you?" Petra asked with a concerned look on her face 

Claude smiled at Petra "Yea...it me...did Edelgard send you?" Claude asked as Petra realize the blood within his hand 

"Claude...your bleeding," Petra kneeled and examine the wound alongside the Assassin dagger "...Claude, are you?" 

He nods "My luck has finally run out Petra," Claude smiled at Petra as he pulls the dagger out of his chest and gave to Petra alongside the Mithril Sword "Petra...tell Edelgard and Dimitri that, they have to continue without me and that the Golden Deer from now on...follow Edelgard and Dimitri orders as if they were my own," Claude lean back against the tree "That is all," 

Petra looked away for a moment before turning back to the weapons "...Claude, forgive me...for not arriving any sooner," Petra stood up and bowed 

Claude sighed "Don't give me that look...you shouldn't blame yourself. It was my mistake for going alone within this fog. I knew the risk and well...I paid the price." Claude closed his eyes "Go on Petra...send my words to the couple," 

Petra tighten her lips as she puts the dagger and sword to her side and left Claude on his own 

He opened his eyes as Claude sighed in relief "Your eyes expose the truth Petra...that tough face of yours doesn't hide the water within your eyes..." Claude another figure within the fog "Well...I guess, this is it...my final chapter," he closed his eyes and took a breath "It a shame...I was hoping to explore the world...and find...the truth," Claude smiled at his comment as he accepted...his fate 

Petra ran through the fog as she encountered a group of Assassins and...a General with a fresh scar on his right face

The Assassin and the General turned towards Petra "What the? Another student?" The General asked 

"Sir...this is a student from the Black Eagles," said the Assassin as they refuse to draw out their dagger 

"Imperial? So you must be the missing battalion," said Petra as she draws out Gram and points it at the General 

Metodey frowned "Yes, but we have our orders not kill you...we were just told to kill the other houses," said Metodey 

Petra frowned at Metodey "Who ordered you to kill?" 

He sighed "What do you think? Her Highness herself ordered it...now, where is that bleeding deer?" 

She tightens the grip on her sword "So...it was you that caused Claude bleeding," 

Metodey smiled "Oh? That means you found the deer. In that case, can you guide us to his body?" 

"...No, General Metodey. You have been charged with treason for attempt murder against Claude Von Riegen." said Petra in a cold-hearted voice 

The Assassins looked confused as they stared at Metodey 

"Watch your tongue...outsider. I am a General within the Imperial Army. You might be the Princess of Brigid girl...but here...you are just an outsider, so stop with that nonsense and guide us to that bleeding deer!" shouted Metodey 

Petra smiled "I already spoke my words." she looked at the other Assassins "I would recommend not to side with this traitor. Otherwise, you will face my wrath," said Petra as she prepares herself 

All of them stepped right in front of Metodey and prepared their daggers/swords 

She just shook her head "You made a terrible choice, now...prepare to face my blade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Claude...Claude? Claude!)


	49. Part 48: Midnight Battle II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra encountered a group of Imperial Assassins while everyone else is struggling to stay together

One of the Assassins lunged forward at Petra "Die!" shouted the Assassin 

Petra smirked as she ducked under his dagger and stabbed him in the chest then pull out a second sword...the Mithril Sword right into his neck 

She pulled both of her swords out as another Assassin attempt to strike but she just parries it with Gram and cutting his sword arm off with the other sword 

"Gahh...please...mercy!" the Assassin begged as the other Assassins started to back off 

Petra stared at the Assassin "You raised your sword against me...forgive me but I can't spare a dying man," Petra stab the handless assassin in the neck "I will tell you once more...stay back and don't bother run...as you will only die exhausted," 

\----------------

Jeralt frowned as he is busy fighting against a group of myrmidons and mages...both of whom are wearing red/grey uniforms "Seteth! Are you doing alright!" shouted Jeralt 

Seteth nods as he stabs a myrmidon in the heart with his steel spear "These foes are well trained and skilled...unlike a normal bandit," said Seteth as he examines the myrmidon uniform 

"Yea, these aren't the normal bandits that terrorize villages and this fog isn't neutral at all, someone is creating it," Jeralt stared at the fog in frustration while stabbing a myrmidon in the chest 

"Jeralt...time is being wasted...we have to push on," Seteth grabbed a Javelin and tosses at a mage killing him right through the chest 

"I agree...but...the other students. They are in danger of being picked off one by one," Jeralt blocked a myrmidon slash by using his shield and countering back with his spear "Tah...how many are there?" 

\---------------

Dimitri blocked another arrow as Edelgard tosses her Handaxe against the Archer's face. Killing him right away 

"Are you alright Dimitri?" Edelgard asked with a concerned look on her face 

"It fine...my Paladin shield can take the hits. I am just worried about you Edelgard as you don't process a shield," Dimitri replied 

Edelgard rolled her eyes "You already said that and..." she noticed something within the fog "Watch yourself, Dimitri," a group of myrmidons came out of the fog as one of them thrust his sword towards Edelgard however, she just dodged to the side and quick swing her axe into his chest before pulling it out "Sorry but you were too slow," 

Dimitri blocked the myrmidon slash and counter back with his steel spear which snapped into two "Gah...horrible timing," Dimitri pulled out an Iron spear as a mage cast fireball at Dimitri. His gambeson burned from the fire as he quickly grabs a Javelin and tosses at the Mage 

"What were you saying again?" Edelgard sighed as she passes him a canteen of water 

"I only got burned slightly..." he poured the water onto the burned part of the gambeson before passing it back to Edelgard "Anyways, let us continue," 

\------------------

Petra advanced towards Metodey "Metodey...prepare yourself," said Petra as she lunges at him 

Metodey frowned as he pulls out an Imperial Sword and blocks the attack "Are you kidding me...are you letting this Brigid girl get her way?" Metodey asked as the Assassin fled into the woods 

She just smiled "It looks like your men have abandoned you," Petra kicked Metodey before doing a wide swing from above 

He braced his sword to block Petra's attack as he tries to counter but she proved to be too fast with her twin swords "Tah...cowards," Metodey parries one of her attacks "Screw this..." he quickly dashed into the fog 

Petra frowned as she attempts to follow Metodey "You are not getting away from justices!" shouted Petra however...she encountered a Dark master who stood in her way 

"You shall not pass," said the Dark Master as it points its sword at Petra 

The sword has a curve to its blade, a guard form a cross that inbend with silver and has a red jewel within the guard, it handles shines in silver alongside the blade 

She examines the sword "That sword...why does it...feel familiar?" Petra muttered as she sheaths the Mithril Sword 

Your speed will be tested," the Dark Master lunged in a burst of speed that caught Petra off guard 

"So fast!" Petra quickly raised Gram to block it blade as they both clash swords 

"Can you keep up?" The Dark Master asked as it made a wide kick but Petra ducked under it and attempt to counter but the Dark Master blocked it with ease 

Petra frowned in frustration as she attempts a sweep with her leg but the Dark Master simply moved back to avoid the sweep and thrust it sword towards her chest in which she was forced to block "Your speed...it matches me," 

"....." the Dark Master didn't reply as it swings its sword in a wide arc forcing Petra to leap back 

"Who are you?" Petra asked while keeping her guard up 

"You will figure it out...soon or later," the Dark Master replied before clashing blades once more 

\---------------

Dedue frowned at being separated from his Highness and to make even worse...he a Fortress Knight which has one of the lowest movements out of the classes. He raised his handaxe and examine his surroundings until he noticed a pair within the fog. One of them is wielding dark magic and the other is wielding a bow "Hubert...aren't you suppose to be with Lady Edelgard?" Dedue asked 

Hubert turned to face Dedue while Bernadetta nearly panicked but didn't accidentally release her arrow into him 

He crossed his arms "I can say the same for you...why aren't you with His Majesty?" Hubert asked 

"The Fog separated us all...I wonder if the others are alright," Dedue sighed 

Hubert nods "Alright, enough dreaming. We have to get a move on," 

"Hubert!" Bernadetta tucked his shoulder and points at a group of figures within the fog 

Dedue and Hubert prepare themselves as they move in closer towards the figure where they discovered a group of people in black robes but one of them has blond hair, purple eyes, and is wearing a black/white uniform. She appears to been beaten up with a bunch of bruises on her face and she locked in steel cuffs up to her hands and down to her leg, her eyes were also closed 

Hubert frowned at the sight of the young woman "A captured woman...what are they planning?" 

"D...does it matters? We need to save her!" Bernadetta prepares her bow and arrow 

"I agree, we might find some new information if we can manage to save her," Dedue put away his hand axe and draw out a Killer Axe 

He smirked "Alright, Bernadetta take out the mages." he points a hood man in the center "Dedue and I will deal with the rest of these...scum," said Hubert as he prepares the spell death 

Bernadetta had a terrified look on her face but she nods as she prepares the arrow onto her bow before releasing it. Right into the neck of the hood man 

"What the? A..ambu..." one of them tried to scream but got cut off by Hubert death spell while Dedue charged forward. Slamming his shield against the man, forcing him onto the ground before finishing him off with a swing from above 

Constance fell onto the ground as she struggles to open her eyes "Huh...am I...being saved?" 

"No...we can't fail here...we can't!" 

"Where did they come from!" 

"Dam it...I thought those Imperials were supposed to cover us!" 

Screams of people being killed were heard within her ears as blood soon spat onto her face...not her blood 

"Are you alright...my lady?" Hubert asked as Constance stared directly at him 

Constance soon snapped out of it "Oh...yes....thank you but first...can you get rid of these ugly binds!" she shouted 

Hubert stared at her "I think...I know who this woman is..." Hubert when behind Constance while Dedue stood on overwatch alongside Bernadetta 

"Huh...you know this...person Hubert?" Bernadetta asked with a confused look on her face 

Dedue just stayed silent 

"...Yes, if I remember correctly..." he shook his head "Nevermind...I just ask, what is your name?" Hubert asked as he broke the binds on her arms and leg 

Constance stood up straight as she sighed "How rude....my name is Constance! Do your best and remember it within your thick skull," said Constance 

He just shook his head "...your uniform...it appears that you are a student from Garreg Mach but the colours...they don't match with the houses," 

She just frowned "Well..." Constance sighed "It looks like, I have to reveal the truth about the Abyss," 

\-------------------

Cornelia sighed as she waits patiently for the sacrifices to arrive "Well, it looks like they found out parts of my plan...it doesn't matter, we only need one of the sacrifices to arrive safety into your arms," said Cornelia 

One of the Dark mages came up to her "Lady Cornelia "May we have permission to release our wrath from the sky?" The Dark Mages 

"Yes, of course, just be careful not to hit our 'allies'," Cornelia smirked at the mage 

"Of course," The Dark mage started to cast something within his hands 

\-----------------

Jeralt, Seteth and his mercenary group managed to deal with the myrmidons 

"Finally...now let get a move on," said Jeralt as he examines his surroundings 

"Wait! What is that noise?" Seteth asked as his Wyvern stared up at the skies 

Jeralt halted as they hear some type of whistling sound which made his eyes wide "Everyone spread out!"

A group of Meteors covered in a black aura landed near Jeralt covering the area around him in a dust cloud

"Jeralt!" Seteth dismounted his Wyvern as the dust cloud started to clear 

"I am fine! Thanks for your warning..." Jeralt was off his mount as he brushes off the dust on his armour 

"Thank the goddess your alright. But your mount says otherwise," He examines Jeralt armoured mount which is torn in half by a meteor 

"Yea...it a shame..." he sighed at the sight of his horse "Anyways, let keep on going, we can't afford to stop," Jeralt grab his Killer Spear 

\----------------

Lysithea was unlucky as she got separated from her group after she killed a hidden archer within the bushes 

She carefully walks through the woods "Come on Lysithea...don't be scared...there no such thing as ghosts," Lysithea kept her guard up as she prepared a spell within her hands 

A sound rang into her ears, Lysithea closed her eyes and shouted "Ahh! Leave me alone!" 

Lysithea realized that sound is...swords clashing against each other "Huh...someone is in trouble," Lysithea ran between the trees and towards the noise 

She quickly noticed Petra fighting off a Dark Master with Petra being on the defensive 

"Petra? Well, it looks like I have to rescue her," Lysithea prepares a Dark spell within her hands 

The Dark Master stopped its attacks and turned towards Lyisthea "Tah...I was too slow," muttered the Dark Master as it quickly backflips to avoid Lysithea Hades 

Lysithea frowned "Rats...he noticed me," She cast a fireball but it missed and instead landed onto one of the dead trees as the Dark Master disappears into the fog 

Petra sheathed her sword as she sighed in relief "Thank you for saving me..." Petra stared at Lysithea as she reveals herself "Forgive me but...can you tell me your name?" 

She faces puffed in disappointment "Lysithea! How could you have forgotten about me?" Lysithea asked 

"Forgive me...it because we rarely get a chance to chat with each other," Petra replied 

Lysithea sighed "You got a point Petra...anyways, you got separated like the rest of us?" 

Petra shook her head "No...I was with Lady Edelgard when she ordered me to find Claude after the fog came in and broke us apart," 

"I see...from the looks of it. You still haven't found him, in that case..." She smirked "I gladly lend my assistance," However, she quickly noticed Petra reaction from her face and arms 

She bit her lip as Petra took a deep breath "Lysithea...I already found Claude," her voice is...deeply airly and sorrow 

"Oh...then why isn't he with you?" Lysithea asked as her smirk disappears from her face 

"..." Petra looked away from Lysithea "...he asleep," 

Lysithea frowned once more "And you let him go to sleep?" She just shakes her head "Why not wake him up?" 

"You are mistaken...he is asleep..." Petra reveals the Mithril Sword and the bloody Assassin dagger which made Lysithea open her eyes 

She started to breathe heavily and lean against the tree "...I see...have you told Edelgard and Dimitri yet?" 

Petra shook her head 

"Ok...let do it then...let tell them...I...can you speak to them?" Lysithea words became scrambled 

She nods "Let me do the speaking as I can see that your heart is too weak," Petra pats Lysithea on her shoulder 

Lysithea sighed as she slowly straightens herself and took a deep breath "I am ready," 

Petra gave her one more pat before moving on...into the fog alongside Lysithea 

\---------------

She is still exploring the deep underground dungeon of Garreg Mach as she noticed a painting on the wall which is all dried up and devoid of colour 

"So old...this must have been here for over thousand of years. Let see," She carefully brushes the painting of cobweb and dust 

The painting shows four people gathering around a round table carrying a cup "Interesting...who are these four people?" 

She shook her head "I figure it out soon or later," She tightens her grip on the Mithril Spear before continuing to explore the ruins but that when she encountered a pair of phantoms appeared but this time wielding different weapons 

One of them is wielding Apolloyn and the other is wielding a Mithril Sword 

"Well...it looks like, I got myself some more company. Alright, bring it on," She raised her Mithril Spear as she prepares herself but that when she noticed at the Phantom look a lot different than the ones she faced earlier as the sword wielder is female and the bow wielder is male 

The Bow phantom released its arrow but she quickly ducked under it while the sword phantom charged forward 

She thrust her spear at the phantom but the phantom deflects her thrust away with its sword and quickly thrusts at her head but thankfully it only scratches her face "What speed!" She quickly swings the butt end of the spear at the phantom knocking it away just enough to distance herself 

"Well, that was close...man...what a spike in terms of skill," she muttered as she prepares herself once more but that when the phantom just...stopped and moved to the side where a figure with a blue hood stood right in front of her "W...who are you? Are you controlling these phantoms?" 

The figure nods "I am surprised that someone would dare to visit the undergrounds of Garreg Mach. So can you tell me your reason for being here?" the figure asked 

She straightened herself and the spear before replying "I came here to....well..." she started to fumble her words "To...study the undergrounds...after all, no one has explores these halls for the past...thousands of years? So you could say that...I came here to search for some...possible lost history within old Fodlan...yea that it...to search for lost history," 

The figure smiled as she lowers her hood revealing a beautiful light blue-haired woman who appears to be around her late 30s or early 40s. Her long hair is all tried up from behind and her eyes are...grey-ist? "To search for lost history..." she chuckled "I once had a friend who said the same thing," the woman replied in a gentle voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long delay but...here you go enjoy but...I am worried about the 'grammar' of this book. So I am hoping that someone can help me fix the 'grammar' while I work on the book.)


	50. Part 49: Midnight Battle III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is fighting...but why do they have to fight? To save Flayn...it appears so...anyways, let us continue with the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PS: Blossom_Worm is here as a Co-creator to help me fix some of the grammar and spelling errors.)

Dimitri noticed that Edelgard appears to be exhausted as she leans against a tree "Edelgard, are you alright?" 

Edelgard nods "I am fine, I am just a bit tired from the fighting..." she looked away from Dimitri and muttering "Why am I feeling...this now?" 

He sighed as dismount and pick up Edelgard 

She became surprised by his actions "Wh...what are you doing?" Edelgard asked 

Dimitri placed her onto his horse "El, please...let me help you,"

Edelgard sighed in defeat "If you say so...Dimitri," she examines her surroundings while Dimitri is grabbing his other spears from his mount but that when Edelgard raised her hand "...do you hear that?"

He stopped and listen to the sound of footsteps before nodding in agreement as Edelgard dismounted from his horse 

\-------------

Petra and Lysithea walked through the woods as the ghastly wind flew into the trees 

As Lysithea tripped from one of the tree's roots but Petra managed to grab her just in time 

"Carefully with your step," 

Lysithea smiled "Thanks, Petra...but I can handle it on my own," as Petra let go of Lysithea 

Petra quickly turned and drawn out her sword "Enemies are coming our way," said Petra as a pair of myrmidons appeared but this time...they aren't wearing the Imperial uniforms 

She prepares her spell while Petra charges forward 

\--------------

Constance told Hubert, Bernadetta and Dedue about the Abyss alongside how she got...well...'kidnapped' 

"So let me get this straight...Chaos came into the Abyss...to kidnapped the four of you but...just left you in a cell?" Hubert asked with a confused look on his face 

"Yep...we were left inside a dirty cell alongside dear Mercie," Constance replied with a frown on her face 

Dedue eyes when wide "Mercedes...you were in the cell with Mercedes?" 

"Yes, around a month or...a weak ago...forgive me for not knowing the current date. We were just locked up for...a long time." She just sighed "Anyways, back on topic. Mercedes got dragged into our cell and well...she stayed with us until...today where we were dragged out of our cell while my dear old Mercie got beaten up trying to protect us," said Constance 

He frowned at the comment as Dedue tighten his fist 

Hubert on the other hand just shakes his head "Well, at least we know Mercedes is safe...for now...anyways, Constance can you fight?" Hubert asked 

Constance nods as she cast fire within her hand "Of course, I can still cast fire...but it isn't that strong," Constance frowned as the fire soon when out 

"That good enough. It better than being dead weight," 

"Hubert! Be a little nice!" said Bernadetta as she frowned at Hubert 

Hubert rolled his eyes "I am trying Bernadetta..." he sighed "I am just stating the book inside the room," 

"We can't argue at another time...we still haven't found his..." Dedue looked at Constance then at Hubert who just shook his head "His Highness and Princess Edelgard," 

Constance turned towards Dedue "Wait...Princess Edelgard...you mean, the Imperial Princess of the Adrestian Empire?" 

He nods "Her Highness would be happy to see you, just..." Bernadetta made another frown at Hubert "...Just don't get lost," said Hubert which transformed Bernadetta face into a smile 

She just chuckled in her response "With my ability...I can easily prove myself...as a..." Constance noticed Hubert frowning at her "A mage," 

"Good, now shall we?" 

They all nod before continuing their way into the fog 

\------------

Cornelia raised her hand as the Dark mages stopped casting Black Meteor "It appears that fool has failed his mission..." she sighed "Anyways, it appears that one of the sacrifices has escaped...alongside another." 

"L...Lady Cornelia are you say that...we are about to fail?" The Dark Mage asked with a fearful look within his eyes 

She shook her head "We shall see...I think I should take a little...visit for her majesty," Cornelia smiled as she enters the forest 

While the Dark Mages/Masters bowed "Yes, Lady Cornelia. Alright, Prepare the light the witch!" shouted the Dark Mage

Flayn slowly woke up and realized the situation pretty quickly from her tied up hands and all of the firewood placed under her feet "Father...I might...see mother again," she muttered in a quiet face 

\----------

Yuri was to escort towards the ritual site...or at least...that was the plan but Yuri calmly waited to be rescued before breaking free from his bonds while Dimitri and Edelgard support each other from how Dimitri tosses his Javelin to cover Edelgard back and how Edelgard hooks their weapons into her flavour alongside killing any possible threats to Dimitri like mages or those with horse slaying weapons 

He grabbed one of their swords before stabbing him in the neck and tossing the body at a nearby mage to knock him down onto the ground then he finishes him off but that when he noticed a spear near his neck 

"Friend or foe?" Dimitri asked in a simple manner who is dismounted 

Yuri turned around to face Dimitri "Whatever you think your Highness or should I say...your majesty," Yuri replied 

Edelgard stared at Yuri uniform "Your uniform says that you are a student of Garreg Mach...but the colours don't match," 

He sighed "I get that lot from surface people...but, you are correct. I am a student of Garreg Mach...or to be more exact...I am the leader within the abyss," 

Dimitri frowned as they both look at each other before looking back at Yuri 

She gave a suspicious look at Yuri "The Abyss? Hmm..." Edelgard closed her eyes for a moment "I what to say that you are lying but those eyes are telling the truth alongside your manner of voice...so what is the Abyss?" 

"Edelgard...you believe this man?" Dimitri asked with a confused look on his face 

Edelgard sighed "He is our best bet...if he telling the truth that is," 

Yuri raised his eyes wide "Behind you!" Yuri shouted as he shoves Edelgard out to block a slash from a Dark Master with his sword 

Dimitri raised his spear but than he quickly spins the spear around to block the Sword of the Dark Master 

"Two of them..." Yuri look back at Edelgard and Dimitri "I can handle this one, just focus on the other one!" shouted Yuri as he guides the blade away from him before countering with thrust but that thrust got blocked 

Edelgard swings her axe in a wide arc against the Dark master that fighting Dimitri. The Dark master just calmly reflects the axe away before countering with a sword thrust but Dimitri put a stop to that as he swings his spear but the Dark master ducked under it 

It tries to swing its sword at Dimitri's leg but Edelgard moved her axe to parry it before going in the punch knocking the Dark master away 

The Dark Master frowned as it swings an overhead attack against Edelgard who attempt to hook it blade with her axe but Dark Master counter it by doing a kick onto her stomach 

Dimitri frowned as he raised his spear and thrust but it got deflect forcing Dimitri to use the shaft of his spear to knock the Dark Master away to avoid a possible counter 

Edelgard attempted to follow up on Dimitri attack with a low swing with her axe but the Dark Master jumped back before swing its sword in a wide arc in which Dimitri use the shaft to block it 

Meanwhile, Yuri and the Dark Master are having their fight as they parry and deflect each other blows 

Yuri frowned as he leaps against the tree before propelling himself and making a huge slash in which the Dark Master responds by blocking but it knocks him/her out of balance which allowed Yuri to make another slash from below by switching the sword to his other arm 

The slash landed successful but it wasn't a kill as the Dark Master frowned at it wounds while Yuri continues his offensive but once again switching the sword to his other arm before forming a wide slash then a sweep forcing the Dark Master to leap back

Which caused him/her back against the tree as Yuri makes another slash but this time the Dark master ducked under it before countering with it own slash but Yuri just smirks as he does a front flip over the slash 

Yuri tosses his sword at the Dark Master neck piercing through it armour before grabbing it and slashing it upwards causing the Dark master to disappear into gray dust 

He sighed in relief as Yuri picks up the Dark Master sword and examines it before examing his surroundings "Carp...I guess I was too invested..." Yuri chuckled 

Yuri then stared at the fog "I wonder if the others are alright," 

Edelgard grabbed her axe closer to the head as she swings it as a normal sword but the Dark master deflect the axe head away but Dimitri didn't allow the Dark master to counter-attack by thrusting his spear near it chest forcing him/her to dodge 

The Dark Master frowned under it foggy breath which caused Edelgard to become suspicious as she heard something behind her 

"Behind you!" shouted Dimitri in a voice of panic 

Edelgard quickly turned around to block with her Axe head but got knee multiple times in the stomach before she can successfully block with her leg 

It turns out, another Dark Master was waiting within the fog but it appears that it mainly focuses on separating Edelgard and Dimitri then going in the for the kill....for what though? 

She frowned as Edelgard tries to separate herself away from the Dark Master but instead it tightens its grip around her Axe arm 

Dimitri frowned as he slashes his spear upwards to deflect the Dark master sword before launching a thrust 

The Dark Master dodged to the right before grabbing onto the spear shaft then it spun around to attempt to slash at Dimitri's neck 

He responds by moving the bottom end of his spear up to block the sword swing before going in for the kick knocking the Dark Master away 

However, the Dark Master flipped back and against a dead tree, using it as a launching point as it swings it sword overhead forcing Dimitri to block 

Dimitri bit his lip as spins his spear before going in for a thrust which got deflect. The Dark master attempted to grab the shaft once more but Dimitri came in prepare as he quickly moving the spear to the right while swinging the butt end of the spear to the left allowing him to land a hit with the butt 

Edelgard finally decide to take a risk by going for a kick against the Dark Master but...this is going to leave her wide open if it misses 

Which the Dark Master took advantage of it by dodging the kick and stabbing her in the chest 

Her eyes became wide open as she stared at the impact of the sword before swinging her axe in a wide arc with her left arm 

The Dark Master ducked under the swing as her axe dug itself right into a nearby tree but before he/she got a chance to react. Edelgard pulled a dagger out of her right hand and stabbed the Dark Master into it neck causing it to disappear into thin air 

Edelgard sighed in relief as she places the dagger back onto her belt but that air of relief came to an end once she heard a spell being casted 

She attempts to roll away only to be paralyzed "...what the? Want is this....magic?" Edelgard frowned as she tries to move to no avail 

A clap sound was heard as she turned her head towards the sound "It a shame isn't it...you should have learned by now your Majesty not to go on your own," Cornelia smirked 

"C...Cornelia! You...what is...this spell?" Edelgard asked as she continues to struggle 

Cornelia just laughed as she reveals a staff marked with yellow on the tip and a silver shaft "It a special staff that we made within our new hideout. Paralyze, it a shame that you when on your own...after all, it would be nice if you had a restore nearby...such a shame," 

She sighed as Edelgard closed her eyes "Ju...just kill me quick," 

She shook her head as Cornelia pats her on the shoulder "What the fun in that? After all, I still haven't told you the story about...your mother," 

Her face transformed into a frown "My mother? What did...you monster do to...her?" 

Cornelia smiled "Nothing, she was living within Fhirdiad happily with your dear stepbrother who lost his mother due to an illness. She treated him like her own son and in the end...she cared about you more the king," said Cornelia 

Edelgard tightens her lips at the comment "What are you talking...no...it can't be..." her breathing became heavy as steel

She smirked "Oh yes, your mother never cared about her new family. All she cared about in this world...is you. Your dear uncle brought you to Fhirdiad for your safety but your stepfather never allowed your dear mother to see you. She begged all day long once she realized that you are within the walls of Fhirdiad. To see your beautiful face again but your stepfather's face remains stone-cold," Cornelia smiled as she saw the hope disappear within Edelgard face "Of course, I was the one who told your mother that your stepfather was keeping you inside a tiny cage within the palace this entire time..." She started to chuckle "Can you guess what happened next after your stepfather refuses to let your mother see you? Can you guess?" 

Edelgard stayed silent as she moved her eyes away from Cornelia 

Cornelia sighed while shaking her head "How disappointing your Majesty. You use to be brave when you were fighting in the front lines but here...you are just another girl. Afraid to handle the truth? Anyways, back to the story." She leans against a dead tree "Your mother looked outside of the window of her room growing older as each day passed through the day and night. Your mother's face grew into envy while her eyes were filled with tears. I was there to comfort her as she begged to see her daughter once more. Even if means sacrificing the king head," 

"No that a lie! It was you...you caused the Tragedy of Duscur that killed my mother!" Edelgard shouted in a voice of fury 

She just laughed in Edelgard's reply "No...it wasn't me that ordered it. It was your mother that caused the Tragedy." Cornelia chuckled at Edelgard's face "Poor baby, your mother was willing to sacrifice your step-father and your step-brother just to see you." 

"That just lies...lies!" She closed her eyes as her eyes started to water 

"It the truth little El. Your mother caused all of these events. The Tragedy of Duscur, The death of your siblings, and..." Cornelia raised Edelgard chin as she opened her eyes "Your father passing," 

Edelgard eye when wide as the Paralyze spell wore off. She grabbed her dagger and attempt to thrust it into Cornelia's chest 

Cornelia just shook her head as the dagger got deflected "Oh my, the paralyze spell wore off. That was fast," 

"What the? How?" Edelgard asked as she stared at her dagger then at Cornelia 

"Poor little El...at least you tried. Now fall into despair!" Cornelia cast Hades under Edelgard feet 

Edelgard tries to move her feet but realizes that she lost too much blood earlier as Black Magic started to surround her

Dimitri block the sword with the shaft of his spear before swing it towards the right 

The Dark Master leans back to avoid the swing in which Dimitri smiled as he used his feet to sweep. Tripping the Dark Master onto the ground 

He then slams his spear onto it chest then used his leg to pin him/her onto the ground before going in for the kill by thrusting into it neck causing it to disappear into thin dust 

Dimitri sigh in relief as his horse came to him "Thanks..." Dimitri got up onto his horse as he examines his surroundings where Dimitri spotted Yuri walking around within the fog "Yuri!" 

Yuri turned towards Dimitri "Oh hey, your Majesty. I was just searching around." Yuri realized that something is off "Hm? Weren't you with that girl that is wielding an axe?" Yuri asked 

"It Edelgard...anyways, a Dark Master managed to separate us. I managed to defeat mine and I can easily guess that you have beaten your Dark Master. Now w..." Dimitri got cut off when they both heart a scream within the fog which made his eyes go wide "T...that Edelgard voice," Dimitri started to rush towards the sound of the scream 

Edelgard screamed as dark hands from the underworld grabbed her leg and arms and started to drag into the void as she desperately tries to resistance while her blood started to boil into a heat that even the Crimson Flower couldn't withstand. Dead souls started to enter and exit out of her body and mind as her vision started to blank into white until the Black void started to disappear 

Cornelia smirked as Edelgard's body fell like a log "You don't have to thank me...you should thank your mother that you get to have another chance to live. Now if you excuse me." Cornelia turned around and made her exit 

Her entire body refused to move as her vision started to come back to life "Cor...y...you won't...getaway...with...this..." she muttered in a quiet voice while a deafening sound was heard within her ears 

A sound of...walking as a man with black armour came into her view wielding a Scythe. There only one person that wields a Scythe like that. The Death Knight 

"Oh no...is she?" a voice was heard out of her view

The Death Knight shook it head "No, she is still breathing," said the Death Knight as examines her eyes 

"I see, she must be in great pain. Don't worry, you can go to sleep now," said the voice as her eyes soon gave in 

Dimitri rushed into the woods while being careful not to trip on the roots until he saw Edelgard laying the ground while her Axe is inbend into the tree but she wasn't alone. There was the Death Knight with his Scythe 

"Edelgard!" His voice is filled with panic as he prepares his spear "What did you do to her!" shouted Dimitri as he charges towards the Death Knight 

The Death Knight didn't bother to dodge as a woman came forth and shielded the Death Knight "Stop!" she shouted 

Her eyes when wide as she examines the woman "M...Mercedes? Is...is that you?" Dimitri asked 

Mercedes is still wearing her school uniform with a couple of tears within her outfit but even so...it remain intact as she nods "Please Dimitri, listen to me...I know this sounds strange but the Death Knight rescue me while I was kept as a prisoner," said Mercedes 

Dimitri stared at the Death Knight then at Mercedes as he dismounted from his horse but that when he raised his spear towards her neck "How do I know that you the real Mercedes and not a fake?" 

She sighed "You were going to teach me how to wield a sword but I...accidently flew near your neck," 

He sighed in relief "Yes...you were pretty bad with your sword arm. Welcome back Mercedes, I am glad that you managed to escape," 

"I just told you...the Death Knight was the one that rescues me while I was kept as a prisoner," Mercedes frowned 

Dimitri sighed once more before turning towards the Death Knight "...T...thank you for saving her..." 

It's a bit strange that in the past. The Death Knight was one of their main enemies and now...he an ally? 

The Death Knight didn't reply and instead continue to examine the fog 

\----------------

Earlier

Mercedes was laying onto her bed until someone opened the door

It was Ashe without his hood on "Mercedes, you need to get out of here. Now!" Ashe tossed something towards her direction alongside another set of the school uniform that she once wear besides a couple of different 

Mercedes examine the object which caused her eyes to become wide "Huh? It can't be...this is...the Rafail Gem. Where did you get this?" 

Ashe nods towards the Death Knight as he enters the room "Your serves is no longer needed. Flayn is going to be freed...hopefully. You have no more reason to stay with us," said Ashe 

She tightens her fist "But why? Ashe, are you...going to stay with Lord..no...the Professor?" 

He shook his head "Not exactly...Marianne is already gone alongside the Chalice." Ashe sighed "...Anyways, you better get going. Just tell them that it was the Death Knight that saved you. Now hurry before they realize what going on," Ashe and the Death Knight exited out of the room 

Mercedes frowned as she changed into her clothes and pick up the relic before wearing it and exiting out of the room 

"Go towards the tunnel and head towards the Forbidden Forrest. Just remember not to look back and also...don't tell that the Professor is Chaos otherwise...bad things will happen," Ashe looked away 

"I...I don't understand...Ashe, why can't you go with us? Why...please give me a reason," Mercedes begged 

Ashe grabbed her hand placed it onto his face 

"What the...your skin it cold...as stone...Ashe, what happened?" 

He let go of her hand and turned around "Mercedes...both of us were revived by the Chalice. Due to this, we have no future...I won't be able to become a Knight for his Majesty. All I can do is...pray that I have the time to find some love before I..." Ashe shook his head "Nevermind, just go...and never turn back," 

Mercedes looked horrified as she slowly moved her hand toward Ashe before taking it back as Ashe slowly walks away from her 

The Death Knight watched emotionless between the two as he escorts Mercedes out of the hideout 

The Death Knight and Mercedes rode on the same horse and headed towards the forbidden forest.

\-------------

The young woman led the young teenager into a hallway filled with a bunch of art that has been painted onto the walls 

"Wow...these paintings...are beautiful and well detail. How old is this place?" the young teenager asked

The young woman sighed "At least over a thousand years have passed through these halls. I don't know the exact number so please forgive me that on topic,"

"I understand, it hard to keep track of the exact date." She examines the Phantom weaponry 

They soon arrived at a small room with a table at the center a group of things on the wall. One notable item is a bow 

"Hmm? Hey, miss, what is this bow?" The young teenager asked as she points at the bow on the wall

"Oh, that bow...it Pascanion. It a bow that has been crafted by using a feather of a legendary Phoenix." the woman replied 

"Pascanion...wait...Pascanion! The one and only?" She appears to be shocked as she examines the bow more closely 

The woman chuckled while the Phantom just stood by her "You appear to be interested in that bow...may I ask why?" 

"Oh...sorry, I was just...surprised because. I have heard that many craftsmen tried to recreate this special bow but...none of them succeed. I thought it was just a bunch of none sense but...here it is, in its full form and beauty." Her eyes are still on the bow 

"I see...they still haven't succeeded..." she looked away and muttered "That good" before turning back to the teenager "What else do you know about this bow?" 

"Well, I have heard stories that. This bow belongs to a Sniper during the ___. I think the user name was...Ashe Ubert is that correct?"

The woman smiled as she nods "Yes...that is correct, its original owner was Ashe Ubert before he decides to give up the bow once for all after he found some love." 

"I see..." the teenager looked at the woman "If this bow is here...that means you must have met him? Right?"

She nods once more "That is true. He came here to seal the bow away from the outside world. I wouldn't suggest using it. As yes, it is powerful but it comes with the risk of being burned alive every time you use the bow to release an arrow," 

The young teenager shivered "Wow...that...super scary. I guess we should be glad that no one has succeeded in recreating this bow...that remains me. What happened to him?"

The young woman sighed "He disappeared after his ____ __ ____ were ____ ____ this _____. That all I know," 

Her face turned into sadness "I...I see...he must have been a great friend to you."

She nods "Yea...but he understood his duties until the very end,"

That reminds me...can you tell me your name?" The young teenager asked with a curious look on her face 

The young woman sighed as she examines the teenager before replying "Marianne...that is my name," said the woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long delay but oh boy...this is a big chapter. Hope you can enjoy this chapter.)


	51. Part 50: Midnight Battle IV: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay once again but man this was a hard chapter to create...honestly it just makes me exhausted. Anyways enjoy.) 
> 
> Ladislava and Randolph discovered that The Emperor health is getting even worse 
> 
> Rhea discovering a strange letter that exposes Edelgard plan for a rebellion 
> 
> Byleth being arrested by the order of Lady Rhea
> 
> Linhardt remembering the deal between him and Edelgard 
> 
> Petra and Lysithea reunited with Dimitri and Edelgard...only to tell them the news 
> 
> Edelgard getting tortured by Thales (poor Edelgard...she just can't chance a break) 
> 
> Hapi being saved 
> 
> Cornelia ordered Flayn burning only to discover ________

Randolph is busy training the fresh recruits in the training ground while Ladislava has to face her biggest enemy. Paperwork from supply reports, training results, order for new weapons, etc 

Ladislava lay onto her chair as she stared outside of the window of her office where she noticed that a Messenger is talking to Randolph but she ignored it and then back to her paperwork 

She sighed at the stack of paper which has the same height as a spear "Let see." Ladislava picked up a piece of paper from the stack "New weaponry for the Ballisticians. Let see," she examines the report "A new group of Scorpion prototypes have been successfully made. However, we wish to test before putting into mass production." Ladislava sighed as she when over to the stamp and pressed it against the ink but before she can stamp the paperwork a knock was heard from her door 

"Hmm? Who is it?" Ladislava asked as the door opened revealing to be...Randolph? She stood up from her desk "Randolph, something to report?" 

Randolph nods as he places the letter with the royal seal onto the table in front of her "It a will...from his Majesty," said Randolph 

Ladislava noticed that Randolph's face is filled with defeat and sorrow "The will?" Ladislava sighed "I see...Randolph, gather the Imperial Guard and head to the Forbidden Forrest at once...I think you know what to do next about...her majesty," 

He nods once more "Yea, of course. Shall I bring in her friends as well?" 

"Please do, now hurry along. I shall stick to his majesty for his final moments," said Ladislava as they head out of her office 

\-------------------------

Rhea stared outside of the balcony of Garreg Mach waiting for Seteth and the students to arrive back from their mission until a knock came onto her door 

"Lady Rhea, may I?" Catherine asked 

Rhea nods "You may," 

Catherine opened the door and revealed a letter "Lady Rhea, you might what to read this," 

Her eyes when wide when she spotted the letter which had the Imperial seal on it "Where did you get this?" 

"We notice something suspicious near Lady Edelgard dorm. So we decide to investigate and well...we found this," Catherine points at the letter 

Rhea frowned at the sight of the Imperial seal "Leave me, thank you for bringing this to my attention, Catherine," 

She obeyed and bowed towards before leaving Rhea alone 

She sighed as Rhea stared at the Midnight skies before opening the letter and examing the content which made her eyes go wide "No..." Rhea checked the letter and the Imperial seal once more before dropping it onto the table "Catherine!" 

Catherine burst into the room "Yes, Lady Rhea?" 

Rhea's breathing became heavy as she stared at the letter once more "Where is Seteth?" 

"Uh...Seteth when out with the students for some night training ordered by Professor Byleth," Catherine replied with a worried look on her face 

She sighed but not out of relief as she tightens her fist right fist "I see...Catherine, gather the Knight of Serios." 

Catherine nods "Yes Lady Rhea, but may I ask why?" 

"They are planning to rebel against us Catherine, arrest Professor Byleth at once. Do not allow her to escape and K..." Rhea bit her lip and tightened her left fist "Arrest her without killing her...if that possible. " said Rhea 

She bowed "I shall try within the best of my abilities not to harm her," Catherine exited out of the room 

Rhea sat down onto her seat and stared at the letter "Why...I never wanted to believe it but..." She smoothed the letter with her right hand "Has Humanity refuses to learn from its past mistakes?" Rhea asked 

\-------------------

Byleth exited out of the Chapel and was about to head down the stairway until someone shouted "Professor!" behind her 

She turned around to face the direction of the voice which came from Catherine who is leading at least twenty Knights of Serios among them is Shamir who appears to have a different face than Catherine 

Byleth sighed as the Knights of Serios started to surround her while drawing out their swords "What is the meaning of this?" Byleth asked although it appeared that...she wasn't surprised by this arrest at all

Catherine sighed as she stepped forward "Professor, come with us. You just need to answer a couple of questions about your students," said Catherine 

She turned towards Catherine "And if I refuse?" Byleth slowly moves her hand towards her sword by her belt 

Shamir draws her bow alongside Catherine with Thunderbrand "That is not an option," said Shamir 

Byleth examine her surroundings before drawing out the Sword of the Creator "There is always another option," Byleth replied 

\---------------

Linhardt examine the body while using Faith magic to heal him while Casper is busying fighting off the Dark Mages with his Killer Gauntlets 

He isn't a fan of blood nor fighting but he made a promise to Edelgard that after she takes down the Church of Serios. She would give him a place to study and...other things. Linhardt thought that Edelgard wasn't being serious so he declines the offer right away until Edelgard...begged to listen to her offer

\--------------

Linhardt and Edelgard met in secret within the night sky as they sat across from each other 

"Hello, Linhardt...I am glad that you can make it," said Edelgard with a smile on her face 

"Well, your highness...are you going to keep on nag me again and again like my mother?" Linhardt asked with a frown on his face 

To Linhardt surprised Edelgard shook her head "No, it something else. Linhardt, I need your support as I have heard that you are interested in the idea of crest research," said Edelgard 

He sighed as Linhardt nods "That part is true. It strange that no one has discovered a lot about the effects and history of the Crest. Even though Hanneman is supposed to be the 'father of crest research'." 

Edelgard sighed as well "That part is strange, no doubt but...I need to tell you something Linhardt," 

"Hmm? Are you just going to nag me for not 'using' my talent? If that case, we don't need to talk anymore." said Linhardt as he stood up and was about to leave until 

Edelgard grabbed his hand "Please...Linhardt, it not that. You should listen to my request first...then you may leave" Edelgard begged 

Linhardt became interested once more as he sat back down "Alright...I am listening," 

Edelgard took a deep breath as she reveals the Crest of Flames "Linhardt, I process two Crest within me," 

His eyes when wide but he didn't seem surprised at the news "Two Crest? I thought that was impossible," 

"Indeed, it is impossible, however...have you heard about the Insurrection of Seven?" Edelgard asked with still having a nervous look on her face 

Linhardt nods "Yes, that when all of the major noble houses within the Empire decided that the Emperor wields too much power and rebelled." 

"That correct, although there was a dark secret within the Insurrection," She stared at the night sky through her window 

"You were kidnapped alongside the other royal children," Linhardt replied which shocked Edelgard 

She turned her eyes back to Linhardt "Y...you knew?" Edelgard asked with a glimmer of hope within her eyes 

He nods "I did my research after I heard the news about the death of ten royal children within the Imperial family from 'sickness' and that you were the only one who survived. I managed to dig up some...dark secrets about experiments and..." Linhardt covered his mouth "...Blood," 

"So you knew about the experiments but didn't know about the results...until now, which is allowing me to process two Crest," Edelgard lean back on her seat 

Linhardt straight himself "Two Crest...let me asked this Edelgard. Do you believe that this is a curse or a blessing?" 

"Curse...my Two Crest within me are straining my body which results in a greatly lose of life within me...or to more exact. My future is dead," said Edelgard with her eyes being filled with sadness 

"...So your life span is greatly shortened thanks to those experiments..." Linhardt gave a sorrow look towards Edelgard 

"Yea, Linhardt. May I ask, is it possible to extend my life span?" Her face remained hopeful

Linhardt placed his hand under his chin before shaking his head "I don't think so. Forgive me, Your Highness but I am afraid that...there is nothing we can do about it," 

Edelgard sighed "Don't blame yourself, Linhardt. I knew that my entire future has been ruined thanks to these...monsters. Even so, Linhardt...I am going to give you an offer," 

He waves his hand into the air "Go ahead, my ears and eyes are open," said Linhardt 

She leaned forward "Thank you. I am planning to take down the Church of Serios with the other House Leaders." said Edelgard 

Linhardt frowned "...so you are planning to go to war against the Church of Serios...ok why should I accept that offer?" 

"Linhardt, after we take down the Church of Serios...I shall give you a special place to study all on your own and..." she placed a letter right in front of Linhardt "I let you explore the Church of Serios secrets to help with your Crest research," 

The letter has the seal of House Hevring on it "That an interesting offer your Highness and this letter...where did you get this?" Linhardt asked 

Edelgard points at the seal "Your father has sworn his loyalty to the Imperial throne," 

"The Imperial Throne? Didn't he already..." He stared at Edelgard and quickly noticed it "Edelgard...if I remember correctly. You when on a field trip to Enbarr...is that correct?" 

"Yes, Linhardt, I am the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire due to my father's health. I was hoping to put your skills to great use but...if I try to ask for your serves within the Empire...you would just refuse my offer," said Edelgard 

Linhardt smiled "Wow...you were paying attention. Of course, I would rather be independent with my research instead of someone else telling me what to do. Your...Majesty." He stood up from his seat "You know Edelgard...I might rethink a couple of things for my future," 

\---------------

All of her words weren't just talk as it more between action and promise. Normally he won't accept it but with the firey looks within her eyes, he decides to put his faith into Edelgard. So after discussing his future. They managed to strike a deal

Although right now, he is healing a large man who is extremely buffed. More than Raphael as his eyes slowly open up to reality 

"Huh...where am I?" The man asked as he rubs his forehead with his right hand 

He picked up a dead leave and showed to the man "You're in the forbidden forest, sorry about my friend. He got a little reckless and well...knocked you cold onto the dead leaves. Anyways, can you tell me your name?" Linhardt asked 

"Oh, sorry. Yes, my name is Balthus and well...let say that you saved my life. Oh and I nearly forgot...what is your name again?" Balthus asked as he slowly stood up straight 

"Linhardt," He points at Casper who is still busy fighting "That Casper being a reckless idiot as always," 

Casper kneed one of the Dark Mages before punching his face in while dodging a bunch of Dark Spikes 

Balthus smiled at the sight of Casper "Haha...alright, then...time for some payback!" he stated as Balthus charged against one of the Dark Mages with his fist 

While Linhardt stood back and watched the fight "Great...there two of them now," 

\---------------

Petra dodged the Myrmidon slash and ducked under the Axe fighter swing as it Axe inbend itself onto a tree 

The Myrmidon attempt to get off another slash but Petra didn't give him a chance as she thrust her sword right into his neck 

The Axe fighter managed to get it Axe loose, however, Petra was faster as he got kneed in the face 

Petra then finished him off by stabbing the heart 

"Hey, Petra are you alright?" Lysithea asked with a concerned look on her face 

She let the blood drop from her sword Gram before replying "Yes, I can continue to fight," 

Lysithea sighed "Petra, your action speaks louder than words. It about Claude isn't it. You still can't get over his death," She frowned at Petra 

Petra stared at Lysithea as she sighed before replying "Claude, taught me a lot of things that I can't learn from a book nor from swinging my sword. I just...can't believe that Claude would get himself killed that easily," said Petra 

She pats her on the shoulder "I know, Claude dying that easily isn't...Claude at all. I was expecting him to live through his...'pranks' and..." Lysithea raised her hand "Do you hear that?" Lysithea asked 

Petra nods in agreement "Someone is nearby," She leans against the tree before peeking ever so slightly 

Lysithea followed behind as she prepares to cast Dark spikes however, Petra sighed in relief and lowered her sword

"We found them but...we also found an enemy," said Petra 

\--------------

Mercedes is busy heal Edelgard while Dimitri and the Death Knight...just stared at each other 

Dimitri still has an uneasy feeling about the Death Knight as he sharpness his Scythe while staring at Mercedes. After all, they were former enemies but now....they are allies? It just...weird for him to understand. Why is this Death Knight? Why did he save Mercedes? 

The Death Knight ignored Dimitri uneasy stare but that when he points his weapon at a tree "Your lust for blood gave you away," said the Death Knight 

Petre reveals herself alongside Lysithea 

"Petra...Lysithea, thank goodness that you are alright...although. This might seem weird...the Death Knight is...our ally" Petra frowned at the Death Knight alongside Lysithea "...for now," said Dimitri with a concerned look on his face 

Lysithea noticed Edelgard being healed by Mercedes "Mercedes! Your alive!" 

Mercedes kept her focus on Edelgard "Hello Lysithea, it nice to see you again," she smiled while healing Edelgard 

"Indeed, how did you managed to escape from their grasp?" Petra asked while still staring at the Death Knight 

She points at the Death Knight "He...saved me by breaking me out of their hideout. My words are his words...so please, low your weapon Petra," said Mercedes 

Petra turned towards Dimitri who just nods as she sheaths her sword "My faith is with you Mercedes but I still have trust issues with the Death Knight," 

Mercedes sighed in defeat as Edelgard started to move slightly "Dimitri!" 

Dimitri when beside Edelgard and held her hand "Edelgard, are alright? Answer me!" 

Edelgard's body started to move as she bit her lip in...pain? Her breathing became heavy while her eyes remain devoid of light 

\-----------

Devoid of emotion within the space of the empty void

Her hands and leg are tried onto a wall covered in the colour of death. Her body entirely covered in scars and she is wearing...a prisoner rag as her outfit 

A person appeared right in front of her sitting down onto a chair "Welcome back my dear Niece. Forgive me for...taking some measures about your...manners against me," said Thales 

Edelgard frowned at the sight of Thales "How...how are you still alive!" shouted Edelgard as she struggles against the chains 

Thales sighed "I am always alive within your mind Edelgard. You can never kill me...no matter how many blades, spears, axes, arrows, bolts, fire, thunder, wind, light, or even dark magic entered into my body. None of them can destroy the power of my will." He places his finger onto her chin "Nothing can kill me...not even your dear Professor succeeded after trying thousand of times to save you all," 

Her face appeared to be confused at the last part of the comment "What? What are you...talking about? Thousand times?" 

He laughed "Oh your reaction is priceless. Yes, your dear Professor is well skilled with every type of weapon and magic...yet she couldn't even save any of you." Thales lean back onto his chair "Tell my dear Niece. What would you feel if a person that you hold dear dies and that you are willing to travel back in time over and over just to save her...only to fail...what would you feel?" Thales asked 

Edelgard bit her lip and refused to answer 

"On the outside, she seems like an emotionless Professor that doesn't talk a lot...but within her mind. She has gone mad with despair and hopelessness. After all, both you and Rhea are tied to the butterfly of fate." Thales sighed as he saws her a book that has a blue colour "She tried many times, to rewrite the story that has been set by our... 'creator' no matter how many times your Professor tried...it will always end in the same way." 

She took a deep breath before replying "Tah...so what? Are you trying to crush my hopes and dreams?" 

Thales waved his hand in disappointment "Cornelia already did that for me. With the truth about...your mother," 

"So it true...my mother caused..." she tightens her fist "Tell me Uncle...is my mother still alive?" 

He nods "Yes, she is still alive. Its funny isn't it. You thought that your mother cared for you until the very end of her life...when in reality, you were born to become an object in our quest for vengeance against the false Goddess." Thales grab her chin "She never cared for you from the very moment you were born," 

Edelgard frowned "Why...why should I believe you! You threw me into the depth of Hrym mountains, you forced me into your twisted experiments and worst of all..." she stared at Thales with her eyes filled with pure hatred "You killed my entire family! The only one left is my father who is..." Thales cuts her off by raising his right hand 

"On his death bed," Thales smiled "I know, I am afraid that your only family member is about to pass away...here I let go of your chains," said Thales as the chain slowly disappear from her arm 

She let herself fall onto the ground as her breathing started to become heavy 

He had a suspicious look on his face "Hmm? Are you still alive my dear Niece?" 

Edelgard tightens her fist before launching a punch at Thales which when straight through his body like a mist "I forgot...you are already dead," said Edelgard 

He smiled "Indeed, I am just a shadow within your mind. As I said earlier...it impossible to kill me." 

She turned back towards Thales "So...are you still going to attempt to torture my mind?" 

Thales shook his head "I would love to but...it appears that your friends are going to ruin it...well all I can say is that...your dear Professor is about to ___." 

Edelgard appeared to confuse as the last part of Thales' comment got muffed but before she can ask a light started to enter the void 

"Goodbye, my Niece. I shall see at another time," said Thales as he bowed towards her before the light consumed her 

\------------------

Hapi had her arms tied as she didn't bother to resist nor to slow down. She wasn't even afraid to die until an arrow flew by her head and landed one of the Dark Priest's neck 

"Hmm? It looks like, I am being rescued," muttered Hapi as she closed her eyes and let her rescuers do the rest of their 'busy' work 

Leonie released her arrows while using her mount to dodge any return fire 

Lorenz cast Sagittae against the myrmidon while Hilda tossed her Hand Axe at the Dark Mage 

Leonie and Lorenz sighed at the sight at Hilda fighting as she blocked the myrmidon sword before countering with her Axe due to...her history of 'laziness' to help

Hapi...she just kept her eye close and waited to be rescued 

\-----------------

Lysithea assisted Mercedes alongside Dimitri who held her down as Edelgard continues to struggle...against what? 

Mercedes started to sweat through her forehead as her eyes started to get...sleepy? 

"Mercedes...are you alright?" the Death Knight asked while still keeping an eye out 

She nods "I am fine, thank you for being concerned," said Mercedes as Edelgard soon opened her eyes 

Her breathing is still heavy as she stared at Dimitri then at Mercedes "...Am...am I alive?" Edelgard asked 

"Edelgard thanks goodness that you are alright," Dimitri kneed right in front Edelgard "Can you stand?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard tries to stand up but her legs wouldn't let her "Dam it...why must I feel weak...now?" Edelgard muttered as she tries once more but Dimitri quickly put a stop to that 

"Edelgard, please stay down...it appears that you took a deadly spell earlier," said Dimitri while he gentle pats Edelgard on her forehead 

She sighed as Edelgard lay onto the ground while Mercedes examines her legs and arms 

Yuri sat back this entire time "Huh...I guess I am one of those background characters...oh well," said Yuri while leaning against a dead tree 

"Background characters? I am having confusion right now, can you help me understand?" Petra asked 

"Oh hey...it looks like someone has finally noticed me. Anyways, just forget about it," Yuri examine Petra body then stared at her sword "Let me guess...you also wield swords?" 

Petra nods "Yes, I am focused on mastering the sword and learn all of its arts. Are you well skilled with the sword as well?" 

Yuri smiled "Of course am I, otherwise...how am I going to proving my worth as a leader?" Yuri asked

That, however, soared the mood "To prove your worth as a leader..." Petra looked at Edelgard and Dimitri 

He noticed something wrong with Petra's eyes "I know that face...did someone..." Yuri sighed "Did someone die within the fog?" Yuri asked 

Petra looked at Yuri as she nods "I couldn't rescue him in time. He tried to reunite with Edelgard and Dimitri but got himself...caught and...." Petra tightens her lips "I...I need to save the rest for...them," she points at Dimitri and Edelgard 

Yuri pats Petra on the shoulder "I understand, take your time...does anyone else know about his...you know?" 

She moves her hand towards Lysithea "I told her about what happened to Claude but it appears that she busy," 

"Ok, well we will have to reveal...his fate soon or later...even if means breaking their hearts," said Yuri with a frown on his face 

"I know...I am just waiting for the right time to do so," Petra replied with a concerned look on her face 

Yuri shoves Petra forward "Why not do it now? They will figure out the truth soon or later," 

Petra stared at Edelgard "...I just afraid of their reaction to...his fate." 

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Just do it,"

She frowned at Yuri "You didn't need to speak with your rude words." Petra walked towards Edelgard and Dimitri 

Dimitri turned towards Petra "Petra, is something wrong?" Dimitri asked 

Petra sighed "I...I got some...not so good news," said Petra 

He stared at Petra and noticed the sorrow within her eyes "Petra...did something happens within the fog?" 

She nods as Petra kneeled right in front of them "Pl...please forgive me Lady Edelgard and Prince Dimitri...I have failed," 

Edelgard had a confused look on her face "...Petra you still have found Claude?" 

Petra shook her head "I did but..." she bit her lip tightly while Lysithea looked away alongside Mercedes "Claude is....he is..." 

Dimitri then grabbed Petra by both arms "Calm yourself Petra. Take a deep breath...what happened to Claude?" Dimitri asked 

"He...he is...dead," said Petra as she braces herself 

Edelgard stared at Petra with silences 

Dimitri, on the other hand, stared at her with disbelief "What? Claude...is dead? Impossible! Claude is the most scheming person that we have ever seen...how could he just...die?" Dimitri asked

Mercedes closed her eyes as she stopped healing Edelgard and turned away from Petra alongside Lysithea 

Petra turned her eyes towards Edelgard as she reveals the Mithril Sword and the dagger covered in blood "Please...forgive me, Lady Edelgard," 

Edelgard stood up stared at her arms and leg for a moment before moving up to Petra "Who did it?" Edelgard asked with a firey voice 

She looked away "...An Imperial General named...Metodey. He told me that you ordered Claude death but his words were all just lies," said Petra 

"Metodey..." Edelgard slam her fist into a nearby tree "That traitor!" 

Lysithea grew weary about Edelgard's 'mood' "Edelgard...you know him?" 

She turned towards Lysithea "Yes...he is a General or should I say, former General of the Penal Battalion," Edelgard when over to her Axe and picked it up "But now, he is just a traitor that...that killed Claude!"

Dimitri was taken back at the sight "Edelgard...are you alright?" Dimitri asked 

Edelgard slaps Dimitri's hand away "Am I fine? Am I fine!" She shouted as Edelgard pressed her fist onto her chest "How am I fine! Claude is...dead! One of our links...got killed off by a goddam traitor!" shouted Edelgard as she grabbed the Mithril Sword and the dagger away from Petra 

He became speechless as Yuri intercept them 

"Save the chitchat. We got some company," said Yuri as he draws out his sword 

A group of Assassins and Fortress Knights appeared out of the fog, weapon drawn as Petra drew out her sword and dodged the Assassin dagger before going in for the stab through the neck 

Yuri blocked the Assassin dagger before grabbing the assassin neck and slamming him onto a tree before stabbing him in the neck just like Petra 

Lysithea stood back as she cast Fire onto one of the Fortress Knights. Fortress Knights were known for being a wall against any type of physical attack due to their ability to wield large shields and carry heavy armour but against magic. They are just a sitting duck as the fire started to boil them alive under the heavy armour. If the fire didn't kill them...the heat will 

Edelgard smiled as she swings her Axe in a wide arc slamming it against the large shield of the Fortress Knight 

The Fortress Knight raised it Greataxe and swings it overhead 

She moved her body to the side to avoid the swing before countering back with her Bhuj which got blocked by his large shield 

He does another swing across as Edelgard back step away to avoid getting hit 

Dimitri swing his spear to keep his distance while avoid getting hooked in by the Fortress Knight Axe as his spears keep on slamming the large shield 

The Death Knight kept close to Mercedes as one of the Assassin attempted to stab Mercedes but instead...they met the Death Knight wrath. He swings his Scythe in a wide arc where the Assassin managed to dodge under it, however, the Death Knight then used the butt end of the Scythe to hit him on the stomach area before swing his weapon upwards slicing the Assassin in half 

Mercedes frowned at the sight of the Death Knight or to be more exact...her brother "Em..." she shook her head "Death Knight...are you alright?" Mercedes asked 

He just nods before moving on to the next target 

Edelgard made a swing with her axe but this time knocking the Fortress Knight shield away before doing another swing against his lower helmet tearing it neck from it shoulder...and not in a clean way 

An Assassin attempt to stab Edelgard with his dagger. Edelgard respond by dodging the thrust then grabbing him by the neck and pinning the Assassin on the ground then she placed her axe onto his neck before pressing it down in one motion 

Dimitri managed to find a gap within the Fortress Knight armour under his arms or elbow while dodging his axe swing. He soon spun his spear around before doing an upward slash while his crest actives 

The Fortress Knight moves his shield in front to block the upward swing as they both connect. Dimitri crest glows behind his back as the large shield got tore apart into pieces allow Dimitri for another strike but this time right into the stomach area as his armour failed to protect it wielder 

Lysithea attempt to cast against the Assassin, however, her Miasma spell missed its mark and landed onto one of the dead trees. She braces herself for the cold steel but it never came as the Assassin got blinded by the Holy Light which was cast by Mercedes 

"Gah! It burns!" Screamed the Assassin as he swings his weapon like a wild animal before getting killed by the Death Knight Scythe who was the last member of his group remaining 

She when towards Mercedes "Mercedes...what was that?" Lysithea asked 

Mercedes was carrying a ball of light within her right hand "...Holy Light. I can only use it to defend myself from...'mean' people as Holy Light isn't allowed to kill," Mercedes replied 

Lysithea studied the ball of light "Faith magic. It isn't as powerful as...Reason Magic but even so. It better than nothing," 

She snuffs the magic within her hands while the Death Knight and Edelgard stared at each other but didn't say a single word 

Until a pillar of light appeared from a distance away from them as the fog slowly disappears 

"What the? The fog it's...it's disappearing," said Dimitri as his eyes were glued to the pillar of light 

\----------------

Cornelia returned to the ritual site "Is the ritual ready?" Cornelia asked

The Dark Mage shook his head "Forgive me Lady Cornelia but...all of the sacrifices have been intercepted by these...students," said the Dark Mage 

Her face transforms into a frown "I see...I am still worried about that failing to meet the requirements but...we have no choice..." she points at the Dark Mage that carrying the touch "Light the fire. Let her burn into the depth of Hel," 

He nods as the Dark Mages tosses a touch into the firewood causing a massive blaze under Flayn feet 

Flayn her eyes started to water "Father...please forgive me...I am returning to mother now," muttered Flayn as she closed her eyes. Willing to accept the grim fate of the blazing fire 

However, fate had other ideas as her crest actives and a bright light surrounds her. Transforming her into a body of light which leads towards the skies as the fog started to clear 

"What the? Such bright light," said Cornelia as she covered her eyes alongside the other Dark Mages 

The brightness slowly ended but Flayn is still glowing in a white aura as the blazing fire under feet is no more 

"Lady Cornelia...what should we do?" The Dark Mages asked in a panic like matter 

"It can't be...k...k...kill her!" shouted Cornelia as she attempts to cast but nothing came out "What the...my magic is...silenced?" 

The Dark Mages attempt to cast their magic but failed "La...Lady Cornelia our...our Dark Magic...it gone," 

"Impossible! Is this the power of the false goddess? In that case," she cast Ragnarok onto Flayn which worked but...the spell just bounced harmlessly to the side "Reason Magic works...however, this girl resistance is too strong. What about physical attacks?" Cornelia asked 

A Dark Master attempt to swing its sword into Flayn but it just bounced off harmless 

"It can't be...is she unkillable?" The Dark Mage asked 

"Our Fog...it disappearing!" 

Cornelia tightens her fist "This is bad...Lord Chaos did you knew that this would happen?" She examines the Dark Mages around her "Don't panic. We can still kill her...we just have to wait for her power to be exhausted. She shouldn't be able to keep this up for long...after all, she is still a young girl. We just need time," said Cornelia 

\----------------

Seteth rolled away to avoid the Death spell from a Dark Mage

The Dark Mage smirks as he cast another spell against Seteth but once again he rolled out of the way 

Jeralt tosses his Javelin but the Dark Mage used the dead trees as cover "Dam these trees are getting in the way," muttered Jeralt while he prepares another javelin 

However, a pillar of light appeared from a distance while the fog slowly disappears 

Seteth stared at the pillar of light "It can't be...Flayn..." he reaches his hand towards the pillar but Seteth stopped and turned towards Jeralt "...Jeralt, now is our chance...tell them to push the advance," said Seteth as he grips his Spear of Assal within his hands 

Jeralt noticed the Dark Mage trying to cast a spell but it not working "What the? They are...silenced?" Jeralt asked 

He nods "Flayn process the Major crest of Cethleann. One of the saints that fought in the War." Seteth sighed and took a deep breath "During one of the battles. There was a record of Saint Cethleann using her powers to silence all forms of Dark Magic during the war..." Seteth looked at the pillar of light "I never thought I would see it again...until now," He switched to his Spear of Assal "We need to hurry, I don't think her powers will last that long," 

Jeralt nods in agreement as he tossed his Javelin once more. Killing the Dark Mage "Alright," he turned towards his mercenaries "Advance! Don't let them breathe!" shouted Jeralt as they charged forward while Seteth took to the skies on his wyvern and head towards the pillar of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy Light: 
> 
> Faith Magic
> 
> E Rank 
> 
> 1-2 range (can not be increased) 
> 
> 1 might
> 
> 14 uses
> 
> 2 weight
> 
> 110 hit
> 
> 0 crit 
> 
> The most basic form of Light Magic. Will always attack first. Can not kill unless foe is within 1HP.
> 
> It not much and Reason Magic is still better if you what offensive.) 
> 
> (Wow, this took a while. Before you ask, how did I get the idea of Flayn silencing all forms of Dark Magic? The answer is well...in Crimson Flower route. When you face her, she wields silence yet...she can't even learn it. Alongside how I don't understand how they managed to win the war against Nemesis and his 'Legends" when he caught Rhea and her people off guard and somehow still lost. So I decide to give Flayn the special ability to well...Silence all forms of Dark Magic (You are also affected so keep that in mind.) for at least a couple of turns because most TWSITD wields Dark Magic so...you can imagine what will happen if their main source of weaponry is...completely silenced but she does have to stay still during the silence and after that...she has a long cooldown before she can active Silence once more so...you can't spam it. You have to be careful.)


	52. Part 51: Midnight Battle V Tainted Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midnight battle is about to end as Seteth and Jeralt advanced towards the pillar of light while the rest continue the fight within the Forrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter took a lot of energy out of me. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.)

Seteth flew towards the pillar of light as none of the Dark Mages can cast their spells to hit his Wyvern

A couple of Snipers released their bows at his Wyvern but Seteth either dodged the arrows, deflect the arrows by using his spear or just blocking it with his shield

Jeralt, on the other hand, is charging forward with his group and due to the silence. They have little difficult advancing as many of enemies that they encountered are Dark Mages or use some type of Dark magic

"Don't let them breathe! Their Dark Magic is useless. Continue the advance!" shouted Jeralt as he tosses his javelin at a Dark mage right in the neck killing him

While Seteth swop in with his Wyvern using his spear to kill the snipers

\----------------------

Edelgard sighed in relief as the fog slowly disappear into thin air, however, Dimitri noticed something is wrong about Edelgard with her eyes and body manner

Lysithea attempted to cast Hades but it failed "My dark magic...it not working," said Lysithea

Mercedes cast Holy Light within her hand "...It appears that all forms of Dark Magic are...silenced,"

"Yuri!" shouted a voice

Yuri turned towards the voice which came from Constance "Constance, your alive," Yuri smiled

She sighed in relief "Yea, I got rescued thanks to these..." Constance turned to face Hubert, Bernadetta and Dedue "Students," said Constance

Dedue remain stone face "Your Highness are you alright?" Dedue asked

Dimitri nods "I am fine Dedue, but...Edelgard on the other hand," he stared at Edelgard with a concerned look on his face

Hubert frowned at Dimitri "What did you do?"

"Nothing Hubert, it just that...we just got the news that Claude is...gone," Dimitri sighed

"..." Hubert didn't reply while Berandetta just stared in silence not wanting to speak a word 

Edelgard whispered something into The Death Knight ear before he put on his helmet, when onto his mount and advanced. Petra was about to advance alongside the Death Knight but Edelgard stopped her as the slaughter has just begun

Dimitri horse when back to it master as he mounted up and prepared his spear

\--------------

Leonie sighed in relief as the fog slowly disappeared "Thank goodness, the fog is finally dying out,"

Lorenz kneeled and cut the ropes on Hapi "Are you alright?" Lorenz asked

Hapi nods "Yea, I knew you were going to rescue me soon or later," Hapi replied

Hilda meanwhile is leaning against her axe who appears to be exhausted

"Hey, Hilda are you doing alright?" Leonie asked with a concerned look on her face

She raised her hand "No...just give me a moment," Hilda groaned as slowly breaths in and out

Leonie rolled her eyes "Whatever, anyways what is your name?"

Hapi replied in a single word "Hapi,"

"Uhh...ok, well can you use a sword, spear, axe, dagger, bow or anything that you use to defend yourself?"

She cast Banshee within her hands "You shouldn't worry about me. I am just a nobody," Hapi replied

\----------------

Casper dashed forward as he scatters the enemy skulls by using his gauntlet while Balthus used his fist as his weapon

Linhardt...just stayed back and let them do the dirty work "Strange...it appears that these Dark mages are complete unless under the pillar of light. But why?" Linhardt muttered

\---------------

Inside the Deep Underground of Garreg Mach a female Swordmaster, a female Myrmidon, a male Hunter and a male Mage entered through one of the tunnels 

The Swordmaster is a female wielding a Cutlass. She has dark purple hair, Hezul like eye colour is wearing brown leather guard on her right shoulder, a red gambeson that has a black outline while wearing a small cape up to chest height that processes the Twin Imperial Eagle, brown boots made for combat, black gambeson pants, no helmet, has a purple mark near her eye, light tan colour to her skin and her hair is tied back in braid pattern

"Are you sure this is the place?" The Swordmaster asked

"Yea, I am for sure where Lady _________ went. After all, once we discovered the hidden passage...she couldn't wait any longer and when ahead," He shook his head to the ground "She making my life a bit of headache," said the Mage

The Male mage has purple hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, is wearing a black gambeson with a bit of purple on its edges, has a small red cape that has the Imperial Eagle on it and has black boots alongside grey gambeson pants

"Well, I can't blame her Danny. She has been always been interested in doing some adventuring after hearing the stories that mother and father when through," said the female Myrmidon as she shrugs

The Female Myrmidon has light brown hair that isn't tied back. Instead, she just let it flow down to her body. She is wearing red gambeson, black gambeson pants, green eyes, medium-size breast and has light brown skin alongside brown boots

The Swordmaster frowned "Iris, Danny pay attention. We are here to find Lady _________. Not to waste our time chatting,"

Iris nods "Forgive my Mrs, Macneary, I was just stating the horse in the room," said Iris

Danny shook his head "It Lady Petra you..."

Petra raised her hand right in front of Danny "While I am working at Garreg Mach. I am just an instructor. So please, treat me as an instructor or a teacher...not as Lady Petra,"

He bowed "Yes, forgive me L...Mrs, Macneary,"

The Hunter prepares his bow "Hey! We got some company!" he points a bunch of skeletons heading their way

"Skeletons..." Petra stared at the skeletons which are wielding swords, spears or axes alongside a small shield while the student prepare their weapons 

The Hunter has blonde hair that has been tied back while wearing grey gambeson with a light blue outline, dark blue pants, brown boots, light green eyes, pale skin a small dark blue scarf around his neck and is wielding a Longbow "Iris, these skeletons are not the same from our everyday bandit. So please, be careful,"

"I will, Ronnie. Just don't get caught with your pants down," Iris charged forward and swings her Shortsword against the Skeleton wielding an Axe. Hitting it chest while dodging it counter-attack before doing another slash "Dam...these things are tough," said Iris

"I got you covered," said Danny as he cast Blizzard onto the skeleton shattering it bones into tiny pieces

Iris smiled at Danny "Thanks, for the assistance,"

Another Skeleton wielding a spear attempt to hit Iris but got hit by an arrow from Ronnie "Iris!"

"Yea I got it," Iris slash against the skeleton while dodging it spear thrust before slashing once more taking out the skeleton

"Nicely done Iris. Although you still need to improve your sword arm," said Petra as she charged against the skeleton wielding a bronze bow which released it arrow at Petra

However, the arrow flew right over Petra harmless. She then rolled under the skeleton before doing a flip over its head as the Skeleton scatter into tiny pieces, killing the lasts of the skeletons while leaving the students speechless

"What?" Petra asked with a confused look on her face

"That..was awesome!" Iris leaped onto Petra's arms nearly knocking her down "How did you do it? Can you teach me?"

Danny pats Iris on her shoulder "Calm yourself, you nearly tackled your teacher to the ground,"

She backed off from Petra "Sorry, I was just...too excited,"

Petra pats her on the head "It fine, you still have a long way to go in becoming a Swordmaster," said Petra

Iris sighed "I know, I know...I still need to train. You didn't have to tell me that again,"

"Well, I need to make sure that you were paying attention to my...words," Petra walked to the front of the group while the rest stood back 

Ronnie chuckled "Well that was nice of her,"

Danny shook his head "I still don't know how you managed to become her personal especially with your past 'behaviour'," said Danny

"Can you just shut up Danny? I had to work my butt off to become her pupil in the first place. Just because I was adopted into the Royal family doesn't mean I can slack off," said Iris with a frown on her face

"True...speaking of which. Do you know what your real family is?" Ronnie asked

Iris shook her head "Sadly, no. I don't even know who my real family is. It as if they just...disappeared,"

Ronnie stared at Iris with a sorrow look within his eyes "That horrible...you were lucky that you were adopted into the Royal family." he signed "You were lucky unlike me as...My father left my mother from the moment I was born and he never came back...it just makes me wonder why my mother loved him in the first place,"

Danny grew "So, I take it that you don't like your father because he abandoned you?" Danny asked

He nods "Yea, he abandoned us once I was born into this world! So I never got a chance to see my father face even once..." Ronnie sighed "Sometimes I don't even understand how my mother managed to fell in love with...my father,"

"Danny, don't be rude...he must have a reason for disappearing like Iris parents....they must have a reason,"

Ronnie bit his lip as he tightens his fist "But why? Is my father dead? Why did he abandon us!" He shook his head "Sorry...I was just...I just want an answer about my father,"

Iris pats him on the shoulder "No, I understand...I also what answers on why my father and mother abandoned me. But, for now...we still have to save _________,"

Petra looked back at Iris, Ronnie and Danny with a sorrow look within her eyes as they continue into the underground passage until they encountered another group of skeletons and...spiders?

"Watch out for those spiders...their fangs can be poisonous. So if you get hit...even if it just a tiny scratch. Tell me right away," said Petra as she prepares her sword

Iris moved beside Petra "Danny, Ronnie use your range to your advantage. Just stay close to us," said Iris as a Skeleton wielding sword swings its sword at her. This time she fails to dodge

but manages to parry the blow away from her. Allowing Ronnie to release his arrow at the skeleton sword arm before Iris when in to deal the finishing blow

Petra in the meanwhile stabbed a spider within it chest while dodging the Skeleton spear

Another Skeleton released it arrow at Danny but he dodged it by stepping to the side

"You fool...you dare attack me?" Danny asked as he cast Blizzard shattering it bones into tiny pieces

Ronnie smiled at Danny "Alright, my turn," Ronnie pulled back on his bow while he kneeled onto the ground before releasing the arrow right into the Spider head "Bullseye,"

Iris gave a thumbs up at Ronnie"Nice shoot Ronnie." she turned towards the skeleton "Now, it time for you pay!" shouted Iris as she leaps into the air and slashes down onto the spider slicing it in half

Petra stared at Iris as a spider attempted to land it fang into her fresh but instead, it got met by cold steel "Iris, please...as much as you what to look...' cool' with your sword. That move you just did leave a wide opening. Be thankful that we are fighting monsters otherwise you might have died," said Petra

She frowned at her teacher but in the end, Iris nods in agreement as Danny finished off the last of the skeletons with his Blizzard spell

"Alright, that the last of them...hey Iris are you alright?" Danny asked with a concerned look on his face as they sat next to each other while Petra kept an eye out

"Yea, I am fine. It just my teacher teaching," Iris sighed as she sheaths her sword

"I can understand her being harsh. After all, you were a bit...reckless with your swing," said Ronnie

"That...true." Iris stared at Petra who is examing the walls within the dungeon "...I don't know why...I just..." Iris sighed "I just feel some form of connection or bond with...her but why?"

"Maybe it's because you have developed a special bond with your teacher. After all, she was the one who developed your sword arm and..." Danny bit his lip" She saved you from..." he sighed "You're reckless during our first mission against the rebels,"

Iris shook her head "Stop twisting those words, Danny. It was an embarrassment to my family and...my siblings," She then noticed Ronnie in which she just facepalmed herself

"Wait a min...so it's true!" Ronnie stepped towards Iris "You were capt..." Ronnie got cut off by Iris who lowered her hand, drew out her sword and pointed it near his neck

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone else...otherwise I might lose my cool," said Iris as her eyes are filled with anger and hatred

Ronnie raised his hand in the air "...yea, sorry...I shouldn't have asked,"

"Iris! Ronnie! Danny! Breaktime is over...let move on," said Petra while giving a sorrow look at Iris 

Iris sheathed her sword again while Danny whispered "It true...Iris got captured during our first mission to subdue some rebels when she got a bit reckless and well..." Danny sighed "She nearly suffered a terrible fate...but thankfully our instructor saved her before...that can happen," into Ronnie's ear while staring at Petra then at Iris

Donnie grew interested with Danny comment and whispered "So that why Iris has been in a foul mood lately after your first real mission, she has always been one of the best sword users within your class and to get herself capture like that...yea I can understand now,"

Danny sighed in relief as he pats him on the shoulder "Good, just don't tell this anyone else. Otherwise, the next thing you will see...might be a sword piercing through your neck,"

"Noted, I just dump that under the bridge," said Ronnie as they continue to explore the underground of Garreg Mach

\---------------------

The Death Knight charges forward without any care in the world as he swings his Scythe right flesh and steel "No Mercy," he muttered while chasing after the Dark mages who are attempting to scram into the woods

Edelgard stood back as she watched the Death Knight slaughter her enemies while Petra grew concerned "Lady Edelgard...did you know about the Death Knight?" Petra asked

She nods in reply "Yea, I was planning to make him turncoat against TWSITD during the Battle within the mountains but...he wasn't even there. So, I thought he already died...until now," said Edelgard

Petra grew concerned as she tightened the grip of her sword "So...are we just going to make use of that...monster?" 

Dimitri ordered Mercedes to stay back as she grew weary of his slaughtering while he just...watched from the sidelines

Edelgard just nods "Yes, we are making good use of him..." she stared at her wound in silence

"...I don't like this Lady Edelgard, I don't trust the Death Knight with my life," She gave a dirty look at the Death Knight

"I understand, however, if we are going to face off the Church of Serios. We will need to make good use of him," Edelgard replied with a stone face

Petra frowned "But what if he kills innocents? It would ruin everything that we work so hard to grasp,"

Edelgard sighed in frustration "That won't happen. I will keep him in check no matter what...even if means...ending his life,"

"..." Petra stood there in silence as Hubert gentle moved her back with his hand

"Lady Edelgard, is it true? Claude Von Riegen is dead?" Hubert asked

She bit her lip and points at Petra "From her emotion within her words...Claude Von Riegen has been slain within the fog,"

He turned towards Petra "You aren't lying within your oath?"

Petra shook her head "When I arrived...his entire chest is covered in blood. I checked if he can be saved but...sadly, I have no faith within me as he lost too much blood to be saved,"

"I see...what were his last words?"

"...The Golden deer were to follow Lady Edelgard and Prince Dimitri...that were his last words,"

Hubert gave a suspicious look at Petra but didn't say anything else as Bernadetta stared at Yuri and Constance

Yuri noticed this and turned towards Bernadetta "Hey..." he stared at her face "Do I know you?" Yuri asked

Bernadetta appeared to confused "Huh? What? No...it just...you remind of someone that I know," Bernadetta replied

He made a confused look on his face "Hmm? What do you mean?" 

"Umm..." Bernadetta just stopped working for a moment "N...nevermind," she walked away from Yuri

"Uh...ok?" He shrugs and looked back at Constance

"What was that about?" Constance asked

"...nothing. Just leave it under the bridge," Yuri replied

Constance frowned "If you say so,"

The Death Knight created a path of corpses with their cries of mercy are devoid of emotion within his face while Edelgard, Dimitri, Mercedes, Hubert, Petra, Yuri, Constance and Bernadetta stood back and watch the slaughter

\----------------

Seteth flew down onto the ritual ground landing right onto a Dark Mage crushing him under the Wyvern talon

"Oh my...it appears that the brother has finally arrived to save her dear sister," Cornelia smirked at Seteth

He turned towards Cornelia "Cornelia...I have heard that you were a saint that saved the kingdom from the deadly plague...yet here you are. Kidnapping a member of the central Church," said Seteth

She smiled "Indeed, I was...or the be more exact. She was a saint until I came in,"

The Dark Masters surrounded Seteth while the Dark Mages backed off "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Cornelia shook her head "Oh, Seteth...it a shame...we have been under your nose for how many years? Yet, you never did a single thing against us...how shameless,"

Seteth tightens the grip on his spear "If we had known that you were behind this then we might have done something about...the past is the past and we have failed our duty to do anything to prevent the darkness from rising. But now it time for the light to shine against the darkness," said Seteth as he charges forward at Cornelia killing any of the Dark Master that stood in his way by effectively using his Wyvern and Spear while keeping his distance from the Dark Master sword 

He attempted to toss his javelin at Cornelia but it just bounced harmlessly off her "What?"

She smirked "...I am impressed, this ring works better than I thought," Cornelia prepared to cast Ragnarok below Seteth wyvern

Seteth was forced to pull away from Cornelia to avoid the spell as the ground burst into flames before cooling down into a dark lump. He charged once more but this time wielding the Spear of Assal as Seteth thrust with all of his strength into Cornelia

Cornelia bit her lip as she dodged to the right but got scratched badly on her right hand during the dodge "...That weapon...the ring only weakness," muttered Cornelia as she cast Ragnarok once more with her left hand this time...giving him no time to dodge

The flames under his wyvern burst upwards in a stream of fire, however, his shield shined through the orange flames

"Tah...that shield," Cornelia prepared herself as Seteth exited out the flames before leaping off his Wyvern into the air and thrusting his spear at Cornelia

She dodged by moving her entire body back as the spear slammed onto the ground but that when he continues his swing by using the butt of his spear and slammed it against Cornelia face causing her to stagger allowing Seteth to do another slash upward across the ground with the tip of his spear

Cornelia tighten her lips before dodging the slash by stepping to the side while dodging under the butt then she leaps back to avoid his swing across

Seteth frowned as she managed to escape into the woods "...No...I came here to rescue Flayn," he muttered

Jeralt arrived earlier as he stabs a Dark Master with his spear while charging "It seems like someone had managed to create a big mess," said Jeralt while staring at the corpses left on the ground

"Perfect timing Jeralt...did anyone come with you?" Seteth asked as he examines his surroundings

He shook his head "No, I told them to clear out of the forest and avoid the ritual site,"

Seteth smiled at Jeralt "Good," he grabs his shoulder "Jeralt...I need to ask you a favour,"

\---------------

Raphael, Ignatz, Hilda, Leonie, Lorez, Hapi, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Balthus, Linhardt and Casper have managed to regroup with Dimitri, Edelgard, Lysithea and Petra...in fact, everyone has finally reunited as a single group... besides one

Hapi and Bathus when over to Yuri and Constance

"Yuri...your alive," Hapi smiled awkwardly

While Balthus opened his arms "Constance!" He attempted to hug Constance with his big arms but instead, she stepped back avoiding his arms

"Don't touch me with those dirty hands! Especially that your hands are coated in blood!" Constance shouted Balthus while pointing as his bruised fist

He examines his hand "Constance...it isn't that bad," Balthus sighed as he turned towards Yuri "Yuri, what should we do now?" Balthus asked

Yuri smiled "What do you think? We stay with them," Yuri points at Edelgard and Dimitri

"Hmm? Is that the Imperial princess?" Constance asked while pointing at Edelgard

Edelgard turned towards the Black Eagles as she discusses something to Ferdinand, Dorothea, Casper, Linhardt and Bernadetta

Dimitri sighed as he was the only Blue Lion present "...When will they arrive?" Dimitri muttered

Lysithea walked up to Hilda and tapped her on the shoulder "Can I tell you something?" Lysithea asked

Hilda made a confused expression "...ok,"

She pulled her away from the group and behind a tree. Lysithea check her surrounding to make sure that no one else is listening

"Lysithea...are you alright?" Hilda asked with a concerned look on her face

Lysithea shook her head "No...I am not alright, it because..." she sighed in defeat "Claude is dead,"

"...huh?" Hilda stared at Lysithea with disbelief

She crossed her arms "You heard me. Claude is dead...at least that what Petra told me but from her reaction...I don't believe that she lying or making a joke," 

"But...Claude, it can't be...he a...schemer...yea a schemer. He can't die that easily...right?" Hilda asked as her smile soon disappeared from Lysithea reaction

"I wish, he was that smart...but it appears that Claude made a single foolish mistake that cost him his life," Lysithea replied

Hilda reminded speechless as she leaned against the dead tree and muttered something under her words

Lysithea remained silent until Hilda spoke up

"That means...Lorenz is our house leader now?" Hilda asked

She shook her head once more "Petra was told by Claude that...we are supposed to follow Lady Edelgard and Prince Dimitri as if they were his orders,"

Hilda tightens her lips "...That Claude for you...so, are we going to tell...his fate to the others?"

Lysithea nods "Yea...we will have to tell this to the others after the battle...even though my heart is full of pain,"

She pats Lysithea on her shoulder but didn't say a single word as she walked back to the Golden Deer

Ferdinand grew uneasy about Edelgard's comment "So wait...we are going to make use of the Death Knight who is...Mercedes brother?" Ferdinand asked

Edelgard crossed her arms while setting her Axe to the side "Yes, Prince Minister. Got any problem with that?"

"Of course we do! He is the Death Knight! He murdered thousands of innocents! He was inside Remire Village, he was..." he got cut off by when Edeldgard raised her hand right in front of him

She lowered her hand to her side "Stop...that because he was ordered by TWSITD...but that is no longer the case anymore. He will follow my orders without question from now on." said Edelgard 

Ferdinand, Dorothea, Linhardt, Bernadetta and especially Casper frowned at Edelgard comment 

"Edie, I am not sure this is a good idea...after all, he is the Death Knight," said Dorothea with a concerned look on her face

"I agree with Dorothea...he is too scary!" Bernadetta hide behind Dorothea

Hubert sighed as he examines the discontent within the Black Eagles "Lady Edelgard, we have to press on," said Hubert

Edelgard nods in agreement "Indeed, we discuss about the Death Knight later. Right now, we have to finish off TWSITD...so, I am afraid that we will have to split off to cover more ground. So get into pairs once more,"

Dorothea when alongside Ferdinand and Linhardt with Casper

Hubert was about to go with Edelgard but she just shook her head and points at Bernadetta

"Hubert, you know I can handle this myself...plus...I already have my protection," she nods towards Dimitri

He sighed but in the end. Hubert bowed towards Edelgard before walking up to Bernadetta side

"Huh? Hubert...shouldn't you be with Lady Edelgard?" Bernadetta asked with a confused look on her face

Hubert sighed once more "Edelgard orders," he replied

"Oh...I see,"

Dedue looked back at Hubert who was giving him a dirty eye before looking back at Dimitri. He stayed silent as Edelgard charged forward on foot followed by Dimitri

The Death Knight encountered a group of Imperial Assassins. One of them is General Metodey who still has a wide scar on his face

Metodey bit his lip as he tightened the grip on his sword "Gah...seriously? The Death Knight is here as well?"

The Assassin was shaking within their hands as they attempted to steady their swords and daggers while the Death Knight prepared his Scythe, however, instead of charging. He backed off revealing Edelgard

"Y...your Highness...you..." they got cut off by Edelgard

Edelgard points her axe at the Assassin especially Metodey "Drop your weapons...otherwise," she points at the Death Knight "Death shall claim your souls for the underworld,"

They all stared at each then at Edelgard and the Death Knight before obeying her depends by dropping their weapons onto the ground while Metodey frowned at his men "Dam it...I must get out of here," he muttered as Metodey attempted to escape unnoticed, however, the Death Knight quickly blocked his escape route

She turned towards Dimitri "Keep an eye on these prisoners. I shall deal with him..." Edelgard back towards Metodey

Dimitri frowned as Dedue tapped him on his shoulder "Your Majesty, you can let me handle these prisoners,"

"Dedue...thank you, just stay safe," Dimitri pats him the back before looking back at Edelgard

"General Metodey...may I ask...what are you doing here?" Edelgard asked while setting her axe to the side

Metodey bowed towards Edelgard "Umm...yes, I just...well, we been sent here by your father orders...yea, we didn't know that you were...here within this forest,"

His words were all scrambled up as Metodey is sweating like a horse while trying to stay calm

Edelgard slowly walked up to him without her axe "..." she reminded silent this entire time

He looked up towards Edelgard "Y...your Highness?"

She tightens her fist before unleashing it right into his face

Metodey stumbled back "Gah...what are you doing your Highness!"

"Simple...punishing you for killing Claude Von Riegen!" shouted Edelgard with a voice full of anger

He draws out his dagger "Tah...I guess I have no choice but kill you." Metodey charged forward "Die!" He attempted to stab Edelgard in the chest

However, Edelgard just stepped to the side to avoid the thrust then she wrapped Metodey dagger arm with her arm to disarm him before breaking like a wooden stick

"AHHHH!" A scream was released from his mouth while Edelgard just laughed

"That just a beginning Metodey. You still have three pieces of your limbs left," she made a wicked smile on her face as she when over to his other arm and crushed it bones under her feet before moving on to his legs

Dimitri bit his lip as he just watches Edelgard slowly tearing Metodey limp by limp as his screams echo through the tree side "Claude...I wish you were still alive," he muttered 

\------------

Midnight Battle Record

The Pillar of Light disappeared allowing the Dark Mages to use their magic again but it was too late. All or nearly all of them were wiped out. Numbering over the thousands as their corpses soak the dirt ground within the Forrest. Cornelia managed to escape to fight for another day while Seteth and Flayn have disappeared after the battle. All Jeralt said is that...Seteth used his body as a shield to protect his sister from Cornelia's magic but lost his life within Flayn arms. In the thirst for revenge, she used her light magic to wound Cornelia but sadly failed to kill her as she also passed away...at least that what Jeralt said

Their bodies were never found. Jeralt excuse was that they disappeared into dust which is why their bodies couldn't be found. In reality, no one knows what truly happens to Flayn and Seteth. Did they truly die? Or did they escape? If so...why? I just wish we can find the answers but...it not going to easy. As history is full of lies or has been rigged into flavour one side over the other. Which is why I am trying my best to search for the truth and remain unbiased

Signed by Linhardt

\-------------------

Student records

First Name: Iris

Last Name: ___ ____________

Crest: ___________

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Background: Iris has been adopted into the Royal family. The reason is unknown but she has been working hard as a student. She is easily one of the best sword users in her class. No one has even come close to beating her in a duel. However, she can get prideful and reckless to the point where Iris thinks that she is unbeatable...at least that was the case until Instructor Petra managed to beat her in a duel...completely humanity her pride. Thankfully she did take it well and asked if she can become Petra pupil or to more exact...her follower. She accepted and from now on. Iris practices her sword skill with Instructor Petra every day if possible...to the point where she sometimes forgot to do her homework.

Sadly...things changed after their first real mission. Which is to subdue some rebels within the village. It doesn't seem to a difficult mission as Instructor Petra was with them to ensure their safety. The rest is not within my eyes...instead this is their report after the mission. From what writing within this report, they heard that a woodcutter within the village that they were about to assault is about to be robbed of his daughter unless they pay tons of gold. Petra told the others that it might be a trap and that they should wait for more proof as the story doesn't add up. At least that what Petra said. However, Iris didn't take the idea of leaving a helpless innocent behind and instead snuck out of her group to do it on her own. She when ahead and fought the rebels by herself. Iris managed to do pretty well against them as she investigates the suppose woodcutter but it turns out...Petra was right, it was a trap as dozen of rebels burst out to ambush her. She tried her best to fight them off but Iris was quickly overwhelmed.

Due to being a pretty lady. They decide to have some fun with her before killing her...at least that was their plan until Petra burst in and murdered all of them with her blade. I have heard from Danny that he is the first person to notice that Iris is missing...but that not the important thing. What important was that Petra when full berserk once she heard that Iris was captured when one of the rebels decided to goad about it. This was a big mistake as from Danny Report

"The Rebels decided to goad about capturing Iris and that they were about to have some 'fun' with her. It turns out to be their biggest mistake in their lives as our Instructor grew into a fiery rage as she dashed across the field. Avoiding their arrows and leaping over their 'wall'. All we heard were cries of slaughter as limps flew across the sky while we stood back watched the wall. Their cries lasted for about 30 mins at most and after another 30 mins. The main gate was opened and the outcome was our Instructor soaked in blood from chest to feet carrying Iris who is left with her undergarment while her entire body is bruised. It a miracle that her entire body is still in one piece and that her first time remains untouched." Written by Danny

Even after Iris has recovered physically. She never recovered mental but thankfully only her class knows about her failures although rumours about it started to spread.

Skills: Her skills are very impressive as her sword-arm continues to be strong thanks to training she learned from our Instructor. She does, however, have no talent for magic which is fine by her. But for some odd reason. She has a neutral talent with bows but right now she is focused on improving her sword arm. Oh also she doesn't like wearing heavy armour due to slowing her down

(Iris: Growth rates

50% Health

45% Strength

5% Magic

70% Dexterity

70% Speed

50% Luck

30% Defence

25% Resistance

55% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Swift Strike (Gain plus four attack speed and grant plus two strength when initiates combat.)

Duelist's Blow

Adept

Laido (Gain plus 20 hits and 10 critical when being initiated by a foe. Actives by % of Dexterity x1.5)

Blades (Can wield blades)

Critical (Gain plus twenty critical. Three turns cooldown.)

Weapon ranks (notable ones.)

D Swords

E+ Bows

E+ Leadership

Strength: Swords and Bows

Weakness: Reason Magic, Faith Magic, Axes and Heavy Armour

Hidden Talent: Leadership and flying?)

First Name: Danny

Last Name: __________

Crest: __________

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Background: Danny is one of Iris childhood friends alongside _________. He is one of the best students within his class as he mainly focused on studying the laws of magic and how they work. Danny spells are mainly focused on freezing his enemies with Ice magic gifted by one of his parents. He does, however, can be a bit...afraid of large crowds unless they are his friends as Danny in the past had a rough time with strangers although he acts completely normal around his friends. Danny also not exactly the 'fittest' amount his friends as he more focuses on knowledge then strength

Danny's first mission wasn't too difficult for him but it was difficult for his friend Iris who nearly suffered a terrible fate. He tried his best to comfort Iris but sadly, all of his efforts were for not until Instructor Petra came in and brought her back to the light

Right now, Danny is helping Iris to get over her past. As it still haunts her to this day

Skill: He is widely known for being able to wield Ice Magic like Blizzard and Ice Shard but that not all he can do. Danny can use Thunder and Thoron as well. There were also rumours that he can also use some Dark Magic but they are not confirmed. He is, however, poor with physical weapons like Swords, Spears and Axes but strangely he is fine with wielding a bow

(Danny Growth rates:

40% Health

20% Strength

60% Magic

55% Dexterity

50% Speed

30% Luck

20% Defence

45% Resistance

35% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Confidence of Hope (When he nearly an Ally that has a support bonus with. He gains plus 10 hits/avoid and 5 critical at the start of combat.) (PS: This does stack with support bonuses but it doesn't stack in terms of having many people around him that have supports with him.)

Arrowbreaker (If an enemy wielding an arrow is about to hit the user. Reroll it but this time with a 33% chance of hitting. This always actives against anything that uses an arrow or a bolt.)

Adept

Mercy (Can leave foe at one Health. No cooldown.)

Weapon Ranks:

D Reason Magic

E+ Bows

E+ Leadership

Strength: Reason Magic and Faith Magic

Weakness: Swords, Spears, Axes, and Bows

Hidden Talent: Bows and Leadership)

First Name: Ronnie

Last Name: _______

Crest: __________

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Background: He didn't have a happy childhood as Ronnie's father left his mother from the moment he was born. This caused him to have some resentment against his father that is still present to this day. Ronnie isn't planning to forgive his father for all of the past sufferings he had to endure for his younger twin sister and his mother. The pain that he had endured in the past 18 years has transformed into strength as right now. He has two plans ahead of him. The first plan is to find his father...if he alive or not. Second is work for his sister future and to assist her mother within her line of duty

Ronnie loves the outdoors and plants as he is often seen within the Greenhouse or Garden. The only reason why he is here within this school is to support his twin sister alongside learning some skills that will be useful later on.

Skill: Ronnie can easily wield bows as if they were nothing alongside using the terrain to his advantage. He can even wield Daggers and swords with little hassle. The only problem for him is that...he hates wielding Faith Magic and doesn't like wielding heavy weapons like an Axe or wearing heavy armour

(Ronnie Growth Rates

45% Health

40% Strength

35% Magic

60% Dexterity

60% Speed

45% Luck

25% Defence

35% Resistance

35% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Terrian Expert (Takes no penalty against Cliffsides, Mountains, Barricades or Desert. (Cliffsides, Mountains and Barricades reduce your bonus avoid to 0.))

Overwatch

Aim (If the unit is standing still. Increase this unit hit rate by 30%. No cooldown.)

Hunter (Null enemy terrain bonus within Forest, woods, trees or forest.)

Watchful (Increase his view range within Fog of war by 1 and can reveal hidden enemies.)

Nature lover (Gain 10 avoid when staying within trees.)

Lock touch

Weapon Ranks:

D Bows

E+ Swords

E+ Riding

Strength: Bows, Swords, Riding

Weakness: Faith Magic and Heavy Armour

Hidden Talent: Spears).

These three students decided to investigate the underground ruins discovered by ________. But we should worry as they have Instructor Petra with them. That reminds me.

You might think about why we call her Petra instead of her last names as the other teachers or instructors. It simple, she asked to call her by her first name not by her last name as she finds it...weird. So it was decided that we will call her by her first name..not by the last name like the others

Right now I am just praying that they all make out alive in one piece.

Signed by _____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you enjoy the surprise? About the OCs? What were you thoughts on them and their personality?)


	53. Aftermath, Hopeless struggle and Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What this? Another Chapter?)

The Midnight battle ended in a victory...a hollow victory as Claude Von Riegen, Seteth and Flayn were reported killed in action although their corpses were never found

\----------------

Hilda and Lysithea present themselves in front of the remaining Golden Deer which are Lorenz, Raphael, Ignatz, and Leonie

Leonie is leaning against the tree while attending her scar on her lower right cheek

Ignatz attended Raphael wounds with a vulnerary by pouring over his bruised fist and scars on his body

Lorenz that someone is missing...well beside Marianne "Where Claude?" Lorenz asked as he examines his surroundings

Hilda sighed before placing her hand onto Lorenz's shoulder "Gone,"

His face made a confused expression "Gone? What do you mean? Are you saying that..he just left us here?" He frowned in frustration however, he noticed that Hilda is...sad within her eyes

"I am afraid that he is no longer with us," Lysithea replied with sorrow within her voice

The other golden deer reacted with disbelief in their way

"Claude? Is...dead?" Ignatz asked as he continues to shake his head

Raphael looked to the ground as he covered his face in shame

Leonie tighten her fist as she punched a nearby tree creating a large crack within its skin "Dam it! Not another one!"

"Uh...so that means...I am the new house leader?" Lorenz asked

Hilda frowned at Lorenz "Oh, you must be so happy that Claude is gone," She groaned under her breath which completely caught Lorenz off guard

"Huh? What no...of course, not. Claude was our house leader," his words stumbled while Lysithea frowned alongside Hilda

She shook her head in disappointment "Don't act like a dumb fool...I might be a bit 'native' but I can easily tell that from the very start...you hated Claude due to...not 'acting like a true noble'," Hilda's comment completely counteract her character of being lazy and not caring about reality

Lorenz remained speechless at Hilda

"I...please, Hilda. I would never do that. Sure, I might not like Claude from his...schemes and manners but it doesn't mean that I completely hate him," Lorenz cried out while Hilda isn't buying it

\---------------

Ashe spun the knife within his hands as he waits within deep underground until someone has arrived

She pulled down her cloak and looked at Ashe "Did she make it back?" Marianne asked

Ashe shrugs "Yea...it shouldn't be that surprising...did you save 'him'?"

She nods "He should be inside my new room although his reactions were..." Marianne shook her head "Nevermind, I make this easy on us. He will recover in a couple of days,"

Ashe walked up to Marianne and pinned her against the wall "Marianne...are you sure about this? Are you truly going to stay in this...hole for the rest of your life?" Ashe asked with a concerned look on his face

Marianne sighed "Ashe...you know that I already made my mind about this. It would be better for Fodlan if I didn't reappear at all,"

He became speechless for a moment "B..but what about Hilda? She is one of your closest friends...yet you are going to leave her in the dark?"

She pats Ashe on his shoulder "I am sorry but...I can't. I am reported missing and...I just...can't. I am scared of my curse and that it will harm others if I 'come back'." Marianne slowly pushed Ashe away from her "...The beast is still within me,"

Ashe looked down as he took a deep breath "I...I understand, I just worried...about your possible future,"

Marianne sighed as she looked outside of the entrance "Ashe...you know that...we can't live a normal life without the Chalice...right?" Marianne asked

He nods "I know...the Chalice is the only reason why we are still here. I don't know if I should be happy about being alive again or be sad that...I won't get a chance to live a normal life," said Ashe

Marianne appeared to be confused "You know that you could stay with me after you...finish your love life,"

Ashe tossed his right glove onto the ground "And just to waste years of my life underground...yea no thank you. I rather attempt to find the cure or die trying then forced to stay underground for the rest of my life," Ashe replied

"...Ashe...it impossible...please. I don't what you burning within the depth of Faerghus," She attempted to grab Ashe hand but he just brushes it off

"Marianne...you might be used to this but...I am not!" Ashe shouted as he reveals his right hand which has a bunch of cracks that flow throughout his arm and hand "How can I live like this? Are we even human?" He tightens his fist as bits of it started to fall off onto the ground "Now I understand your feeling of not being human,"

Marianne closed her eyes "Please don't say that. We might not be truly human but within our hearts...we are,"

He rolled his eyes "That easy for you to say. Not being able to taste food...not being able to feel the fresh wind into my skin is just...it killing me slowly. I don't think I can get used to living like...this."

Her eyes gave a sorrow look as she turned herself away from Ashe "Ashe...what about your descendants and their future? What will happen if they grow up without their father?"

Ashe chuckled under his breath "That means I am just a failure as a father figure...in their point of view, I am just a terrible father who left their mother on their own within the wilds. If they truly understand my reason behind my action...maybe they can forgive their father but for now...let us focus on the present," said Ashe as he reveals his bow

Marianne sighed as she entered the underground system while Ashe followed behind

\-------------------------

Thales formed a smile as he turned towards the viewer "Oh, hello! Welcome! Are you happy to see me?" Thales asked

He chuckled under his breath "Of course you don't. They painted me as the villain within your own game and never bother to explore my side the story."

"Anyways, its time to play a little game," Thales pulls out two decks of cards and started to shuffle them with one hand"It's called, the test of fate." he reveals the right deck bottom towards the viewer which has the image of Petra on it before turning back to its top and shuffling it "The game is simple. You flip two cards," Thales flips the other deck bottom towards the viewer which has the image of people being burned alive "One character card...and one fate card. You better choose wisely otherwise one of your favourites could suffer a...terrible fate," he smirks as a table appeared right in front of them

Thales set the two decks apart before spreading it wide "Now, I know that you viewers can't physically pick up these cards...so, therefore, please type the down below under the comment section on what set you what to pick. We are going by left to right. There are 40 character cards within the deck and there are 60 fate cards within the other deck. Therefore, if you what to select I don't know...number 20 from the character deck and 30 from the fate deck. You would type like this 20/30. To select your card,"

He leans back on his seat "Now pick wisely. If there are no comments under this chapter then I am going to pick ten random sets for you. If three or less, I am just going to pick seven...but if there are at least five comments...then I won't pick for you however, I should give you a suggestion...don't think about voting the same card as with another viewer. Otherwise, I will give you a penalty by selecting it randomly for you." Thales smiled "But in exchange...I will tell you that not everything inside the fate deck is...cruel. Some of them are...peaceful wind which means...nothing happens to them but there are more 'cruel' fates then peaceful fates inside the deck. So keep that in mind,"

Thales opens his arms over the cards "Now, it’s your turn to decide their fate. Select a card from the character and select a card from the fate deck...have fun,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thales sighed "I can't believe that no has even bothered to comment on the last chapter...that just...wrong," Said Thales as he shook his head back and forth


	54. Part 52: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri just received news from Enbarr...and it not good.

Edelgard, Dimitri, the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer prepare to return back to Garreg Mach until they notice something in the distance. A storm of hooves racing towards them with one of them carrying the Imperial Eagle and...a carriage?

"The Imperial Guard? Wait..." She examines the head rider "Ra...Randolph? What is he doing here?"

Dimitri walked beside Edelgard as Randolph rode right in front of them. Dismount and kneeled

"Randolph...what are you doing here?" Edelgard asked

Randolph tightens his fist around his chest before looking up at his Majesty "Your Majesty...your father is...bedridden and requests that you return to Enbarr at once,"

Her eyes went wide as she turned towards Dimitri "We must return to Enbarr at once!"

"I agree, let..." Dimitri got cut off by Dedue

"Your Highness, what about your friends?" Dedue asked

He bit his lip as Dimitri looked back at Edelgard

"...It's fine," Edelgard grabbed Dimitri’s hand "Return back to your friends. I shall handle the Golden Deer,"

Dimitri gave a concerned look at Edelgard as he shook his head "No...yo..." He took a deep breath and whispered into her ear "Our family is more important..." He turned towards Jeralt "Jeralt, I need to ask you a favour,"

Jeralt nods "Let me guess...it about your Blue Lions isn't it?" Jeralt asked

Dimitri sighed as he nods "Yes...they should be near House Gaspard whom...we fought against Lord Lonato. Tell them to wait for the others then...escort them to Enbarr at once." said Dimitri

He frowned at the request "Alright, I do it but...I will need something in return," Jeralt extends his hand towards Dimitri "Proof...give a single thing...a royal seal or something like that otherwise we might have some problems,"

Dimitri broke off from Edelgard and checked his pockets but got nothing however Mercedes pats him on his back "Mercedes...you need something?"

She shook her head "Dimitri...let me do it." Mercedes turned towards Jeralt "Is this good enough?" Mercedes reveals the Rafail Gem within her hands,

Jeralt examines Mercedes's relic "...yep, that good enough. Although..." he looked at Death Knight before looking back at his mercenary group "...nevermind," Jeralt turned to face Dimitri "Just go to Enbarr. I handle the rest,"

"What? Are you sure about this Mercedes what if..." The Death Knight stepped right in front of Mercedes which caused Dimitri to just sigh "Nevermind just...stay safe,"

Mercedes smiled and bowed towards Dimitri "I will, just..." she points at Edelgard "I am...deeply worried about her...I sense some darkness within her," said Mercedes

Dimitri frowned at Mercedes’s comment "She still hasn't gotten over Claude death...or maybe I am missing something..." Dimitri placed his hand onto his chin

"Dimitri! We need to hurry!" shouted Edelgard as she entered the Carriage

He turned towards Edelgard "I will be there in a moment!" Dimitri turned and look back at Dedue "Dedue...I need you to protect Mercedes and..." he gave a dirty look at the Death Knight "Keep an eye on the Death Knight,"

Dedue frowned but he bowed "As you command your Majesty,"

Hubert went inside the carriage "Your Majesty, what shall we do with the Golden Deer?" Hubert asked

Edelgard leaned back on her seat "...return them back to Enbarr with the Black Eagles. They should follow our orders without any problems,"

He bowed before leaving the carriage "Alright," Hubert walked up to Petra "Tell the Golden Deer to fall in with the Black Eagles."

Petra sighed "...alright, I shall tell them," before heading towards the Golden Deer

Randolph noticed something is wrong with the Golden Deer "Wait...where Claude Von Riegen?" Randolph asked as he examines the students

Edelgard grabbed Randolph shoulder "I am afraid that he didn't make it,"

\-------------

Before Randolph arrived

Hilda noticed something old with Bathlus who was busy chatting with Hapi, Constance and Yuri. She slowly walked up to him before tapping him on the shoulder "Umm, excuse me,"

"Hmm?" Balthus turned around to face Hilda "Oh hey, there pretty lady...are you interested in my muscles?" Balthus asked

Hilda frowned at Bathlus before examining his face "Oh how kind of you...but I am not interested in your 'muscles'. What I am interested in is your name,"

He started to scratch the back of his head "Huh? My name? Well for starters, I am the King of Grappling," That when Bathlus's rear head got hit by Constance fan "Ow! What was that for?" Balthus asked

"This lady asked for your name...not for your title!" Constance frowned at Balthus

Balthus rolled his eyes before turning back towards Hilda"Ok, I am sorry...Balthus, that my name...happy now?"

Hilda placed her right hand onto her chin"Balthus...Balthus...Balthus! Baltie is that you?" Hilda asked

"Huh? Hold on a min..." he examines Hilda’s hair and face "Bright pink hair...Holst little sister? Hilda is that...you?"

"Wow...it...been a while and you have grown..." she examines his chest and hair "Taller,"

Balthus smiled as he pats her on the head "Same with...you Hilda, you have grown a lot since the last time we have seen each other," he grabbed Hilda hand "Alongside your beauty,"

She blushed bright red before slapping Balthus in the face

Yuri chuckled at the sight while Constance just shook her head

"OW! I was trying to nice," Balthus whined

Hilda frowned "Well maybe you shouldn't touch me with those dirty hands," she points at his hand

He examined his hand which only had a single drop of blood on it "What...it not that bad...right?"

"Well...Yuri, what are we going to do now?" Hapi asked

Yuri smiled at Hapi "What do you think?" He points at Edelgard and Dimitri

\----------------

Edelgard and Dimitri entered the carriage before Randolph closed the door shut and when back to his mount without speaking a single word

Dimitri closed the blinds before taking a deep breath "Edelgard...I can understand your struggles but...do we really have to leave everyone else behind?"

Edelgard waved Dimitri off "Yes, yes, but don't worry, they will arrive at Enbarr within a couple of days...also didn't you tell Dedue to stay behind with...Mercedes?" Edelgard asked back

He leaned back onto his heat "That because I am worried about Mercedes. We already lost her once...I am not losing her again," Dimitri replied

"I can understand that feeling," The carriage started to move "But now..." she slowly touched the carriage window "...father, please hold on," Edelgard muttered

Dimitri gave a sorrow look at Edelgard "Hey Clau..." he looked to his right when Dimitri realized that...Claude isn't with them "Oh...right,"

Edelgard sighed and ignored Dimitri 'mistake' "Claude would normally joke around during our travels but..." She looked at the seat beside Dimitri "Nevermind, it… it’s all in the past now,"

He took a deep breath before grabbing her hand "Edelgard, I know that your heart is filled with grief but please...don't let it consume you,"

She stared at his palm "...Dimitri, I...I am afraid that a tough sell," Edelgard replied "It feels like I am losing parts of my soul within me...like it being consumed by the same darkness that we once feared,"

Dimitri stared at Edelgard and can't help but feel that...it seems like...he has been through this before but where?

\--------------

Seven long years of war raged throughout Fodlan which started with the Adrestain Empire invading Garreg Mach causing the Kingdom to declare war on the Empire

The Alliance stayed neutral even though many did support the Empire...mainly the southern part of the Alliance

The war when favourable for the Empire as they managed to seize half of the Kingdom territory while Dimitri was held in captive for Treason against his own family

Even though he has broken out with the help of Dedue. His sanity is no longer with him as he continues to reckless fight the Imperial soldiers even if they beg for mercy

But that was years ago...many things happen under the Azura Moon. Dimitri changed throughout the years not because of age...but because of experience

Dimitri watched his friends dying for him...in the name of their Prince. They fought with the best of their abilities

Dedue was the first casualty within the Blue Lions and it wasn't long before things started stacked up

The Knights of Serios came back to Garreg Mach but...their losses for the years were...hard for them. Catherine was among them. Shamir said that Catherine lost her mind once she heard that Lady Rhea was captured within Enbarr and went off on her own...with no success.

When the Imperial army discovered that the Knight of Serios came back to their army. General Randolph launched an assault

The battle ended in a victory as the Imperial army was forced to retreat due to the arrival of the Kingdom reinforcements...however, another Lion has fallen in battle. Ashe Ubert was slain by an Imperial Falcon Knight when his arrow failed to land the killing blow. General Randolph was captured by Dimitri himself and...was tortured until he bled out

Rodrigue arrived with reinforcement but their numbers are thin as they still have to attend the main front. After burying Ashe Ubert within the cemetery. They decided that...they should ally themselves with the Alliance which is on a verge of civil war between those who supported the Empire and those who stayed loyal to the Alliance

The current Alliance leader is Claude Von Riegen who is attempting to prevent a civil war but sadly...even with his best efforts. A rebellion broke out within the Southern Region and there is no turning back

Dimitri originally oppose the idea of allying himself with the Alliance but due to the massive losses from their past battles...it's difficult to refuse the offer

Everything changed after the Battle of Gronder. Where the Blue Lions managed to push the Imperial army away but at a heavy cost. The Kingdom alone lost over 100,000 soldiers...Ingrid, Sylvain, Gibert and Rodrigue were among the casualty and Byleth is gravely wounded

Emperor Edelgard was heavily wounded by Dimitri Relic Areadbhar although she managed to escape thanks to Casper sacrifice

Even with the massive losses. Dimitri still wants to continue his advance to Enbarr

Byleth is leaning against her sword as she looks over Gronder Field "Dimitri...everyone is...dead." said Byleth

Dimitri tightens his grip onto his spear "I know...why...why...I gave them a chance to let go of me...I am just a mindless beast! Yet...they continue to follow me....why....why!" he shouted as he examines the field of corpses on Gronder Field

Her eyes when wide as she shoved Dimitri out of the way

He had a confused look on his face before turning himself around"What the? Professor..." he stared at an image of a young girl stabbing his Professor between the gaps of her armour "Professor!"

The young girl frowned as she attempted to pull out her sword only to fail thanks to Byleth gripping the blade "Dam it...let go!"

Dimitri's body started to boil as he thrust his spear at the young girl who leaped back to avoid his spear "Y...you...I kill you!"

"Oh...like how you killed my brother!" shouted the young girl while Byleth fell onto the ground

He noticed something wrong with the little girl as her eyes are devoid of innocents...instead it just...pure hatred at...him? "Wh...what are you talking about?" Dimitri asked

"Don't act dumb...yo...you monster! My brother is dead thanks to you!" she grabbed her necklace on her neck "Well...answer me your monster! Do you love to torture your victims like my brother...answer me!"

For the first time, Dimitri remained speechless at the young girl's words...it is as if...she is just like Dimitri in the past.

Fleche drew out her dagger and prepared herself

Dimitri snapped out of it "...your brother fought within the Imperial army...tell me...what is your name?" Dimitri asked

"...Fleche Von Berglies and I am here to claim vengeance for my family!" shouted Fleche as she thrust her dagger forward

He dodged with little effort before grabbing her hand and taking a look at her eyes "People die in war every day...your brother happens to be one of them...so what makes your brother so special?" Dimitri asked

She laughed in anger "My brother...was tortured to death!" Fleche points at Dimitri "I can still hear his screams echo throughout my head...as you just laughed!" She then points at Casper corpse "And now...you have just murdered another member of my family," Flech continues to struggle

"Wait...Von Berglies...I see, so you were General Randolph sister...forgive me but..." he grabbed Fleche neck with both of his hands "...you are too dangerous to be alive,"

"I...I can say the same...for you," she muttered as Dimitri snapped her neck before dropping her lifeless corpse onto the ground

Dimitri felt...weird after killing Fleche. He doesn't know why but...he feels...sorry for the young girl as he makes his way towards his Professor

He picked up his Professor body "Professor...Professor!"

Byleth looked up at Dimitri "...Dimitri? Are you alright?" Byleth asked

He nods "Yes...I am, I just realized something, Professor,"

She smiled at Dimitri while holding onto her wound "What is it...Dimitri?"

"A...are you going to join the voices of the dead? Are you going to haunt me?" Dimitri asked as his hands started to shake alongside eyes started to fill with tears

Byleth shook her head "No Dimitri...come here Dimitri," Byleth hugged Dimitri as she started to pat him on the back

"Why...why would sacrifice your life to protect...a beast...why Professor?"

She chuckled "Its because...you are a Lion Dimitri...we all followed you to the Depth of Faerghus because..." Byleth slowly moved his head as their eyes meet "You shine like...the Azura Moon..." Her body soon fell cold onto the ground

"Professor...Professor!" Dimitri cried as he continues to shake Byleth body

\------------

"Dimitri...Dimitri!" shouted a voice within his head

Dimitri opened his eyes "Huh...what?" Dimitri asked as he examined his surroundings in which...he is still inside the carriage

"You were having a 'bad' dream weren't you?" Edelgard asked as she crossed her leg and lean back

"...yea...forgive me Edelgard. It just...feels strange, I don't know why but...it feels like. We have been through this beforehand," said Dimitri

She sighed as Edelgard pulled the blinds to the side staring at the horizon of the flat plains "I had that same feeling as well...it is if...we all have been through a lot." Edelgard shook her head "Nevermind, just take your time,"

Dimitri frowned as the new dawn is about to rise "Indeed, although..." he sighed and muttered under his breath "I can still sense the darkness within you," As he started to close his eyes once more

\--------------

Ladislava waited patiently outside of her majesty bedroom as a Bishop came out of the room

She squeezed her fist "His Majesty is he well?" Ladislava asked the Bishop

The Bishop wipe off the sweat on his forehead with a piece of cloth before shaking his head "...Forgive me Commander but...his Majesty is about to drawn his last breath," said the Bishop

\---------------

Felix closed his eyes, raised his sword and took a deep breath before unleashing his slashes

He can feel the rush of air flowing throughout his body alongside his new blade

The new blade cut through the wood with little effort before moving onto the next target slicing the piece of fabric in half

"Felix...can we talk?" a voice asked

Felix sighed in a deep breath before opening his eyes and turning towards the direction of the voice "Annette...what is it?"

Annette sighed back "Ingrid and Sylvain have just arrived a couple mins ago, they wish to see you," said Annette

He sheathed his sword "Finally...what took them so long?" Felix muttered under his breath

She frowned at Felix "Felix! Don't be rude...they were visiting their families and well...I think you know the rest,"

"Fine...tah!" he slaps himself on the face "I am still getting used to this,"

Annette chuckled under her breath "At least you are trying,"

\---------------

Deep underground

"Marianne...that an interesting name," the young teenager asked as she placed one of her hands onto her chin

She smiled at the young teenager "Why thank you, that very kind of you." Marianne examines her face and hair "You know, I can sense a person's light and darkness within them. Right now, I can sense a large volume of light...however, there is a layer of darkness hiding within your heart. Is it about...your mother?" Marianne asked

The teenager tighten her lip but...nods "Yea...she...isn't doing well," she looked away as she took a deep breath

Marianne gave a sorry look at the teenager "I am sorry if I touched something hard within your heart but...it the truth is it not?"

She nods "No...you hit the truth indeed. Mother hasn't been doing well in the past couple of months...I wanted to return home but...I can't. Not when I am the leader of the ______ ______,"

"Indeed, you are nearly in your final years within the academy...preparing to ascend the throne. Is that correct?" Marianne asked

She sighed as she slowly leaned back onto her seat "Yea...it is the reason why I am here within the academy and not back home. As they what to make sure that I am worthy as their successor,"

Marianne nods in agreement "I can understand their reasons...they don't what someone cruel or unjust taking up the throne and tearing everything that they work so hard to keep,"

"I know...I don't what their efforts to become devoid...so that why I am working hard to become worthy as their daughter," The Teenager replied while placing her right hand onto her chest

She smiled at the sight of the teenager "That reminds me...may I ask for your name?" Marianne asked back

The teenager smiled back "Yea...sure, my friends often call me El but my real name is..."

\------------

Thales chuckled at the viewer "Sorry...but I am afraid that I have to cut them off but don't worry...she gave you the first hint about her name. Which is El," Tales smirked as he makes a snap with his fingers "Anyways it time to reveal the number of cards drawn from the deck,"

He examines the list "Alright...here are the results. I got eight comments in total...that means sixteen cards were drawn from the deck." Thales lowered his list "Hmm...oh...did I forgot to tell you that comments from other places count as well?" He smirked at the viewer

"Anyways...today is a lucky day for you...as there is going to be one lucky viewer that will get a sneak peek with one of the cards. How will I decide?" He reveals an eight-sided dice "Simple, we roll for it..." Thales tossed the dice into the air as it landed onto the ground "Seven...tah...it the co-op producer for this novel named Blossom_Worm from Archive of our own. Oh well...now Blossom_Worm listens. The cards you selected were 40 from the character deck and 41 from the fate deck. I will give a chance to peek at one of them...but only one. So choose wisely," said Thales as he leans back onto his chair

\--------------

Jeralt sighed as pulled out a small ring before putting it away into his pocket "A few more days before retirement," he muttered

After a couple of mins, Mercedes mount up onto the Death Knight horse while Jeralt stayed on foot

"....alright, let get going now," said Jeralt as they make their way into the Kingdom alongside his band of Mercenaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, Blossom_worms. I am waiting for your answer. Post them down in the comment below and I reveal the selected card," said Thales as he points at the two cards


	55. Part 53: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Edelgard made their way into Fort Merceus but...an unexpected delay caused some problems. 
> 
> Mercedes is worried about how her friends will react to the Death Knight 
> 
> Meanwhile, the Future has something in store

Within the land of the Kingdom, another group of students around five students were sent to intercept a group of bandits near Rhodus Coast. Thankfully they aren't alone...as they are being escorted by a Duchess Knight who is loyal to her Highness

This Duchess Knight examined the battlefield on top of her horse "Eight Axe fighters, two Myrmidons, another two Mercenaries, three Archers, and four Spear-man alongside two thieves...this shouldn't be difficult. Even so, we shouldn't lower our guard. Isn't that right Dusek?"

The Duchess Knight wore a light sea colored blue gambeson on her chest, a white gambeson on her arms and legs, an iron chest plate, and yellow shoulder pads with the Lion in the center while a pair of Eagles were above it. She was also wearing a deep blue cape with the Crest of Daphnel on it. She wielded an Iron Spear and a Paladin shield while her hair remained long and tied in a loose braid.

The young teenager named Dusek nods. His hair is light brown with small streaks of yellow within his hair, pale skin, blue eyes, an iron chest plate, a black gambeson with blue streaks onto the left and right side of the gambeson. He was wielding a small Kite shield on his left hand and a Longsword with his right hand, however, his height was a bit shorter than the rest of the group "I agree...we should let the newer students receive some experience. Do you agree, Lady Ingrid?" Dusek asked.

Ingrid sighed at the sight of the bandits "Yes, I shall assist if needed." she turned towards the other students "Remember your training and don't let your guard down," She answered. 

Another young teenager stepped up and raised her hand. "Miss Ingrid...I have a question,"

She turned towards the young teenager "Yes, Ariah you may freely ask,"

Ariah smiled at Ingrid as she pulled out her Iron Crossbow "Thank you, I just got to ask...are you sure that your horse will be...fine on the sandy beach?" Ariah asked.

Ariah had long blonde hair with a grey streak on her right side of her hair. Her hair was tied up in a long smooth ponytail behind that flows towards the right, she is wearing an iron chest plate above her chest, light blue gambeson, orange cape, a pair of belts onto her wist, white leggings, leather boots, and a pair of leather gloves. Her skin was smooth as white and her eyes were colored a light green

Ingrid nods "Sand does slow mount units down to a crawl. Even so, we can just dismount if needed." She patted Ariah on her head.

"Thank you...Mo-" Ariah got cut off by Ingrid rising her finger in front of her lips.

"Don't..." she lowered her finger to her side. "Right now, you are just a student...nothing more," Ingrid replied.

"I...I see, thank you...Miss Ingrid," Ariah smiled back Ingrid while another teenager walked up to Dusek

He turned towards the teenager "Hmm? Brian, what is it?" asked Dusek

Brian gave a concerned look at Dusek "Your Highness, I need to ensure your safety at all times," said Brian

Dusek sighed "I know that but please...I can protect myself...however, I am not sure about the others. As not all of them are experienced like us," Dusek replied

Brian has short dark brown hair, his skin colour has a bit tan onto his skin, dark crimson red eyes, Black Armour with red on his right shoulder and blue on his left shoulder, red gambeson above his chest and blue gambeson below his chest, iron boots, a small blue cape, he is wielding a large Iron shield with his left hand and a Long sword with his right hand

He pats Dusek back "...As you wish your Highness," before moving to the front alongside Dusek

"Dusek!" a voice cried out behind him

"Hmm? What is it? Isbeil?" Dusek asked

She reveals a bag of Vulnerarys "We only have three Vulnerarys within this bag...so I won't recommend going in reckless...even though we have a healer with us," said Isbeil

Isbeil has long flowing hair that coloured in pure-diamond that flows down to her right side, pale skin, blue eyes, wears an iron chest plate, royal blue gambeson, leather leggings, leather boots, and has a white scarf on her neck. She is currently wielding an Iron Spear with a small Buckler on her other arm

Dusek nods in agreement with Isbeil "True...but didn't you train in Faith Magic in the past couple of weeks?"

Isbeil looked away from Dusek for a moment before passing the bag to Dusek "Yes...I can use Faith Magic as well..." She sighed "Although it not exactly...strong. Anyways, just be careful we can't afford to lose you, your Highness,"

"Tah! I know...speaking of which..." he turned towards a little girl with...orange hair "I still remember that day when I thought you two were...sisters," said Dusek as he faced palmed himself

She started to laugh "Haha! How did you even manage to screw up that badly?"

He groaned "Don't remind me...let just...sweep that underbridge please." Dusek charged forward

Isbeil smirked at Dusek "Sure, sure..." she turned towards Lyla "Hey, Lyla!"

"Hmm? What is it Isbeil?" the girl named Lyla asked

Lyla has light orange hair that tried up a bun behind her head, pale skin, midnight-blue eyes, blue gambeson with an orange hood, light teal tie that has a dark teal pattern on it near her front neck with a dark teal coloured jewel on the center, leather boots, and a leather chest plate. She is currently not wielding anything besides a sword that is unsheathed by her side

"Lyla, I..." Isbeil got cut off by Ingrid who rode up next to them

"Can we stop with the chatting! You can discuss your thoughts later...right now, we need to clear out these bandits," said Ingrid with a frustrated look on her face

She just sighed in reply "Yes, Miss Ingrid...come on, let go," Isbeil charged forward with her iron spear while Lyla followed behind

Meanwhile, Brian is in the frontlines against a pair of Axe fighters, however, one of them got hit square in the head by a Crossbow bolt from Ariah

"Nice release, I handle this one," Dusek smirked while he draws out his long sword as another Axe Fighter attempted to land a blow only to have it deflected by his shield before receiving a painless stab through the neck

Brian blocked effortlessly against the Axe fighter assault before finishing him with a stab through the chest while he attempted to do an overhead swing

A Spearman tossed his Pillum at Isbeil but she dodged it by rolling to the side "Lyla!"

"On it!" Lyla muttered something under her breath before a pair of wind blades unleash against the Spearman slicing into his armour

She gave a smile at Lyla "I can see why they call you the master of the wind," Isbeil turned towards an Axe Fighter who attempted to Isbeil but it missed. She countered back with her Iron Spear but instead of doing a normal thrust. Isbeil did a lower thrust against the Fighter lower jaw and into his skull

"Whoa...did you just..." Lyla appeared to be confused "What did you just do?" Lyla asked

Isbeil struggs "It simple...I faked him out by making him think that I would do a normal thrust but in reality...I did my little surprise instead," She smiled at Lyla

She appeared to be surprised at the comment "I see...who taught you how to wield the spear?"

Isbeil raised her hand in front of Lyla "Not now...we are still in the middle of a battle here. We talk about this later, I promise," Isbeil replied as an arrow flew above her head

Lyla sighed who shaking her head "Fine...just don't break your oath," said Lyla as she took a deep breath before unleashing another pair of wind right into the archer. One of them missed but the other sliced across his chest

Ariah pulled her crossbow back before loading a new bolt. This, however, left her exposed as a Myrmidon slowly walked up to her "It's my lucky day," he muttered as he suddenly started to run before doing a leap towards Ariah. She realized that it too late to dodge as Ariah braces herself but...it never came. When she opened her eyes. Ariah saw the sight of Ingrid blocking the Myrmidon strike with her Paladin shield

Ingrid turned towards Ariah and nods towards her Crossbow

Ariah nods back before grabbed her Crossbow and aimed it at the Myrmidon’s chest. Releasing the bolt right into his heart

Ingrid however, doesn't seem happy about Ariah "Ariah...do you realize your mistake?" Ingrid asked

She bit her lip before nodding "I...I let my guard down and that...I should watch my surroundings first before loading my bolt," Ariah replied while looking down

Ingrid sighed and pats Ariah on her head "That correct...now please, don't make that mistake again," said Ingrid before advancing forth towards their leader

"T..." she bowed before rising her head again "Thank you...mother," Ariah smiled at the sight of Ingrid charging forth into the battle

\----------------

Edelgard and Dimitri woke up from the sound of a gate being opened

"We arrived at the Fort," Edelgard sighed as they heard some noise outside "They are going to change the guard,"

Dimitri noticed something wrong "El, did you get any sleep?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face

"Hmm..." she stared at the reflection on the carriage window to see her face "Oh...I guess, I didn't,"

Edelgard face is a complete mess with her hair being over all the place and the face itself is...pale white but not in a good way alongside how her eyes are red as if she been crying for a while

He slowly touched Edelgard’s face "You look terrible." Dimitri turned towards the door "Stay here, I get someone to check on you," said Dimitri as exited out of the carriage examing his surroundings

It's still dark as the moonlight shines onto this fort. He saw a bunch of small light above the walls alongside some guards carrying a light source within their hands patrolling the area

Randolph just happens to be nearby who appears to be exhausted

"Randolph..." he whispered

He raised his head and looked around until he turned towards Dimitri "Oh, your..." Randolph shook his head and corrected his mistake "Dimitri, is something wrong?"

"Yes, can you call a healer to check on her Majesty?" Dimitri asked which made Randolph wide awake

"What? Is her majesty alright?" Randolph asked with a concerned look on his face

Dimitri sighed and shook his head "I am afraid that...she didn't have a peaceful nap,"

Randolph took a peek inside the carriage where he saw Edelgard face "Oh my...her entire...face is a complete mess," he whispered before backing off "I get a healer. Just stay with her Majesty," Randolph started to sprint towards one of the buildings within the fort

He nods as Dimitri stood outside of the carriage where he noticed that...the horses are nowhere to be seen "Hmm...what is taking them so long to change the horses?" Dimitri muttered

After a couple of mins, a group of soldiers alongside Randolph and a healer arrived

"Prince Dimitri, is her majesty alright?" Randolph asked as the healer entered the carriage

Dimitri sighed as he took a peek inside the carriage

Edelgard frowned at the sight of the healer but didn't say anything and let the healer do his job inspecting her jawline, face, eyes, and hair

He turned back to Randolph "She alright...nothing life-threatening,"

Randolph sighed in relief "Thank goodness...all of our efforts would have been void if she passed away so suddenly,"

He crossed his arms "I agree..." Dimitri lowered both of his arms to his side "Although may I ask. What is taking them so long to get the horses?" Dimitri asked

"Oh, that..." Randolph sighed towards Dimitri "Well, we currently struggling to find some replacements for the Imperial Guard alongside the horses. Don't worry, it should be handle in...a couple more mins," He shrugs before crossing his arms

Dimitri nods "I see, tell me Randolph how is your family?"

"Huh?" He lowered his arms "My family? Well, Fleche is wishing on becoming a General...like me although our mother doesn't like the idea of her fighting in the frontlines,"

"A General? Tell me how odd is Fleche again?" Dimitri asked in a concerned voice

Randolph stretch his shoulders before replying "She eight years old...or to more exact, eight and a half...did we have this conversion a while go?"

Dimitri got put off by Fleche age "Maybe...but Eight years old? That...very young. Has she been training in any type of weaponry or magic?"

"Well, the basics with swords and daggers...nothing too serious..." Randolph frowned "Yet, that is,"

"A dagger..." he lowered his arms to his side "You know Randolph. I think, I need to ask something out of your mouth," said Dimitri

Randolph straight himself and look at Dimitri "Oh? What is it?"

"What are your thoughts on the Insurrection of the Seven?" Dimitri asked which transformed Randolph's face into a frown

"Terrible...many of the minor nobility didn't stand a chance against the higher nobility power. It was rough for my family due to being in the minor nobility..." he sighed while they started to walk away from the carriage "But thankfully. Casper's father saved us from the power...'mess' that happened within the capital. His Majesty knew about the corrupted power within the Higher Nobility and tried his best to reform but...the Insurrection of the Seven happened," said Randolph

"Wait..." Dimitri placed his finger onto his chin "If I remember correctly Casper's father was among the Higher Nobility that took part within the Insurrection of the Seven,"

Randolph nods "He did take part in the Insurrection of the Seven but he was mainly forced to do so as they threaten his family, uncles, nieces...basically the entire family was held, hostage. Thankfully he didn't take part in their cruel methods against the Royal Family. He deeply regrets not being able to protect them,"

Dimitri listened to Randolph’s comment "Cruel methods...wait, you knew about the true fate of the royal family?"

He shook his head "Well...no, we don't know the true fate about the Royal family. All we know is that...Princess Edelgard was the last surviving heir but..." Randolph frowned while crossing his arms "We can easily suspect that the Higher Nobility has something to do with it," said Randolph

"I...I see, right now I am worried about...her Majesty," Dimitri sighed as he looks at up at the night sky

Randolph stared at Dimitri before patting his back "It's beautiful, isn't it? The Azura Moon is still shining brightly within the night sky," he chuckled

"Yea, just like the time we spend within Fhirdiad," He looks back at his right hand

"Like the time we spend within Fhirdiad?" Randolph turned towards Dimitri with a confused look on his face "Wait...you met her Highness before? If so...when?"

Dimitri smiled at Randolph "Within the Palace of Fhirdiad. She was staying here within the Royal Palace. At first, I didn't know that she part of the Royal family...earlier I thought that she was just a lonely girl locked up in a tiny cell," Dimitri chuckled a bit under his breath

"Was this during the Insurrection?" Randolph asked who appears to be interesting in Dimitri's words

He nods "Yes, but at the time. I didn't know what was going on with the Empire. All I know is that...she here thanks to her uncle," said Dimitri

Randolph frowned at the word Uncle "Uncle...you mean Lord Arundel?"

Dimitri nods once more "Lord Arundel brought Princess Edelgard to the Kingdom for her safety from the Chaos within Enbarr,"

He sighed and waved his hand "Yea, I can understand. It was complete chaos within the streets as their soldiers started to round up anyone who dares oppose their power. The People within Enbarr had it rough and sadly. It has gotten worse after their take over until Edelgard finally brought those scum into her heels," Randolph smiled a bit under his mouth

"Speaking of Arundel...do you know anything about Lady...Anselma?" Dimitri asked with a hopeful look on his face

His hopes, however, were quickly dashed when Randolph shook his head "No, at least not physically. All I know about her is that. She was one of the Emperor Consorts that disappeared during the Insurrection." Randolph moved his shoulder around "Do you know anything about her?"

Dimitri nods which shocked Randolph "She came into the Kingdom to seek refugeed from the Chaos within the Empire but back then...I didn't know about the Insurrection,"

Randolph raised his hand "Wait...you are telling me that...she escaped from the Empire and into the Kingdom? How? It's like...four days of travel with a carriage to just arrive at the border...and mention the border guards, the monsters, and other dangerous threats...yet she managed to make it?"

He frowned as Dimitri lowered Randolph’s hand "I am afraid that lost in history. As once again. I didn't know about the Insurrection alongside Princess Edelgard reason for being here,"

Randolph looked back at the carriage where an Imperial Guard is waving at them "Prince Dimitri, I am afraid that our conversation has it's time cut short. Let us talk at another time if possible," said Randolph

Dimitri sighed but understand his reason before making his way back to the carriage

"How is, Her Majesty health?" Randolph asked the healer

The Healer bowed towards Randolph "Not well Sir, Her Majesty body is starting to become frail and that her lack of sleep might be a problem," said the Healer before raising his head

Randolph grew concerned as he took a peek inside the carriage where Edelgard is leaning back onto her seat with her eyes closed. He turned back to the Fortress Guard "Where are the horses? What is taking them so long?" Randolph asked in a frustrated manner

The Fortress Guard bowed towards Randolph "Sir, they only need a couple more mins as a few of our horses were...injured,"

"...What! How is that possible?" Randolph sighed while covering his face "Nevermind, just get the horses ready as soon as possible,"

"Of course," The Guard bowed once more before making his exit

Dimitri lean against the carriage "Another delay?" Dimitri asked

Randolph nods "Yea, but it should be the last delay...hopefully," he muttered under his breath

"Yea...hopefully," Dimitri entered the carriage and stared at Edelgard with a worried look on his face

\----------------

Jeralt, Dedue Mercedes and The Death Knight have arrived at the meeting place with no problem.

He ordered his company to rest up as they set their camp on House Gaspard territory or former house, Gaspard, as their last heir has passed away within Garreg Mach

Dedue assisted Jeralt men in chopping down some firewood while still keeping an eye on the Death Knight and more importantly Mercedes

Mercedes examine the Relic within her hands. She can feel the power within the Relic but at the same time. She senses something sad and...tragedy as Mercedes's placed the Relic onto her neck

The Death Knight kept watched over Mercedes as he is still wearing his scary helmet but he noticed something is wrong about his sister. He couldn't hold back any longer as he makes his way towards Mercedes and sat down next to her

Mercedes turned towards her long lost brother "Emile..." she muttered

"...Mercedes. Are you worried?" The Death Knight asked while remaining emotionless

She nods "Yes...I am Emile. I am worried about their reaction to..." Mercedes look up at the Death Knight helmet "You,"

The Death Knight stared silently at Mercedes until he decided to take off his helmet "Is this enough?"

Mercedes grew concerned but kept her smile even though her eyes tell a different story "Can you smile a bit, Emile?" Mercedes asked

Emile grumbled under his breath as he attempted to move his mouth into a more...friendlier face which results in him looking weird

She started to chuckled "Oh Emile...it isn't that hard. Here, I show to you," Mercedes showed an example by smiling at Emile

He attempted once more with...ok results as his smile still looks...weird. After that, Emile when back to his emotionless self "I...I am sorry dear sister but...I can't,"

Mercedes pats him on the shoulder "At least you tried my dear little brother," she smiled once more at Emile

They got interrupted when they spotted one of Jeralt's men running up to him and whispering something into his ears

Jeralt nods before turning himself around towards Mercedes and the Death Knight "Your friends are about to arrive. Prepare yourself." He turned towards Dedue "Same with you, make yourself look good for your reunion," said Jeralt

Dedue didn't say anything and just nods

Mercedes and Emile look at each other before preparing themselves to reunite with their friends

\---------------

"Well, well...it time to reveal the result from the viewer named Blossom_Worm." Said Thales as he places the 41st card from the fate section before flipping the card face up revealing an image of a young woman shining bright white kneeling over to defend a child also shining bright white from an unknown monster which is coloured in darkness

Thales chuckled "Oh my...you didn't draw Peaceful Wind. Instead, you have drawn a card named...Haunted memories. Haunted Memories says the character picked for this fate shall suffer a terrible...fate. Alongside her/his lover but in a different way. Their descendant shall be haunted until end of her/his life," Thales laughed while leaning himself back onto his chair

"Anyways, let us continue with the Student records," said Thales before a dark void consumed the page

\---------------

Student Records

First Name: Dusek

Last Name: ___________

Crest: _______

Age: 14

Gender Male

Background: ______________________________________________

_________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________

Skill: Dusek is working hard to improve his skill. He knows how to wield a sword, a shield and even Axes. Right now, is working on improving his riding just like his older sister. However, it is widely known that...he is objective the weakness among his family. Even so, he still works hard on his classes and is willing to educate himself to greater heights

(Dusek Growth Rates

60% Health

50% Strength

25% Magic

50% Dexterity

50% Speed

25% Luck

35% Defence

20% Resistance

50% Charm

Skillset:

Personal Skill:

Adaptable (Takes no terrain with penalties and instead it changes to 'reduces damage by two')

Charm

Shieldfaire (Increase the chance of blocking with his shield.)

Robust (Can't be injured or crippled by combat.)

Heartseeker

Weapon Ranks

D Swords

E+ Axes

E+ Riding

D Leadership

E+ Small Shields

Strength: Swords, Axes and Riding

Weakness: Faith and Reason Magic

Hidden Talent: Spears and Axes

First Name: Brian

Last Name: ______

Crest: None

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Background: Brian is an interesting case. As he was adopted alongside his younger sister by a member within the _______ Guard. He and his sister became orphans after their parents were killed in the ______ war. Brian had to do everything to make sure that they have enough food and water to survive for another day. Sadly, fate had other ideas as his younger sister was kidnapped by a bunch of traders who were known for smuggling live goods into Almyra. This type of business gave Almya a bad name within the books of history. As for Brian, I have heard from rumours that...he single handle rescued his sister. I don't exactly know how he did it as Brian often refuse to talk about. But we do know that he was caught by the Guards. He tried to explain that he wasn't part of the 'dirty' business' but they refuse to believe him until a member within the _____ guard came forth and asked his point of view. After explaining everything. Brian and his sister were adopted as he didn't have children of his own. He didn't even marry as he was focused on doing his duty instead of finding love.

The reason he here in this academy is because...he wants to become a member within the Guard alongside the fact that he was assigned to guard one of the royal children during his time within the academy.

Skill: He can wield Swords like Dusek but unlike Dusek, Brian can wield heavy blades that can greatly increase his might alongside large shields that can easily hold the line before breaking. Brian is also talented in heavy armour design to protect his assigned liege. Even though he is equipped with heavy armour, he can still run pretty fast and protect those who can't defend themselves.

(Brian Growth Rates

75% Health

60% Strength

10% Magic

40% Dexterity

25% Speed

25% Luck

55% Defence

10% Resistance

35% Charm)

Class: Guardian (Armoured Knights designed to protect those who can't protect themselves and are forged for the frontlines. They wield Swords and Large Shields.)

Skillset:

Personal Skill: Defender of Loyalty (Does not take any penalty when guarding. When using the Hurry skill, he can use the Guard skill.)

Guard

Hurry (Increase his movement by one when activated but can only use the wait command) (Brian, Defender of Loyalty allows him to use the Guard skill when using Hurry.)

Shieldfaire

Robust

Weapon Ranks

D Swords

D Heavy Armour

E+ Heavy Shield

Strength: Swords, Heavy Armour and Heavy Shield

Weakness: Reason, Faith Magic and Riding

Hidden Talent: Spears and Axes)

First Name: Ariah

Last Name: Brandl Galatea

Crest: Unknown

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Background: She is the daughter of Ingrid Brandl Galatea alongside her twin brother. Both of them joined the academy in hopes of helping their mother after graduating. As their past was haunted by the fact that their father disappeared from the moment that they were born with no explanation. Leaving their mother to take care of the twins on her own...leaving them vulnerable in the eyes of the nobility especially former suitors who were previously in love with Ingrid. All of whom blamed the Twins for their failures of wooing Ingrid.

Ariah’s life is filled with hatred and insults but she remains hopeful for the future.

Skill: Ariah wields a Crossbow rather than a normal bow even though she can objectively wield a bow. She strangely can wield spears and swords if needed which is...strange to say the least.

(Ariah Growth Rates

40% Health

35% Strength

45% Magic

60% Dexterity

65% Speed

40% Luck

20% Defence

50% Resistance

45% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Strong Will (When HP is lower than 50%. Increase her dodge/hit/critical avoid/critical by 10%)

Aim

Horsemaster (At the start of the battle. Heal the user’s horse by 20HP)

Horse Swap (Can trade a horse with another horse user)

Armsthift (Lowers the chance of physical weapon breaking.)

Weapon Rank:

D in Crossbows

E+ in Bows

D in Riding

E+ in Swords

Strength: Crossbow, Bows, Riding

Weakness: Faith Magic and Heavy Armour

Hidden Talent: Spears and Swords)

First Name: Isbeil

Last Name: ______

Crest: ________

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Background: I am afraid that...we can't talk about her for...many reasons.

Skill: She is well gifted in Faith Magic and her ability to heal. Isbeil can also wield spears pretty well alongside how she training herself to become better at Riding. She does, however...hate Dark Magic for...reasons that I can't explain alongside monsters.

(Isbeil Growth Rates

40% Health

40% Strength

55% Magic

45% Dexterity

45% Speed

30% Luck

30% Defence

45% Resistance

40% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Shining Light (At the start of combat if the enemy is wielding Dark Magic that B or lower. Reduce the enemy hit and critical by 20% until the end of combat.)

Heartseeker

Charm

Heal

Bless (Heals Allies 1-3 HP within two space of users.)

Mercy

Weapon Ranks:

D+ Faith Magic

D Spears

E+ Riding

Strength: Spears, Riding and Faith Magic

Weakness: Reason Magic, Heavy Armour, and Axes

Hidden Talent: Faith Magic and Reason Magic)

First Name: Lyla

Last Name: _______

Crest: _______

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Background: She enjoyed a happy life with her parents. Her mother taught her how to use magic...mainly Wind type of magic. And her father taught her how to wield a sword. However, even with this happy life...things were rough for close friends. As they didn't have such luck as...her. Right now, she decided to join the academy with her friends in hopes that their smiles will return alongside how she wanted to learn more about the world and the laws behind the magic.

She studies hard and often visits the library if possible to study behind her books. Lyla often borrows a lot of books to read within her free time but strangely she also likes to...sing and dance if no one is watching...don't ask how I managed to know about this.

Skill: She is well known for being able to wield wind magic with little hassle. Lyla can also wield swords if needed although Wind magic is still her main choice for fighting or to cool herself down in hot places.

(Lyla Growth Rates

35% Health

35% Strength

45% Magic

45% Dexterity

60% Speed

40% Luck

25% Defence

35% Resistance

40% Charm

Skillset

Personal Skill: Hopeful Wind (Increase the user AS by four during combat when the user initiates combat when wielding a wind spell.)

Miracle

Focus Chant (Gains 33 hit and 5 magic. five turn cooldown.)

Weapon Ranks

D Reason Magic

E+ Sword

E+ Faith Magic

Strength: Reason Magic and Swords

Weakness: Heavy Armour and Spear

Hidden Talent: Axes)

Signed by _____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes...Ariah is confirmed to be Ingrid's descendent but who is the father?)


	56. Part 54: Lonely Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late delay...please enjoy this chapter.)

Dimitri sighed in relief as the replacement horses finally arrived alongside the new guard. He heard some shouting outside but ignored it and instead kept an eye on Edelgard who was still fast asleep...Until she started to mutter something under her breath.

He leans in next to Edelgard to hear her words.

"Mother...why?" Edelgard tightened her eyes as her breathing became heavy.

Dimitri's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything.

"Why mother...why?" she begged under her breath. "Do you even love me?"

He gripped his fist into a ball just as Edelgard went back to the normal and back to sleep, breathing softly.

"Edelgard...just what are you hiding?" Dimitri murmured as the carriage started to move once again.

\----------

Ingrid and Sylvain arrived at House Dominic to pick up Felix and Annette just before moving on to the border.

At least, that was the plan until they arrived within House Gaspard to encounter a bunch of mercenaries...Well, Jeralt's mercenaries to be more exact.

"Are you the brats from the Blue Lions?" One of the mercenaries asked with a frown on his face.

Ingrid walked right up front to the Mercenary. "Yes, but may I ask, what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask Sir Jeralt, he brought us here along with a couple of your 'friends'." the Mercenary replied.

Felix gave a suspicious look alongside Sylvain.

"Well, thank you." She salutes the mercenary before moving on.

Sylvain did the same alongside Annette but Felix just...walk passed without a word.

Ingrid and Sylvain dismounted their horses and tied them to a nearby tree.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Felix asked while pointing at a nearby mercenary.

Both of them nod, "Relax Felix, these are Jeralt's men. They have been with us since the first time they arrived and well...have they done anything wrong?" Sylvain asked.

Felix frowned at Sylvain but he did make a good point.

"You arrived." They all quickly turned around to see that it was Dedue wearing his Fortress Knight armor.

"Dedue!" Annette's face transformed into a smile. "It's nice to see you again,"

Ingrid hesitated about greeting Dedue due to...their past. During their time at Garreg Mach. Ingrid often ignored Dedue and talked behind his back but now...she isn't too sure what to think about Dedue's loyalty.

Sylvain patted Dedue back while Felix kept an eye out.

But that's when Ingrid noticed that someone was missing. "Dedue, where is his Majesty?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Sylvain examined his surroundings. "Oh, yea...where is his Majesty?"

Dedue sighed, "To the Imperial capital Enbarr with Lady Edelgard." He answered solemnly.

"Wait, what? You mean, you just left him alone?" Ingrid asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "His Majesty orders, you may not believe my words, however..." Dedue turned towards Mercedes who slowly walked beside Dedue. "We still have to be thankful for his majesty." said Dedue.

Sylvain was left speechless alongside Ingrid, Felix and Annette.

Mercedes slowly raised her hand "I'm back..." she gave a small smile.

"M...Mercie?" Annette slowly walked up to Mercedes, "Is it...really you?" Annette whispered.

She nods "Yes, Annie...I am here." Mercedes opened her arms but that's when Annette shook her head and backed off.

"Wait...how do I know that you're the real Mercedes?" She gave a suspicious look at Mercedes.

Sylvain frowned but nods in agreement. Same with Felix.

Mercedes knew about this and revealed her Relic, which was glowing brightly white in the symbol of her crest. "So, is this good enough?" Mercedes asked.

Annette and Sylvain's eyes went wide at the sight of the relic as they both examine it.

Felix sighed and shook his head "Well, that proves it...she is the real Mercedes...but how did you escape?" Felix asked.

She grew a worried look on her face before turning towards a man who has the same hair color as Mercedes

"Emile." She pulls her brother's arm and points at each of her friends "These are my friends. Annette, Sylvain, Ingrid, Felix and, you've already met him, Dedue."

Dedue just waved silently without speaking a single word.

"Hello..." Emile replied while remaining emotionless.

Sylvain grew a nervous look on his face "Mercedes...is that the Death Knight's armor?" He points out his black armor

Mercedes is concerned about their reaction but nods "Yes...it is,"

Annette was about to cast a wind spell however, she quickly cancel it once her friend stepped in the way "Mercie...what are you doing?" Annette asked

"Annie...please, hear him out," said Mercedes

Felix frowned at Emile as he examines his weapon and body mass "So...he's the Death Knight?" Felix asked.

She nods once more. "Yes, he is...he also my...little brother,"

"Y...your little brother? But...he," Sylvain looks up at Emile "Taller than you...are you sure that he is your 'little' brother?"

"Mercie..." Annette places one of her fingers under her chin. "If I remember correctly, during our time within the School of Sorcery, you did mention a sibling, but I didn't know that the Death Knight was your brother!" said Annette.

Mercedes turned towards Annette. "I know..." She looked back at her brother. "He's changed so much since the last time we saw each other." answered Mercedes

Sylvain crossed his arms "I see...so, your brother was from the Empire...just like your mother after the two of you escaped to the Kingdom." said Sylvain.

She appeared to be surprised by Sylvain's comment "Y...you remembered."

"Huh?" He lowered his arms. "Of course, I remember. Just because I flirt all the time doesn't mean I don't care about woman."

Ingrid rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Felix gave a suspicious look at Sylvain then at the Death Knight.

Mercedes smiled a bit at Sylvain. "Thank you, Sylvain,"

Annette's face grew concerned. "Mercie, can you tell us, how did you manage to escape?" Annette asked.

Felix sighed, "What do you think? Didn't you get the hint?" Felix asked.

She rubbed her neck as Annette realized that she messed up. "Oh...my bad,"

The Death Knight remained emotionless before being dragged by his sister.

"Even so, are you sure that we can...trust him?" Felix motioned at the Death Knight.

Mercedes nods. "Don't worry, I can watch over my little brother," She smiled at Emile. "isn't that correct Emile?"

Emile nods. "Yes...that is fine with me,"

Dedue crossed his arms while Sylvain still gave a dirty look at the Death Knight

Jeralt arrived as he tossed a couple of wrapped up tents. "Enough with the dirty talk. Just get some rest for the next dawn." He pointed at his chest. "Believe me...it going to be a long march," said Jeralt.

Felix sighed in agreement "I agree with Jeralt...it getting late," said Felix

Ingrid rubbed her shoulder "Alright, let get to work otherwise, we are sleeping in the open,"

Sylvain, Dedue, Annette and Mercedes nod as they got to work. Emile assisted only his sister while Jeralt made sure that they set up the tent correctly

\-------------

Byleth entered the goddess tower while holding onto her left arm which is barely holding on and has a bunch of wounds near her legs and her lower chest. Even an arrow is present onto her back

Her breathing became heavy as she leans against the stone wall and using that to move forward

"Huh...so this is the feeling of death," Byleth chuckled as someone burst the door opened. She turned herself around.

Shamir entered the Goddess tower with her bow drawn "Had enough?" Shamir asked.

She shook her head. "No...it never over until I breathe my last," said Byleth as she raised her sword towards Shamir.

She scoffed, "So, you are willing to resist until the very end. Very well, I guess you leave me with no choice,"

Byleth raised her hand "But...may I ask you a favor?" Blood continues to pour out of her wound.

Shamir kept her bow trained on Byleth, "Really? After all of that...why should I listen to you?" Shamir asked.

She sighed and looked outside of the Goddess Tower, "Because my fate has already been decided from since the very beginning." Byleth answered.

She examined Byleth's face, who remains emotionless "...your face...I can't tell if you are fearing for your life or just devoid from the fear of death," Said Shamir as she released a final arrow from her bow.

\----------------

Ladislava entered the bedroom of her majesty and sat her besides the former Emperor

The Emperor slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Commander "Ladislava...has my daughter arrived yet?" Ionius asked

She shook her head "Forgive me, your Majesty, her highness hasn't arrived yet." said Ladislava

Lonius sighed as he points at the piece of paper that is anchored down by a set of ink and a quill "My will...please write everything I am about to say from this point on." his breath is starting to go weak

Ladislava just nods and took the piece of paper and Ink alongside a book to use as a cover to write the will

The Emperor looked up at the ceiling before speaking his weak voice

\------------

It took at least an hour to arrived at the gates of Enbarr and under the cover of darkness. They sneaked through the streets of Enbarr by using the dark blankets to cover the carriage and covering the Imperial guard uniforms with a coat

Edelgard is still asleep while Dimitri is keeping himself awake when he suddenly heard a bell being rang

Randolph eyes when wide as the citizens of Enbarr started to gather out of the streets

She woke up to the sound of the bells within her head

Dimitri realized why the royal guards have sounded the bell. It because...their Emperor has just passed away. He looked towards Edelgard who reaction is...sadness

"We...we were too late," she muttered. Edelgard tighten her fist as her breathing became...odd

He didn't say a word as Dimitri started to comfort Edelgard

Randolph sighed as the Imperial Guard moved carefully through the streets. Hoping that no one has noticed them...yet

\--------------

When they arrived at the palace where the Royal Guard was positioned outside of the gate. They both saluted by placing their spears right in front of them while another guard opened the gate to let the carriage through

Edelgard exited out of the carriage and rushed up the steps while Dimitri struggles to catch up. He turned around to see Randolph ordering the Imperial Guard

She arrived at the top of the steps where Ladislava was waiting for her alongside a Bishop and a Holy Knight "Your...Highness, welcome back," Ladislava bowed while the Bishop and the Holy Knight kneeled

"Ladislava...my father..." she took a deep breath "He drifted away from life...is that correct?" Edelgard asked

Ladislava nods "We are about to report the Emperor death to the citizens of Enbarr and the rest of Fodlan," said Ladislava

"Please do," she sighed and stared up at the palace "Now if you excuse me...I need to alone," Edelgard walked away

Dimitri grew concerned and attempted to follow Edelgard only to be blocked by the Holy Knight, however.

"Let him through," Ladislava ordered

The Holy Knight turned towards Ladislava "But Madam, her majesty wishes to be alone," said the Holy Knight

She just shook her head "He is the Prince of Faerghus. So don't make me say it again. Let him through," Ladislava ordered once more

The Holy Knight frowned but obeyed by lowering his arm. Allowing Dimitri to follow Edelgard into the palace while Randolph when up to Ladislava and started talking

Edelgard arrived at her bedroom where it being guard by another pair of Royal Guards. She looked at the Royal Guards "Leave me," she ordered

Both of the Royal Guards bowed and obeyed without question

Dimitri just let the Royal Guard pass-through before taking a peek inside Edelgard's bedroom

She when over to a nearby window and sat herself down. Her face is hidden within the shadows of her room while and her body is exhausted

He decided that...it isn't the time. So Dimitri backed off and when back to Ladislava who is busying ordering the Royal Guard alongside Randolph "Ladislava, can you spare me your time?" Dimitri asked

Ladislava nods "That is all, remember your orders," The Royal guard obeyed alongside Randolph as they bowed before leaving. She then turned to face Dimitri "Speak away. Your Highness," said Ladislava

Dimitri took a deep breath "I know this sounds strange but...during our field trip within Enbarr. General Randolph said something about a rumour...a rumour about you,"

She remained silent as Dimitri continues with his words

"Rumours that you were an orphan before you became a General...is that true?" Dimitri asked while crossing his arms

Ladislava turned her eyes to look at Randolph before looking back at Dimitri "I always wanted to escape from those rumours...if you want to know. Come inside," said Ladislava before entering the throne room

Dimitri obeyed and followed Ladislava

Right now, no one is inside the throne room besides Ladislava and Dimitri

She examines the room "What else did Randolph tell you about...me?" Ladislava asked

He shrugs "Nothing else...besides telling me that...if I wanted to know more about you. I should ask you directly instead of trusting rumours," said Dimitri

Ladislava smiled "Huh...at least he was smart about that. Randolph is correct about not trusting rumours," she muttered before turning back to Dimitri "So...do you wish to know about my story?" she asked once more

Dimitri nods "Please do, I need to know more about the Insurrection,"

"The Insurrection..." she looked at the throne room "A coup lead by all of the higher houses within the Empire..." Ladislava just stopped and turned back "I will say this again...do you want to know?"

He nods once more without saying a word

Ladislava crossed her arms "Very well. The Insurrection 'movement' was created by Duke Aegir. Their 'goal' was to limit the Emperor power for the greater good of the people...of course, that was a bunch of lies. Their real goals to prevent the Emperor from doing it reforms which would greatly limit the nobility power,"

Dimitri placed his finger under his chin "Randolph said that he was saved by his linage..and that the Imperial capital when into Chaos when the Insurrection started. Is that true?"

She nods "Yes, that part is true. Enbarr when into complete chaos once their coup started. The Royal Guard fought with the best of their ability but...it doesn't matter how skilled they were in combat if they were outnumbered three to one. The Royal children were forced to hide within the capital or escape entirely...speaking of which. Randolph told me something about, Lady Anselma who escaped to the Kingdom," said Ladislava

"Randolph was surprised about the news that...one of the Emperor consorts managed to escape into the Kingdom," Dimitri replied

Ladislava chuckled under her breath "To fair to Randolph. I am also shocked by the fact that she managed to escape from Enbarr and into the Kingdom...without getting caught or...worse,"

"Hmm..." he started to think and stared at the throne "What happened to the other consorts?"

"Were slaughtered during the Insurrection by soldiers who are loyal to the higher nobility," Ladislava replied with a frown on her face

"Oh..." Dimitri looked at the throne before looking back at Ladislava "I will be straight to the point with my next question. Ladislava. Were you present within the palace during the Insurrection?"

She stared at Dimitri with silences

"...it's a yes isn't it? You were insides the palace during the Insurrection weren't you?" Dimitri asked with a serious look on his face

Ladislava shrugs "That for you to decide. Anyways, I would love to continue our conversion but...sadly time isn't on our side. Now, if you can excuse me I need to report to her majesty at once," said Ladislava before leaving the throne room

Dimitri sighed as he turned around to face the throne alongside the twin eagles of the Empire. He stared at the base of the throne "Why...why? Why does this...feel familiar?" Dimitri placed his hand onto his head "No, these are...just dreams...right?"

\-----------------

Edelgard stared outside of her window as a knock came onto her door before being opened

Ladislava when up to her and bowed "Your Majesty,"

She turned her head to face Ladislava "Ladislava, has the Imperial army recovered from its previous battle?" Edelgard asked

The Commander shook her head "We are still training the fresh recruits to replace out losses from the Battle at Hyrm Mountain. So our army won't be at full strength,"

Edelgard sighed in frustration as she places one of her hands over her face meanwhile a messenger knocked onto the door. Ladislava answered the door and hear the Messenger out.

Ladislava frowned at the news "Your Majesty, our border guards stationed near Garreg Mach has reported that the Knight of Serios is preparing to enter into the Empire...it appears that...we have been discovered," said Ladislava

She bit her lip "I knew this would happen soon or later," Edelgard muttered "I was hoping for the element of surprise but...nevermind, it's all in the past now."

She ignored her comment as Ladislava continues "If I may suggest your majesty. We should make a strategic withdraw as the border guards are heavily outnumbered and out skilled. We should also evacuate all of the nearby villages alongside their supplies,"

Edelgard nods "I..." however, she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and place a finger onto her chin

"Y...your majesty?"

"Tell me Ladislava. Have we have 'officially' declared war on the Church of Serios?" Edelgard asked

Ladislava was caught off guard "Umm...no, your majesty. We haven't yet,"

Edelgard smirked "Next Question. Do you think Garreg Mach can survive being cut off from the rest of Fodlan?"

She frowned "No...many of their food and resource come from their imports or 'donations' from the nobility."

She chuckled under her breath "Good, that means they will have to make the first move,"

"First move? You mean, you wanted the Church of Serios to declare war on us?"

Edelgard nods "I am afraid so...if we declare war on the Church of Serios. Those who support the Church of Serios will be in open revolt unless...we are justified in doing so,"

"...I understand. I shall order the nearby villages to evacuate at once," said Ladislava

She sighed in disapproval "Belay that order,"

Ladislava got caught off guard once more "E...excuse your majesty? May I ask why?"

"Think about the grand painting Ladislava. If we order an evacuate for no justification...it would cause a lot of discontent within the villagers as many of them had stayed within their lands for many generations." Edelgard replied in a cold voice

The Commander bit under her lip "...you are right your Majesty but what are we supposed to do?"

Edelgard stared outside of her window "Their only choice is to either starve behind their walls or...plunder for supplies onto the nearby villages," she smirked "Which will ruin their perfect image,"

"Wait...your majesty, are you suggest that we...leave people to die?" Ladislava asked with a concerned look on her face

She frowned as Edelgard shook her head "No, Ladislava. It's just a suggestion although...a powerful suggestion as it could easily bring them into ruin with the least amount of casualties for our soldiers. But it requires sacrifices...innocent sacrifices,"

Ladislava crossed her arms "Prince Dimitri...I guess, he won't approve this,"

Edelgard nods "Yes...he won't." She sighed "If we choose this option of...sacrificies thousands. We shall not spill a word about this,"

She bowed in acknowledgement "Yes, your Majesty," Ladislava was about to leave until another knock came onto Edelgard's door. She opened to reveal another Messenger

The Messenger bowed in front of Edelgard "The Hero of Daphnel request an audience at once," said the Messenger

Edelgard eyes when wide alongside Ladislava "The Hero of Daphnel?" She turned towards Ladislava "Attend to your duties and call her in,"

Ladislava bowed before leaving alongside the messenger

After they both left. She leaned over to cover her face "Why now?" she muttered

\--------------------

Petra stared at the fire pit while Gram and the Mithril Sword sat by her side

"Mind if I join you?" Hubert asked with a calm face

She nods and pats the ground next to her

He sat next to her "You still can't get over it?"

Petra sighed "I want to but...this is one challenge that I can't beat face to face with my swords," Petra replied

Hubert frowned "That...understandable. As it impossible to complete everything that we wish for,"

"We all wanted something for the future but...not all of us will complete it," She sighed and examine the Mithril Sword

"As much as it hurts...that is reality. That is...life in a nutshell," He attempted to warm up to Petra

Petra smiled "...you know Hubert, it's nice of you. When we first met, I thought that you were nothing but a pet for Lady Edelgard but now...it all in the past," said Petra

"I...I am getting there. Anyways, if you need any help...free feel to ask me or Lady Edelgard." Hubert stood up and walked away

She sighed "Yes...I will...when it time."

\-----------

Shamir exited out of the Goddess Tower where Catherine who is wounded during the fight against Byleth when up to her

"Shamir...did you do it?" Catherine asked while using Thunderbrand to steady herself

She shook her head "...She would rather face death from my arrows then surrendering herself,"

Catherine frowned "Shamir, we were told to capture her! Not to ki..."

Shamir cut her off "I already tried that..." She sighed "I make it simple for you...she killed herself,"

"Shamir...you know, Rhea isn't going to happy about this if you were caught lying," said Catherine

"If you think that I am lying...go ahead and check for yourself," Shamir points at the Goddess Tower

Catherine obeyed and when inside the Goddess Tower

She examines the stone floor where she saw a trail of blood leading to the edge of the Goddess Tower "It can't be..." she muttered as Catherine looked over the edge "Tah...it too dark outside,"

Shamir slowly walked away from the scene with no one batting an eye on her suspicious behaviour

\--------------

The young girl placed her right hands under her chin "So yea, that my name," said the teenager 

Marianne smiled but her eyes don't match up "Thank you..." she stopped right in front of an old steel door "You said that you were seeking for lost knowledge...is that correct?" Marianne asked

The Teenager nods "Yes, I what to know more about Fodlan when I become..." She suddenly stopped "Just...forgot that last part. I just want to know more about Fodlan history,"

She looked at the teenager's eyes as Marianne sighed "...Your wish will be granted but only if you prove yourself worthy for this lost knowledge,"

She frowned at Marianne "I knew this was too easy..." she muttered under her lips

Marianne opened the door which leads into a room covered in darkness "Prepare your weapon," she ordered in a cold harsh voice

The Teenager obeyed as she raised her spear "Ok...who am I facing?"

She muttered some words in a quiet voice as a pair of phantoms appeared "Light up the room," Marianne ordered in which the phantoms obeyed by casting fire within their ghostly hand.

Both of them when to the opposite side of the room where they light up some coal within an iron bowl that attaches to the stonewall

"So, I am going to face some phantoms as my opponent?" she asked

Marianne shook her head as the phantoms slowly disappeared into thin air while she walks across from the teenager before turning around to face her "No...I shall be your opponent,"

Her eyes when wide "Umm...are you sure about this? Because I have a huge advantage against you,"

She smiled in response "Yes, I am for sure...now, are you ready?" Marianne asked

"..." she examines Marianne hands "...sure, ready when you are,"

\----------------

"Hello there. Miss me already?" Thales asked with a smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown "Oh...no?" He sighed "Anyways, I just got this note from the Author. So, listen up." Thales pulls a book out of thin air and starts reading it out

"Hello Readers, sorry for the very late update. Right now, I am having trouble with the real world as right now. I just entered school," he stopped and said "Huh...just like the Three Lords," before continuing "So yes, this means that I will be busy and that most of my free time will spend relaxing my mind then working on this story. But don't worry, it doesn't mean that this story is cancelled. Instead, I am just saying that it is going to take a lot longer to update than normal. So sorry for the late chapter. Please enjoy this book," He stopped for a moment to take a breather "PS: Blossom_Worm: I saw the updates that you did. Besides a few...errors. You did an amazing job of fixing the story and made it much smoother. So from this day forth. I am granting you permission to change, remove or add scenes (you can still rewrite them as a normal.) but you must tell first on which scene that you want to change, remove or add first beforehand. PS...again: Readers from Wattpad. You can find this story from the Archive of our Own. That is all, please enjoy your day," Thales closed the book

"That is all...please enjoy the rest of your day," said Thales before disappearing into dark mist.


	57. Part 55: The Silent War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Emperor is dead...long live the New Emperor"

Randolph witnessed the Emperor's personal guard carry the steel coffin of the Emperor out of the palace, "The Emperor's death...I wonder how her majesty is feeling now." He muttered.

Dimitri looked outside of the palace. At the front gate where he saw at least thousands or more citizens of the Empire gathering outside while the soldiers attempted to keep the crowd in check alongside being on the lookout for possible assassins

Edelgard meanwhile waited in her seat until a knock was heard from her door "Come in," she replied which opened to reveal Judith alongside a Royal Guard

Judith examined the room then at Edelgard while the Royal Guard bowed before leaving and closing the door

She stared at Judith who kept a calm look on her face. Edelgard stood up and extend her hand forward "Welcome...Hero of Daphnel. What brings you here to Enbarr?" Edelgard asked

She smiled at Edelgard before shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you face to face...your majesty"

Edelgard sighed "Please, drop the formality. So, let me get straight to the point. Why are you here?"

"Where is Claude?" Judith asked with a straight face

"I..." she looked away from Judith as Edelgard took a deep breath "I..." However, she got cut off when Judith raised her hand

"The boy is gone isn't he..." Judith sighed as she stared outside of the window "Your reaction gave it away,"

Edelgard nods "I am so sorry...we should have stuck together instead of..."

She shook her head "Your Majesty, you shouldn't blame yourself. In fact, Claude wrote this letter a while ago just in case if..." She hesitated for a moment "He didn't make it," Judith revealed a letter that has the seal of the deer

"Wait...you knew that he was going to die?" Edelgard asked with a frown on her face

Judith shook her head once more "No, he just...prepared for the worst."

She took the letter within Judith's hands and open it. Edelgard stared at the letter

'Dear Edelgard and Dimitri

If you are reading this letter...please forgive me. It looks like, I left you guys all on your own. If that the case, I am sorry. I won't be able to complete my dreams of finding lost knowledge alongside exploring outside of Fodlan. But hey, don't cry. It would ruin your beautiful eyes Edelgard and your handsome face Dimitri.

I was afraid of the possibility of dying at any moment as we learned our painful lesson from Ashe and Marianne's death is that. Not everyone will be able to complete their dreams...their future. Thankfully my own plans of uniting all of Fodlan together have been changed into you Edelgard and Dimitri. So please, read this last part carefully as it's my final wish.

Don't you dare give up and please...make sure that you are going on the right path,'

Edelgard lowered the letter to her side "Claude..." she looked at Judith "Thank you, Hero, of D..."

Judith cuts her off "Judith is fine with me. Just take it easy, your majesty,"

"Thank you for being concerned. It brings some life into my mind," Edelgard sat back down

"No problem, your majesty. Now, if you excuse me. I need to head back to Alliance at haste," Judith turned around, opened the door and left

"I understand...ride into the winds Judith," she muttered as Edelgard when into the bathroom and took a shower

\------------------

Dimitri got a sudden knock onto his head as he started to struggle against himself "No...that not true, these are just...visions,"

\-----------------

Dimitri slowly walked up to the defeated Emperor whom shield and axe have shattered into pieces, her armour plates are torn, as she struggles to stand up due to the blood lost

He stared at Edelgard before offering his left hand while keeping his spear by his right hand "El..."

Edelgard stared up at Dimitri while the bright light shines through the throne room

Both of them stared at each with Dimitri smiling at her. In return, she smiled back at Dimitri but that when she pulled out a dagger and tossed it at Dimitri right arm

But that when Dimitri thrust his spear right into her chest

Dimitri frowned under his breath before withdrawing the spear out of her chest causing her corpse to fall over. He then pulled out the dagger and examined it "El...you fool," he muttered as Dimitri was about to lay the dagger near Edelgard corpse but for some reason. His hand refuse to obey his command. Dimitri examined the dagger once more before sheathing it away

He then turned around to exit out of the throne room but before he made his exit to the cheering soldiers outside. Dimitri took one last look at Edelgard corpse and the throne room "...you shall be buried under my blessing." said Dimitri, as he turned back around and never, looked back

\------------------

He exited out of the throne room and took a seat within the garden as Dimitri tries to relieve his mind

A voice was heard beside him"Hey, are you alright?" A young girl asked

Dimitri turned towards the young girl "Huh? A young girl?" He stared at the young girl for a moment "Why...why do you feel so familiar?" Dimitri asked

She had a confused look on her face "Huh? What are you talking about? I never saw you until now. Anyway, my name is Fleche and I was just asking. Are you alright?" Fleche asked

He nods "...yea, I am fine. I am just exhausted that all,"

Fleche frowned "Sorry but your face tells a different story. After all, my brother has talked about you during your first time here,"

"Your brother?" he examined Fleche's face more closely "Wait...Fleche. Your Randolph little sister?" Dimitri asked

She nods "Yep, I have heard that you have fallen in love with her majesty," Fleche smiled at Dimitri

He pats her on the head "That true. Let me guess, you eavesdropped on his convenience with Ladislava?"

Fleche nods once more "Yep! Ladislava visited our home lately and challenged Randolph to a chess match," said Fleche

Dimitri smiled "Let me guess, Ladislava won?"

She smirked "My brother made a stupid mistake that cost him the game,"

"Oh...so he was close to beating her?" Dimitri asked

"Yea, sadly that single mistake caused him to lost the game," Fleche replied

"Understandable...as we are all acceptable to mistakes. Not everyone is born perfect," Dimitri sighed and looked up at the sky

"Hmm...true." she then noticed something "Oh, sorry I have to go now. It was nice chatting with you," Fleche waved Dimitri goodbye before leaving him alone

Dimitri waved back as he watches Fleche disappear around the corner "Again...why does she seem familiar?"

\------------

Shamir entered her room, set the bow to the side, closed the door and lay onto her bed "...fight what you believe in..." she muttered

"Alright, Professor. I grant your final wish," said Shamir as she stood up and started to prepare

\--------------

Catherine continued to investigate the tower "Any leads?" Catherine asked the Church Soldier

The Church Soldier shook his head "Nothing yet. It's still too dark to tell, please forgive us, Lady Catherine,"

She frowned as Catherine placed her right hand onto her face "Dam...I guess, I will have to face Rhea wrath on my own," Catherine sighed and looked at her Thunderbrand "We don't have much time left...if we don't find the Professor within an hour. Call off the search," said Catherine

The Soldier bowed "Yes, Lady Catherine," said the Soldier before leaving her alone

"Dear Goddess please have mercy on me," Catherine muttered under her breath

\--------------

Ladislava entered her office and took a sigh of relief but time waits for nobody as a knocked was heard from her door

"Enter!" Ladislava ordered in a plain voice

The door opened revealing a young soldier who appears to be very young around his middle 10s while processing brown hair and has a bit of a tan on his skin most likely due to working under the sun for long periods of time

He closed the door behind him "Umm, yes madam. I got a report," said the Soldier as he nervous hand her a scroll marked by the Royal Seal of the Eagle

Ladislava took the scroll and examined the soldier "You there, how old are you?" Ladislava asked

The soldier continued to be nervous "oh...umm...18 madam, why did you ask?"

She examined him once more "You must be one of the fresh recruits and let me guess...you lied about your age to enlist within the army. Is that correct?"

"No, madam. I didn't lie about my age. I just enlisted on my choice," the Soldier replied while trying to keep a brave look on his face

Ladislava sighed as she set the scroll aside onto her desk "Just stop...your nervous voice gave it away. So tell me...what is your real reason for enlisting?" She then turned back to the soldier

He sighed in defeat "...please don't discharge me. Please don't," he begged

She tit her head "We shall see. First, your name,"

He placed both of his hand behind his back "Will...I know, they named me after Emperor Willaim,"

"Alright Will. Next question, tell me your real age."

"...14," Will looked away from her

She frowned at his age "That is awfully young. How did you manage to get in? Was it due to your height or did you bribe the recruitment officers," Ladislava asked

He shook his head "...neither madam, I just said that I was 18 and they let me through without any problems," said Will

Ladislava covered her face with her right hand "They turned a blind eye...I need to investigate these officers after this." she muttered before lowering her hand to her side "Anyways, next question, why did you join the army?"

Will sighed "It's for the pay. I need it to...." Will just stopped out of nowhere

Ladislava looked at the young soldier "Let me guess, it's about your family or what left of it. You need the money to support your younger sibling," said Ladislava

"...that is correct. I need the money to support my younger sister," His eyes were filled with sadness as sorrow

She pats him on the back "I understand your troubles but it still doesn't excuse you lying about your age. You do understand the punishment for lying about your age...is that correct?"

Will bit his lip and looked away "y...yes, I do..."

Ladislava sighed as she when back to her seat "Normally, you would be sentenced for breaking Military code verdict two. But for now...stay inside my office," she points at the chair across from her "You may take a seat,"

"Y...yes, madam," Will sat across from Ladislava as she opened the scroll and examined it

She examined the scroll a solid min before closing it and grabbing a blank scroll alongside the ink and quilt

Will didn't say anything as Ladislava wrote something within the scroll "Will...listen closely as right now I am giving you a choice to leave the army with full payment and without any punishment," She pulled out a small pouch of gold coins "So, make your choice. Your freedom or your new promotion," Ladislava pass the scroll to Will

Will examined the scroll "A promotion to...secretary to...Commander Ladislava...you want me to become your personal secretary?" Will asked with a surprised look on his face

"Yes, you are way too young to be at the frontlines. So that why I am moving you to a 'safer' position," Ladislava replied as she leans back a bit on her seat

He frowned as Will continued to examine the scroll "How much is the pay for secretary?"

"Good enough to support an entire family if...you do a good job that is," Ladislava assured Will

"...Alright, I rather stay here then back to the dirty streets," said Will as he attempted to hand Ladislava the scroll back but she shook her head and hand it back

"Not yet, first, do you know how to write?" Ladislava asked while remaining concerned

"Umm...yes, madam. I can write my own name," Will grabbed the quail and the ink in which Ladislava passes the scroll to Will

"Good, now sign here," she points at the bottom of the scroll

Will obeyed as he started to sign within his name and hand it's back to Ladislava

Ladislava examined his signature in which she appeared to be disappointed "No last name?" Ladislava asked while pointing at the bottom of the scroll which only has Will name on it

"I am sorry Madam. I...I can't fill that one out," Will replied who started to become nervous once more

She frowned but sighed as Ladislava set the scroll down "Alright if you have any problems or troubles. Free feel to ask," said Ladislava as she wrote her own signature onto the scroll

"Yes Madam, I will do my best,"

Ladislava smiled at Will "Good, now hand this in within your company commander and prepare to move...as you will be getting your own room,"

Will stood up and bowed "Yes Madam, I shall take my leave," but before He could leave will was hand another scroll

"I nearly forgot, can you hand this to her majesty at once?" Ladislava asked

He nods and grabbed the scroll "Yes Madam," said Will before leaving her office

She smiled at the sight of Will leaving the office but after that. Her face transformed back into a frown "...How many lives will we have to throw away?" Ladislava asked once more while looking outside of her window

\-----------------

The Teenager charged forth thrust her spear towards Marianne who simple step out of the way to avoid getting hit

Marianne then countered her spear by knocking it away with her Silver Sword by drawing it out

She frowned as the Teenager quickly reacted and prevented herself from being wide open by quickly doing a wide kick across forcing her back

"Dam...that was close," muttered the Teenager as she straightens herself "I underestimated you. I didn't know that you can wield swords as well as magic,"

Marianne frowned at the teenager "Just because I wield magic doesn't mean that I can't defend myself in close combat,"

"Wait...I never saw you carrying that sword before...how did you manage to...?" she got cut off by Marianne who tossed her silver sword right pass her head which landed right onto the stone wall before crashing down onto the stone floor

"Keep yourself focus, you can't afford to look away during a fight," Marianne replied with a harsh voice within her words

"S...sorry, let just continue," said the Teenager before spinning her spear around

She sighed in disappointment "She needs more training..." Marianne muttered as she prepared a spell with her left hand

"I got you now!" she thrust with all of her strength but to no avail as Marianne drew out another silver sword parrying the thrust

"To predict," she replied before moving her blade right in front of her neck "And there you go...you are dead," said Marianne before withdrawing her sword

"Dam it!" she frowned and lowered her spear "I lost...I can't believe it, you wield two swords?" the teenager asked

She shook her head "No, I just used a little trick...nothing more," Marianne replied as the teenager noticed the sword on the stone floor disappearing into blue dust

"I see...you used magic but..." she got cut off

"Magic can do many things if...you know how to wield it. It can even surprise the most knowledge of mages," she smiled as the phantoms bowed before one of them handed her a candle then they just disappeared into dust

"Just how powerful are you?" The teenager asked while examining Marianne

She chuckled under her breath "Not as powerful as my Professor who taught me everything,"

"Everything? You mean...how to wield magic, swords, etc?"

Marianne nods in agreement "Yes, sadly my Professor has forever departed from this world,"

The Teenager gave a sorrow look at Marianne "Oh...so you must have felt lonely just...staying here,"

She sighed as Marianne opened the door "No need to feel sorry, rather you should be concerned about yourself and...your classmates,"

"Hmm...that might be true but I am also concerned about you. How long have you been living here?" the Teenager asked

"I will not answer that," Marianne replied as both of them entered the room which is filled with darkness

"Man...this must be a huge room. How do you live in this...darkness for goddess knows how long?"

She smiled at the teenager "It's normal for me,"

\----------------

Edelgard exited out of the bathroom wearing a red towel above her chest. She sighed as Edelgard when to her closest and wore her undergarments before wearing her black dress and covering her face in a black veil

She then exited out of her room where Edelgard noticed Dimitri within the garden "..." she slowly walked up to Dimitri "Dimitri...are you alright?" Edelgard asked

"Yes, I was just chatting with Fleche earlier but more importantly. Are you alright?" Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face

She looked away and sighed before looking back at Dimitri "If you what my honest opinion...no," Edelgard replied

Dimitri placed his hand onto Edelgard's shoulder "...I understand, I had the same feeling when...our father died during the Tragedy of Duscur,"

"We both experienced pain of losing someone close to us but yet...It's like I lost everything within this world," Edelgard look away from Dimitri and examine the flowers within the garden

"True, the feeling of loss can easily...blind you into the wrong path. Claude might be gone but...please, Edelgard let us respect his wishes of uniting all of the Fodlan once this war is over,"

"...yes, we shall," She kept on looking away from Dimitri "All of this weight...all of the blood and souls...I...I don't think I am strong enough,"

Dimitri embraces her "Edelgard, remember our vow within the goddesses tower. You don't have to burden yourself with all of that weight...you are not alone," said Dimitri

"Thank you...now if you excuse me," she separated herself from Dimitri embraces "I need to attend to my people," said Edelgard

"Please do...please do," he replied as Edelgard slowly walks away from him

\----------------------

Meanwhile

Will knocked onto the door "Your Majesty...your majesty?" he sighed as Will slowly opened the door "Your majesty?" he examines the room and realized that his majesty is nowhere to be found

He started to panic as Will just started running through the hallways until he noticed Edelgard leaving the garden

"Wait, your majesty!" he shouted in which Dimitri step in

"What is it's?" Dimitri asked with a frown on his face

"A letter, for her majesty. Please, I need to give to her at once!" shouted Will

Dimitri examined the letter "Thank you, I can handle the rest." before grabbing the letter out of Will's hand

"If...if you say so...sorry may I ask for your name?" Will asked while being nervous

"...Dimitri, what is your name?" Dimitri asked back at Will

\---------------------

Isbeil finished off a bandit while the rest started to flee into the woods

She frowned at the sight of woods while Lyla grabbed her shoulder "Hey...are you alright?" Lyla asked with a concerned look on her face

Isbeil nods "Yea, I am fine." she turned to look at Ingrid

She dismounted from her mount "Listen up! The bandits have fled into the woods. Stay at the eyesight of each other and remember your training!" shouted Ingrid as she was to advance into the woods but that when a group of bandits appeared

They all raised their weapon but strangely the bandits just drop their weapons while running

"Help! Help!" shouted the bandits which confused the students

Ingrid raised her hand "Halt! Surrender yourself at once!"

The bandits raised their hand in the air but soon a roar was heard within the woods in which they started to run once more

Her eyes when wide alongside Isbeil whos breathing started to become heavy

"Miss Ingrid, what should we do now?" Dusek asked while pointing to the bandits who are still fleeing

Ingrid bit her lip before slapping her mount away "Let them through...we are about to have bigger problems on our hands," Ingrid replied as a Demonic beast tore through the woods

"What is that thing?" Lyla asked with a surprised look on her face. The other students were surprised as they prepare themselves besides Isbeil whose eyes are still wide at the sight of the beast

Isbeil started to tremble at the sight "No...no...no..." she muttered

"This is a Demonic Beast, remember it well as this fight is not going to be easy," Ingrid switched to her Mithril Spear "Stay behind me! Let me get his attention!"

"Yes, Madam." Dusek looked back at Isbeil who sank into her knees "Hey...Isbeil...are you there?"

"No...please, no! PLEASE!" Isbeil begged as she dropped her weapons and started to panic

Dusek eyes when wide "Isbeil! Calm..." he got cut off when Brian shouted "Watch out!" before tacked him onto the ground where a large rock flew overhead killing some of the bandits

Ariah fired a bolt at the Demonic Beast but it just bounced off harmless "My bolts aren't doing anything," said Ariah before she started to reload her crossbow

Lyla cast a pair of wind blades that land onto the Demonic Beast face but did very little damage "How tough is it?" Lyla asked while the Beast itself tossed another rock at Lyla but she avoids it by rolling to the side

Ingrid charged forth and landed two hits against the Beast face dealing with some damage. The Demonic Beast in return raised his claws. She reacted quickly by backstepping to avoid getting crushed under its claw "Focus on its eyes!"

Ariah obeyed and when on one knee to aim before releasing the bolt. It flew into the air and landed onto the face but once again it just bounced harmless "Rats..." She started to reload once more

Brian got off of Dusek and pulled him up "Thanks Brian for the save," he pats him on the back before looking back at Isbeil

"Mother...mother!" shouted Isbeil which made Dusek eyes wide

"Mother?" he looked back at the Demonic Beast "...I think I got all of the pieces. Brian keeps an eye on Isbeil. It looks like, I have to bring 'it' out,"

Brian bowed "Yes, your highness,"

Dusek sighed as he pulled out stealth coloured in red. He started to pull out the sword which gave out a bright light "Sword of Light, lend me your strength in protecting the weak against this Demonic Beast. As I shall release you from your slumber." His crest started to awaken within him "Awaken yourself, Sword of Serios,"

Ingrid turned around and noticed the bright light which made her eyes go wide

He pulled out the sword from its sheath and raised right in front of the Demonic Beast blinding in its bright light "Miss Ingrid," Dusek nods towards the Demonic Beast legs

She nods back before spinning her spear around and slashing its legs multiple times

Lyla and Ariah were shocked at the bright light "It can't be...he brought a Sacred weapon?" Lyla asked

"It's...beautiful," said Ariah as she continued to stare at the bright light

Once Ingrid brought the Beast down. Dusek took the opportunity as he dashes forth, he then jumped onto its mask, climb up onto it's top before thrusting the sword downwards

The Demonic Beast screamed in pain before slowly disappearing into black ashes where a body of bandit took its place

Ingrid examined the body "Tah...what a fool," she muttered before looking back at Dusek "Dusek, we need to have a little chat...now,"

Dusek sighed and stealth the sword back "Yes, madam." he looked back at Brian "How is she doing?" Dusek asked

Brian examined Isbeil who fainted during the battle "...She fine, you don't need to worry," Brian replied

Lyla when over to Brian alongside Ariah "Excuse me Brian but...was that a Sacred Weapon?" Lyla asked

He nods "Yes, his Highness kept the sword at his side. Just in case if we face a foe too strong,"

"Well...we should be thankful for his Highness. As we would have been in deeper trouble if he hadn't pulled out that sword," said Ariah with a smile on her face

Brian smiled back "Indeed, although he is missing the shield..." he sighed "That reminds me...how is Isbeil?"

Lyla frowned at the sight of her friend "...this is our personal secret but I guess, there no point of hiding it now..." she took a deep breath "Isbeil had a tough childhood. As during their visit to her grandmother grave...a demonic beast came out of nowhere and..." Lyla hesitated

"Oh...I see, that why she...panicked when the Demonic beast came into view," Ariah gave a sorry look at Isbeil

"I am afraid so, my mother was grief-stricken for a whole week once she heard about her friend died," She looked towards the ocean for a moment

"Hmm...what about her father?" Brian asked with a curious look on his face

she lowered her arms "From what I heard. He is still drinking in grief and rarely attends to his duties. That is why she is currently living under our roof as her father can't even take care of her anymore," Lyla replied

"Doesn't she have any relatives?" he asked once more

Lyla nods "Yes, her uncle but is he often busy with work. In fact, he was the one who suggests that she lives under our roof instead of...her father's place,"

Brian stared at Isbeil "I know this sounds rude but what is her father and mother's name?" Brian asked

She gave a dirty look at Brian "...I only heard about their first name but If I remember correctly, it's...Sylvain and Mercedes," Lyla replied

Ariah eyes when wide at the comment while Brian remained stonecold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well...what are your thoughts on this chapter?)


	58. (Reboot progress It finished!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finished!

I am rebooting a chapter every day so please just remember every day check it out for a new reboot chapter.

If you what to help then please review it and check the unrebooted chapter see what wrong with them. 

You can make a suggestion on how to fix things and maybe you could even help me but that up to you. Right now I might need some help as you can see...I am fixing a chapter every day and if this keeps up...It going to take me 17 days to fix all of this. )


	59. (Important Notes from the author!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There are going to be three important notes)

(1: You will have to reread all of the rebooted Chapters in order to understand the story more. 

2: I need some help with fixing grammar and spelling errors. 

and 3: Motivation...I am going to be straight up and tell the truth...my motivation has been going up and down for this novel. I am starting to worry if I have enough motivation to finish this novel and if I have enough time to fix all of the grammar, spelling and etc. Seeing your comment down below really does give me hope of continuing on forward with this novel. Right now I am working on Despair and Hope which will be focused on Marianne. 

So please enjoy the rebooted content,)


	60. (Short Side story) Chaos of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange figure has appeared within the Abyss and is _________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This takes place in Part 14: The White Heron Cup and The Goddess Tower. I would highly recommend rereading all of the rebooted chapters if you haven't already.)

In the dark underground of the abyss 

A Dark shadowy figure covered in a dark hood and black mist to cover ___ face and arms alongside the sword which is just covered in black mist 

"Gah!" cried a mercenary as he fell onto the ground with a clear cut on his chest 

"Dam...who the hell are you?" Yuri asked as he raises his sword as Constance got silenced and knocked out cold as a brick but not killed. Hapi also got silenced and suffered the same fate as Constance. Balthus charged head-on against the figure but the figure easily dodged it as if the figure already knew his moves before disarming him and knocking him out cold alongside the rest. Yuri was the last one standing 

"Chaos...you may call me Chaos, I am here for the Chalice...I know you have it," The figure named Chaos raised ___ mist hand and point at Aelfric 

"Ho...how did you know? Nevermind...Yuri we can't allow this Chaos figure to attain the Chalices. We must prevent him at all cost!" shouted Aelfric 

"I am trying Aelfric but this Chaos is not only really strong but it seems like that he/she knows our every move," shouted Yuri as Chaos sudden disappeared in a black mist "What the?" Yuri quickly scanned his surround as Chaos soon reappeared right behind him "Carp!" Yuri quickly turned around swinging his sword around with a lower slash but Chaos simply stepped back letting the slash pass through harmless "What?" cried out Yuri as Chaos soon dashes in forward with a black mist and quickly slammed Yuri in the gut making fall over to his kneels "How...did you know?" Yuri asked before getting knocked out by Chaos pommel end of the sword 

"You shouldn't have stood in my way," muttered Chaos as __ turns around to face Aelfric "The Chalices...give it to me right now and I spare your life," said Chaos 

Aelfric shakes his head as he prepares a spell "No...I never give the Chalice of..."Aelfric got cut off from Chaos as __ disappeared and reappeared right behind Aelfric and stabbed him in the back right through his chest 

"Forgive me but your death will serve a greater cause," said Chaos before pulling ___ sword out of Aelfric leaving him to bleed onto the ground as Chaos makes his way towards the altar that houses the Chalice "The Chalice of Beginning, it now within my hands," Chaos examines the Chalice before quickly turning around where a metal noise was heard "Death Knight, have you finished killing the remaining rogues?" Chaos asked 

"As ordered..." Death Knight replied as he presents his weapon soaked in blood 

"Good, remember to keep your side of the bargain," said Chaos who moved away from the altar and towards the Death Knight 

"I understand, do you believe it will work?" the Death Knight asked as he moves closer to Chaos 

"Yes, it will...you will get your chance to see your sister after the thief that been saved by the light, takes a rest for good," muttered Chaos who examines the Chalice again "Which is coming very soon, so do me a favour and wait patiently without killing anyone without my orders or the Flame Emperors no matter what," 

The Death Knight nods very slightly with his armour and simply says "As you command,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes it was pulled out of Chapter 14)


	61. ( The Reboot is finally finished! Well kind off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I have finally finished the reboot...finally)

(The reboot is finished. Blue Flame will be pushed back and isn't rebooted yet but don't worry, I reboot later, for now, I add an actually new chapter for this fanfiction finally! 

My recommendations: 

1: You must reread all of the rebooted chapters! I repeat...you MUST reread all of the rebooted chapters as there a lot of changes. 

2: Leave a comment down below on your thoughts on the rebooted chapters and point out the grammar and spelling issues...it would be nice if someone can actually do for it...as it exhausting being a writer

3: Blue Flame will be pushed back and rebooted later on. For now it will stay there. 

4:The teaser will remain unchanged and later on I might delete it.) 

5: Have a fun time reading and enjoy yourself.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts?
> 
> Wormie- Honestly? The way you tell the story is kinda straightforward. Really straightforward. The plot is REALLY good man, don't get me wrong. it's a really good twist on most Three Houses fix-it stories. But the way you tell the story...Well, it kinda takes away from the plot.
> 
> The summary for the first chapter? You might need to change that. It kinda spoils the chapter a bit. 
> 
> All in all, this story is FANTASTIC, just make sure you don't spoil anything in the summaries.


End file.
